


Everything is for sale

by PurebloodPoet



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Businessman Harry, Cheating, Desire, Falling In Love, Friendship, Help, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Money, Music, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 63,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurebloodPoet/pseuds/PurebloodPoet
Summary: — Zapłacę ci sto tysięcy dolarów za jedną dobę ze mną — powiedział wysoki mężczyzna z lekko kręconymi włosami, który ubrany był w ekstrawagancki garnitur w kwiaty.— Przepraszam, nie jestem rzeczą, nie może mnie pan wykupić — parsknął Louis, następnie wskazując na bruneta, który stał przy stole do bilarda — a to mój chłopak.— Nie proponuję ci seksu za pieniądze, szanuję cię — zapewnił. — Zjemy tylko kolację na jachcie. Pomyśl... sto tysięcy za jedną dobę.— Nie może pan kupować ludzi, to dosyć-— A jeśli wytrzymasz ze mną tydzień, dam ci od ręki milion dolarów.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, zaczynam właśnie przygodę z tą platformą i mam nadzieję, że kogokolwiek to zainteresuje. Wszystkie moje prace (o One Direction, RoadTrip, Little Mix) możecie znaleźć na wattpadzie, mój user to Teenage_Murderer, a teraz miłego czytania x

Louis i Zayn nie byli bogaci. Czemu więc obracali się wśród takich wysoko postawionych, eleganckich ludzi? Chcieli spróbować swojego szczęścia w kasynie... jak większość, która odwiedzała Las Vegas. Tego wieczoru wszystko miało przebiec jak zawsze. Wygraliby trochę, później przegrali, aż w końcu przeliczyliby pieniądze i stwierdziliby, że starczy na opłatę niezbyt dużego mieszkania na obrzeżach miasta.

Spędzali w kasynie już drugą godzinę, Louis chuchał na kostki, które Zayn następnie rzucał i może to było głupie, ale wierzył, że to naprawdę dzięki temu wygrywał, bo szatyn był jego szczęściem. A później przenieśli się dalej, aby pograć w biliarda. Mieli nadzieję, że tym razem zarobią nieco więcej.

Zeszli się w czasie studiów, których obaj nie ukończyli, ale nie byli tym załamani. Potrafili radzić sobie w życiu i bez tego. Aktualnie mieli po dwadzieścia cztery lata, Zayn już dwadzieścia pięć, i naprawdę się kochali. Dopełniali się charakterami; Malik był cichy, spokojny, a Lou głośny i chaotyczny. Mieli jednak także dużo wspólnych cech, lubili dobrą zabawę, wieczory przy ognisku czy może nawet podróże na końcówce paliwa, aby tylko zobaczyć ulubiony zespół.

— Pójdę się napić — powiedział Tomlinson, całując swojego chłopaka w policzek, po czym odszedł do baru. Gdy zamówił już swojego drinka, uśmiechnął się do kobiety i spróbował go, po czym odwrócił się znowu w stronę wszystkich gier czy maszyn.

Czy żałował tego, że rzucił studia i wyjechał w to miejsce z brunetem? Nie, absolutnie nie. Żył chwilą, miłością i przygodą. Miał dosyć martwienia się o przyszłość.

— Zapłacę ci sto tysięcy dolarów za jedną dobę ze mną — powiedział nagle jakiś wysoki mężczyzna z lekko kręconymi włosami, który ubrany był w ekstrawagancki garnitur w kwiaty.

Szatyn na początku uniósł brew i rozejrzał się, upewniając, że słowa kierowane były do niego. Nie usłyszał żadnego powitania, nic w tym stylu, od razu ta chora propozycja.

— Przepraszam, nie jestem rzeczą, nie może mnie pan wykupić — parsknął Louis, następnie wskazując na bruneta, który stał przy stole do bilarda — a to mój chłopak.

— Nie proponuję ci seksu za pieniądze, szanuję cię — zapewnił. — Zjemy tylko kolację na jachcie. Pomyśl... sto tysięcy za jedną dobę.

— Nie może pan kupować ludzi, to dosyć-

— A jeśli wytrzymasz ze mną tydzień, dam ci od ręki milion dolarów.

Louis uchylił ze zdziwienia usta. Ten gość był szalony? Proponował sto tysięcy całkiem obcemu typowi w kasynie lub milion za tydzień? To była kupa kasy, do cholery!

— Proszę wybaczyć, nie jestem na sprzedaż — westchnął z bólem serca. Chciałby milion dolarów, ale co to miało w ogóle znaczyć? Czy on wyglądał jak ktoś, kogo można było wynająć na noc?

— Wszystko jest na sprzedaż — stwierdził mężczyzna, kręcąc głową. — Nawet uczucia.

— Nie, uczuć nie można kupić, to tak nie działa — odparł od razu szatyn.

— A próbowałeś kiedyś kupić uczucia?

I to zatkało L, bo nie, nie próbował, więc nie wiedział na sto procent, czy to było możliwe czy też nie. Pokręcił zawstydzony głową, popijając swojego drinka. Chociaż, kurwa, brzmiało to absurdalnie. Kupowanie uczuć? Uczucia się zdobywa gestami!

— Potrzebujesz pieniędzy, racja? — odezwał się ponownie.

— Nie, radzę sobie świetnie razem z moim chłopakiem, który nie musiał kupować moich uczuć — Tomlinson uśmiechnął się dumnie, chcąc odejść, ale wtedy nieznajomy go zatrzymał i wsunął do jego kieszeni swoją wizytówkę.

— Będę tu jutro — oznajmił zielonooki. — Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, znajdziesz mnie na pewno. Jeśli nie, polecę o godzinie dwudziestej drugiej do Los Angeles... Przemyśl to.


	2. 1. You won't kiss him or have sex, baby

Louis opierał się biodrem o blat, mieszając powoli drewnianą łyżką jajecznicę i czekając, aż zrobi się lekko sucha, bo taką lubił najbardziej. Zayn jadł już swoją część przy stole, na którym dodatkowo leżała wczorajsza gazeta.

— Zayn... — zaczął w końcu. — Wczoraj w kasynie... ktoś mnie zaczepił.

— Ktoś cię skrzywdził, kochanie? Co się stało? — zapytał od razu, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie — pokręcił głową. — Nie przywitał się, tylko od razu zaproponował mi pieniądze.

— Pieniądze...? Zaproponował ci cholerne pieniądze? Za to, że przed nim klękniesz czy dasz się przelecieć? — dopytywał zirytowany. Jeśli faktycznie tak było, to było obleśne. Louis był wartościowy, nie na sprzedaż jak dziwka!

— Nic z tych rzeczy — uśmiechnął się, wyłączając gazówkę, po czym usiadł bokiem na jego kolanach. — Chciał zjeść ze mną kolację, ale powiedziałem, że nie może mnie wykupić. Stwierdziłem jednak, że ci o tym powiem.

— Jak to chciał zjeść z tobą kolację? — zmarszczył brwi, obejmując delikatnie młodszego.

— Powiedział, że nie chce seksu, szanuje mnie, ale może mi zapłacić za zwykłą kolację... Ponoć widać, że potrzebuję pieniędzy i to chyba nie jest komplement — mruknął. — Źle wczoraj wyglądałem?

— Wyglądasz pięknie... codziennie — zapewnił go Zayn, cmokając w policzek. — Nawet teraz, gdy masz na sobie tylko moją koszulkę z uniwerka.

— Te koszulki są najwygodniejsze! — zaśmiał się, obejmując go.

— Ile ci zaproponował, tysiaka za tę kolację? — zapytał, a Tomlinson wstał, aby nałożyć sobie w końcu jajecznicy.

— Sto — mruknął, siadając przy stole, po czym nalał sobie wody do szklanki.

— Sto? Sto dolców? — zakpił.

— Sto tysięcy... — spojrzał w ciemne oczy.

— Co do kurwy? Zaproponował ci sto tysięcy za cholerną kolację? — zdziwił się.

— Tak, ale odmówiłem — odpowiedział spokojnie.

— Co zrobiłeś?! — jęknął zrozpaczony, pociągając się za włosy.

— Jestem twój... miałem się zgodzić i iść z obcym typem na kolację? — zmarszczył brwi.

— To podniosłoby naszą sytuację — westchnął.

— Radzimy sobie bez randek z obcymi — stwierdził.

— Przegrałem wczoraj trochę więcej... — szepnął Zayn.

— Co do chuja, Zayn?! Dlaczego? — spojrzał na niego. — Będzie na mieszkanie czy nie? Tylko tyle chcę wiedzieć.

— Nie do końca...? — spuścił wzrok na swój talerz.

— Zajebiście — skomentował, zaczynając jeść. — Lepiej, żebyśmy dzisiaj mieli szczęście.

— Kotku... — mruknął, na co młodszy uniósł na niego wzrok. — Ufasz mi? Bo ja tobie bardzo mocno ufam.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się jego twarzy i domyślał się, że ten miał jakiś plan, który nieszczególnie był mądry, ale mimo to westchnął i zachęcił go do kontynuowania.

— To tylko kolacja za sto tysiaków, to naprawdę wiele pieniędzy dla nas, nie musielibyśmy przez jakiś czas grać — wzruszył ramionami, choć wewnętrznie on sam nie był co do tego przekonany. Nie chciał, aby jakiś obcy typ kładł łapy na udach jego ukochanego, komplementował i kokietował w celu zaliczenia go. Wprawdzie wiedział, że Lou go kochał, ale i tak ta myśl była okropna.

— Nie, to całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, Zayn, z całkowicie obcym typem — odparł. — To nieodpowiedzialne, ja... nie znamy go, nie wiem, jak się nazywa, do cholery.

— Dał ci jakiś numer czy coś? Jak mielibyście się spotkać? — dopytał, wstając ze swojego miejsca, po czym odłożył naczynia do zlewu. Obiecał sobie, że pozmywa później, teraz był na to zbyt leniwy.

— Nie, powiedział jedynie, że o dwudziestej drugiej będzie w drodze do Los Angeles — nie wiedział, że ten wsunął mu swoją wizytówkę, nie sprawdzał marynarki. Gdy tylko wrócił z Zaynem do mieszkania, od razu pozbyli się swoich ubrań i poszli pod prysznic, a one do teraz pewnie leżały na kafelkowej podłodze.

— Więc... będzie na ciebie czekał w kasynie? — uniósł brew.

— Tak — pokiwał głową, zaraz jednak dodał — ale nie zgadzam się na to, bo to popieprzone... coś jak prostytucja.

— Bardziej jak escort girl, w twoim przypadku escort boy — sprostował. — Nie będziesz się z nim całował ani uprawiał seksu, kotku... Jeśli tylko będzie nachalny, zadzwonisz do mnie i już nigdy nie będę cię prosił o coś takiego — zapewnił.

— Zaproponował milion za tydzień, może od razu się na to zgodzimy? — prychnął, wstając, po czym bez słowa opuścił kuchnię.

— Milion za tydzień? — zmarszczył brwi, idąc za Louisem. — Czy on jest normalny?

— Nie, dlatego się nie zgadzam, ale hej, jeśli chcesz się odkuć za wczoraj, idź do kasyna dzisiejszego wieczoru, może cię przygarnie i da pieniądze — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie gniewaj się na mnie, kotku — westchnął, obejmując młodszego w pasie, po czym przylgnął do jego pleców. — Po prostu wiesz, że przydałyby się nam te pieniądze — mruknął do jego ucha, po czym ustami zrobił krótką ścieżkę pocałunków na linii jego szczęki.

— Zayn — westchnął, odchylając głowę w bok, aby dać mu więcej miejsca. — To popieprzone.

— Wiem, ale po tym już będziemy ustawieni — podwinął jego koszulkę, wsuwając dłoń pod materiał i opuszkami palców zaczął dotykać jego lekko umięśnionego brzuszka.

— Chcesz, aby mnie tak dotykał? — spytał, doskonale wiedząc, co robił. Chciał się podroczyć z Zaynem, sprawić, aby był zazdrosny.

— Nie ma takiej opcji — popchnął go na kanapę, następnie siadając na jego udach. — Tylko ja tak mogę, mój mały motylku — ten epitet, jakim go nazwał, wywołał uśmiech u Tomlinsona. Lubił być tak nazywany, ale tylko przez niego, choć nie mógł tego wyjaśnić.

— Kochaj mnie, Zayn... — poprosił, wsuwając dłoń do jego bokserek. — Teraz, tutaj, szybko.

— Tak bardzo tego potrzebujesz? — uniósł brew, pochylając się nad nim, aby zacząć całować całą jego piękną twarzyczkę.

— Bardzo, bardzo — westchnął.

~*~

— O nie, kurwa — powiedział Louis, patrząc na kobietę, która wzięła ostatni karton mleka z palety. — Tak być nie może.

— Już je wzięła, nic nie poradzimy — mruknął Zayn, wrzucając do koszyka różne rodzaje makaronów.

Szatyn jednak nic sobie nie zrobił z tych słów, po prostu zakasał rękawy flanelowej koszuli i podszedł do niej, robiąc poważną minę.

— Przepraszam — zwrócił na siebie jej uwagę. — To mleko jest po terminie, moja przyjaciółka tu pracuje i powiedziała mi, że ta data jest totalnie nieprawdziwa. Da pani wiarę? Cholerni oszuści. A później jest... sraczka, wymioty i jeszcze inne gówniane rzeczy. Naprawdę ten sklep schodzi na psy... albo na dno, nie obrażajmy piesków — westchnął, przechodząc dalej.

Zniesmaczona kobieta po dłuższym namyśle odłożyła mleko i zaraz przeszła do kasy, kończąc zakupy. Louis potrafił udawać, a ona w to wierzyła.

Zayn obserwował sytuację z końca alejki i kręcąc głową, podszedł po mleko, które następnie włożył do koszyka.

— Jestem świetny, kochanie? — usłyszał przy uchu. — Powiedz to.

— Jesteś najlepszy, motylku — parsknął, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Wiem, dlatego robimy razem zakupy — uśmiechnął się, całując krótko Zayna.

— Do domu, pedały — usłyszeli jakiś głos za sobą. To nie było tak, że ciągle słyszeli takie komentarze, ale niestety zdarzały się. To było uciążliwe, na przykład będąc w parku, czasem nie mogli poleżeć na trawie, bo zniesmaczeni gimnazjaliści ich wyzywali. Czekali tylko na moment, w którym świat w końcu zaakceptuje każde związki, nieważne czy jednopłciowe.

— Pieprzony homofob — skomentował Malik, nawet nie szukając go wzrokiem, po prostu powrócił do robienia zakupów, bo nie chciał jakiejś dramy w supermarkecie. Nie po nic Lou okłamał tamtą kobietę z mlekiem, by teraz ich wyrzucono, racja?

— Zróbmy to szybko — westchnął Lou. Dla niego było to nieco trudniejsze, bo w liceum był wyzywany od pedałów niemal na każdym kroku przez to, że miał pulchniejszy tyłek czy, dlatego że czasem zdarzyło mu się wygiąć z gracją, jak mawiał, nadgarstek. To było po prostu dziecinne zachowanie, irytujące!


	3. 2. Be my good boy

— To popierdolone, do kurwy — mówił ciągle Louis, gdy Malik prowadził samochód w stronę kasyna.

Zazwyczaj wieczory spędzali w Wynn Las Vegas, który był naprawdę luksusowym hotelem i jednocześnie kasynem, położony w Paradise, w stanie Nevada. Zabawne, bo tym dla nich to było... rajem. Rajem, do którego powracali co wieczór, mając nadzieję na nieco większą sumę, aby zrobić coś więcej, pojechać gdzieś dalej.

Budynek mierzył sto osiemdziesiąt siedem metrów, miał czterdzieści pięć pięter i gdzieś pośród dwóch tysięcy siedmiuset szesnastu pokoi znajdował się nieznajomy mężczyzna z kręconymi włosami i szmaragdowymi oczętami, pakując swoje rzeczy do dwóch walizek z logiem Gucci, ale czy kogoś to dziwiło? Miał dużo, naprawdę dużo, pieniędzy i chętnie je wydawał, dlatego też pomieszkując tutaj, wydał jednego wieczoru dziesięć tysięcy i to na co? Na jedną butelkę trunku. Czy żałował? Tak troszeczkę, bo smak go nie urzekł, ale zawsze mogło być gorzej, racja?

Nie było jednak tak, że mężczyzna wydawał tylko na przyjemności, właściwie to był bardzo hojną i szlachetną osobą. Często przekazywał duże sumy pieniędzy na walki z przeciwnościami losu, chorobami czy wspierał małe działalności, aby nie zbankrutowały. Lubił później czytać wzruszające listy na swój temat, bo wtedy wiedział, że robił coś dobrego.

— Włączę pieprzony stoper i zadzwonię dokładnie za dwadzieścia cztery godziny — oznajmił Zayn, spoglądając na ukochanego przez chwilę. — Ale pisz do mnie o każdej godzinie, nie muszę nawet spać. Wystarczy, że napiszesz, a zjawię się w kilka minut.

— Mam gaz pieprzowy — mruknął nieśmiało Louis.

— Masz gaz pieprzowy? — zdziwił się.

— Nie znamy tego gościa! — odparł, marszcząc brwi. — Muszę być ubezpieczony na każdą okoliczność. Jeśli będzie chciał mnie zgwałcić, psiknę mu w oczy i zacznę uciekać.

— To jest mój chłopczyk — skomentował z uśmiechem, układając dłoń na udzie młodszego, gdzie następnie pocierał kciukiem jego spodnie. Louis był wdzięczny, że los postawił przed nim kogoś takiego.

W końcu dojechali na miejsce i gdy już zaparkowali, skierowali się do środka. Byliby pod niemałym wrażeniem tego miejsca, tej ogromnej przestrzeni, drogich zdobień i pięknych obrazów na ścianach, ale nie byli... Spędzali tu tak wiele czasu, że przestali zwracać na to uwagę. Po prostu przeszli do kasyna, które zajmowało aż dziesięć tysięcy trzysta metrów kwadratowych Wynn i tutaj, już poważniej, zaczynała się historia tej trójki.

W środku panował kolor czerwony, żyrandole świeciły na różowo, powodując, że białobeżowe sufity wydawały się pomarańczowe i szczerze? Louisowi się to nie podobało. Wolał kolor niebieski, odkąd pamiętał. Był ładny, zwyczajny, ale on widział w nim coś więcej. Widział w nim ocean, nad którym nie był ani razu, choć niekiedy przejeżdżał obok niego z Zaynem, przypominał mu oczy mamy, która niestety zmarła na raka, gdy ten miał dwadzieścia lat.

— Ty wiesz, jak wyglądał, więc rozglądaj się dookoła, kochanie — mruknął Malik do jego ucha, a następnie ucałował je krótko, delikatnie, a ten ledwo to odczuł, jednak mimo to na jego ustach uformował się uśmiech.

— Wystarczy, że zobaczysz jakiś pojebany garnitur w kwiatki czy pszczółki — odparł. Nie wiedział, czy nieznajomy tylko wczoraj tak się ubrał, ale przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że to był jego styl.

— Pszczółki? — parsknął, obejmując go mocno, po czym spojrzał w błękitne oczy. — Naprawdę?

— Nie wiem, do czego jego zdolny, racja? — wzruszył ramionami.

Przez kilka, kilkadziesiąt minut robili to co zawsze. Grali, próbując wygrać pieniądze, a Lou rozglądał się co chwilę, aby dostrzec mężczyznę.

Sto tysięcy za dwadzieścia cztery godziny, da sobie radę. Może nie znajdą wspólnego języka, ale nie musiał się o to martwić, bo to tamten zaproponował taki układ, więc to jego zadaniem będzie podtrzymywanie rozmowy. Takie były zasady.

— Świetnie — Zayn uśmiechnął się, słysząc to. — Masz dobrą passę, może wymienisz już żetony?

— Nie, mam dzisiaj szczęście — odparł, a następnie poczuł dłoń Louisa na tej swojej.

— To on — mruknął cicho.

— To on? — zaśmiał się nieznajomy, poprawiając gęste włosy. — Nieładnie mówić do siebie po cichu w towarzystwie.

— Nie znam twojego imienia — stwierdził, a brunet zajął się żetonami. Także chciał być przy rozmowie, więc najwidoczniej na dziś koniec gry.

— Nazywam się Harry Styles — wystawił dłoń w kierunku szatyna, a ten podał mu swoją, po czym poczuł na niej pocałunek.

— Louis Tomlinson — wymamrotał, zdziwiony jego powitaniem, jednak nie skomentował tego żadnym słowem. — A mój chłopak to Zayn Malik.

— Nie musisz go przedstawiać, sam to zrobi, gdy wróci — zaśmiał się melodyjnie. Wyjął zegarek na łańcuszku z kieszeni, po czym sprawdził godzinę. — Mamy niestety niewiele czasu, ale mam nadzieję, że zdążymy się obdarzyć sympatią.

Louis przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, tego wieczoru miał na sobie czerwony garnitur z butami na obcasach, przez co był naprawdę wysoki. Jego kręcone włosy były zaczesane do tyłu, ale boki i tak lekko odstawały, przez co nie wyglądał aż tak poważnie.

— Rozmawiałem z Zaynem na temat... tej doby za pieniądze — odezwał się po chwili, widząc ukochanego, jak szedł z powrotem w ich kierunku.

— Tak... tak, pamiętam tę rozmowę — uśmiechnął się. — Chciałbyś towarzyszyć mi na kolacji?

Louis nie odpowiedział, ale tylko dlatego, ponieważ Zayn już przyszedł, w kieszeni miał osiemset dolarów. Owinął rękę wokół talii młodszego, a później zapoznał się ze Stylesem.

— Co sądzicie o mojej propozycji? — zapytał, idąc z dwójką do wolnego stolika.

— To popieprzone — odparł od razu Louis, na co ten się zaśmiał.

— Nieładnie mówisz, ale rozumiem twoją reakcję — kiwnął głową. Do stolika podeszła wysoka blondynka w eleganckiej sukience, a wtedy zamówili szampana.

— Chciałbym ustalić parę zasad... — odchrząknął brunet. — Louis to mój ch- narzeczony — nieco podkoloryzował, ale chciał brzmieć poważniej — a ja jestem zazdrosny, więc nie będziesz go dotykał ani całował.

— Nie zamierzałem tego robić, spokojnie — zapewnił z delikatnym uśmiechem.

— Więc tylko kolacja? — spytał Lou.

— Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny nie będziemy jedynie jeść — zaśmiał się, jednak chwilę później dodał — chyba że chcesz.

— Nie, na pewno nie będę aż tak głodny — parsknął.

— A właśnie, Zayn... dobrze ci idzie, często grasz? — Harry przeniósł na niego wzrok, nie chcąc, aby poczuł się gorzej. Każdy w tej chwili był tak samo ważny.

— Jesteśmy tu co wieczór — wyjaśnił, a wtedy kelnerka przyniosła szampana, więc od razu upił trochę ze swojego kieliszka. — Czasem idzie gorzej... dzisiaj lepiej.

— Skoro dzisiaj jest tak dobry dzień, może zagrasz ze mną w pokera?

— Masz czas? — zdziwił się Tomlinson, spoglądając na zegarek, który Z miał na nadgarstku. — Za pół godziny dziesiąta.

— To wciąż całe pół godziny, Louis — uśmiechnął się. — Wejściowe... pięć tysięcy?

— Nie — odparł od razu. — Nie, bo... rzadko gramy w karty, wygrasz i jaka w tym zabawa?

— Może następnym razem — dodał Malik. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie mogli zagrać tylko dlatego, bo pięć tysięcy piechotą nie szło.

— W takim razie... czy mogę już porwać Louisa? — spytał delikatnie, upijając szampana.

— Tak... tak myślę — kiwnął głową. — Tylko jeszcze chwilka — uśmiechnął się, wstając i zaraz pociągnął młodszego gdzieś dalej.

Gdy stali już za maszynami do gier, brunet złączył ich usta w mocnym pocałunku, który ten oczywiście odwzajemnił. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ to było niekulturalne, aby zostawiać Stylesa na tyle czasu przy stoliku.

— Bądź moim grzecznym chłopcem, odbiorę cię jutro... dokładnie o tej godzinie — wyszeptał mu do ucha, później je lekko całując.

— Nie tęsknij zbyt mocno — uśmiechnął się, obejmując bruneta. — Jakbym trafił za kratki za ten gaz, wyciągnij mnie — parsknął śmiechem.


	4. 3. I'd give anything to be in Britain again

Louis czuł się trochę niepewnie, gdy szli schodami na dach. Czy Harry chciał tam spędzić z nim kolację? To było lekko przerażające i dopiero teraz o tym myślał.

— Mam pytanie — odezwał się, stając i odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny. — Czy jeśli poczuję się gorzej i zechcę przerwać, nie dasz mi pieniędzy?

— Nie wiem — wiedział; dałby. Ale nie powiedział tego, bo nie chciał, aby szatyn skończył ich dobę po godzinie czy dwóch. — Ale będzie super, zapewniam cię.

— Czemu idziemy na dach? Nie chcę tam iść — pokręcił głową, chcąc zejść, ale wtedy Harry ujął jego nadgarstek, a jego dotyk był naprawdę delikatny.

— Czeka na nas helikopter — wyjaśnił. — Musimy skądś wystartować, racja?

— Helikopter? — zdziwił się szatyn, a chwilę później nie mógł sobie darować, kpiąc z niego — Masz też prywatny odrzutowiec, który jest nieprzyjazny dla środowiska? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego?

— Nie mam odrzutowca — westchnął. — Louis, możemy już tam wejść? Nie będą czekać w nieskończoność, jest piętnaście po dziesiątej.

— Umiem się bić — oznajmił, wchodząc szybko po schodach, a brunet, chcąc czy nie, automatycznie spuścił wzrok na jego tyłek, który lekko podskakiwał i zagryzł dolną wargę. Idealnie dopasowane spodnie, jesteście najlepsze!

Gdy w końcu Harry się ocknął, wszedł szybko po schodach, a później razem wyszli na dach, gdzie było naprawdę zimno, przez co szatyn objął się ramionami, dodatkowo uruchomiony helikopter powodował większy wiatr.

Styles pomógł mu wsiąść i gdy także to zrobił, podał mu kurtkę, która była jego, a która wisiała tutaj i czekała na niego.

— Dzięki — mruknął L, zakładając ją. — Gdzie spędzimy tę dobę?

— Los Angeles — odparł. — Mówiłem ci o tym wczoraj, racja?

— Ale... nie mogę tak po prostu polecieć do Los Angeles — zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w budynek, od którego powoli się odrywali. — Harry, nie mogę.

— Możesz, to tylko kawałek drogi — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie znam cię, do cholery, a ty zabierasz mnie do Los Angeles! — podniósł głos, a pilot słysząc to, chciał ponownie wylądować, ale to Styles mu płacił, więc wykonywał jego polecenia. — To całkowicie inny stan, całkowicie inne... wszystko!

— Hej, spokojnie, to tylko godzina lotu — przesiadł się, aby być bliżej Tomlinsona, po czym ułożył dłoń na jego udzie. — Daję ci słowo, że spędzisz bardzo przyjemnie te dwadzieścia cztery godziny, nie martw się, że akurat w Los Angeles. Co tutaj byśmy robili? To miasto kasyn, a ja chcę ci pokazać coś więcej.

— A co zamierzasz niby robić w Los Angeles? — spytał, już nieco spokojniej, a następnie odsunął się, aby ten go nie dotykał.

— Zjemy naszą późną kolację, później zatrzymamy się na noc w moim apartamencie, a następny dzień będzie niespodzianką — uśmiechnął się.

— Umiem się bić — przypomniał mu.

— Mówiłeś to kilka minut temu — zaśmiał się, jednak nie śmiał się z niego, to był raczej... przyjazny śmiech, taki odruch.

Podczas lotu nie rozmawiali wiele, ale Harry nie chciał być irytujący, dlatego pozwolił mu, aby podziwiał widoki miasta nocą, które powinno być objęte ramionami Hypnosa, jednak ono żyło pełnią życia. Tak to już było w Ameryce, zwłaszcza w takich miejscach, tutaj nie było snu.

Gdy tylko wylądowali, wsiedli do białego samochodu, który tym razem prowadził sam loczek. Louis był tutaj pierwszy raz, dlatego jego wzrok pochłaniał wszystko dookoła, mimo iż było ciemno.

— Na co masz ochotę? — spytał Harry po kilku minutach jazdy.

— Może być chińszczyzna, nie mam specjalnych wymagań — wzruszył ramionami, przenosząc na niego wzrok i dokładnie lustrując jego ostrą linię szczękę.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi, ale szczerze nawet jej nie oczekiwał. Dojechali na miejsce, a następnie weszli do restauracji, w której nie było teraz wielkiego ruchu, ale to akurat lepiej, bo starszy chciał spokojnie z nim rozmawiać bez ludzi naokoło.

— Byłeś kiedyś w LA? — spytał Harry, odsuwając mu krzesełko, aby usiadł.

— Nie, nigdy — odparł, siadając i zagryzając delikatnie wnętrze policzka, aby się nie uśmiechnąć na ten gest. — Ty pewnie zwiedziłeś cały świat, co?

— Nie zwiedziłem — parsknął śmiechem, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego i cieszył się z tego, bo mógł podziwiać piękno młodszego. — Głównie podróżuję po Ameryce, ale to sprawy biznesowe, chociaż byłem też w Europie czy Australii, ale na krótko.

— Oddałbym wszystko, co tylko możliwe, aby ponownie znaleźć się na chwilę w Brytanii... — westchnął cicho, utwierdzając w tym Stylesa, że faktycznie był Brytyjczykiem. Miał przecudowny akcent, do którego jeszcze się przyzwyczajał, ale już uznawał go za najlepszy, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

— Co dla was? — spytała dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami. Miała na sobie specjalne ciuchy z logiem restauracji, a dłoniach trzymała notes z długopisem.

— Masz ładne włosy — wymsknęło się Louisowi, a następnie szybko przeniósł wzrok na kartę menu.

— Dziękuję — uśmiechnęła się. Ona także miała mocny akcent.

Po krótkiej konsultacji złożyli zamówienie, a dziewczyna odeszła do innego stolika, pytając, czy będą zamawiać coś jeszcze.

— Nie mówiłem tego wcześniej, ale wyglądasz pięknie — odezwał się, a niebieskie oczy przeniosły się na niego.

— Nie lubię nosić takich ciuchów — wyznał, stukając delikatnie palcem o szklankę z wodą, która była tu już postawiona.

— A jakie lubisz? — dopytał, uważnie go obserwując.

— Jeansy lub dresy i jakieś wygodne bluzy czy koszulki... tank topy — uśmiechnął się.

— Chciałbym cię takiego ujrzeć — kiwnął głową.

Kelnerka przyniosła im zamówienie, życząc smacznego, a oni podziękowali i wzięli się za jedzenie, bo obaj byli naprawdę głodni. W tle cicho leciała jakaś spokojna piosenka, która podobała się loczkowi, dlatego poruszał delikatnie stopą, jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Lou słyszał każdy jego ruch, ponieważ ten wciąż miał na sobie buty z obcasami. Postanowił się jednak nie odzywać, nie przeszkadzało mu to.

— Najadłeś się czy zamówimy coś jeszcze? — spytał Harry, gdy skończyli jeść. Nie wiedział, ile zazwyczaj tamten jadł.

— Najadłem się — kiwnął głową. Chociaż deser chętnie by zjadł.

— Pojedziemy teraz do Beverly Hills, chyba że chcesz iść na zakupy? — spytał. — W końcu już noc, a ty chyba nie chcesz spać w tych niewygodnych ubraniach.

— J-ja... nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy — myślał, że dostanie jakąś koszulkę do snu, a on chciał iść na zakupy? Mógł się jedynie domyślać, jak wiele ubrań miał Styles.

— Ja mam — uśmiechnął się, wstając, po czym podszedł do młodszego i wystawił dłoń z jego stronę.

— Nie chcę, abyś na mnie wydawał — ujął jego dłoń, podnosząc się z krzesła. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał jak zapłacić za kolację.

— Louis — westchnął, zostawiając kilka banknotów na stoliku. — To był mój pomysł, aby zaprosić cię do Los Angeles, więc nie martw się niczym, chcę trochę wydać.

— Mogę spać w bokserkach — mruknął cicho, aby nikt go nie usłyszał.

— A jak zwykle śpisz? — uśmiechnął się, prowadząc go do wyjścia, a kelnerka, która przechodziła obok, życzyła im dobrej nocy i zaraz przeszła do kuchni.

— W koszulce Zayna — odpowiedział, trochę dziwnie się czuł, że to powiedział, ale to była prawda.

— Mógłbyś spać w mojej czy idziemy jakąś kupić? — dopytał, otwierając mu drzwi samochodu.

— Nie chciałbym spać w twoich ubraniach, ale nie chcę, abyś na mnie wydawał — westchnął.

— Shh, koszulki nie są drogie — pospieszył go, aby wsiadł, po czym sam zasiadł za kierownicą.

Te dwadzieścia cztery godziny będą najpiękniejsze. Zdecydowanie.


	5. 4. Tell me, why do you need pepper spray?

Zayn nie otrzymał jeszcze żadnej wiadomości od Louisa, a minęły cztery godziny. Pomyślał, że chyba nie było najgorzej, a teraz pewnie spali... osobno oczywiście. Martwiło go jedynie to, że nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdowali, ale musiał jakoś to przeżyć, bo co innego miał zrobić?

Zjadł frytki z serem na kolację, po czym w dresach położył się do łóżka, kładąc dłoń na poduszce Louisa. Miał nadzieję, że będzie długo spał, aby tak dużo nie myśleć o ukochanym i się nie martwić.

W tym czasie jednak Harry przyglądał się szatynowi, który z uśmiechem szedł przez cały sklep w butach na obcasach. Nie wiedział kiedy, ale naprawdę zaczęły mu się podobać te zakupy. Nie zamierzał wprawdzie kupować tych butów, ale ciekawie się w nich chodziło.

— Myślę, że powinieneś kupić... — loczek przesunął kilka wieszaków, po czym podał w jego stronę spodnie w kratę — to.

— Przymierzę — kiwnął głową, a gdy przejął wieszak, pobiegł do przebieralni, wydając odgłosy obcasów. Tylko oni byli w sklepie, ale kobieta za ladą, mimo tej popieprzonej pory, nie zamierzała ich wypraszać, wręcz przeciwnie, pomagała im w wybieraniu.

Louis czuł się... dobrze. Przymierzał różne ubrania, a te, które mu się podobały, Harry kładł na ladzie, aby następnie je kupić. Nie zamierzał tutaj przychodzić tylko po to, aby coś obejrzeć i tego nie kupić.

— Jak wyglądam? — spytał szatyn, obracając się dookoła własnej osi, gdy odsunął zasłonę.

— Świetnie! — odparła zaraz blondynka, szybko przechodząc do półek i zgarnęła z jednej pasek. — Podejdź tu, proszę — gdy już to zrobił, zapięła mu pasek i uśmiechnęła się. — Idealnie.

— Naprawdę pięknie — dodał loczek z uśmiechem.

Tomlinson również się uśmiechnął, oglądając w lustrze; w tym momencie bardzo lubił swoje nogi. Gdy w końcu przeszedł do przymierzalni, Styles zapłacił za wszystko, aby ten nie widział kwoty, jaką wydał, a następnie czekał już z torbami przy wyjściu.

— Do widzenia, dziękujemy — powiedział, a blondynka odpowiedziała tym samym, machając im na pożegnanie. Miło było czasem obsługiwać takich klientów, a nie wiecznie poważnych.

Wsiedli do samochodu, Louis ziewnął cicho, więc starszy pojechał już prosto do swojego apartamentu. On także czuł zmęczenie, ale był naprawdę zadowolony z tego, jak spędzali czas. Było naprawdę przyjemnie w jego odczuciu.

— Trochę mi zimno, Harry — mruknął, obejmując swoje ramiona.

— Gdzie masz moją kurtkę? — spytał, włączając ogrzewanie.

— Nie wiem — ponownie ziewnął, ale to tak samo wyszło, nawet nie chciał tego robić!

— Jesteś na coś uczulony? — włączył dodatkowe światła, dodając nieco gazu.

— Na orzeszki i awokado — na to drugie nie, ale nienawidził awokado, więc każdemu mówił o uczuleniu, aby nikt mu tego gówna nie wciskał do ust.

Harry zaparkował, a następnie wziął torby, zamknął samochód i z Louisem wszedł do budynku, gdzie od razu skierowali się do windy.

— Zaczekaj — szatyn zaczął panikować, czując pustkę w kieszeniach. — Gdzie są moje rzeczy?

— W torbie, wypadły ci w sklepie — wyjaśnił spokojnie. — Ale powiedz mi, po co ci gaz pieprzowy?

Policzki Louisa przybrały różowy kolor, bo naprawdę nie chciał, aby ten się dowiedział o tym gazie. To miał być sekret, aby mógł go użyć w razie czego.

— W porządku, nie odpowiadaj.

Zatrzymali się na odpowiednim piętrze, wchodząc do apartamentu Stylesa, które wyglądało naprawdę ładnie. Korytarz miał jedną szklaną ścianę, przez którą mógł zobaczyć salon, w którym była duża kanapa, kilka mebli, obrazy na ścianie i następna szklana ściana z widokiem na miasto. Przechodząc dalej, mógł zobaczyć przejście do kuchni, gdzie po środku był barek łączący ją z jadalnią.

— Wow — wykrztusił jedynie. Był pod ogromnym wrażeniu, wszystko wyglądało pięknie. Bał się dotknąć czegokolwiek, bo pewnie było drogie.

— Pokażę ci sypialnię, chodź — uśmiechnął się, otwierając pewne drzwi, a następnie włączył światło.

— Będziemy spać razem? — spytał, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, gdzie było tylko ogromne łoże, po bokach szafki nocne i jakieś drzwi. Okna były duże, podszedł bliżej i uśmiechnął się, widząc kolorowe światła miasta.

— Nie — odpowiedział, odkładając torby na podłogę. — Ja prześpię się w drugim pokoju, ty jesteś gościem, dlatego zajmiesz moją sypialnię.

— Nie, to nie w porządku — pokręcił głową, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Zaczekaj, za chwilę pokażę ci łazienkę — zignorował jego słowa, po czym wyszedł, aby przygotować sobie miejsce do spania.

Louis ponownie obejrzał całe pomieszczenie, po czym usiadł na brzegu łóżka i uśmiechnął się, opadając na miękki materac. Zaczynał myśleć, że ta doba za pieniądze to wcale nie był tak okropny pomysł. Harry był szarmancki i miły, nie próbował go dotykać czy całować i to naprawdę mu imponowało.

Nie wiedział, ile tak leżał, ale czuł ogromne zmęczenie, chciał jedynie spać, ale nie mógł, bo usłyszał głos Stylesa. Podniósł się i poszedł w stronę głosu, przy okazji podziwiając następne części apartamentu.

— Proszę, tutaj masz ręcznik, wszystkie kosmetyki — wskazał na półkę. — Możesz wziąć prysznic albo kąpiel w wannie, nieważne.

— Jeszcze tylko świeczki i płatki róż — zaśmiał się, spoglądając na ogromne lustro, które naokoło miało ładne, małe światełka.

— Mogę to załatwić — odparł poważnie.

— Nie trzeba, dziękuję — pokręcił głową.

Nim został sam w łazience, poszedł po torby, bo w końcu tam miał rzeczy do spania. Może Harry wyrzucał pieniądze w błoto, ale to było miłe. Akceptował fakt, że Louis miał chłopaka, który czekał na niego w domu, dlatego kupił mu te ciuchy, aby nie musiał dzisiejszej nocy czuć perfum innego mężczyzny.

Gdy już się rozebrał i miał wchodzić do kabiny prysznicowej, postanowił napisać do Zayna. Nie wiedział, czy się martwił, ale tak dla pewności to zrobił.

Louis: Jeśli śpisz i odgłos wiadomości cię zbudzi - wybacz, wynagrodzę ci to. Jestem w apartamencie Harry'ego Stylesa i pewnie zaraz padnę ze zmęczenia, ale chciałem, abyś wiedział, że kocham cię nad życie x

Z uśmiechem odłożył telefon na blat łazienkowy i już się nie ociągając, wziął prysznic. Opuścił łazienkę, kierując się po cichu do sypialni. Było cicho... zbyt cicho, przez co poczuł się nieco dziwnie, ale może Harry po prostu już zasnął? Nie powinno go to interesować.

Zayn, gdy obudził się rankiem i odczytał wiadomość od ukochanego, uśmiechnął się leniwie, odpisując. Jeszcze tylko trochę, a się spotkają. Będą mieli sto tysięcy, zapomną o Stylesie i będą żyć dalej, jakby to nie miało miejsca.

Zayn: Kocham cię mocniej LouLou, trzymaj się x


	6. 5. Would you like to go back to college?

Harry chciał, aby tę dobę przeżyli jak najlepiej. O siódmej rano zrobił śniadanie, a że nie wiedział, co lubił Louis, zrobił tego całkiem sporo. Poszedł do sypialni i zapukał, a gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, niepewnie wszedł.

— Przepraszam... śniadanie gotowe — oznajmił, podchodząc bliżej. Louis był piękny... — Obudź się, śpiochu — uśmiechnął się, dotykając jego ramienia.

Szatyn wymamrotał coś sennie, a następnie przeciągnął się na wygodnym, dużym łóżku, otwierając oczy. Westchnął ciężko, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty się ruszać. Było mu miło i ciepło. Ale te myśli odsunął na bok, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie, że tak niewiele go dzieliło od spotkania Zayna.

Gdy tylko młodszy się ogarnął, przeszedł do jadalni, otwierając szerzej oczy, gdy zobaczył zastawiony stół.

— Masz gości? — spytał niepewnie, siadając.

— Nie, ale... chciałem, abyś miał wybór — Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, sprawiając wrażenie szczerego. — Smacznego.

— Smacznego — mruknął w odpowiedzi.

Przy stole spędzili jakieś pół godziny. Louis zjadł grzanki z dżemem, a później naleśnika i Harry był naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdy mu zasmakował.

— Harry... mogę cię o coś spytać? — zaczął szatyn, gdy już półtorej godziny później leżeli na plaży. Harry chciał, aby zrobili jak najwięcej, poza tym to była idealna pora na plażowanie, bo nie było tu teraz prawie nikogo. Było spokojnie i miło.

— Jasne, pytaj śmiało — podarował mu uśmiech, odwracając głowę w jego stronę, a okulary podniósł na włosy.

— Dlaczego ja? — zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc się na łokciach i lustrując dokładnie twarz milionera. — Dlaczego podszedłeś do mnie...? W kasynie były setki ludzi, a ty podszedłeś do mnie. Wyrzuciłeś sto tysięcy w błoto dla takiego kogoś...

— Dla takiego kogoś? — również się podniósł, aby spojrzeć w piękne, niebieskie tęczówki. — Jesteś bardzo wartościową osobą z cudowną duszą i jestem całkowicie szczery, mimo iż znamy się tak krótko. Jesteś wiernym, kochającym chłopakiem i mógłbym nawet pozazdrościć Zaynowi kogoś takiego, Lou... Rzadko spotyka się takie osoby.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zapadła cisza. Jego serce się radowało, że usłyszało tyle miłych słów i tak, otrzymywał podobne od swojego chłopaka, ale Styles był obcy i miał już wyrobione zdanie na jego temat... dobre zdanie.

— Jesteś trochę samotny, racja? — mruknął, nie wiedząc po jakim czasie. Może upłynęła minuta, a może dziesięć... Naprawdę nie wiedział.

— Trochę... tak — parsknął, kiwając głową.

— Byłem samotny na studiach, które i tak rzuciłem, nie mogłem się odnaleźć... Miałem wrażenie, że do nikogo nie pasuję — usiadł po turecku, posyłając uśmiech Harry'emu. — A później znalazłem Zayna i wszystko stało się łatwiejsze. Życzę ci, żebyś znalazł sobie kogoś takiego... ale nie proponuj ludziom pieniędzy za randki, dobrze? Ludzie powinni ubiegać się o twoje względy.

— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Louis — skomentował cicho. Wiedział, że znalezienie drugiej połówki było trudne, zwłaszcza dla bogatego człowieka, bo dużo ludzi po prostu chciało jego majątku, ale chciał zasmakować miłości... dzisiaj, jutro czy za dziesięć lat. Nieważne kiedy, po prostu chciał to przeżyć. — Dlaczego rzuciłeś studia?

— Z Zaynem chcieliśmy mieć... szalone życie — wzruszył ramionami. — Często opuszczaliśmy zajęcia, aby pojechać na jakiś festiwal, koncert. Może żałuję jedynie tego, że na początku jeszcze starałem się uczyć, zaliczać egzaminy czy sesje, straciłem wiele czasu.

— Nie mogliście poczekać do końca? — dopytał, sięgając po butelkę wody, aby się napić. — Kim chciałeś zostać, na kogo się uczyłeś?

— Chciałem zostać spikerem radiowym — pokręcił głową. — Wiesz... gadać do tysięcy, odbierać telefony i rozmawiać z nimi na różne tematy. Chciałbym mieć biuro w wieżowcu i... tak, to głupie — parsknął śmiechem. — Lubię życie, jaki mam.

— Wcale nie głupie, to ciekawa praca — oznajmił Styles. — Dzwoniłbym do ciebie na początku twojej kariery, gdy będziesz miał mało telefonów. Później to się pewnie nie dodzwonię — zaśmiał się melodyjnie.

— Ale rzuciłem to i żyję przygodą, miłością i... kasynem — Louis naprawdę kochał to, co miał, ale podczas tej rozmowy doszedł do wniosku, że razem z Zaynem byli przywiązani do kasyna... dosłownie. Byli tam codziennie, tracąc cały majątek, a czasem zarabiając nieco więcej. Nie wyobrażał sobie teraz, aby tak nie robili, to zaburzyłoby ich rutynę z tym związaną.

— Chciałbyś wrócić na studia, Louis?

— Nie — odpowiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy Harry'ego. — Nie chciałbym, bo... straciłem już wiele czasu. To nie dla mnie. Mam dobre życie, tak? — uśmiechnął się.

Zayn siedział właśnie na ławce w parku, obserwując dzieci, jak rysowały kredami po chodniku. Jeśli o niego chodzi, chciał zostać animatorem kultury, dlatego teraz tak się przyglądał tym dzieciakom. W końcu widząc, że ich matki były zajęte rozmową, podszedł do nich i poprosił o jedną kredę, po czym pomógł im w rysowaniu. Dorysował kilka detali, o których zapomnieli i zrobił sobie z nimi zdjęcie na tle chodnika, które wrzucił na swojego twittera, dodając #promowaniemłodychartystów. Czasami to po prostu tak wychodziło... sam nie wiedział, po co to robił.

— Hej! Co robisz? — zapytała jedna z matek, dostrzegając Malika. Jego wygląd był... odpychający. Wiadomo, był przystojny jak cholera, ale chodziło raczej o jego ciuchy, kolczyki czy tatuaże.

— Nic, pomagałem w arcydziele — odpowiedział, wstając z kolan, na których się podpierał.

— Odejdź od mojego dziecka — rozkazała. Śmieszne... gdyby teraz miał na sobie garnitur jak w kasynie, ta pewnie byłaby o wiele milsza. Ale był przyzwyczajony do takiego czegoś, bo tacy byli ludzie w dzisiejszym świecie.

Malik jedynie westchnął, a dzieci pomachały mu, gdy odchodził. Nie zamierzał tu zostawać, dopóki była tam ta kobieta.

Sprawdził telefon, ale nie otrzymał już żadnej innej wiadomości od Louisa. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że wszystko u niego było w porządku. Przeszedł się na stację paliw, bo tam były najlepsze kawy i szedł ulicą Las Vegas bez większego celu.

Prawdę mówiąc, cieszył się, że Harry zwrócił uwagę na Louisa, bo to naprawdę im pomoże. Obawiał się jedynie, że będzie chciał go dotknąć, a wtedy nie byłby już taki miły i kulturalny, nieważne kim był.

— Hej, przepraszam! — nagle zaczepił go jakiś chłopak, podając ogłoszenie, które zapewne zrobił sam. — Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale... widziałeś ją gdzieś może? Szukam jej od weekendu i się martwię.

Zayn spuścił wzrok na kartkę i parsknął śmiechem, bo było tam zdjęcie cholernej fretki w czerwonej pelerynie. To miał być jakiś żart?

— Więc... widziałeś ją może? — dopytał nieznajomy.

— Jasne, tak... minąłem ją — kiwnął głową, oczywiście kłamiąc. — Na rogu ulicy Czekoladowych Pierogów, zaraz obok korporacji Pora Się Leczyć.

— Nie musisz być niemiły, po prostu staram się odnaleźć mojego zwierzaka, pieprzony dupku — zmrużył oczy, chcąc odejść, a wtedy Malik wywrócił oczami.

— Tak jej nie znajdziesz — westchnął. — To pieprzone Las Vegas, ona już prawdopodobnie nie żyje.

— Nie... jest mądra, nie dałaby się zabić tak szybko — pokręcił głową.

— Pogódź się z jej prawdopodobną śmiercią — posłał mu uśmiech, po czym odszedł, upijając nieco większy łyk gorącej kawy.

— Miłego dnia — usłyszał jeszcze za sobą.


	7. 6. Take care of your rich ass!

Resztę dnia spędzili na zwiedzaniu Los Angeles. Harry pokazywał mu najciekawsze miejsca, a Louis był naprawdę zachwycony, bo to jedno z najpiękniejszych miast świata i nikt nie zmieni jego zdania.

— Będę tęsknił, Venice! — powiedział szatyn, gdy już odjeżdżali z tej dzielnicy. Założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne Harry'ego i spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się. Spędził naprawdę świetnie ten dzień!

— Los Angeles będzie pogrążone w smutku i tęsknocie, gdy wyjedziesz — odparł, jadąc w stronę Beverly Hills, aby wziąć wszystkie rzeczy. Niedługo będą musieli wracać...

— Może kiedyś tu wrócę, spodobało mi się — wyznał szczerze, kładąc stopy, na których miał żółte vansy, na desce rozdzielczej. Stylesowi naprawdę spodobały się zakupy i nie mógł ich nie kupić. — Żyjesz tu tak... normalnie? Wiesz, to twój dom?

— Mój dom rodzinny jest w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale można powiedzieć, że... LA jest bliskie — kiwnął głową, zmieniając powoli bieg.

— Pewnie nie spotkamy się już... Co jeszcze chcesz ze mną zrobić, Harry? — zapytał. — Mamy jeszcze kilka godzin.

— A co ty byś chciał? — uśmiechnął się delikatnie... nieco rozczulony, ale i smutny. Nie chciał zostawać sam.

— Możemy pojechać do tamtej restauracji i zjeść kolację, a później... posiedzimy w twoim apartamencie? Wykorzystam to, gdzie mieszkasz, aby podziwiać to miasto.

I Harry się zgodził, bo nie mógł odmówić, gdy Louis się uśmiechał.

Więc pojechali do tamtej restauracji, podeszła do nich kelnerka z niebieskimi włosami, a Tomlinson uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Złożyli zamówienie, czyli to co wczoraj, a następnie Harry zaczął się przyglądać jego twarzy, aby jak najdokładniej ją zapamiętać.

— Jesteś piękny — oznajmił loczek w pewnym momencie.

— Dziękuję, sir — odparł z uśmiechem. Było mu trochę żal Harry'ego... nie miał absolutnie nikogo, no może miał rodzinę, ale jakoś ich tutaj nie widział, a sam H stwierdził, że był nieco samotny.

— Kiedy będziemy w Las Vegas, nie będę m-

— Nie rozmawiajmy teraz o Vegas, nie psuj atmosfery — uciszył go, machając dłonią. Chciał już wrócić do Zayna, ale z drugiej strony... towarzystwo tego dżentelmena nie było złe.

Po zjedzeniu kolacji ta sama kelnerka przyszła, aby wziąć pieniądze i talerze, a Harry dał jej ogromny napiwek, stwierdzając, że to miła osoba i na to zasłużyła.

— To było szlachetne — skomentował Louis, gdy siedzieli już w samochodzie.

— Spodobała ci się ta kelnerka?

— Spodobała? W jakim sensie? — zmarszczył brwi. — Była miła i wyglądała na fajną, to tyle.

— Lubisz niebieskie włosy u kogoś? — dopytał Styles.

— Nie, ale u niej wyglądało to świetnie — uśmiechnął się, obserwując dłonie Stylesa, które obejmowały niezbyt mocno kierownicę. Przyjrzał się jego tatuażom i musiał przyznać, że wyglądały naprawdę ładnie.

Wkrótce byli w apartamencie Harry'ego, gdzie uruchomił gramofon, który zaraz zaczął wydawać pierwsze dźwięki jego ulubionego albumu.

— Możesz mieć najnowszą technologię, a używasz gramofonu? — parsknął Louis, siadając po turecku na kanapie.

— Wolę tak słuchać muzyki... Słyszę dokładniej każdy dźwięk, słowo — wyjaśnił, siadając obok niego.

— Czy ty masz jakieś popędy w stronę sztuki? — zapytał, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni, bo zaczął mu się wbijać w udo.

— Lubię podziwiać piękne rzeczy, w tym przypadku muzykę — uśmiechnął się.

Louis nie wiedział kiedy i jak, ale kilka minut później, gdy w tle leciała już inna piosenka, Harry zbliżał się do niego, układając dłoń na policzku młodszego. To był pierwszy taki dotyk, na który pozwolił sobie bez zapytania, czy to było w porządku.

— Harry — westchnął cicho, czując, jak ze stresu jego serce przyspieszyło swoją pracę.

Harry po prostu spojrzał w sztormowe oczy i zbliżył się jeszcze, już prawie muskając jego usta swoimi. Pragnął tego... Poprawka: potrzebował tego. Louis był taki piękny i nie chciał się już hamować.

— Nie rób tego, proszę... — szepnął młodszy, układając dłoń na jego torsie, aby go odsunąć. Kochał Zayna i chciał być mu wierny.

— Oh, ja... — policzki Harry'ego stały się rumiane. Nie chciał być nachalny... naprawdę nie chciał. — Przepraszam, nie powinienem naruszać twojej przestrzeni osobistej. Nie zmieniaj o mnie zdania, nie chcę cię wykorzystać, przysięgam.

— Nie twierdzę, że chcesz mnie wykorzystać — posłał mu nieco wymuszony uśmiech. — Okay, Harry? Po prostu... jestem zajęty.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył.

— Nie przepraszaj.

Musiało minąć pół godziny, aby atmosfera opadła i nie była taka gęsta. Louis później zmienił płytę winylową i uśmiechał się szeroko, słuchając jednego z najlepszych zespołów wszech czasów. Harry zaprosił go do tańca i mimo iż tańczyli do rockowej piosenki... to było okay. Najzwyczajniej w świecie okay.

Czas przelatywał im tak szybko jak piasek przez palce, aż w końcu telefon Harry'ego dał o sobie znać. To był szofer, który zawieźć miał ich na lotnisko... i właśnie w tym momencie zaczął go ogarniać smutek. Louis wprowadził do jego życia trochę radości i czegoś nowego, a teraz miał wrócić do domu... do swojego kochającego chłopaka.

Nie odzywali się zbyt wiele, gdy już siedzieli w samochodzie. Louis starał się nie czuć źle z tym, że dostał kilka ciuchów i parę butów, ale w końcu dostanie sto tysiaków już za chwilę, więc co to za różnica?

Lądując na dachu Wynn, poczuł uścisk w żołądku, nie chciał, aby Styles był samotny, ale... w końcu nie mógł mu zaproponować przyjaźni, to byłoby niezręczne.

— Wiem, że jest ci zimno... — zaczął głośno Harry, gdy wysiedli z helikoptera, jednak silnik wciąż pracował; rozwiewał ich włosy na wszystkie strony. — Ale tutaj musimy się pożegnać, Lou!

— Dlaczego? Nie wejdziesz do środka? — zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się jego twarzy.

— Nie mogę... spieszę się — to było kłamstwo. Nie spieszył się, po prostu trochę bolało go serduszko.

— Szkoda... — Louis przylgnął do jego ciała, przytulając się. To w końcu ich koniec, racja? — Trzymaj się i nie oferuj obcym ludziom pieniędzy... wkrótce zostaniesz oszukany.

Styles objął go mocno, trzymając blisko siebie, jakby mając nadzieję na to, że to sprawi, że wszystko choć na chwilę będzie w porządku... Łudził się na to.

Jakieś dwie minuty później odsunęli się od siebie, Harry podarował młodszemu sto tysięcy, jakie mu obiecał i... odszedł.

— Hej, Harry! — zawołał jeszcze, a ten odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. — Uważaj na swój bogaty tyłek!

— Uważaj na swój zajęty tyłek! — parsknął.

Zanim wsiadł, podszedł do Louisa i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Dopiero wtedy czuł, że mógł wrócić do swojego normalnego życia.

Tomlinson pomachał mu, a już chwilę później zbiegał po schodach, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ciepłym wnętrzu budynku.

— Kochanie! — usłyszał nagle. Odwrócił głowę w lewo i z uśmiechem wpadł w ramiona Zayna. — Hej, kochanie...

— Tęskniłem za tobą — wyznał, wdychając znajomy zapach perfum.

— Chodźmy do domu.

Opuszczając Wynn i wsiadając do samochodu, mogli zauważyć helikopter, który odrywał się od budynku, aby następnie skierować się w jakimś kierunku.

— Było warto? — zapytał pilot.

— Tak... było warto, widziałem uśmiech Louisa tak często — westchnął w odpowiedzi Harry.


	8. 7. You try to be dominant, but you fail

Louis zaśmiał się krótko, gdy prawie zrzucił lustro ze ściany, a Zayn uniósł go pod udami, łącząc ich usta w utęsknionym pocałunku.

Byli siebie spragnieni, mimo iż minęły jedynie dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Nie mogli jednak nic na to poradzić, tak już mieli.

Wkrótce znaleźli się w sypialni, a Louis od razu zdjął swoją koszulkę i rozpiął spodnie. Brunet przyglądał mu się, przygryzając dolną wargę.

— Rozbierz się dla mnie, kotku — powiedział cicho Malik.

Louis uśmiechnął się i podszedł do szafki, aby włączyć playlistę piosenek na właśnie takie okazje. Miał tendencje do robienia playlist na różne okazje, po prostu uwielbiał muzykę!

— Lubisz to? — spytał, odwracając się tyłem do niego, aby następnie powoli zacząć zsuwać spodnie w dół.

— Uwielbiam — odparł Zayn, uważnie go obserwując.

Louis pozbył się swoich spodni i bokserek, a następnie podszedł bliżej ukochanego i klęknął, zajmując się jego ubraniami. Po chwili poczuł dłoń na swoich karmelowych włosach i uśmiechając się, wystawił język, aby przejechać nim po penisie Zayna.

— Nie bądź nieśmiały — mruknął, zdejmując swoją bluzę, aby pozostać całkowicie nagim, a następnie jęknął cicho, gdy Louis wziął do ust jego członka. — Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem, kochanie — skomentował, pociągając za jego włosy i lekko wypychając biodra w jego stronę.

Po kilku minutach, gdy Zayn był już cholernie twardy i potrzebujący, kazał szatynowi wstać, co ten uczynił bez protestów, a następnie ich usta ponownie spotkały się w pocałunku.

— Kurwa, wyglądasz tak cholernie dobrze — wymamrotał brunet, składając buziaki na ciele młodszego.

— Aż tak? — uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż w końcu go poczuje.

I tak naprawdę nie musiał długo czekać, bo po krótkim przygotowaniu mógł poczuć członka Zayna w sobie, który powoli się w niego wsuwał i było to po prostu nieziemskie uczucie. Przejechał paznokciami po jego plecach, prosząc o więcej.

Louis dostał to, czego chciał. Ruchy Zayna były szybsze i mocniejsze, a on zaciskał piąstki na ramie łóżka. Z ust obu mężczyzn uciekały jęki, ale później znowu się całowali. Ich ciała złączone były niewidzialnym sznurem, który nie pozwalał im się od siebie oddalić. Kochali się tak długo, odczuwali zmęczenie, ale obiecali sobie, że wezmą prysznic później.

~*~

— Zayn, ubierz się — mruknął, jedząc swoje miodowe płatki śniadaniowe, chociaż była już dwunasta.

— Nie będę odbierał ci tak pięknego widoku — odparł, całując go w skroń, a następnie otworzył lodówkę, nachylając się, aby dostrzec, co ciekawego mógłby zjeść.

— Zaraz dostaniesz z pasa w ten tyłek — parsknął, przyglądając mu się.

— Próbujesz być dominujący, ale ci nie wychodzi, kotku — prychnął.

Po zjedzeniu posiłku usiedli na kanapie w niedużym salonie, z którego na pewno nie było tak pięknego widoku na Los Angeles, a jedynie na brudne, ceglane budynki i Louis może troszeczkę zatęsknił za apartamentem Harry'ego.

— Proponuję zapłacić za trzy miesiące — oznajmił w pewnym momencie, a Zayn spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi. — Mamy sto tysięcy, odłożymy trochę.

— A reszta? — spytał.

Tomlinson przyjrzał mu się i przeklinając, wstał z kanapy, biegnąc do sypialni. Zgarnął ciuchy Zayna i wrócił do salonu, rzucając je w niego.

— Ubieraj się, bo mi zaraz stanie, pieprzony kutasie — mruknął.

— Lubię, gdy ci staje — zaśmiał się, jednak posłusznie założył ubrania, jakie mu dał. — No dobra, ale wracając... co z resztą?

— Możemy spędzić gdzieś dwa tygodnie... może nad morzem? — zaproponował Louis. — Sto tysięcy to dużo, możemy pozwolić sobie na trochę przyjemności.

— Kupmy pizzę — zaproponował.

— Jedliśmy śniadanie niedawno — zmarszczył brwi.

— Zjadłbym pizzę...

— Dobra, zamówimy pizzę, mały gnojku — wywrócił oczami.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, przybliżając do niego po pocałunek, który Lou oczywiście mu dał.

Harry w tym czasie siedział w firmie przy biurku i mozolnie wypełniał dokumenty, aby sekretarka wysłała je za kilka godzin. Odczuwał tęsknotę... Chciał znowu zrobić coś spontanicznego z Louisem i niech nikt go nie wini, bo ten był naprawdę super osobą. Nie powinien się do nikogo przywiązywać, ale mógłby oddać wszystkie pieniądze, jakie miał, aby jeszcze raz zobaczyć się z tym uroczym, pięknym- Nie. On miał Zayna i się kochali. Nie mógł chcieć... niczego.

— Harry, masz spotkanie za pół godziny — powiedziała Hailee, jego wspomniana wcześniej sekretarka. Była dwudziestodwuletnią dziewczyną z długimi, brązowymi włosami i również brązowymi oczami. Była... urocza, chociaż gdy nieraz wychodziła z nim na gale, potrafiła wyglądać jak seksowna, dojrzała, a przede wszystkim pewna siebie kobieta.

— Nie mam ochoty — mruknął, unosząc na nią wzrok. — Odwołaj to, proszę.

— Pan Silvers czekał na ciebie dwa tygodnie... Wiesz, że nie mogę tak po prostu tego odwołać pół godziny przed — westchnęła. — O co chodzi? Dziwnie się zachowujesz, odkąd wróciłeś z Las Vegas.

— Nic... nieważne, jest okay — uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Możesz mi się zwierzyć, wiesz? — zamknęła drzwi, po czym usiadła na krześle i spojrzała na mężczyznę.

— Jestem po prostu starym, zmęczonym dziadem — parsknął, kręcąc głową. — Ale mogę opowiedzieć ci żart.

— Podziękuję — wymamrotała. Niech nikt nie zrozumie jej źle, ale żarty Stylesa były okropne.

— Szkoda, bo wymyśliłem ostatnio nowy — poruszył brwiami.

Harry czasami zachowywał się jak dzieciak, ale to było super. Był przez to lubiany w firmie, a pracownicy czuli się przy nim swobodnie. Był już takim typem osoby.

~*~

Tomlinson leżał na kanapie z nogami na oparciu i zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie mogli spędzić dwa tygodnie. Chciał odpocząć od życia, jakie teraz prowadzili. Chciał zrobić coś spontanicznego i nie martwić się absolutnie niczym.

Owszem, kochał swoje życie, bo było dobre. Mimo wszystko było dobre; miał mieszkanie, kochającego chłopaka, nie był na nic chory, bieda nie piszczała... ale każdy czasami potrzebował czegoś nowego.

Zayn w tym czasie szedł do sklepu po papierosy, bo tamten mały szczyl wszystkie wypalił. Wzdychając, rozglądał się na boki, aby następnie przebiec przez ulicę.

— Spierdalaj — mruknął, słysząc trąbienie.

Wszedł do sklepu i zaraz skierował się do lady, prosząc o swoje ulubione papierosy, jakie kupował tu od... bardzo dawna. Już płacił, gdy usłyszał za sobą dziwnie znajomy głos.

— Moja fretka jest mądra, mówiłem ci — wywrócił oczami, wzdychając, a następnie spojrzał na mężczyznę, który niedawno wcisnął mu ulotkę.

— Nie obchodzi mnie twoja fretka, wiesz? — uśmiechnął się, chowając paczkę do kieszeni.

— Znalazła się — oznajmił.

— Super, nie zgub jej ponownie — kiwnął głową, kierując się do wyjścia.

— Hej, zaczekaj!

— Spieszę się, sorry — odparł, op


	9. 8. Open your eyes, don't die

Czy ktoś zgadnie, jak długo Zayn i Louis mieli sto tysięcy dolarów?

Zacznijmy od początku. Miesiąc po propozycji Harry'ego wyjechali do Meksyku i spędzili tam dwa tygodnie, ciesząc się swoją obecnością, uprawiając często seks w hotelu i... leżąc na piasku na Plaży Miłości. Rozmawiali szeptem, a fale morza zachowywały każdy ich sekret, obiecując, że nikomu nie pisną ani słówka.

Louis czuł się teraz idealnie. Był szczęśliwy i mimo iż po rozmowie z Harry'm czuł potrzebę, aby dalej się kształcić, tak teraz myślał jedynie o przygodach ze swoim ukochanym, bo dla jego serca to było najważniejsze.

— Pomyśl życzenie — szepnął Zayn, przyglądając się twarzy ukochanego.

— Już — uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową.

— Jeśli odbije się trzy razy, spełni się — przyłożył piąstkę do ust Louisa, a on parsknął śmiechem i pocałował ją, po czym Zayn odsunął się i zamachnął, aby rzucić małego kamienia, na którym się podpisali markerem.

Tomlinson na chwilę przestał oddychać, myśląc, że miał naprawdę ogromne szczęście w życiu i nie musiał się martwić absolutnie niczym... zwłaszcza że kamyk odbił się od tafli wody właśnie trzy razy.

— Mam nadzieję, że zażyczyłeś sobie coś zajebistego — mruknął Malik, obejmując go i całując w skroń.

Tak było; zażyczył sobie coś zajebistego, ale nie dopracował życzenia...

Harry przyzwyczaił się do tego, że w jego życiu naprawdę _nie_ było już Louisa i po prostu zajmował się tym, czym zajmował się przedtem. Pracował, chodził na bankiety i spotkania biznesowe, sprawiał szczęście dobrym ludziom. Było zwyczajnie i nie myślał, że coś zamierzało się zmieniać w najbliższym czasie. Ale życie często zaskakuje, racja?

~*~

Wrócili do Las Vegas i z tej właśnie okazji postanowili się napić, co później okazało się bardzo złym pomysłem.

Mieszkanie mieli opłacone na kilka miesięcy, więc postanowili wydać trochę na przyjemności. Tej nocy nie było dobrze, bo stracili całą resztę, wydając na alkohol czy przepuszczając w kasynie.

W końcu zgarnęła ich policja, gdy jechali samochodem po pijaku, przy okazji robiąc ogromny hałas. Ale byli tylko pijani i tacy zakochani w nocy.

— Chcecie do kogoś zadzwonić? Macie w ogóle do kogo? — westchnął policjant. Był blondynem, przez co po drodze do celi nasłuchał się wielu niezabawnych żartów na ten temat z ich strony.

— Chcę zadzwonić do mojego prawnika — odparł Louis, chcąc przejść do krat, ale potknął się i uderzył głową o metalową ławkę, przez co stracił przytomność. Zdecydowanie potrzebował teraz snu i tabletek.

— LouLou? — spytał Zayn, kucając przy nim i unosząc go delikatnie. — Kochanie — cmoknął go w czoło. — Otwórz oczka, nie umieraj — w jego oczach wezbrały się łzy, a policjant wywrócił oczami.

— On tylko zemdlał — wtrącił, zaraz zgłaszając, żeby przyszedł tu jakiś medyk.

— Mój Lou umiera? — zapytał. Jego upity umysł nie mógł zarejestrować tego, co ten do niego mówił, więc panikował.

— Zamknij się, Malik — mruknął, otwierając ich celę.

Po kilku godzinach, gdy Louis miał opatrzoną małą ranę nad prawą brwią, alkohol nieco z nich uleciał, ale wciąż krążył w ich organizmach.

— Do kogo chcecie zadzwonić? — ponowił pytanie policjant, który miał ich pilnować.

— Mam numer mojego prawnika w telefonie — westchnął Tommo, który siedział na kolanach u Zayna i wzdychał z nudów.

— Więc chodź — odparł, otwierając celę. — Chociaż prawnik tak naprawdę nie będzie wam potrzebny, bo-

— Cicho być — uciszył go szatyn, cmokając krótko Malika, a następnie wyszedł i stanął obok stacjonarnego telefonu. Gdy w końcu odzyskał swój, wpisał numer i czekał, aż ktoś odbierze. Oczywiście, że nie dzwonił do prawnika, nie miał prawnika, do cholery!

— Halo...? — usłyszał zaspany głos.

— Jestem na komisariacie, proszę pana — parsknął, spoglądając na młodego policjanta. — Grozi mi więzieniem i nie zna się na żartach... Możesz przyjechać?

— Ja wcale wam nie groziłem — wymamrotał, obserwując szatyna.

— Louis? — Harry był w szoku, że to właśnie do niego zadzwonił i... co robił na komisariacie? Do cholery, stało się coś poważnego? Uśmiechnął się zaraz, bo Louis do niego zadzwonił. _Louis do niego zadzwonił._ Słyszał jego piękny głos.

— Tak, Harry, to ja, przyjedź, proszę — westchnął, a Zayn słysząc to imię, zmarszczył brwi. Skąd, do cholery, miał jego numer?

— Gdzie jesteś? Potrzebuję dokładnego adresu — mruknął loczek, wstając z łóżka, a następnie na szybko zaczął się ubierać.

— Podaj mu adres — nakazał Louis, podając słuchawkę policjantowi.

— Przysięgam, za ten brak szacunku was nie wypuszczę — warknął, chcąc brzmieć groźnie, choć nie brzmiało to tak.

Louis wrócił do celi, gdy po chwili blondyn oznajmił, że ich _prawnik_ będzie za półtorej godziny. Usiadł obok Zayna i poprawił bandanę, która służyła mu do podtrzymywania opatrunku.

— Skąd masz numer Stylesa? — zapytał cicho.

— Podrzucił mi kiedyś wizytówkę — wzruszył ramionami. — Znalazłem ją po tym, jak spędziłem z nim dobę.

— I nie zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć? — zmarszczył brwi.

— To takie istotne? — parsknął Louis.

— No raczej — mruknął, nieco zirytowany i zazdrosny. — Dlaczego przepisałeś jego numer do swojego telefonu? Po co?

— Po prostu... — odpowiedział cicho, odwracając wzrok. Nie chciał tracić poczucia, że w którymś momencie może do niego zadzwonić, a wizytówki zazwyczaj gubił.

— Mhm, zajebiście — skomentował Zayn, prychając.

Obaj już się nie odzywali, a jedynie siedzieli obrażeni, ale policjant był im za to nawet wdzięczny, miał ich dość i chciał już spać!

Gdy po półtorej godzinie Harry wszedł na komisariat, został poprowadzony przez drugiego policjanta do cel i uchylił usta, widząc Louisa, który wyglądał tak pięknie. Miał opaloną skórę, jego włosy były zmierzwione, ale wyglądało to uroczo, ubrany był w zwykłe jeansy, bluzę i vansy, ale i tak wyglądał szykownie, jakby był cholernym modelem. Obok niego siedział Zayn... jego ukochany, bratnia dusza, przeznaczona mu osoba i uśmiech Harry'ego opadł w ułamku sekundy.

— Jest pan ich prawnikiem? — zapytał blondyn, a jego kolega ze służby wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia.

— Nie? Jestem Harry Styles — przedstawił się, lekko ściskając jego dłoń.

— Harry! Wyciągnij mnie — jęknął szatyn, zbliżając się do krat i zacisnął na nich dłonie. — Jestem głodny, proszę... Masz pizzę?

— Nie, nie mam — mruknął, próbując na niego nie patrzeć, aby po prostu nie czuć tego ukłucia w klatce piersiowej.

Zayn westchnął, przyglądając się tej scenie. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko.

_To był moment, gdy sufit zaczął się sypać na ich głowy._


	10. 9. Do you want Harry to fuck you?

Harry prowadził w ciszy, a na tylnych siedzeniach jego samochodu siedział Louis z Zaynem. Musiał wpłacić kaucję, aby ich wypuszczono i był zły. Ale nie zły, bo wydał kilkaset dolców, po prostu... Był zły, że miał uczucia, które utrudniały mu życie.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś — wymamrotał po kilku minutach. — Po co?

— Ponieważ się o to prosił — odparł Tomlinson.

— Powiedzieć do policjanta _nożyce_ , gdy prosił was o papiery? — uniósł brwi, spoglądając na niego w lusterku.

— To prosta gra, wygraliśmy — uśmiechnął się, a Harry natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się jedynie na drodze.

— Możesz po prostu jechać szybciej? Chcemy znaleźć się już w domu — wtrącił Zayn; wciąż był niezadowolony z tego, że to właśnie Styles aka Wielki Bohater wyciągnął ich z aresztu.

Loczek chciał wywrócił oczami, bo kurwa, był zmęczony jak cholera, leciał tu specjalnie z Los, kurwa, Angeles, marnował godziny, jakie mógł przeznaczyć na sen, a ten nie mógł okazać odrobiny wdzięczności?

— Czekajcie... — zmarszczył brwi, gdy już zaparkował przy ich bloku mieszkalnym. — Jak to możliwe, że musiałem wpłacić kaucję?

— Nie studiowaliśmy prawa, wybacz — mruknął Louis, wzruszając ramionami.

— Znam prawa — odwrócił się w ich stronę. — Jakim cudem nie mieliście kilku stów?

— Oh... więc to dosyć-

— Po prostu nie mieliśmy — przerwał mu Zayn, nie chcąc gadać o tej sprawie. W końcu czemu Harry się tak interesował?

— Nie macie już tych stu tysięcy, racja? — parsknął, spoglądając na Louisa, bo wiedział, że to od niego prędzej usłyszy prawdę. — Przejebaliście wszystko, huh?

— To nie tak, po prostu... — westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. — Tak, przejebaliśmy, ale nie na byle co!

— Macie za co żyć? — spytał.

— Nie twój interes — warknął Zayn, opuszczając jego samochód, a następnie obszedł go, aby otworzyć drzwi od strony swojego ukochanego.

— Hej, chcę wam tylko pomóc! — obruszył się Harry, wysiadając, bo on wcale nie chciał jeszcze kończyć rozmowy. — Możemy kontynuować układ...

— I żyć w trójkącie, huh? — parsknął brunet, zaciskając dłoń na talii Tomlinsona.

— Tydzień i znikam z waszego życia... i tak miałem zamiar się przeprowadzić — wzruszył ramionami.

— Harry, nie musisz-

— Dam wam milion dolarów za tydzień.

— Jakie jest twoje _ale_? — spytał Zayn. Nie wierzył w to, że tak po prostu chciał jadać posiłki z szatynem.

— Będę mógł całować Louisa, jeśli będę miał jego zgodę — odparł.

— To szaleństwo — skomentował najmłodszy. — Nie chcesz dać nam, obcym osobom, tak po prostu miliona! To w chuj pieniędzy, Harreh...

— A Louis ma chłopaka — dodał z uśmiechem.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, lustrując ich wzrokiem. Nie liczył od razu na zgodę, ale... przecież potrzebowali pieniędzy, więc dlaczego ciągle mieli opory?

— Dobra, nie zgadzacie się — po kilku długich chwilach ciszy pokiwał głową. — Louis, usuń mój numer i nigdy więcej nie dzwoń. Nie jestem adwokatem, nie będę wyciągać was z pudła ani płacić za wasze rachunki. Dawałem wam szansę, ale skoro jej nie chcecie, w porządku. Miłego życia wam obu.

— Harry... — zaczął cicho Tomlinson, jednak przerwał, czując, jak palce Zayna zacisnęły się na jego talii. — Przepraszam.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać, usuń mój numer, wracam do LA i nie zamierzam przylatywać na wasze wezwanie — miał poważną minę i to nieco przerażało najmłodszego, bo przecież zazwyczaj był miły, uśmiechnięty i uprzejmy.

— W porząsiu — Malik kiwnął głową. — Dzięki za wyciągnięcie z aresztu, a teraz możesz wracać, jak mówiłeś.

Harry uniósł dumnie głowę i uśmiechnął się w niegrzeczny sposób, po czym wsiadł do samochodu. Może troszeczkę bolało, ale w końcu _nie_ miał żadnych uczuć do Louisa, więc nie mógł przeżywać. Przynajmniej zachowa milion w kieszeni, nic wielkiego.

— Usuwaj jego numer — mruknął Zayn, gdy wchodzili już do swojego mieszkania.

— Już — westchnął, odblokowując telefon, a następnie faktycznie usunął jego numer, w końcu Styles nie życzył sobie żadnych telefonów od niego. — Zadowolony, kotku?

— Leci na ciebie — mruknął, przyszpilając swojego ukochanego do ściany, a następnie zaczął składać pocałunki na jego szyi. — A ty?

— Ja? Co ja? — spytał, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

— Lecisz na niego, kochanie? — spytał, podnosząc go i układając dłonie na jego tyłku. — Podoba ci się ten dziany koleś?

— Podoba mi się Zayn, nie kasa tamtego gościa — westchnął, rozpinając guziki od koszuli starszego.

— Chciałbyś spędzić z nim tydzień za milion dolców? — dopytywał, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku, tym samym nie dał nawet szansy odpowiedzieć Louisowi. — Chciałbyś, aby cię całował i dotykał? — postawił go na podłodze i upadł na kolana, aby zsunąć jego spodnie i przy okazji bokserki. — Chcesz, aby robił to? — składał ścieżkę pocałunków na jego udzie aż do miejsca intymnego.

— O Boże, Zayn — mruknął, opierając się o ścianę.

— Chcesz, aby Harry cię pieprzył? — uniósł brew.

— Nie chcę — pokręcił głową, a wtedy został odwrócony w stronę ściany.

— Chcesz, abym ja to zrobił?

— Zrób to — poprosił, przygryzając dolną wargę z podekscytowania. Tak, jeszcze niedawno byli na siebie obrażeni, ale w końcu kłótnie zdarzały się w związkach, racja?

— Oh, zrobię to, kochanie — zapewnił Zayn.


	11. 10. I won't lose a million cuz we're together

Czasami po prostu nie robiło się czegoś, bo się musiało, a dlatego, bo się chciało. Tak właśnie było i tym razem.

— Więc co, chcesz sprzedać swoje ciało? — spytał Zayn, zaciskając nieco mocniej dłoń na widelcu. Był tydzień spokoju, a dzisiaj Louis postanowił go wkurzyć, pytając, czy zgodzą się na układ Stylesa.

No, kurwa, to był _milion dolarów_! Nie sto tysięcy, a cały _milion_. Jeśli się podzielą, będą mieli po pięćset tysięcy, to kupa forsy i tylko głupek zrezygnowałby z nich z powodu kilku pocałunków!

— Nie sprzedam swojego ciała, dobrze o tym wiesz — mruknął. — To tylko kilka pocałunków.

— Tylko? — uniósł brwi, przyglądając mu się. — Te usta zarzekały się, że będą całować jedynie mnie.

— Więc nie chcesz pieniędzy? — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie tym kosztem, jesteś moim chłopakiem.

— Może zaraz przestanę nim być — mruknął, a Zayn odłożył gwałtownie widelec na stolik, marszcząc brwi.

— Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś?

— Chcę mieć dobre życie — odparł Lou, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

— Oh, więc teraz się dowiaduję, że życie ze mną nie jest dobre... no super, kochanie — pokiwał głową.

— Nie chcę z tobą zrywać, ale zrobię to, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi się zgodzić... To milion dolarów, Zayn, nie będę głupcem, gdy pieniądze spadają z nieba jak w jakimś filmie.

— Więc zrywamy? — zapytał z kamienną miną, a Lou poczuł się źle.

— Po prostu się zgódź, a nie będziemy musieli zrywać — westchnął. — Nie zrezygnuję z tylu pieniędzy, rozumiesz?

— Pieniądze są dla ciebie ważniejsze? — prychnął, kręcąc głową.

— Nie możesz powiedzieć, że dla ciebie nie są ważne, bo to gówno prawda! — obruszył się. — To tylko tydzień.

— Świetnie, sprzedaj się temu skurwysynowi — wzruszył ramionami, wstając, a następnie opuścił kuchnię, zostawiając młodszego samego.

Tak, Zayn chciał pieniędzy, ale wkurwiała go sama myśl, że jego ukochany miał być całowany przez kogoś innego. Poza tym to było trochę chore, że Styles oferował tyle pieniędzy za pocałunki i... kto normalny tak robił?

Następne dni między dwójką były ciche, a żeby zniszczyć jeszcze bardziej Zaynowi humor, wpadł na mieście na tego wariata z fretką.

— To nie przypadek, że znowu się spotykamy — uśmiechnął się.

— Ta... lepiej się tłumacz, bo zadzwonię po gliny — zmrużył oczy.

— Jesteś zabawny — zaśmiał się cicho. — Chciałbyś usiąść przy fontannie?

— Nie znam cię nawet.

— Jestem Liam Payne, a ty? — wystawił dłoń w jego kierunku.

— Zayn — mruknął, ściskając krótko jego dłoń. — Ale spieszę się do tej cukierni, która nazywa się Nie Mam Czasu.

— Jesteś niemiły — pokręcił głową.

— Może tylko dla ciebie, huh? — uniósł brew.

Liam pokręcił ponownie głową, a następnie życzył mu miłego dnia i odszedł, a Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

~*~

— Dzwonię do Harry'ego — oznajmił Louis, siadając na kanapie tuż obok Malika.

— Co to znaczy? Usunąłeś jego numer — zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

— Tak, ale... zatrzymałem wizytówkę — zgubił ją wprawdzie trzy razy, ale aktualnie trzymał ją w dłoniach, więc nie było źle, racja?

— Pokażesz mi ją? — spytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Jest tam tylko numer, jego imię i nazwisko — mruknął, podając mu ją.

Zayn zaraz poszedł do kuchni i gdy tylko odpalił palnik, przysunął wizytówkę pod ogień. Louis marszcząc brwi, udał się za nim i uchylił usta na widok, jaki zastał.

— Popierdoliło cię?! — popchnął go, jednak nie bardzo to przemyślał, bo paląca się wciąż wizytówka wypadła mu z dłoni i trafiła na blat, na której zaś leżała poranna gazeta i również zaczęła się palić. — Zayn, Boże, Zayn, gdzie jest, kurwa... gaśnica?!

— Nie mamy pieprzonej gaśnicy, geniuszu — warknął, szukając soli po szafkach, bo z tego stresu aż zapomniał, gdzie zazwyczaj ją chowali. — Wyjdź stąd, kochanie.

— Co mam robić? — zapytał spanikowany.

— Ah, kurwa — zirytował się Malik, otwierając okno, a następnie wyrzucił przez nie gazetę. Wiedział, że nikomu nic się nie stanie, bo nikt tędy nie przechodził, a poza tym mieli obok bloku małe błoto, więc papier szybko przestał się palić.

— Przepraszam — szepnął, obejmując bruneta w talii i wtulając się w niego.

— Chciałeś nas zabić, huh? — westchnął, podnosząc go i podtrzymując pod udami. — Nie rób tak, Lou...

— Nie chciałem stracić wizytówki — spojrzał w piwne oczy, mając nieco smutną minę.

— Nie chcę, aby cię dotykał... nie w ten sposób — odparł. — Jesteś moim chłopakiem, tak czy nie?

— Nie stracę miliona, bo jesteśmy razem, Zayn — szepnął. — To nie jest stówa, to okrągły milion zielonych dolarów.

— Nie zgadzam się — pokręcił głową. — Dlaczego sprawiasz, że jestem zazdrosny? Lubisz to?

— Zrozum, Zee...

— Nie chcę — przerwał, odstawiając Louisa. — Powiedziałem _nie_ , kotku, nie będę rozmawiał z tobą na ten temat... Nie zmienię zdania.

— W porządku — kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

Wcale nie zamierzał się podporządkowywać, był dorosły i miał prawo decydować za siebie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby milion dolców przeleciało mu pod nosem.

Jeszcze tej nocy napisał list do Zayna, który zostawił na szafce nocnej i spakował się do jednej wielkiej walizki. Odnalazł numer Harry'ego w rejestrze połączeń i wysłał do niego smsa.

 **Louis** : Zgadzam się na tydzień za milion. Jeśli nadal chcesz, możesz po mnie przyjechać jutro rano przed 5

Westchnął, całując krótko śpiącego Malika w czoło, a następnie przeszedł do salonu i czekał na loczka, który powinien zjawić się za kilka godzin... Gorzej, jeśli się nie zjawi. Wtedy spali list, żeby się nie zbłaźnić.

_Dzień dobry, kochanie_

_Ostatnio jest między nami kwas, więc zadecydowałem za nas obu, że potrzebna nam przerwa. Wrócę za tydzień, a ty skorzystaj z tego czasu, aby zadbać o siebie. Wiem, że nie zgadzałeś się na ten pomysł, ale może kiedyś zrozumiesz moje postępowanie. Po prostu o tym nie myśl i rób swoje._

_Kocham, Lou_   
_Ps. przepraszam_

To tyle... bo niby co innego miałby napisać? Nie żegnał się na całe życie, to tylko tydzień... z prawie obcym gościem, który da mu milion dolarów. Nie mogło być aż tak źle, racja?


	12. 11. Can we kiss, sleep in one bed, take baths together?

— Czemu zmieniłeś zdanie?

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, który miał na sobie różowy garnitur z czarnymi wzorami i wyglądał naprawdę dobrze! Opierał się o maskę samochodu, sprawiając wrażenie całkowicie wyluzowanego. Podszedł bliżej H i westchnął, kręcąc głową.

— Co wziąłeś? — spytał, wyjmując kluczyki z kieszeni.

— Ciuchy...? — odparł niepewnie.

— Spędzimy tydzień na jachcie, mam nadzieję, że wziąłeś kąpielówki — oderwał się od samochodu, aby go otworzyć, a następnie pomógł Louisowi z walizką.

— Nie, nie wziąłem — mruknął, gdy już wsiedli.

— Więc będziemy musieli kupić — stwierdził.

Louis czuł tę niezręczność w powietrzu. Po pierwsze: zachował się nieco niemiło w stosunku do Zayna, którego rzecz jasna kochał i nie chciał ranić, ale właśnie to robił i to był fakt, któremu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Po drugie: Harry nie uśmiechnął się do niego ani razu, nie przywitał się nawet i sam nie wiedział, co miał o tym myśleć.

— Nie musisz kupować mi ciuchów — oznajmił, przyglądając się starszemu.

Styles jednak nie odpowiedział, a jedynie prowadził. Był niewyspany, ale odczytując wiadomość od młodszego, nie mógł tak po prostu powrócić do spania, chciał wyglądać dobrze... lepiej niż zazwyczaj. W końcu nie widzieli się jakieś dwa tygodnie.

W drodze do portu nie zamienili już żadnego słowa, a głowa Louisa bolała, bo naprawdę nie chciał wyobrażać sobie reakcji Zayna po przeczytaniu listu, ale właśnie to robił. Może powinien zrezygnować i... jakoś naprawić ich relację? Te _pieniądze z nieba_ zaczęły wszystko psuć, a on nie chciał zepsutego związku.

Wkrótce później przenieśli bagaże na prywatny jacht mężczyzny, który nazywał się _Only the Young_. Bardzo ładna nazwa, stwierdził. Wciąż był ranek, a Louis zaczął być naprawdę głodny, jednak czuł się dziwnie, dlatego milczał, bo Harry także milczał... to było niezręczne.

— Musisz mi wyznaczyć granice, które zapewne ustaliłeś z Zaynem — mruknął w końcu loczek, gdy siedzieli na miękkiej kanapie. Odezwał się pierwszy raz od rozmowy w samochodzie!

— Um... — uchylił usta, nie bardzo wiedząc, co mówić, ponieważ oczywiście, kurwa, nic nie ustalał, nie miał jak.

— Możemy się całować, spać w jednym łóżku, brać razem kąpiele? — wymieniał ze znudzeniem i to nieco uraziło Louisa, bo sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wcale nie chciał tutaj z nim być, ale z drugiej strony nie musiał po niego przyjeżdżać!

— Myślę, że kąpiele to jednak przesada — odparł cicho, przyglądając się jego twarzy. — Jesteś pewien, że na pewno chcesz mi zapłacić za ten tydzień? Póki jeszcze nie wypłynęliśmy, mogę... po prostu odejść.

— W porządku — mruknął jedynie Harry, na co ten zmarszczył brwi, niczego nie rozumiejąc. — Zostań tu, Louis, do cholery, w końcu przyjechałem po ciebie o pieprzonej czwartej czterdzieści, tracąc godziny snu, więc nie gadaj bzdur i po prostu... — urwał, zaciskając mocno szczękę.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować — wymamrotał, zaciskając dłonie na materiale jeansów.

Harry postanowił zająć się jachtem, a Louis w tym czasie nadal siedział na kanapie i analizował, czy aby na pewno zrobił dobrze. Oczywiście, że zrobił źle, ale nie było już odwrotu, bo łódź zaczęła się oddalać od portu, a on oficjalnie zaczął tydzień z mężczyzną.

Minęło dwadzieścia minut, nim starszy go zawołał, a ten niepewnie poszedł w stronę głosu, stwierdzając przy okazji, że wnętrze wyglądało bardzo pięknie.

— Przepraszam, jestem po prostu trochę zirytowany — westchnął, a Lou uniósł brwi w zdezorientowaniu. — Jeśli jesteś śpiący, możesz iść do sypialni, a ja się tym zajmę.

— Nie musisz przepraszać — posłał mu uśmiech, a następnie dodał — ładny garnitur.

— Dzięki — parsknął, spoglądając na młodszego, jednak wciąż skupiał się na tym, aby poprowadzić łódź na głębsze wody, aby tam spokojnie zarzucić kotwicę. — Kurwa... — zaklął nagle.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

— Zapomniałem, że mieliśmy iść na zakupy — westchnął.

— Zakupy nie są najważniejsze — przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz.

Harry miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, bo naprawdę był już zmęczony tym udawaniem poważnej, naburmuszonej osoby. Zdecydowanie mu to nie wychodziło, ale liczyły się chęci, racja?

~*~

Zasnęli na kanapie podczas oglądania _Mamma Mii_ , ale obaj byli cholernie zmęczeni, więc to wcale ich nie zdziwiło. Atmosfera między nimi była mniej niezręczna niż rano, niemniej jednak nie oznaczało to, że Lou przestał myśleć o Zaynie, który zapewne czuł się okropnie w tym momencie, bo on wybrał pieniądze zamiast ratowania związku... Przysiągł sobie, że wszystko naprawi, jak tylko wróci.

Harry obudził się trochę przed jedenastą i zanim poszedł do kuchni, okrył młodszego kocem, widząc to, jak obejmował się ramionami. Zrobił na ich późne śniadanie grzanki z dżemem i ser z miodem. Zastanawiał się, jak Louisowi udało się przekonać Malika do tego pomysłu, ale doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie nie chciał wiedzieć. To były ich sprawy.

— Hej — mruknął, gdy niebieskie oczy spoczęły na jego osobie. — Głodny?

— Cholernie — kiwnął głową, podnosząc się z kanapy.

Usiedli przy stole, a Tomlinson odruchowo spojrzał na okno, przez które widział jedynie ocean i to było cudowne... po prostu nieziemski widok.

— Podoba ci się? — spytał loczek, nalewając kawy do kubków.

— Tak — uśmiechnął się. — Bardzo mi się podoba.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, życząc mu smacznego, a następnie zajęli się śniadaniem, choć młodszy co chwilę zerkał na widok za oknem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Oprowadzę cię, żebyś już jutro czuł się tu... _jak u siebie_ — zaproponował H, ujmując dłoń Louisa, po czym przeszedł dalej.

— Nie sądzę, abym mógł czuć się tu jak u siebie — zaśmiał się cicho, rozglądając dookoła.

Jacht był ogromny i piękny - jak jakiś apartament. Posiadał dwie łazienki i oczywiście, obie były równie cudowne z marmurowymi zlewami czy wannami. W sypialni było największe łóżko, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział na oczy. Była tu nawet sala kinowa czy pokój gier, do cholery! Harry nie pokazał mu jedynie jednego pomieszczenia, ale nie zamierzał być wścibski, więc o to nie pytał.

— Lubisz pływać?

— Zamierzasz pływać w oceanie...? — szatyn zmarszczył brwi. — Cholera, nie. Nie lubię pływać. Utopię się, nie wskoczę do pieprzonego oceanu.

— Mam basen, wiesz o tym...? — parsknął, mierzwiąc jego włosy. — Dostałbym zawału, jeśli dotknąłbyś chociażby palcem tego oceanu. Dopóki nie jesteś profesjonalnym nurkiem, nie ma mowy.

— To mnie uspokoiło — uśmiechnął się. — Ale wciąż nie mam... wiesz, kąpielówek.

— Dam ci swoje — zaproponował bez wahania.

— Jestem _troszeczkę_ niższy i... innej budowy ciała — mruknął.

— Chodź, sprawdzimy, czy będą spadać z twojego tyłka — objął Louisa w talii i poprowadził do sypialni, z której było przejście do garderoby. Ten jacht był po prostu zajebisty!


	13. 12. D'you want to show off your dick so much?

Harry mógł być nazwany zboczeńcem, ale o to nie dbał, bo on, kurwa, wzroku od Louisa oderwać nie mógł. Wyglądał tak cholernie gorąco w samych kąpielówkach, na dodatek jego! Ale to nic, poczuł, że brakuje mu powietrza, gdy w końcu byli już w basenie. Po prostu, kurwa, te jebane kąpielówki stały się mokre i przylegały do ciała Tomlinsona, tym samym pokazując, jak świetne je miał.

— Wow — skomentował. — Po prostu wow — uśmiechnął się, podpływając bliżej niego.

— Tak, też tak sądzę — kiwnął głową. — Jesteś wow — przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Co? — parsknął Louis. — Mówiłem o basenie i widoku... o czym ty mówisz?

— Um, ja? O... uhm, niczym — pokręcił głową.

— Niech ci będzie — pokręcił głową, przeczesując mokrą dłonią swoje karmelowe włosy. — Już uwielbiam twój jacht, jest... cudowny.

— Dzięki — uśmiechnął się, przyglądając ramionom młodszego. Chciał go objąć w pasie i pocałować, po prostu, kurwa, musiał to zrobić... ale nie chciał, aby Louis czuł się do tego przymuszony. Musiał walczyć ze sobą, aby się kontrolować, a ten niczego nie ułatwiał, wyglądając jak perfekcja.

Louis nabrał dużo powietrza do policzków i zanurzył się, aby dotknąć dłońmi podłoża, a Styles przełknął ślinę, obserwując go. Jak on tak mógł, do kurwy? To powinno być nielegalne!

— Jesteś kurewsko przystojny, przestań — westchnął, gdy ten się wynurzył.

— Słucham? — uśmiechnął się.

— Wyglądasz zbyt dobrze, będąc _mokrym_ — wyjaśnił cicho.

— Ty też jesteś małym, perfekcyjnym gnojkiem — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jestem mały — mruknął, zbliżając się do młodszego. To nie było przekroczenie granicy, racja? W końcu prowadzili jedynie niegrzeczną rozmowę.

— Nie? — parsknął, obserwując go uważnie.

— Chcesz się przekonać? — poruszył znacząco brwiami.

— Oczywiście, marzyłem o tym po nocach — westchnął teatralnie.

Louis uchylił usta, gdy ten zdjął swoje kąpielówki i odrzucił je gdzieś dalej na podłogę. On naprawdę to, kurwa, zrobił!

— O mój... Boże — wymamrotał, podpływając do brzegu, a następnie podniósł się na łokciach, aby wyjść, dając tym samym Harry'emu widok na swój tyłek. — Nie możesz tak po prostu się rozbierać, gdy jesteśmy w basenie. Jesteś niegrzeczny, Harreh.

— Wybacz — uśmiechnął się. Zwykle pływał nago, tak było znacznie wygodniej... spał także w ten sposób, ale tym nie pochwalił się Louisowi.

— Robisz to specjalnie, prawda? — parsknął, kręcąc głową, aby woda skapnęła z jego włosów.

— A ty? Specjalnie wyglądasz tak kurewsko dobrze? — uniósł brew, skanując go wzrokiem.

— Tak się wygląda, gdy przez lata ktoś się tobą zajmuje — usiadł na leżaku i sięgnął po ręcznik, wycierając się nim.

— Mogę się tobą zajmować przez całe życie — mruknął loczek. Nie potrafił się pohamować i nie mówić tych wszystkich rzeczy. Po prostu mówił to, co chciał, a Louisowi chyba to odpowiadało.

— Jesteś uroczy — skomentował z uśmiechem.  
  


— To nie jest zabawne, to przerażające — powiedział Zayn, marszcząc brwi. — Zjawiasz się zawsze tam, gdzie ja. Zaraz naprawdę zadzwonię na gliny.

— Po prostu najwyraźniej mieszkamy w swoim pobliżu i chodzimy do tego samego parku — zaśmiał się szatyn. — Swoją drogą, coś ty taki naburmuszony?

— Nie twój interes — burknął. Oczywiście, że chodziło o jego chłopaka, który odprawił go z pieprzonym listem i poleciał do Stylesa, który bardzo chętnie położyłby swoje łapy na nim. To go rozpierdalało.

— Powinieneś się uśmiechać, jest piękny lipiec — westchnął, siadając obok niego. — Może skusisz się na jakiś zimny deser?

— Nie, dzięki... — wywrócił oczami. — Idź sobie, pilnuj fretki.

— Mój przyjaciel jej aktualnie pilnuje — wzruszył ramionami.

— Słuchaj, _Leeroy_ , nie mam ochoty na nowe znajomości, dobra? Mam ciężki okres w życiu, więc jakbyś mógł, zostaw mnie w spokoju.

— Moje imię to Liam i lepiej nie tlić w sobie tego wszystkiego, a komuś się zwierzyć — uśmiechnął się.

— Nie potrzebuję terapeuty, a pieniędzy — mruknął.

— Ile? — spytał.

— Milion — uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Mogę oddać ci moją zdrapkę — zaoferował życzliwie, a Zayn zmarszczył jedynie brwi.

— Jesteś popieprzony, w tych zdrapkach _nigdy_ się nie wygrywa — westchnął.

— Spróbuj więc... co za różnica, kto ją zdrapie? — wzruszył ramionami.  
  


Louis otworzył szeroko buzię, gdy Harry wyszedł z basenu, wciąż będąc nagim. Szybko zakrył sobie oczy ręcznikiem, na co tamten się zaśmiał.

— Nie widziałeś nigdy nagiego mężczyzny? — prychnął.

— Nie mogę oglądać _ciebie_ nago — odparł. — Ubrałeś się już?

— Tak — odpowiedział, oczywiście kłamiąc, a gdy Louis odłożył ręcznik, jego oczy ujrzały Stylesa w całej okazałości; stał z zadziornym uśmieszkiem, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

— Tak bardzo chcesz się pochwalić swoim kutasem? — uniósł brew i mimo czerwonych policzków, nie sięgał już po ręcznik. — Może i nie jest najgorszy, ale nad tyłkiem to ty musisz popracować.

— I myślisz, że ty masz lepszy? — spytał.

— Oczywiście, że tak — wstał z leżaka i wystawił język w jego stronę.

— Musisz mi pokazać, żebym uwierzył — uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do szatyna. — Chyba się nie wstydzisz, hm?

— Nie wstydzę się — pokręcił głową, odwracając się do niego tyłem. — Ale możesz go oglądać jedynie w kąpielówkach, Harreh — spojrzał na niego przez ramię, a następnie zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi.

— Więc nie mogę powiedzieć, czy jest lepszy, bo go nie widzę — wzruszył ramionami, przygryzając dolną wargę. Lubił te niegrzeczne rozmowy, były jedną z ulubionych rzeczy Harry'ego.

— Na szczęście ja go widzę i potrafię to stwierdzić, a ty zakryj się w końcu, bo odstraszysz delfiny — uśmiechnął się, otwierając drzwi, a zanim wyszedł, puścił mu oczko.

Harry pokręcił głową, ciesząc się, że ten jednak zdecydował się na ten tydzień. Miło było spędzić tak z kimś czas... nawet jeśli za pieniądze. Louis był świetnym chłopakiem i tak cholernie zazdrościł Zaynowi... Gdyby był na jego miejscu, pewnie nigdy nie zgodziłby się na taki układ, ale najwidoczniej życie się do niego uśmiechnęło.


	14. 13. Yes, he fucking cheated on me!

— L-Louis... cholera, proszę, daj mi chwilę.

Tomlinson zdziwił się, gdy drugiego dnia zadzwonił do niego Zayn, ale oczywiście odebrał, bo to jego chłopak, do cholery. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ten będzie okropnie płakał i to łamało mu serduszko.

— Co się stało? Ktoś cię skrzywdził? — zapytał od razu. Był naprawdę zaniepokojony.

— Ja... byłem w kasynie — westchnął, aby się nieco uspokoić.

— Nie mamy pieniędzy, dlaczego tam byłeś? — zmarszczył brwi, prostując się na siedzeniu. — Grałeś o rzeczy? Błagam, powiedz, że nie...

— Wygrałem, do cholery... wygrałem — wyłkał, na co Lou uchylił usta.

— Co?

— Wygrałem ponad osiemset tysięcy — wyznał.

— Oh... Zayn, gratuluję ci, ale... nie płacz, proszę, kochanie — westchnął, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

— A-ale... błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie, j-ja...

— Zayn, o co chodzi? Dlaczego miałbym cię zostawić? — ledwo rozumiał swojego chłopaka przez to, że mówił i płakał jednocześnie.

— Zdradziłem cię — szepnął.

Tomlinson prawie upuścił telefon na podłogę, słysząc te słowa. Jego serce zakuło, to nie mogła być prawda. Sam mówił mu, że nikt nie miał prawa dotknąć Louisa, a teraz go zdradził?  
  


_— Jestem bogaty! — zaśmiał się Zayn. W zdrapce wygrał dwadzieścia dolarów, ale za te właśnie dolary poszedł do kasyna i wygrał pierdolone osiemset tysięcy!_

_— W końcu się uśmiechasz! — odparł Liam, klepiąc go po plecach._

_— Musimy to uczcić, jestem, kurwa, bogaty — pokręcił głową._

_Więc poszli do mieszkania Liama, a tam wypili kilka piw. Szatyn naprawdę nie wiedział, że ten miał chłopaka, dlatego go pocałował. Zaczęli się rozbierać, dotykając i całując. Zayn naprawdę nie chciał nigdy, przenigdy zdradzić Louisa, ale wtedy był pijany, zły i zazdrosny._

_— Pieprz mnie — poprosił Payne, a co mógł zrobić Zayn, podczas gdy wyglądał tak cholernie dobrze? Oczywiście, że kurwa, spełnił jego prośbę, bo nawet nie myślał o tym, że to było złe._

_— Dobrze? — spytał, gdy zaciskał dłonie na biodrach Liama i wykonywał szybkie, mocne ruchy, będąc w nim._

_— Kurwa, tak — odchylił głowę do tyłu, przyciągając bruneta do pocałunku._   
  


— Przepraszam, Lou... cholernie przepraszam — wymamrotał.

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć — w jego oczach wezbrały się łzy. Był zraniony, bo ukochana osoba go zdradziła... To nie był sen, to była rzeczywistość. Ktoś inny dotykał Zayna, całował.

— Wiem, że nigdy nie powinienem tego robić, ale... cholera, L-Louis, błagam — wykrztusił, zaciskając mocniej palce na trzymanym telefonie.

— Myślę, że... że przyda nam się przerwa — mruknął, a pierwsze łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach.

— Wiem, że spierdoliłem, kochanie, ale ja... — sam nie wiedział, co mówić, bo wiedział, że decyzja Louisa była całkowicie okay w tej sytuacji, ale on naprawdę nie chciał go tracić.

— Musimy zrobić sobie przerwę, Zayn, zdradziłeś mnie... — odparł z bólem serca. — To dopiero drugi dzień, gdy mnie nie ma, a ty znalazłeś sobie... zastępstwo.

— Nie chciałem cię ranić — znowu zaczął płakać, a to sprawiło, że Louis także. To wszystko było tak popierdolone i raniące ich obu!

— Jak wrócę do Las Vegas... będziemy musieli pogadać, co z tym z-zrobimy — westchnął ciężko, ocierając policzki.

— Przepraszam, L-Lou — wyłkał. — Zrozumiem, jeśli prześpisz się ze Stylesem, masz do tego pełne prawo, ale błagam... n-nie zostawiaj mnie na zawsze. Nie przeżyję takiej straty...

— Zayn, błagam, po prostu... — wziął głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić drżenie głosu — przestań. J-ja... muszę pomyśleć.

— Kocham cię — mruknął cicho. Louis także go kochał, ale nie odpowiedział, bo nie był w stanie. To wszystko go bolało... został zdradzony przez mężczyznę, z którym był od lat!

~*~

— Lou... siedzisz tutaj od rana i trochę mnie to martwi... nawet nie zjadłeś ze mną posiłku — westchnął Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi, a następnie usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Dzisiejszej nocy spali osobno, chociaż miał nadzieję, że to się zmieni... Naprawdę nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że chciał poczuć jego ciepło przy sobie.

— Ponieważ nie mam apetytu — wymamrotał, odwracając się do niego plecami. Już nie płakał, choć zapewne to dlatego, że nie miał już czym.

— Musisz jeść, aby mieć energię — położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Po co mi energia? — wywrócił oczami.

— O co chodzi? Zrobiłem coś? Przepraszam, jeśli wczoraj byłem zbyt śmiały w twoim otoczeniu i... wiem, że nie powinienem, ale-

— Zamknij się, Harreh. Nie zrobiłeś niczego, co mogłoby mnie zranić — przerwał mu.

— Więc o co chodzi...? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Zayn do mnie zadzwonił — odwrócił się i spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy. — Zdradził mnie.

— Zdradził cię? — zdziwił się. Przecież to on był tym, który mówił, że Lou jest jego chłopakiem i nikt nie będzie go całował, a on właśnie kogoś przeleciał?

— Tak, kurwa, zdradził mnie! — przymknął oczy, czując rosnącą złość. To do niego jeszcze docierało. Mężczyzna, który kochał go nad życie, a przynajmniej tak mówił, zdradził go i to z kimś dopiero co poznanym, bo przecież nie mieli znajomych, co brzmiało dosyć smutno, ale tak, kurwa, było!

— Przykro mi, Lou... — mruknął, kładąc się obok niego i po prostu go przytulił. — Naprawdę ci współczuję i chciałbym wziąć na siebie twoje cierpienie...

Tomlinson nie odpowiedział, a jedynie wtulił się w niego i pozwolił, aby ten przesuwał przyjemnie dłonią po jego nagich plecach. Potrzebował wsparcia, to nic złego. Każdy byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby usłyszał, że został zdradzony, do cholery.

Zayn siedział w tym czasie w salonie w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu i płakał, bojąc się, że Louis go zostawi na zawsze. Zdrada była okrutna, wiedział to, ale kurwa, wczoraj najwidoczniej zgubił mózg! Serce go bolało przez to wszystko. Zachował się okropnie, nie chciał już nawet wychodzić na świeże powietrze, nie chciał spotkać Liama. Nie cieszyła go nawet wygrana w kasynie, ale jakim niby cudem miał się cieszyć?  
Zrobili sobie przerwę z Tomlinsonem i nie sądził, że wyniknie z tego coś dobrego. To jedynie dążyło do rozstania, którego tak bardzo, kurwa, nie chciał.


	15. 14. I know how to have sex

Harry nie chciał, aby Louis miał wiecznie zepsuty humor, więc przekonał go, aby zjadł z nim kolację przy świecach. Wypili butelkę wina i to było to, bo później każdy żart, jaki opowiadał, bawił młodszego, choć tak naprawdę nie były aż tak zabawne.

Później przeszli do pokoju gier i Harry naprawdę nie umiał opanować śmiechu, gdy widział, jak ten się denerwował, gdy przegrywał.

— Ssiesz w tę grę — skomentował.

— Sam ssiesz — burknął szatyn. Westchnął, siadając na stoliku do air hockey'a - oczywiście w to też przegrał ze Stylesem.

— Nie, jeszcze nie — zaśmiał się, przysuwając do niego, aby być między jego nogami. — Cieszę się, że się uśmiechasz.

— Dziękuję, Harreh — westchnął, opadając plecami na stolik. Był zdecydowanie w lepszym humorze i był mu wdzięczny za to.

— Nie ma za co. Jesteś śpiący? Zanieść cię do sypialni? — spytał.

— Noc jeszcze młoda — jęknął, podnosząc nogi, aby ustawić stopy na krawędzi stołu. — Powinniśmy wypić coś jeszcze, może gejowską wódkę!

— Gejowską wódkę? — zaśmiał się, kładąc dłonie na jego kolanach. — Nie wiem, czy taką posiadam.

— Po prostu daj mi coś — westchnął, spoglądając na niego z dołu. — Jak to możliwe, że nie masz drugiego podbródka? Czemu zawsze natrafiam na ideały, podczas gdy ja muszę być nieidealny... Panie, to takie niesprawiedliwe, słyszysz? Daj mi za to chociaż szczupłe uda!

— Twoje uda są kurewsko idealne — zmarszczył brwi, przesuwając na nie dłonie. — Lubię je... zdecydowanie wolę twoje niż swoje.

— Nie dotykaj mnie, proszę... — mruknął, podnosząc się do siadu, a Harry posłusznie odsunął dłonie.

— Przepraszam — przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz.

— Nie przepraszaj, po prostu... wiesz — zeskoczył ze stołu, a następnie posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

— Tak, wiem — kiwnął głową. Musiał się opanować... w końcu Louis mógł czuć się niekomfortowo. Mimo iż mu zapłaci, nie chciał robić czegoś, co temu się nie podobało.

— Wypijmy szampana.

~*~

— Nawaliłem się, przepraszam! — jęknął Louis, gdy Harry'emu w końcu udało się go rozebrać. Dał mu swoją koszulkę, aby w niej spał, bo doskonale pamiętał, gdy mówił, że zazwyczaj spał w koszulkach. On sam rozebrał się do bokserek i położył na łóżku obok szatyna.

— To całkowicie w porządku — westchnął, odwracając się na bok, aby móc go podziwiać. To pierwsza noc, podczas której mieli spać razem.

— Hej, a powiedzieć ci coś? — parsknął, odrzucając kołdrę na bok; było cholernie gorąco.

— Jasne, co takiego? — uśmiechnął się. Chyba polubi pijanego Louisa.

— Zayn już pierwszej nocy mnie zdradził — zaśmiał się, choć wewnętrznie jego serce bolało. Nic na to poradzić nie mógł, wciąż o tym myślał.

— Oh... tak, wiem — mruknął. Chciałby, aby o nim nie gadał, nawet nie myślał. Teraz dobrze spędzali czas, po co to psuć?

— Z obcym kolesiem — dodał, wzdychając. Plus jedynie był taki, że dzięki alkoholowi nie miał ochoty na płakanie.

— Przykro mi — bo co innego miałby mu powiedzieć? Harry nie był złym człowiekiem, naprawdę nie, ale przez tę sytuację będzie mógł się wykazać i spróbować rozkochać w sobie Tomlinsona, mimo iż miał mało czasu.

— Pokazał komuś innemu swojego peniska — pokręcił głową, patrząc na starszego. — A później-

— Wiem, jak się uprawia seks — przerwał mu. Naprawdę nie chciał słuchać o tym, co Zayn robił ze swoim penisem.

— Wiesz? — uniósł brwi.

— Wiem — mruknął, przesuwając dłoń po pościeli, aby następnie ułożyć ją na jego talii. — Ty też wiesz?

— Wiem — kiwnął głową, odczuwając ciepło, więc przysunął się do niego bardziej, mimo iż jeszcze niedawno było mu duszno.

— Wyglądasz kurewsko dobrze w mojej koszulce — szepnął Harry, przykładając swoje czoło do jego, jednak nie całował go.

Serce Louisa zaczęło bić nieco szybciej, gdy poczuł jego dłoń na udzie, a następnie pod koszulką. Dotyk był delikatny, subtelny i taki ostrożny, jakby bał się, że zrobi coś, co zrani L.

— Podobam ci się? — uśmiechnął się szatyn, nie odsuwając się od niego. Było miło.

— Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo — mruknął, podnosząc się, aby znaleźć się nad nim, a następnie uniósł jego nogi, aby miał je ugięte w kolanach. — Ideał...

— Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks? — spytał cicho.

— Chcę — odpowiedział, przesuwając dłonie na jego biodra, zaciskając tam palce. — Ale nie dzisiaj — uśmiechnął się, pochylając nad nim.

Louis nie mógł racjonalnie myśleć, gdy ich usta spotkały się w pocałunku. Czuł się tak dobrze przez alkohol i dotyk mężczyzny. Było gorąco, a ich bliskość wcale nie pomagała, niemniej jednak nie chciał się odsuwać, a tylko odwzajemnił gest. Harry westchnął, poruszając swoimi wargami w takim samym tempie co młodszy i to było takie dobre!

Oczywiście nie chciał, aby L poczuł przymus do pocałunku ze względu na pieniądze, jakie mu da, ale nie mógł tak dłużej. W powietrzu wisiało zbyt wiele, musiał to poczuć... musiał _go_ poczuć.

— Dziękuję — szepnął z nikłym uśmiechem, gdy po chwili zakończyli pocałunek; nie był pogłębiony, to był długi buziak bez języka, ale wciąż rozpalający.

— Za co? — Louis zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w szmaragdowe oczy; były naprawdę piękne i dopiero teraz bliżej im się przyjrzał.

— Za to wszystko — wzruszył ramionami.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się jedynie, będąc rozczulonym jego zachowaniem i tą delikatnością.

~*~

Louis był zdecydowanie pozytywnie zaskoczony, gdy się obudził i nie miał kaca, może jedynie lekko bolała go głowa. Cieszył się, że nie zachowywał się jak licealista po alkoholu, powtarzając formułkę: _kac morderca nie ma serca_ , ani też nie narzekał na cały świat.

Przeciągnął się na łóżku, a wtedy zobaczył jeszcze śpiącego Harry'ego, który uroczo trzymał dłoń pod swoim policzkiem. Pamiętał wczorajszy dzień i pocałunek, jednak z Zaynem zrobili sobie przerwę, więc mógł robić, co tylko mu się podobało i wcale nie był w tym momencie kutasem, ponieważ to nie on był tym, który zdradził swojego chłopaka.

— Harreh — mruknął, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Harreh, wstawaj... Musimy zjeść śniadanie.

Postanowił, że nie będzie psuł Harry'emu humoru z powodu Zayna, w końcu dostanie milion dolarów, więc nie mógł leżeć w łóżku i płakać non stop.

— Daj mi chwilę — wymamrotał sennie.

— Jestem głodny jak wilk — jęknął z dezaprobatą, zsuwając dłoń na jego brzuszek, aby go połaskotać.

— Lou — parsknął, odsuwając się na koniec łóżka.

— Głodnyyy — przeciągnął wyraz, uśmiechając się.

— Na co masz ochotę? — westchnął.

— Francuskie śniadanie — poprosił, robiąc duże oczy, a Harry stwierdził, że był cholernie uroczy. Chciał przeżywać takie poranki już do końca swoich dni.


	16. 15. Is this sometimes not a habit?

Louis był wdzięczny Harry'emu, że tak bardzo się starał, aby się nie smucił i uśmiechał. To było cholernie kochane z jego strony.

— Kochanie — mruknął, podchodząc do szatyna, który trzymał się metalowej barierki i z uśmiechem podziwiał ocean.

— Kochanie? — uniósł brew.

— Przepraszam... po prostu — przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz, stając obok niego. — Chciałbym cię tak nazywać.

— Okay... jeśli to sprawi ci radość — uśmiechnął się. W końcu nie mógł wymyślać jak dzieciak, Harry mu zapłaci, mógł przeżyć kilka czułych słów.

— Naprawdę? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak, Hazz — kiwnął głową.

— Hazz — spojrzał w sztormowe oczy i to naprawdę nie jego wina, że musiał się pochylić i złączyć ich usta razem.

Louis był tym zaskoczony, bo ten stawał się coraz śmielszy w tym wszystkim. Sam nie wiedział, czy była to dobra rzecz, bo w końcu minęło tak niewiele czasu, odkąd zrobili sobie przerwę z Zaynem. To wszystko sprawiało, że wariował. Gdy miał w swoim życiu tylko jednego mężczyznę, było prościej, nie musiał się nad niczym zastanawiać, a teraz ten mężczyzna skończył w łóżku innego, a on sam spędzał czas na jachcie z jakimś bogaczem. Nie tak powinien wyglądać związek...

Po chwili odwzajemnił pocałunek, dotykając dłonią jego loków, które były naprawdę mięciutkie. Harry cały był _miękki_ , jego charakter to ukazywał, a L to w nim lubił, bo wszystko to sprawiało, że był uroczy.

— Chcesz popływać? — spytał szeptem starszy.

— W oceanie? — uniósł brew, parskając.

— Oczywiście — kiwnął głową, podnosząc Louisa, aby następnie zbliżyć się do barierki i to naprawdę nie jego wina, że po prostu wtulił się w H, aby nie wpaść do lodowatej wody Pacyfiku. To było przerażające, a nie zabawne!

— Proszę cię, nie rób tak i odsuń się! — czuł, jak łzy wzbierają się w jego oczach, ale nie dlatego, że bał się, że Harry go puści, ale dlatego, że mógł wpaść po prostu przypadkiem, bo takie rzeczy się zdarzały.

— Nie chcesz? — spytał, wychylając się.

— Harry, do kurwy! — warknął, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na jego bluzie, jaką miał dziś na sobie. — Jeśli w trzy sekundy nie odstawisz mnie daleko od tej pieprzonej barierki, przysięgam, wrócę do Las Vegas jeszcze dzisiaj i już nigdy mnie nie zobaczysz! — naprawdę nie lubił takich żartów, jeśli chodziło o zdrowie lub życie.

— Tylko żartowałem — mruknął, przechodząc do środka jachtu, a następnie usiadł na kanapie z Lou na swoich kolanach, który ciągle się do niego przytulał. — Przepraszam, okay? Nie puściłbym cię za żadne skarby świata.

— To mógł być wypadek, a ja już bym nie żył albo jeszcze umierał w męczarniach — wymamrotał, czując, jak dłoń Stylesa przesuwała się po jego plecach. — Tak się nie robi, to denne żarty.

— Już nigdy tego nie zrobię, kochanie, obiecuję — szepnął, składając buziaka na jego włosach. — Przepraszam.

Tomlinson pokiwał głową, ale nic nie odpowiedział. To nie jego wina, że się bał, był młody i nie chciał jeszcze umierać.  
Harry przytulał go do siebie jeszcze przez długi czas, przyznając mu rację – denny żart. Nie powinien narażać jego życia.

~*~

Louis leżał w wannie, ciesząc się tym, że woda była przyjemnie ciepła, może nawet za bardzo, a piana dodawała uroku. Czuł się, jakby tu mieszkał i to była dla niego codzienność. Fajnie byłoby być bogatym... Myśląc całkowicie szczerze, to o wiele łatwiejsze i nikt nie zdoła zaprzeczyć. Gdy było się biednym, ciągle były problemy i zmartwienia.

Był już umyty i teoretycznie mógł wyjść, ale było przyjemnie, więc czemu miał to już kończyć?

Po kilku minutach drzwi otworzyły się, ale nie wydały z siebie ani jednego dźwięku, więc L wciąż miał przymknięte oczy i delektował się chwilą.  
Harry uśmiechnął się rozczulony jego widokiem; był małym aniołkiem. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że takie miał skojarzenia, ale wystarczyło jedynie na niego spojrzeć!

— Mogę dołączyć? — spytał cicho i wolno, a następnie usłyszał pisk młodszego, który złączył ze sobą swoje kolana, które jak dotąd miał oparte o ścianki wanny, na dodatek zdezorientowany spojrzał na loczka.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? Jestem nagi — mruknął z czerwonymi policzkami... czerwonymi od gorąca wody _oczywiście_.

— Zaoszczędzimy trochę wody — uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Więc jak, mogę?

— Nie... nie powinniśmy — pokręcił głową. — Nie mogę oglądać cię nago.

— Przecież nie jesteś już z Zaynem — zmarszczył brwi.

— Mamy przerwę, nie wiem jeszcze... czy zerwiemy — westchnął ciężko. Jedni mówili, że zdrady nie powinno się wybaczać, a drudzy, że to wina alkoholu i negatywnych emocji, on sam niczego nie wiedział, na razie czuł się zraniony.

— A chcesz nadal z nim być? — spytał, siadając na brzegu wanny i spoglądając w jego oczy.

— W końcu... kochamy się — mruknął.

— Nie jest to czasem przyzwyczajenie? — uniósł brew. Wolałby mieć szansę, aby walczyć o jego serduszko.

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, nie odpowiadając. W końcu sam nie wiedział... nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Musiał porozmawiać z Zaynem, ale będzie mógł dopiero za cztery dni.

— Nie chciałbyś spróbować czegoś nowego? — dopytywał.

— Co sugerujesz? — szepnął, przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej.

— Dobrze wiesz, co sugeruję — spuścił wzrok na podłogę i przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz. — Ja naprawdę mógłbym być dla ciebie najlepszy.

— Wiem, że mógłbyś — kiwnął głową. — Ale... to dzieje się za szybko.

— Przepraszam, ale mamy tak mało czasu, Lou — mruknął, brzmiąc nieco smutno. — Nie mogę czekać... bo nie mam twojego czasu.

— Hazz, nie smuć się — poprosił, ujmując jego dłoń, tym samym mocząc ją, ale obaj nie zwracali na to uwagi. — Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć...

— Przepraszam, pewnie cię to krępuje, jestem taki nachalny, ale... po prostu jesteś najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem i mam na myśli także duszę — uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Dziękuję... jesteś kochany — stwierdził cicho. — Jesteś naprawdę kochany, Hazz.

Louis sam nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało, ale kilka minut później był obejmowany od tyłu przez Harry'ego, który także znalazł się w wannie. Nie odzywali się do siebie, woda wciąż była gorąca, dlatego mieli rumieńce... albo dlatego, bo byli tak blisko siebie. Loczek przesuwał powoli palcami po jego brzuchu, a ten przymknął oczy i po prostu na to pozwalał, bo było przyjemnie i miło.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — spytał Styles po długiej chwili.

— Tak... jest dobrze — kiwnął głową, a następnie odchylił ją do tyłu, aby znalazła się na jego ramieniu. — Ty?

— Świetnie — uśmiechnął się, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego skroni.

Nic już więcej nie mówili, Harry nadal go obejmował i miział po brzuszku, a Lou po prostu się uśmiechał. Dotyk H był jak zawsze delikatny, możliwe, że to polubił.


	17. 16. Do you want to be my love?

Wprawdzie nie działo się nic ciekawego, ale Harry codziennie strasznie się cieszył, że budził się z przytulonym do niego Louisem, że razem gotowali, jedli, a później pływali w basenie, oglądali kreskówki z dzieciństwa, grali na maszynach i wszystko było takie... _beztroskie_.

Tomlinson próbował nie myśleć non stop o Zaynie i korzystał z tego, że pływali po Pacyfiku, największym oceanie świata i zapewne to nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy, dlatego wyłączył kompletnie myślenie. To były wakacje, a na wakacjach powinno się odpoczywać, racja?

— Masz pokój Gray'a? — spytał w pewnym momencie L, gdy leżeli na leżakach, dostarczając do organizmów witaminy D.

— Słucham? — parsknął, spoglądając na niego i zakładając okulary, aby słońce nie raziło go w oczy.

— Masz tutaj jeden pokój, który jest zamknięty i... ciekawi mnie — wzruszył ramionami.

Styles przygryzł dolną wargę, przyglądając mu się. Trzymał ręce pod głową, więc H mógł zobaczyć jego żebra, które chciał ucałować i powiedzieć, że są piękne... ale nie mógł.

— Chcesz się przekonać, czy mam pokój Gray'a? — uśmiechnął się. — Ale jeśli wejdziesz, będziesz musiał mi się oddać, więc przemyśl to.

— Oh, więc twój kutas już nie może wytrzymać w tych żółtych kąpielówkach? — parsknął, odwracając głowę w stronę starszego.

— _Straciłem kontrolę_ — mruknął. — Chodź tu... — szepnął, kiwając głową na swój leżak.

— Spadniemy — oznajmił, kręcąc głową.

— Nie spadniemy, będę cię trzymał, obiecuję.

Louis westchnął, podnosząc się, a następnie położył się obok loczka, który przyciągnął go do siebie, aby nie spadł. Byli cholernie blisko siebie i to sprawiało, że stało się jeszcze cieplej... choć może to przez słońce.

— To niewygodne — mruknął, odwracając głowę, aby zobaczyć, czy się nie zsuwał.

— Masz rację — przyznał.

Nim Tommo zdążył wstać, ten ułożył dłoń pod jego udem i przyciągnął do siebie, aby znalazł się na nim i nie chciał przyznawać tego na głos, ale było cholernie intymnie. Mieli na sobie jedynie kąpielówki, to zaczynało frustrować H.

— Przepraszam — szepnął, zaciskając dłonie na jego udach.

— Za to, że mnie dotykasz? — uniósł brew, poprawiając się na nim.

— Tak... przepraszam, Lou, ale masz kurewsko idealne ciało — westchnął, wsuwając palce pod jego kąpielówki.

— Obmacujesz mnie — uśmiechnął się, nachylając nad nim, aby dotknąć jego nos tym swoim. — A jeszcze niedawno nie chciałeś naruszać mojej przestrzeni osobistej — szepnął, a Harry poczuł jego miętowy oddech.

— Pieprzyć to — mruknął, przymykając oczy, aby następnie złączyć ich usta razem, co Lou odwzajemnił, bo czuł zbyt wiele w tym momencie. Harry był szarmancki, przystojny i na dodatek darzył go sympatią! Niech nikt go nie wini.

Szatyn poczuł, jak dłonie starszego zaczynają sunąć wyżej, więc przesunął się delikatnie na jego kąpielówkach, pogłębiając pocałunek i podniecenie rosło z każdą sekundą, ponieważ było cholernie gorąco, a na dodatek byli tak blisko siebie.

— Louis... — wyszeptał, otwierając powoli oczy, aby na niego spojrzeć.

— Dlaczego przerywasz? — zmarszczył brwi, powracając do całowania Harry'ego, a ten miał ochotę piszczeć z radości.

Styles przesunął dłonie na jego biodra, gdzie zacisnął bardzo mocno swoje palce, jednak nie mógł o tym myśleć, gdy był całowany tak dobrze i _mocno_. Przez to, że młodszy wciąż delikatnie poruszał się na nim, nic nie mógł zaradzić na to, że powoli po prostu mu stawał i czuł lekkie skrępowanie, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy oderwali się od siebie, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza.

— Masz problem, Hazz — mruknął z uśmiechem.

— Chcesz go rozwiązać? — spytał.

— Chcę — kiwnął głową, jednak chwilę później wstał z Harry'ego i po prostu pobiegł do środka jachtu, zostawiając go samego sobie.

— Co za mała cholera — wymamrotał cicho.

~*~

Szósty wieczór, a właściwie już noc, a Louis leżał z zamkniętymi oczami na łóżku, bo Harry powiedział, że mu niewygodnie i po prostu _musi_ zdjąć te cholerne bokserki, bo nie wytrzyma.

— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie — zaśmiał się, czując, jak H kładzie się obok.

— Chcę cię przytulić — wydął dolną wargę, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze.

— Jesteś kompletnie nagi — parsknął, spoglądając na jego twarz przez ramię. — Nie chcę czuć twojego penisa na tyłku.

— Wolisz czuć go wewnątrz? — uśmiechnął się.

— Jesteś zboczony — skomentował, kładąc się na plecach i dodatkowo znowu się zaśmiał.

— Przepraszam — westchnął. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co się z nim działo w tak krótkim czasie... Zwykle szanował to, że ktoś mógł czuć się niekomfortowo, więc nie mówił niczego sprośnego, nie rozbierał się przy innych, ale Louis sprawiał, że czuł się, jakby znali się wieki i to była norma.

— Nie przepraszaj, jest okay — zapewnił go. — Nie musisz ciągle przepraszać, jesteśmy dorośli i to całkowicie w porządku.

— Naprawdę cię lubię, Lou — szepnął, odwracając się w jego stronę. — Jesteś takim wspaniałym człowiekiem...

— Zarumienię się za chwilę — uśmiechnął się, odgarniając włosy z czoła starszego. — Pamiętaj, że ty także jesteś wspaniały, okay? Ciągle prawisz mi komplementy, ale nie zapominaj, aby dać trochę miłość sobie.

— Chciałbym oddać ci ją w całości — westchnął, podnosząc się na łokciu, aby musnąć ustami te jego. — Będzie mi brakowało tego wszystkiego...

— Za niedługo znajdziesz miłość na całe życie — szepnął, obejmując go za szyją. — Nawet nie będziesz mnie pamiętał.

— Chcesz być moją miłością? — spytał, patrząc w sztormowe oczy. — Byłbym dla ciebie taki dobry... Zamieszkalibyśmy w ładnym domku nad morzem — pochylił się, aby całować jego klatkę piersiową. — Co o tym myślisz?

— To szalone — stwierdził, odwracając wzrok, ponieważ Harry wciąż był nagi i to utrudniało sprawę.

— Jestem szalony dla ciebie — zsunął się niżej, składając mocniejszy pocałunek na jego brzuszku, a później nie mógł się powstrzymać, po prostu _musiał_ zassać jego skórę na biodrze i lekko ją przygryzł. Obok był mały siniak, który mu zrobił przez zaciskanie tam palców, ale młodszy nie miał mu tego za złe.

Louis westchnął, zaciskając piąstkę na pościeli i gdy tylko spojrzał na Stylesa, przygryzł dolną wargę, aby nie jęknąć, bo wyglądał zbyt dobrze!

— Harry — ujął jego nadgarstek, gdy złapał za gumkę od jego bokserek.

— Hm? — spojrzał na niego, całując kostki jego dłoni.

— Nie możemy tego zrobić... Cholera, ja nie mogę — westchnął, opadając całkowicie na poduszki, a wzrok zawiesił na suficie. — Nie chcę, abyśmy później żałowali.

— Masz rację... spieszę się — kiwnął głową, podnosząc się, aby następnie opaść na jego ciało i wtulił się w Tomlinsona, jakby był misiem.

— Czuję twojego penisa — szepnął, głaszcząc go po nagich plecach.

— Nie odsunę się od ciebie — pokręcił głową, łaskocząc Lou włosami.

— Dobrze, niech ci będzie — westchnął.

Harry był taki ciepły, przytulaśny, nie mógł go odepchnąć, nawet nie chciał. Ta bliskość była miła. Choć znali się kilka tygodni, może miesięcy, czuli się w swoich ramionach najzwyczajniej w świecie dobrze.

Harry przymknął oczy i pocałował młodszego w skroń. Mógł tak zasypiać, nic innego go teraz nie obchodziło.


	18. 17. D'you think someone will love me that much someday?

Ostatnią dobę na jachcie spędzili bardzo... _ciepło_.

Harry ciągle przytulał Louisa, składał pocałunki na jego policzkach czy szyi. Czas tego dnia mijał znacznie szybciej niż w te pozostałe i naprawdę nie chciał już wracać do normalnego, nudnego życia.

— Będziesz za mną tęsknił? Czy... zasłużyłem na to, aby zająć trochę miejsca w twoim serduszku? — spytał cicho Harry, brzmiąc bardzo słabo, jakby obawiał się odpowiedzi, ale mimo to spojrzał w sztormowe oczy.

— Będę tęsknił... — mruknął Louis, kiwając głową — cały czas, kochanie.

Loczek uśmiechnął się delikatnie, aby następnie złączyć ich dłonie razem i ucałować je równie delikatnie, ponieważ wyczuwał szczerość w głosie mężczyzny i poczuł się lepiej.

— Moglibyśmy się wiele nauczyć od siebie... — odezwał się ponownie starszy, nieco kuląc, aby wtulić się w niego i odczuć jego ciepło, perfumy.

— Na pewno tak — przytaknął, wplątując wolną dłoń w jego włosy, które zaczął przeczesywać. — Ale pamiętaj, że wciąż mam swoje... życie.

— Zayn cię zdradził — oznajmił, przełykając ślinę, ponieważ nie był pewien, czy mógł o tym gadać. — Gdybym kochał kogoś nad życie, bo tak mówił, nigdy nie zdradziłbym tej osoby... mimo alkoholu, negatywnych emocji czy...

Louis nie dał mu dokończyć, ponieważ pochylił się nad nim i złączył ich usta w pocałunku, aby się zamknął. Wiedział to... wiedział, że miłość Zayna nie była już tak mocna jak kiedyś, ale chciał wierzyć, że... właściwie sam nie wiedział, co miał o tym myśleć i w co wierzyć.

Harry podniósł się, aby usiąść na udach Tomlinsona i powrócił do pocałunku, rozkoszując się tym charakterystycznym smakiem jego ust. Chciał uczestniczyć w jego życiu, być ukochaną osobą, przynosić kwiaty, robić obiady i wszystkie te zwyczajne rzeczy, ale wiedział, że nie miał szans... na pewno nie teraz.

— Porozmawiajmy o czymś przyjemnym — uśmiechnął się. — Zarzuć jakiś temat.

— Czym jest dla ciebie dom? — spytał Styles.

— Dom? — uniósł brew, a następnie westchnął. — To... osoba.

— Jaka osoba? — zachęcał, aby mówił dalej. Chciał go słuchać, ponieważ uwielbiał jego głos.

— Taka, która sprawia, że jesteś lepszym człowiekiem — przyłożył dłoń do policzka H. — Która nigdy nie ciągnie cię w dół... dba o ciebie i cieszy się każdą chwilą z tobą, ponieważ na to właśnie zasługujesz i... to twoja bratnia dusza. Możesz na niej polegać w każdej sytuacji, możesz... milczeć przy niej, a ona i tak cię rozumie.

— Najlepszy przyjaciel, ale... trochę bardziej — mruknął, rozkoszując się dotykiem młodszego. — Osoba, która wierzy w ciebie mimo wszystko, tak?

— Tak, kochanie — kiwnął głową, gładząc kciukiem jego skórę. — Nie jestem pewien, czy jakakolwiek inna osoba będzie mogła to przebić.

— Myślisz, że ktoś pokocha mnie kiedyś tak mocno, jakby był moją bratnią duszą? — spytał cicho Harry, patrząc w sztormowe oczy, które tego wieczoru świeciły jasnym blaskiem, jakby dając nadzieję na coś wspaniałego.

— Jestem tego pewien, Hazz, ponieważ tak piękne osoby jak ty zasługują na wszystko, co najlepsze — mruknął, będąc całkowicie szczerym.

Styles w odpowiedzi jedynie złączył ich usta w ponownym pocałunku i niech nikt go nie wini za to, bo on naprawdę starał się kontrolować, ale za mocno ciągnęło go do Louisa.

~*~

Harry był cholernie dokładny, jeśli chodziło o godziny, więc oczywiście obudził drugiego o trzeciej nad ranem, całując po twarzy.

— Co robisz? Daj mi spać, kochanie — wymamrotał szatyn, obejmując go w talii.

— Musimy się zbierać, o czwartej czterdzieści musisz być w Las Vegas — mruknął, pocierając dłonią jego nagą klatkę piersiową.

— Daj spokój — westchnął, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty wstawać.

— Nie chcę, aby Zayn zarzucił mi przetrzymywanie cię ponad tydzień — uśmiechnął się, składając buziaka na nosie młodszego.

— Kochanie, jestem zmęczony — odparł cicho, nawet nie otwierając oczu. — Nie obrazi się, jak wrócimy kilka godzin później.

— Więc chcesz ze mną jeszcze zostać? Dopłacę ci, ile będziesz chciał.

— Harry... nie chcę, abyś mi dopłacał — pokręcił głową, uchylając powieki, aby spojrzeć w świecące, szmaragdowe oczy. — Nie jestem tu tylko dlatego, bo jesteś bogaty... myślałem, że już zdążyłeś to zauważyć.

— Lubisz mnie? — uśmiechnął się.

— Bardzo cię lubię — kiwnął głową. — Jesteś takim rozkosznym, kochanym chłopcem.

— Mężczyzną — skorygował Styles.

— Dla mnie jesteś chłopcem... jesteś taki bezbronny, samotny i... chciałbym przytulać cię non stop, aby chronić przed światem — westchnął, przeczesując jego loczki dłonią.

— Dziękuję, Louis... za wszystko — przymknął oczy. — Naprawdę dziękuję i tak bardzo się cieszę, że cię spotkałem.

— Ciągle prawisz mi komplementy albo jak teraz, dziękujesz, ale nie jestem taki cudowny... zostawiłem chłopaka, który nie chciał, abym wyjeżdżał, a jednak to zrobiłem.

— Dla dobra was obu — zmarszczył brwi. — Straciliście pieniądze, musieliście skądś je wziąć, a ja daję je wam na tacy i... to całkowicie w porządku.

Louis westchnął, postanawiając odpuścić, bo to trwałoby jeszcze przez długi czas. Objął Harry'ego i przyciągnął do siebie, całując w czoło.

— Śpij, Hazz — mruknął sennie.

— Dobranoc, Lou, przepraszam za tę pobudkę — zachichotał jak nastolatka na widok idola, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo właśnie w tym momencie wszystko było w porządku.

Harry nie miał tak ładnego życia, jakie mogłoby się innym wydawać. Owszem, był bogaty i miał nieco łatwiej pod pewnymi aspektami, ale pieniądze często ciągnęły za sobą inne sprawy, konsekwencje. Mimo wszystkich problemów jakie miał, z Louisem było mu lepiej. Czuł szczęście, gdy po przebudzeniu widział sztormowe oczy i uśmiech. Wszystko inne nie miało znaczenia, dopóki byli blisko siebie... ale to już ostatnie godziny i za niedługo wszystko wróci do normy, obaj będą musieli zmierzyć się z okrutną rzeczywistością.

Tomlinson, szczerze powiedziawszy, będzie tęsknił za jego żartami czy tym, że spał nago i przez to często się śmiał, odsuwając na drugi koniec łóżka, chociaż i tak kończyli w swoich ramionach. Polubił Stylesa, jego sposób bycia, ale oczywiście... miał chłopaka, z którym musiał porozmawiać i jakoś dojść do porozumienia.


	19. 18. This dickhead wanted to use you!

— Więc... — zaczął Louis, ale Harry zaraz mu przerwał.

— Będę w Las Vegas przez najbliższe tygodnie, więc jeśli będziesz potrzebował kogoś do pogadania, masz mój numer.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, następnie wtulając się w jego ciało. Uniósł na niego wzrok, a Harry złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

— Lou... — usłyszeli głos Zayna, przez co odsunęli się od siebie, a młodszy dodatkowo przygryzł dolną wargę. — Cześć.

— Hej — odchrząknął.

— Do zobaczenia, kochanie — szepnął loczek, składając buziaka na karmelowych włosach, a gdy otrzymał w odpowiedzi uśmiech, wsiadł do samochodu.

Malik czuł w sobie ogromną zazdrość, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. W końcu co miał czuć, widząc swojego chłopaka z innym?

— Jak było? — spytał cicho, podchodząc do Tomlinsona, aby wziąć od niego walizkę, ale ten pokręcił głową i sam ją podniósł.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział.

— Co robiliście...? — spytał ostrożnie.

— Pytasz, czy dałem mu dupy? — uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do bloku, a następnie zaczął ciągnąć walizkę po schodach.

— Lou — westchnął, wywracając oczami. Chciał mu pomóc, ale ten mu na to nie pozwalał.

— Pytasz o to czy nie chcesz wiedzieć? — uniósł brwi.

— Chcę wiedzieć — kiwnął głową, będąc szczerym.

— Najpierw zadam ci pytanie — oznajmił, w końcu wchodząc do mieszkania. — Sądzisz, że kochając kogoś, nawet mimo zdrady tej osoby, mógłbym przespać się z kimś innym?

— W końcu miałeś prawo — wymamrotał, zamykając drzwi.

— Miałem prawo? To absurdalne, Zayn. Nikt nie ma prawa do zdrady — zmarszczył brwi, zdejmując buty ze stóp.

— To nie byłaby zdrada... mamy przerwę — mruknął w odpowiedzi.

— Więc miałem dać dupy Harry'emu? Do tego dążysz? Chcesz poczuć się lepiej ze swoją zdradą? — dopytywał. — W końcu jeśli ja też wskoczyłbym do łóżka innego, mógłbyś stwierdzić, że w końcu się wyrównało.

— Dlaczego jesteś taki oschły...? — spytał, podchodząc do szatyna, aby go objąć.

— Nie było mnie kilka godzin, a ty zdążyłeś kogoś wyruchać — warknął, odpychając go od siebie. — Nie jestem wystarczający, dość piękny?

— Jesteś najpiękniejszy — oznajmił zaraz, ujmując nadgarstki Louisa. — Piłem wtedy i... byłem na ciebie zły.

— Zobacz, ja byłem na ciebie zły cały tydzień, a mimo to odmawiałem seksu! — zacisnął piąstki.

— Odmawiałeś...? Więc Harry proponował ci to? — uniósł brwi.

— Ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

— Tak, ma, ponieważ ten kutas chciał cię wykorzystać! — podniósł głos.

— A teraz w ogóle po co się wydzierasz? Żebym poczuł się źle, mimo że to ty mnie zdradziłeś? — nie czekając na odpowiedź, przeszedł do kuchni.

— Przeprosiłem cię i wytłumaczyłem się — odparł, idąc za młodszym.

— Oh, racja, kochanie, dlaczego ja wciąż nie rzuciłem ci się na szyję? Czekaj, zaraz klęknę i zrobię ci loda, dziękując za to wszystko — uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wyjmując kubek z szafki, do którego następnie wrzucił torebkę herbaty.

— Nie bądź skurwysynem — objął Tomlinsona w pasie i przyparł go do szafek. — Kochamy się... przetrwamy ten kryzys.

— To ty jesteś skurwysynem, bo... — nie mógł dokończyć, ponieważ Zayn złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

Wszystkie uczucia, jakimi darzył bruneta, odezwały się, krzycząc, że miał rację, przetrwają ten czas i znowu będą razem szczęśliwi. On sam nie zachował się najlepiej, zgadzając się na ten tydzień ze Stylesem, wiedział to. Ale czy naprawdę miał wybaczać komuś zdradę z takich powodów? Louis wiele razy był pijany w otoczeniu przystojnych mężczyzn, a mimo to nikomu nie wskoczył do łóżka i to bolało, bo czy _naprawdę_ wystarczyło kilka godzin, aby Zayn to zrobił?

— Przestań — mruknął, odsuwając się od starszego. Zdecydowanie nie był w stanie o wszystkim zapomnieć ot tak.

— Daj spokój — odparł, zdejmując koszulkę Tomlinsona, aby składać pocałunki na jego obojczykach.

Zaczął wpatrywać się w jakiś obiekt gdzieś dalej, tocząc walkę z samym sobą. Zayn był jego chłopakiem od lat, cholernych lat, ale on naprawdę nie był pewien jego uczuć... Może to dlatego, że spędził tyle czasu ze Stylesem, który wiele mówił o miłości i wierności, a może od początku tak miał, nie wiedział. Wszystko teraz było tak skomplikowane, a on nie wiedział, co miał robić.

Malik chciał po prostu Lou z powrotem, powtarzając, że go kochał i to było jak jego mantra. Całował go, przesuwał dłońmi po jego ciele, chcąc to okazać, chociaż Tommo nawet na to nie reagował, ponieważ ciągle w jego głowie było jedno: zdrada. Nawet jeśli nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie potrafił przestać.

Brunet odwrócił go przodem do szafek i zaczął rozbierać, nadal składając pocałunki na jego ramionach czy karku. Louis ułożył dłonie na blacie, spoglądając na ceglany budynek przez okno. Tęsknił za oceanem...

— Jesteśmy razem dobrzy, tak? — szepnął, zsuwając dłoń w dół, aby następnie zacisnąć ją na jego pośladku, a L w odpowiedzi jedynie westchnął, bo to była naturalna reakcja. — Kochamy się — dodał, przygryzając lekko jego skórę.

Nie odpowiadał, bo on nie wiedział, czy się kochali, bo gdyby tak było, doszłoby do zdrady?

Wkrótce później Malik nawilżał swoje palce i powoli rozciągał młodszego, który postanowił dać im szansę i razem jakoś naprawić błędy. Zacisnął piąstki na blacie, przymykając oczy i przyjmując wszystko, co mu dawano.

— Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry — westchnął Zayn, obejmując go w talii i robiąc malinkę na szyi L, który jedynie cicho jęknął i pochylił głowę do przodu. — Tylko dla mnie — szepnął.

Nawilżył swojego penisa i wsunął się powoli w szatyna, który uchylił usta i zamknął oczy. Po odczekaniu chwili zaczął się w nim poruszać, zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach.

— Zayn — jęknął, odczuwając ból, ponieważ wciąż miał tam siniaki.

— Już, kochanie — sapnął, przenosząc dłonie wyżej, przy okazji wykonując mocniejsze ruchy.

Jak można było się spodziewać, Tommo nie odczuwał tak dużej przyjemności co zawsze, ale to naprawdę nie jego wina, że nie potrafił skupić się na tym, co właściwie miał w sobie, bo w jego głowie pojawiły się sceny, w których Zayn pieprzył kogoś innego i to było okropne. W jego oczach wezbrały się łzy, miał ochotę płakać, nie chciał, aby jego ukochany dotykał kogoś innego w ten sposób. Przecież mieli być sobie wierni, tak?

Gdy w końcu Zayn osiągnął spełnienie, objął mocno młodszego, który był zagubiony w labiryncie własnych myśli. Wysunął się z niego i odwrócił w swoją stronę, całując w usta.

— Muszę wziąć prysznic — szepnął szatyn, przerywając pocałunek. — Daj mi dziesięć minut.

— Dobrze, kochanie, poczekam na ciebie w łóżku, okay? — uśmiechnął się, poprawiając dłonią jego grzywkę.

Louis kiwnął głową, idąc do łazienki. Wolałby, żeby ten nie dochodził w nim, bo było to nieco niekomfortowe, ale już tego nie skomentował. Zamknął drzwi na klucz i zaraz znalazł się pod prysznicem. Po jego ciele spływała ciepła woda, a on sam nie czuł się lepiej. Czym byli? Wciąż mieli przerwę? Czy to było wyznanie miłości? On wciąż nie wiedział, czy to był dobry pomysł, aby ponownie być w związku. Nie potrafił zapomnieć o zdradzie... Z tego powodu zaczął cicho płakać, nie hamując tego, mimo iż minął tydzień od zdrady. Zsunął się po kafelkach, a gdy już siedział, przyciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej. Nie chciał być zdradzany, chciał znowu swojego romantycznego chłopca, który nigdy nie spojrzałby w ten sposób na kogoś innego.


	20. 19. Do not touch me

Louis starał się nie myśleć, ale gdy Zayn przytulał go w nocy, czuł lekkie... obrzydzenie? Sam nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. Wyobrażał sobie jego palce w ustach jakiegoś kolesia, a później... Nie, nie mógł tego zdzierżyć. Zakrył sobie usta, aby ponownie się nie rozpłakać i po prostu próbował zasnąć. Czuł się dziwnie. Dowiedział się o zdradzie tydzień temu i lepiej to zniósł, a teraz patrząc na Zayna, to uderzało go w twarz.

Odsunął się od partnera i zgarniając telefon z szafki, przeszedł do salonu. Okrył się kocem, który wyjął z szafki i niewiele myśląc, napisał do mężczyzny, wiedząc, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzać.

 **Louis** : Wiem, że jest noc, ale chciałbym z tobą pogadać Hazz

Czekał na odpowiedź, wpatrując się w widok za oknem i zastanawiając, w którym momencie jego życie tak zboczyło z autostrady, którą jechał latami. Czy gdyby nie dał się namówić Zaynowi, teraz wciąż byliby szczęśliwi?

Gdy jego telefon się rozświetlił, poczuł się lepiej, widząc numer Harry'ego. Od razu odebrał i przystawił urządzenie do ucha.

— Hej — szepnął.

— Cześć, kochanie — odparł równie cicho loczek.

— Przepraszam, że zabieram ci sen — zaczął od razu. — Nie czuję się dobrze.

— Co się stało? — spytał, marszcząc brwi. — A o sen się nie martw, noc jeszcze młoda.

— Nie wiem, co się dzieje między mną a Zaynem — westchnął.

— Pogodziliście się?

— Nie wiem... my — zająknął się, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy mówić dalej. Nie był dumny z tego, na co pozwolił. — Kochał mnie.

— Co to znaczy? Już cię nie kocha? Co zamie-

— Pieprzył mnie — przerwał, na co Harry zamilkł. — Ale nie wiem, czy tego chciałem... To stało się zbyt szybko, czuję się brudny i... Harry, on mnie zdradził, a teraz... t-teraz oczekiwał, że o tym zapomnę.

— Spokojnie, kochanie — mruknął uspokajająco, naprawdę mając ochotę przytulić młodszego. — Dlaczego uprawialiście seks? Chcesz wybaczyć mu zdradę tak szybko... albo w ogóle wybaczyć?

— Nie wiem... nie wiem, czemu się nie sprzeciwiłem — jego oczy ponownie zaszły łzami. — Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć, czuję, jakby moja głowa miała wybuchnąć od tych myśli.

— Przykro mi, Lou — odparł, naprawdę nie wiedząc, co mu powiedzieć. — Musisz z nim porozmawiać i jeśli... jeśli chcesz ratować wasz związek, dajcie sobie czas.

— Nie wiem, czego chcę... nie potrafię zdecydować — pokręcił głową, kładąc się na kanapie. — Nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji.

— Okay, kochanie... — westchnął. — Myślę, że...

— Zostań, proszę — szepnął, przerywając Stylesowi, po czym zamknął oczy. — Nie rozłączaj się...

— Jasne, nie rozłączę się — zapewnił go z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach. — Ciepło ci?

— Dlaczego o to pytasz? — zmarszczył brwi, odruchowo okrywając się bardziej kocem.

— Bo mi jest zimno bez twojego małego ciałka — parsknął, na co Lou uśmiechnął się szczerze.

— Jestem w twojej koszulce — mruknął. Zayn tego nie wiedział, myśląc, że po prostu dostał albo kupił sobie nową.

— W tym momencie ogrzałeś moje serduszko, słońce.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się, wzdychając, a następnie wsłuchując się w oddech starszego, zamknął oczy. Spędzili w takiej ciszy jakieś kilkadziesiąt minut, nim obaj zasnęli, oczywiście nie rozłączając się.

Rankiem Zayn zdziwił się, gdy nie zobaczył swojego chłopaka obok, ale szybko stwierdził, że może jadł już śniadanie. Na spokojnie się ogarnął i ubrał, po czym chciał iść do kuchni, ale przystanął w salonie, marszcząc brwi. Podszedł do kanapy i potrząsnął lekko ramieniem Louisa, który dłuższą chwilę później się obudził.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Zayn. Nie widział telefonu, który w nocy wsunął się nieco pod poduszkę, za to Harry słyszał wszystko, obudził się ponad godzinę temu, ale nie odzywał się, aby dać pospać swojemu rozmówcy. — Dlaczego tutaj spałeś?

— Nie wiem — mruknął sennie, podnosząc się do siadu. — Było mi duszno... — skłamał.

— Mogłeś otworzyć okno — zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie chciałem, aby było ci zimno — odparł.

— Powiesz mi prawdę? — spytał nieco ostrzej, ale naprawdę tego nie planował.

— Prawdę? — naprawdę go teraz nie rozumiał. — Jaką prawdę, do cholery?

— Przespałeś się ze Stylesem? Wolisz tego pierdolonego bogacza, huh? Mam pieniądze! Chcesz ich? Weź je wszystkie! W dupie mam te pieniądze, chcę cię z powrotem — wyglądał nieco przerażająco ze łzami w oczach, ponieważ on się śmiał, patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy, które były zdezorientowane.

— O czym ty gadasz, Zayn? — szepnął, wstając, aby być na równi. Nie chciał mieć poczucia niższości w czasie takiej rozmowy.

— W czym jest lepszy? Lepiej cię pieprzył, kupował drogie ciuchy? Ja też mogę to robić, kochanie! — rozłożył ręce, kręcąc głową. — Dlaczego się ode mnie odsuwasz? Myślisz, że jestem głupi i nie zauważyłem, że tak mało, kurwa, mówisz?

— Wyciągnij wnioski — polecił, chcąc odejść, ale wtedy poczuł dłoń na nadgarstku i nie wytrzymał... Człowiek miał swoje granice wytrzymałości, a Louis do najspokojniejszych nie należał. — Pieprzyłeś jakiegoś chłopaka, zdradziłeś mnie niemal od razu! Teraz robisz mi wyrzuty, zarzucasz, że pieprzyłem się z Harry'm i zależy mi tylko na pieniądzach, ale dobrze wiesz, że tak nie jest. Czego oczekujesz? Przeleciałeś mnie wczoraj i myślisz, że zażegnaliśmy kryzys? Że... będziemy tacy, jak jeszcze pół roku temu?

— Tak, tego oczekuję — kiwnął głową, podchodząc do szatyna i obejmując go w talii. — Kochamy siebie... tak jest, racja?

— Nie możesz tak mówić po tym wszystkim — pokręcił głową, odsuwając się od niego, ale wtedy Zayn przylgnął do jego pleców, mocno trzymając przy sobie. — Nie dotykaj mnie — szepnął, momentalnie mając łzy w oczach.

— Lubisz mój dotyk, Lou... naprawmy to wszystko, obaj zabłądziliśmy — mruknął, składając buziaka na jego skroni.

— Nie mogę, Zayn... nie mogę — westchnął, zamykając oczy. — Za każdym razem, gdy myślę, że mogę dać ci szansę, mam przed oczami ciebie z jakimś innym chłopakiem i to rozpierdala mnie od środka! Nie mogę po prostu... nie mogę nawet... — zająknął się, ciężej oddychając — wylałeś na mnie wiadro lodowatej wody i od razu oczekujesz, że... Z-Zayn, nie mogę.

— Shh... kochanie, będzie dobrze — zaczął przesuwać dłońmi po jego ciele, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że zamiast uspokoić młodszego, jedynie dodawał oliwy do ognia.

Louis zaczął płakać, będąc zbyt słabym, a Malik trzymał go i chciał uspokoić, ale L chciał jedynie przestrzeni, tlenu... to było zbyt wiele dla obu. Cała ta sytuacja była popierdolona i nigdy nie powinna mieć miejsca.

Serce Harry'ego w tym momencie się łamało, czuł, jakby przeżywał w połowie to co Louis, ale wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że wcale tak nie było. Nie mógł znieść jego płaczu, który doskonale słyszał... jak zresztą całą kłótnię. Chciał wziąć go od Malika, sprawić, aby się uśmiechał, ale nie mógł. Przez chwilę poczuł się winny, że może gdyby nie ta jego propozycja, nie doszłoby do zdrady, ale stwierdził, że to jedynie wina Zayna. Mógł się opanować i trzymać kutasa w spodniach jak wierny chłopak, ale wybrał inne rozwiązanie.


	21. 20. You touch me... embrace, kiss, and I can't stand it

— Zayn — mruknął, siadając obok niego na kanapie. — Musimy poważnie pogadać.

— Ta... musimy — zgodził się od razu.

— Zrywam z tobą — szepnął, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Myślał o tym bardzo długo i nie mógł, naprawdę nie mógł, kurwa, pozbyć się z umysłu tej zdrady. To go bolało, rozpierdalało od środka, a sam Zayn nie umiał mu pomóc, aby zapomnieć, bo każdy jego dotyk kojarzył się z czymś złym.

— Co? — wykrztusił, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie mogę tak dłużej — westchnął, a wtedy poczuł dłoń na swoim policzku. — Próbujesz udawać, jakby nic się nie stało, ale... stało się wiele; zbyt wiele. Dotykasz mnie... obejmujesz, całujesz, a j-ja nie mogę tego znieść. Wiem, że nie jestem bez winy... całowałem się z Harry'm i-i dotykał mnie po udach czy biodrach, ale Zayn, ja nie mogę ci wybaczyć.

— Spójrz na mnie, kochanie — poprosił spokojnie, ale Lou jedynie pokręcił głową, bo wiedział, że wtedy słowa uwięzną mu w gardle. — Spójrz mi w oczy... — powtórzył, gładząc kciukiem jego delikatną skórę.

Zayn nie chciał zerwania, nie chciał widzieć swojego ukochanego z kimś innym i wiedział, że źle się zachował, a właściwie okropnie, najgorzej. Ale to wszystko przytłoczyło również jego, nawet jeśli ktoś może twierdzić, że tylko Louis cierpiał. Zayn codziennie przypominał sobie o zdradzie, ale chciał o niej nie pamiętać, chciał bliskości swojej miłości, nie kogoś innego.

— Myślisz, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zerwanie? — spytał, odwracając twarz Tomlinsona w swoją stronę, a wtedy nie wytrzymał i zaczął płakać, kiwając głową w odpowiedzi. — Nie kochasz mnie już?

— Kocham cię, Z-Zayn... ale to nie jest o miłości; już nie — wykrztusił, zamykając oczy, aby nie musieć na niego patrzeć. — Nie wiem, co jest dobre dla ciebie, ale na chwilę obecną... dobre dla mnie jest zerwanie. Nie chcę być dotykany przez ciebie... n-nie chcę twojego dotyku, Zayn, ponieważ wtedy mam ochotę jedynie płakać i...

— Przepraszam — szepnął, odsuwając dłoń z jego twarzy. Nie sądził, że tak mocno ranił Louisa, ale skupiał się na czymś innym. Powinien wiedzieć, oczywiście, że tak, nie powinien go dotykać w ten sposób po zdradzie, gdy doskonale wiedział, że ten nie czuł się dobrze. Spierdolił i ostatnie dni dały mu po mordzie, pokazując jak mocno. — Cholernie mocno przepraszam i... oczywiście, akceptuję to, że ze mną zrywasz. Straciłem twoją miłość w momencie, w którym pozwoliłem na pocałunek z obcym kolesiem. Przepraszam, Lou.

Szatyn uchylił powieki, a po jego policzkach spłynęły następne łzy. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, przygotowywał się raczej na kolejną kłótnię, ale... było spokojnie.

— Nie jesteś zły...? — wyszeptał niepewnie.

— Nie, nie mam prawa być zły — pokręcił głową, wstając i przeczesując włosy dłonią. — Ponieważ dlaczego? Mam być zły na ciebie, bo czujesz do mnie obrzydzenie? Ja sam czuję obrzydzenie do swojej osoby. Jestem po prostu... to boli, bo straciłem taką perfekcję przez głupotę. Wiem, że chciałeś nam pomóc, kochanie, ja... Przepraszam.

— Ja też przepraszam — mruknął Louis, przyglądając mu się. — Ale nie mogę tak dłużej... muszę odetchnąć innym powietrzem. To trudne również dla mnie, ta cała sytuacja...

— Rozumiem i nie musisz się z niczego tłumaczyć... już nie. Zdecydowałeś, więc... nie czyńmy tego jeszcze bardziej raniącego, trudniejszego — pokręcił głową. — Wiedz tylko... — westchnął, kucając i patrząc w sztormowe oczy — wciąż cię kocham i chcę walczyć o naszą miłość, mimo iż teraz przypomina pożogę. Jeśli dasz mi znak, Lou... wrócę i ponownie będę się starał, tak jak lata temu. I obiecuję być lepszym partnerem. Wystarczy jeden sms, telefon, list... cokolwiek, proszę.

— To zajmie mi chwilę, Zayn — szepnął, przygryzając na chwilę swoją dolną wargę. — Nie wiem ile... i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek doczekasz się listu ode mnie, bo to boli jak cholera, ale obiecuję ci, że jeśli... jeśli będę gotowy, dam ci znać.

Tyle wystarczyło Malikowi, aby kiwnąć głową i udać się do sypialni, ponieważ nie chciał płakać przy Louisie, aby go dobić. Wolał zrobić to w samotności, aby nie psuć już niczego więcej. Przesadził, wiedział to, ale teraz musiał odpuścić i pozwolić mu odejść.

Szatyn siedział na kanapie, dokładnie w takiej samej pozycji, wpatrując się w stolik. Nie szlochał, łzy po prostu spływały po jego policzkach, ale wciąż siedział cicho. Kwestionował każdą swoją decyzję, która w mniejszym lub większym stopniu wpłynęła na jego teraźniejszość.  
  


_— Myślisz, że możesz uciec? — zapytał Zayn._

_— Uciekam, łap mnie! — zaśmiał się Louis, biegnąc dalej i omijając białe prześcieradła, jakie były wywieszone, aby wyschły._

_To był jeden z tych ciepłych dni, w których zrobili sobie wagary, aby zrobić coś lepszego. Pokonali kilkadziesiąt kilometrów tylko po to, aby być we dwójkę gdzieś, gdzie nikt by ich nie oceniał, a oni sami spędzaliby czas w piękny sposób._

_— Nie potrafię! — pokręcił głową, dzielnie biegnąc za ukochanym._

_Wszystko było okay. Młodzi, zakochani i beztroscy. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia, myśleli, że nie potrzebowali niczego więcej. W końcu wystarczyła jedynie miłość, aby latać pośród chmur i wieść najlepsze życie._

_— Musisz mnie dogonić, Zee! — z uśmiechem przemierzał następne metry zielonej łąki. Kochał naturę, uwielbiał podróżować, choć nieczęsto to robił. Cieszył się z najmniejszych rzeczy... na przykład z tej chwili._   
  


Szatyn rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ miał zbyt wiele dobrych wspomnień ze swoim, już byłym, chłopakiem, odejście było cholernie trudne!  
  


_— Kocham cię! — krzyknął, prawie zdzierając sobie gardło, a Zayn jedynie zaśmiał się i objął_ _go_ _mocno. Niedaleko jakaś grupa dziewczyn grała na gitarach i śpiewała, to był kolejny moment, który mogli zagospodarować dla siebie. Tańczyli, mimo iż znajdowali się na rynku i każdy mógł ich zauważyć, ale nie obchodziło ich to. Nie w momencie, w którym ich serca przemawiały._   
  


Wszystkie te chwile, jakie wspólnie przeżyli, sprawiały, że jego głowa bolała jak cholera. Zbyt wiele się w niej działo. Zbyt wiele wspomnień na jedną sekundę.

Louis miał dosyć, nigdy nie sądził, że zerwanie może tak ranić. Zrobił to dla ich dobra, ale w tym momencie chciał to odkręcić, aby ponownie czuć się dobrze w ramionach Zayna... ale wiedział, że tak nie będzie. Chciał spróbować, ale nie udało się. Nie chciał tyle płakać, chciał znowu być tym beztroskim chłopcem. Mógł być?


	22. 21. You have to get some rain, honey

— Lubisz słońce? — spytał szeptem.

— Uwielbiam słońce... — odpowiedział cicho Louis z przymkniętymi oczami. — Jest jak nadzieja na coś lepszego... dodaje sił.

— Ale musisz pamiętać, że nie tylko od słońca rosną rzeczy... musisz otrzymać trochę deszczu, kochanie.

— Wiem... ale to boli — spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy i widział w nich szczery smutek.

— To dopiero początek, jeszcze wiele rzeczy cię zaboli, ale teraz... czy jesteś gotowy na ulewę? — zapytał Harry, ujmując jego dłoń.

Gdy tylko usłyszał zapłakanego Louisa przez telefon, stwierdził, że to tyle, nie potrafił trzymać się na dystans. Przyjechał po niego i nawet zobaczył się z Zaynem, jednak nikt nic nie mówił. Louis jedynie się spakował i opuścił mieszkanie, zostawiając złamane serce ukochanego, a swoje doszczętnie niszcząc.

— Jestem gotowy — szepnął. Wprawdzie nie wiedział, do czego dążył Styles, ale domyślał się, że to jakaś lekcja psychologiczna, która miała mu pomóc.

Harry pociągnął go lekko za dłoń, aż znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Niewiele minęło, nim ich włosy czy ubrania były całkowicie mokre.

— Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze.

— Jesteśmy tu, bo żyjemy, Loueh! — okręcił się dookoła własnej osi, a na jego ustach zawitał uśmiech. — Jesteśmy tu, bo Bóg, Pan, Stwórca, nieważne kto, ma dla nas większy plan. Kocham cię, Deszczu!

— Co robisz? — Tomlinson pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Doceniam to, że Deszcz dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa, gdy Słońce nie może — spojrzał na młodszego, wystawiając dłoń w jego kierunku.

— To niepoważne — stwierdził, łącząc ich dłonie razem, a zaraz po tym został pociągnięty do uścisku, jednak Harry szybko się odsunął, aby zaraz zacząć tańczyć. — Ty jesteś niepoważny!

— Owszem, jestem wariatem, zbzikowałem, oszalałem, odbiło mi! — zaśmiał się, patrząc w zdezorientowane, sztormowe oczęta. — Ale kocham Słońce równie mocno co Deszcz. Dołącz do mnie.

Louis na początku niepewnie do niego podszedł, ale już po jakichś dwóch minutach patrzenia na starszego i jego dziki taniec, sam zaczął się poruszać w rytm piosenki, którą śpiewali. To było całkiem miłe... bardzo miłe.  
  
  


Zayn w tym czasie wychodził ze sklepu z paczką fajek w kieszeni, a w dłoni trzymał już otwartą butelkę wina. On nie miał magicznie cudownego Stylesa obok i nie wiedział, co robić, więc... czemu nie miałby się upić?

— Chcesz mandat za picie alkoholu w miejscu publicznym? — usłyszał obok siebie, gdy akurat próbował wina.

— To słodkie gówno nazywasz alkoholem? — uniósł brwi, patrząc na znanego mu już policjanta, który opierał się plecami o budynek za sobą.

— Dobra, zaczekam, aż kupisz wódkę — wzruszył ramionami.

— Naprawdę tak bardzo chciałbyś dać mi mandat? — podszedł bliżej, poprawiając wolną dłonią mokrą grzywkę; w końcu wciąż mocno padało.

— Chcę cię zniechęcić do alkoholu, bo po nim zawsze ci odbija z tym twoim Tomlinsonem — pokręcił głową.

— Bądź pewny, że teraz mi nie odbije razem z Tomlinsonem — parsknął smutno.

— Odwieźć cię do domu, Malik? — spytał, marszcząc brwi, po czym założył kaptur swojej szarej bluzy, w jakiej był.

— Nie mam już _domu_ — zaśmiał się, następnie biorąc kilka łyków wina.

— O co ci chodzi? Czy ty się spizgałeś? — westchnął, podchodząc do niego, aby spojrzeć w jego oczy i ocenić, czy miał rozszerzone źrenice, ale nic takiego nie zaobserwował. — Chodź, odwiozę cię.

— Nie mogę — pokręcił głową, wzdychając ciężko.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie znam cię.

— Znasz mnie, jestem Niall Horan, a teraz chodź — ujął jego nadgarstek i pociągnął go do swojego samochodu. — Zapnij pas i nie wylej na tapicerkę.

— Nie wyleję — wymamrotał, spełniając jego rozkaz.

Niall zaraz udał się w znanym kierunku, bo już kiedyś odwoził Zayna i jego chłopaka (nie wiedział o zerwaniu, tak?) do domu. Sam nie orientował, co się działo, ale nie wnikał, bo to nie była jego sprawa. Później pomógł brunetowi na schodach, a gdy zobaczył łzy na jego policzkach, zmarszczył brwi, bo co, do cholery?

— Dlaczego płaczesz? — spytał.

Malik pokręcił głową, otwierając drzwi, a następnie wszedł do pustego, cichego mieszkania. Był przemoczony od deszczu, dlatego od razu zaczął się rozbierać w przedpokoju.

— Cóż... trzymaj się i zaklucz drzwi — polecił Horan, przyglądając mu się, a następnie powoli zaczął schodzić na dół.

Zayn nie wiedział, o czym miał myśleć, aby nie tęsknić, to było do bani. Spieprzył sprawę po całości, ale... _nie_ , nie miał wytłumaczenia. Alkohol był zdrajcą, oczywiście, ale powinien się kontrolować.

Wiedział jedynie, że dobrze zrobił, pozwalając Louisowi odejść... w końcu gdyby stało się inaczej, jedynie by pogorszył jego stan.

~*~

— Zapomniałem zapłacić... — wymamrotał Harry, gdy tylko opuścili restaurację, a przed ich oczami błysnął flesz.

— Słucham? — zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

— Żebyśmy mieli spokój — westchnął, obejmując młodszego w talii i poprowadził go do samochodu, nie przejmując się paparazzi. To nie było tak, że wszędzie robili mu zdjęcia, ale niekiedy zdarzały się takie sytuacje i naprawdę nie chciał, aby Lou poczuł się niekomfortowo przez to. W końcu był jednym z najmłodszych i najlepiej zarabiających biznesmenów.

— Czyli co, trafimy do jakiejś gazety typu _The_ _Sun_? — jęknął z dezaprobatą, a Harry otworzył mu drzwi.

— Najprawdopodobniej, ale cokolwiek tam będzie napisane, to stek bzdur — kiwnął głową.

Wsiedli do samochodu, zapięli pasy bezpieczeństwa i odjechali, a wynajęty przez kogoś fotograf zrobił im jeszcze kilka zdjęć. Louis nie wiedział dokładnie po co to wszystko, loczek oczywiście był bogaty i ludzi obchodziło życie bogatych ludzi, ale do tego stopnia? To było... dziwne.

Udali się od razu do domu Stylesa daleko od centrum tętniącego życiem Las Vegas. O wiele bardziej wolał przebywać w Los Angeles, było nieco spokojniej, a on sam czuł się bezpieczniej.

— Ile domów posiadasz? — spytał ciekawski L, zdejmując buty w przedpokoju.

— Jeden — odparł cicho, wieszając swój płacz w garderobie. — Jak na razie.

— To niemożliwe, przecież to jest jeden, a masz jeszcze w LA i...

— To nie są domy — przerwał jego wypowiedź, pomagając przy zdejmowaniu kurtki. — To budynki, miejsca — wzruszył ramionami.

— Więc gdzie jest twój jedyny dom? — zmarszczył brwi, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Harry uśmiechnął się, składając buziaka na jego ustach, a następnie podniósł go, trzymając pod udami i skierował się do łazienki; na dworze było zimno, więc gorąca kąpiel będzie okay.

Louis westchnął, milcząc, tym samym pozwalając na koniec tematu, choć szczerze był ciekawy życiem H, w końcu niewiele o nim wiedział, a chciałby wiedzieć! Wydawało mu się, że ten skrywał niejeden sekret i chętnie by je wszystkie poznał, ale nie mógł naciskać.

— Rozbierz się — mruknął Harry, przygotowując kąpiel.

— Nie podglądaj — uśmiechnął się, odpinając spodnie, po czym zsunął je razem z bokserkami. Powoli rozbierał się do naga, czując, że Harry naprawdę _nie_ będzie go podglądał, jednak prawda była taka, że zielone oczy spoglądały w stronę lustra, w którym widział całe ciało młodszego. Chciał składać pocałunki na tych udach, a później zaciskać na nich dłonie; dotykać jego wrażliwej skóry i mówić, jakim ideałem był.

Ocknął się w końcu i również rozebrał, a następnie podszedł do Louisa, obejmując od tyłu. Podniósł go, słysząc zdziwione westchnienie, ale naprawdę nie miał nic złego na myśli. Po prostu skierował się do wanny i usiadł w niej z L na swoich udach.

— Miałeś nie podglądać — mruknął cicho.

— Miałem zamknięte oczy — odparł, obejmując go w talii.

— Jak to możliwe, że z zamkniętymi oczami-

— Shh, kochanie — uciszył go, kładąc dłoń na jego ustach, a następnie oparł się wygodniej o ściankę wanny. — Zrelaksuj się po prostu, co ty na to?

— Mhm — wymamrotał niewyraźnie, a wtedy Styles odsunął dłoń i umieścił ją na jego biodrze, zaciskając mocno palce. — Wiesz... ostatnim razem, gdy to robiłeś, miałem siniaki.

— Przepraszam — odparł od razu, jednak Lou szybko pokręcił głową. — Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy.

— To w porządku — szepnął. — Lubię... lubię to — wyznał, przymykając oczy. Uśmiechnął się, gdy chwilę później poczuł obie dłonie Harry'ego na swoim ciele.


	23. 22. Now kiss me, you fool

— Harry... — mruknął, czytając artykuł w internecie i sam nie wiedział, jak to skomentować. Na pewno nie należał do najmilszych rzeczy, jakie przeczytał o sobie.

_Harry Styles widziany był ostatnio w towarzystwie... przystojnego, młodego mężczyzny! Obejmował go w talii i szeptał coś do ucha, jak uroczo. Czy to przez nowe zauroczenie stracił w ostatnim czasie 5 MILIONÓW DOLARÓW? Może uczucia biznesmena zostały oddane w niewłaściwe, zachłanne ręce?_

— Tak, kochanie? — spytał, kładąc na blacie dwa kubki z kawą. — Co tam masz?

— Straciłeś ostatnio dużo pieniędzy... — stwierdził, podając mu swój telefon.

— Nic nie straciłem, to moja firma straciła i nie przeze mnie — warknął, zaciskając dłoń w piąstkę. — A już na pewno nie przez ciebie, Louis.

— Ale taką mam właśnie opinię... Co się dzieje w twojej firmie?

— Wkradł się mały błąd i trochę straciliśmy, ale odpowiedzialni za to pracownicy zostali ukarani. Nie martw się moimi sprawami, już i tak masz sporo na głowie — westchnął, odkładając telefon, a następnie podszedł do młodszego i pocałował go w czółko. — Uśmiechnij się, hm?

Tomlinson wymusił uśmiech, bo naprawdę nie chciał mieć tak okropnej opinii już na samym początku. W internecie nic nie znikało, już na zawsze będzie kojarzony z tym artykułem i to go dobijało, bo jeszcze tego mu brakowało, do cholery.

— Wyglądasz pięknie — szepnął loczek, podnosząc go i sadzając na blacie. — Najpiękniej — spojrzał w sztormowe oczy, a następnie podał mu kubek.

— Dziękuję... — mruknął, upijając małego łyka gorącego napoju. — Ty także... naprawdę, Harry. Lubię, gdy nosisz te koszule, mają ohydne wzory, ale wyglądają na tobie tak... dobrze.

— Podlizujesz się, huh? — uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłonie na udach młodszego.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, pozostawiając go bez odpowiedzi, chociaż jego spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie. I oczywiście, wciąż myślał o Zaynie, bo w końcu nie mógł zapomnieć o kilku latach związku ot tak, ale przy Harry'm było łatwiej. Zarażał go uśmiechem, sprawdzał, czy dobrze się czuł, to było takie kochane!

— Będę musiał wyjechać na jakieś trzy, cztery dni, kochanie... dasz sobie radę? — spytał loczek, mówiąc do niego szeptem, co naprawdę działało na Louisa.

— Pytasz, czy nie spalę twojej chaty? — parsknął, wplątując dłoń w jego włosy i pociągnął za nie lekko, aby na niego spojrzał. — Dam sobie radę, tak.

— Nie — mruknął, nie wysilając się nawet na uśmiech, co nieco zaniepokoiło Tomlinsona. — Chcę mieć pewność, że dasz sobie radę _ze sobą_. Wszystko ostatnio się wali i... wiem to, chciałbym przejąć twoje cierpienie, bo widzę je, naprawdę je widzę. Nie chcę, aby to cię przytłoczyło, dom jest duży, możesz poczuć się cholernie osamotniony... zwłaszcza ze swoimi myślami.

Nie odpowiedział Harry'emu, po prostu wpatrywał się w zielone oczy i zastanawiał się, czym zasłużył sobie na taką osobę w życiu. Jeśli to nie pokazywało troski, nie wiedział, co mogłoby ją okazać.

— Jestem tak popieprzony... tak cholernie — odezwał się w końcu, spuszczając wzrok w dół. — Dlaczego mi pomagasz... dlaczego robisz to wszystko?

— Ponieważ naprawdę mi na tobie zależy, a mama zawsze powtarzała, że jeśli na kimś ci zależy... musisz być przy tej osobie, nieważne co się dzieje — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie, ale młodszy i tak tego nie widział.

Te słowa sprawiły, że w głowie Louisa pojawiły się nowe pytania, ale żadnej odpowiedzi. Zależało mu na Zaynie, wciąż tak było, więc... miał do niego wrócić i zadbać o jego zdrowie psychiczne, nim upadnie?

— Ze mną będzie okay — zapewnił Louis, próbując przekonać samego siebie.

— Jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebował, zadzwoń albo napisz — Styles objął go w talii i ułożył policzek na jego ramieniu. Chyba obaj tego potrzebowali.

~*~

Wszystko zaczęło spadać na Louisa jak ciężki fortepian z nieba, gdy czytał kolejne artykuły o sobie w internecie. W ostatnich dniach pojawił się z Harry'm kilka razy na mieście, ale to najwidoczniej był błąd, bo skoro teraz było o nim tak głośno, paparazzi chcieli wiedzieć więcej i więcej, chodząc za nim i fotografując, a L nie był przyzwyczajony; czuł się jak zagubione dziecko, gdy jasne światła go oślepiały, najmniej się tego spodziewając.

— Jak się czujesz? — spytał loczek, siadając obok młodszego na łóżku.

— Dobrze, dzięki — posłał mu uśmiech, poprawiając poduszkę pod głową. — A ty?

— Rano wyjeżdżam — wywrócił oczami, odgarniając grzywkę Lou z czoła. — Zrobiłem ci nawet małe zakupy.

— Zakupy? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Słodycze, energetyki, miętowe marlboro — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie pomyliłem czegoś?

— Nie palę miętowych — uśmiechnął się szczerze — ale dziękuję za wszystko... za twoje starania.

— Naprawdę chcę, abyś miał wszystko to, czego potrzebujesz w życiu — mruknął, kładąc się obok szatyna. — Ale musisz nieco więcej mówić, okay?

— Niczego nie potrzebuję — pokręcił głową, przyglądając mu się i wszystkie tatuaże jakie miał, wyglądały na nim pięknie, mimo iż osobno były ohydne.

— Teraz czy ogólnie?

— Teraz mnie pocałuj, głupcze — wyszeptał, przymykając oczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nachylając nad nim, a następnie złączył ich usta w delikatnym, powolnym, ale jakże dokładnym pocałunku. Louis westchnął w pewnym momencie, obejmując go ręką za szyją, aby przyciągnąć bliżej. Nie odważyliby się powiedzieć tego na głos, ale potrzebowali dotyku.  
  
  


— Witamy w skromnych progach... znowu — parsknął Niall, widząc Zayna w kajdankach. Uśmiech zszedł mu jednak w momencie, gdy zobaczył jego poobijaną twarz. — Co się stało?

— Bójka — wyjaśnił mu kolega ze służby. — Drugi jest w szpitalu, jutro go przesłuchamy, dasz sobie z tym radę?

— Jasne — kiwnął głową, wstając, a następnie poprowadził Malika do celi. Zamknął kraty i przygryzł dolną wargę, przyglądając mu się.

— Nie moja wina — mruknął brunet, siadając na metalowej ławce... tej ławce, o którą przyjebał Louis i zemdlał. Oh, jak pięknie.

— Nie winię cię przecież — westchnął, siadając na biurku, aby na niego patrzeć. — Jak się czujesz, potrzebujesz leków?

— Potrzebuję spokoju — wymamrotał, układając ręce na kolanach.

— Spokoju? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Wewnętrznego... Muszę odetchnąć — wyjaśnił, spoglądając na blondyna. — Ale nie wychodzi mi bez niego... ciągle jedynie pakuję się w kłopoty.

— O czym gadasz? — spytał, nie bardzo ogarniając sytuacji, w jakiej ten się znajdował.

— Lou — odpowiedział krótko, spuszczając głowę w dół, po czym przymknął oczy.

Horan westchnął ciężko, naprawdę nie wiedząc, czemu czuł takie współczucie i żal do człowieka, którego miał jedynie karać za łamanie praw. Chyba nie powinien pracować w policji, bo z każdym kolejnym dniem stawał się miększą frytką.

— Cokolwiek się dzieje...

— ...dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu? — dokończył Malik, parskając gorzko. — Daruj sobie takie teksty.

— Cokolwiek się dzieje, będzie lepiej. Nie za moment czy jutro, ale kiedyś, panie Zayn — zmrużył oczy, zaciskając dłoń na biurku. — Za twój ton nie rozkuję ci kajdanek, może w końcu zaczniesz zwracać się do mnie z należytym szacunkiem.

— Nie udaje ci się — oznajmił nagle.

— Niby co takiego?

— Udawanie tego wszystkiego — parsknął, spoglądając w błękitne oczy. — Myślisz, że masz świat u stóp, bo masz kluczyk od kajdanek, huh? Wy, policjanci, zawsze się wywyższacie — pokręcił głową.

— Wywyższamy się, bo jesteśmy wyżej — uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby go obraził, nawet w ten sposób.

— Zdziwisz się — szepnął, powracając wzrokiem do swoich wytatuowanych dłoni.


	24. 23. I have everything under control

Wszystko wydawało się Louisowi tak popieprzone, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co robił. To stało się automatycznie... Jego organizm go zdradził, ponieważ umysł wcale tego nie chciał; chciał poczekać, przemyśleć pewne rzeczy i dojść do jakiegoś wniosku.

 **Louis** : przyjdę o trzynastej

Harry'ego nie było od dwóch dni, przed tym długo się całowali na pożegnanie, jakby byli parą... Tomlinson poznawał jego dom, robiąc małą wycieczkę po każdym pomieszczeniu, oczywiście najpierw spytał o zgodę, nie chciał być wścibski.

 **Zayn** : nie mam nic przeciwko, ale z Harry'm?

 **Louis** : sam

 **Zayn** : mam się na coś przygotować?

 **Louis** : chciałbym po prostu pogadać proszę

 **Zayn** : coś się dzieje?

 **Louis** : nie

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, czytając wiadomość od byłego chłopaka; nie wierzył mu. Przecież nie pisałby do niego, gdyby wszystko się układało. Mieli się ze sobą skontaktować, gdy uporządkowaliby półki w bibliotece swoich umysłów, a tymczasem stało się to i obaj nie byli pewni, czy skończy się to dobrze.

— Co do cholery? — szepnął do siebie Lou, siadając na huśtawce, która była w ogrodzie. Było to piękne miejsce, ale brakowało tu tego czegoś, co wprowadzałoby poczucie domowego ciepła, ale jak sam Harry powiedział: to nie był _dom_.

Nie wiedział, ile spędził na tej huśtawce, korzystając z przyjemnych promieni słonecznych czy wiatru, przez który na jego skórze była gęsia skórka, ale gdy prawie zasypiał, usłyszał dzwonek.

— Halo? — spytał, odbierając od razu. Wstał i rozejrzał się po zielonym ogrodzie, a następnie przeszedł do małej altanki, aby tam wygodnie usiąść.

— Hej, kochanie, jak się czujesz? — usłyszał głos Stylesa, na co się uśmiechnął.

— Zjadłem dzisiaj ciastka od ciebie — odparł spokojnym głosem, a mężczyzna po drugiej stronie musiał aż przymknął oczy, bo to był głos anioła. — Nudzi mi się.

— Wiem, kochanie... Możesz iść do sklepu, kupić farby i pomalować jedną ze ścian... albo wszystkie. Cokolwiek sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej — młodszy był pewien, że teraz ten się uśmiechał, mówiąc to.

— Zepsuję te ściany — parsknął, kładąc się na ławce, a telefon położył na stole i włączył tryb głośnomówiący.

— Może wtedy zacznę je lubić — odparł.

— Tęsknię za tobą — wyznał cicho, podkładając ręce pod głowę. — Kiedy wrócisz, Harreh?

— Jeszcze troszeczkę, kochanie — westchnął ciężko. — Też tęsknię, ale mój klient się wycofuje i... jest lekkie zamieszanie.

— Dlaczego to robi? Gdybym miał pracować z kimś tak miłym jak ty, nawet nie chciałbym pieniędzy — uśmiechnął się.

— Nie martw się moją firmą, wszystko mam pod kontrolą — zapewnił go Styles. — Opowiedz mi o czymś przyjemnym, jestem akurat w hotelu, więc mogę poświęcić ci nieco czasu.

— Świeci słoneczko i jest mi ciepło — zaczął melancholicznie. — Spędziłem dużo czasu na huśtawce.

— Jadłeś coś pożywnego, kochanie? — dopytywał, kładąc się na łóżku hotelowym i mimo iż była śnieżnobiała pościel, podobała mu się, ponadto pachniała lawendą.

— Płatki śniadaniowe.

— To nie jest pożywne — stwierdził. — Ugotuj sobie coś, proszę, albo zamów. Musisz mieć dużo energii.

— Mam — zapewnił go Lou.

— Masz słaby głos.

— Po prostu jestem zmęczony, nie głodny — wyjaśnił.

— Zamów sobie coś, pieniądze masz w-

— Mam pieniądze, Harry... — przerwał mu niepewnie. Owszem, miał, ale były od niego, więc brzmiało to nieco dziwnie.

— Tak, ale nie chcę, abyś je tracił, gdy jesteś pod moją opieką.

— Jesteś kochany, Harry... zbyt kochany na ten świat — oznajmił ze szczerym uśmiechem.

~*~

— Cześć — mruknął Zayn, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi i ujrzał szatyna. Jego serce zabiło nieco szybciej.

— Hej — zawiesił wzrok na bałaganie za nim, na co ten westchnął.

— Sprzątałem, ale nie zdążyłem... wiesz, zaskoczyłeś mnie — wyjaśnił, a gdy tylko Tomlinson wszedł do mieszkania, zamknął drzwi.

— Przepraszam, sam nie wiem... czemu to zrobiłem — wymamrotał, przechodząc dalej.

— Ładnie wyglądasz — skomentował Malik, przyglądając mu się. Miał na sobie żółte vansy z kilkoma słonecznikami, czarne jeansy, które opinały jego nogi, a do tego czarną koszulę z dwoma różami na lewej piersi i wbrew pozorom to świetnie się razem komponowało.

— Dziękuję — wysilił się na uśmiech, a następnie przełknął cicho ślinę. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spał... Dobrze się czujesz?

— Radzę sobie — wzruszył ramionami, przechodząc z młodszym do salonu. — Już i tak śnię na jawie.

Louis skrzywił się na widok butelek po alkoholu czy tytoniu na stoliku, ale nie skomentował tego głośno. Nieco się teraz o niego martwił, bo widać, że nie radził sobie z obecną sytuacją.

— Wolałbym, żebyś śnił we śnie, jeśli to ma jakikolwiek sens — pokręcił głową, siadając na kanapie.

Zayn przeszedł do kuchni, aby zrobić herbaty, a po ponad pięciu minutach wrócił i położył kubki na stole, następnie siadając obok _ukochanego_.

— Co zamierzasz? — spytał szatyn.

— To znaczy? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Co zrobisz, aby uporządkować życie? — spojrzał w ciemne oczy, które wyglądały na mocno zmęczone, dodatkowo były przekrwione.

— Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym — przyznał szczerze Malik, układając dłoń na swoim udzie. — Wszystko jest ostatnio dosyć... inne.

— Zgadzam się z tobą — kiwnął głową.

Zapadła cisza, jednak obaj byli tak bardzo zamyśleni, że nie odczuli niezręczności. Nie wiedzieli, po co się spotkali, ale to zrobili i teraz tkwili w tym samym pokoju, będąc bardzo blisko siebie, nie mówiąc absolutnie niczego.

— Więc... ty i Harry? — odezwał się w końcu brunet, lustrując jego profil i to nie jego wina, że chciał złożyć pocałunek na jego policzku.

— Nie jesteśmy razem — odpowiedział, spuszczając wzrok na dywan. — Pomaga mi i... powoli idę z nim naprzód.

— Czytałem o was artykuł — skrzywił się nieznacznie. — Nieźle cię tam-

— Wiem, jak o mnie piszą — przerwał Zaynowi, spoglądając na niego. — Ale nie sypiam z Harry'm, a już zwłaszcza nie za pieniądze.

— Nie mówię, że jesteś jego dziwką... nawet jeśli sypiałbyś z nim, to całkowicie okay, bo... jesteś wolny — poczuł ukłucie w sercu, wypowiadając te słowa.

— Wiem — szepnął.

Minęła kolejna długa chwila ciszy, nim Louis wstał i przeszedł do kuchni, ale zaraz wrócił, trzymając w dłoni worek na śmieci, do którego zaczął wrzucać paczki po papierosach.

— Nie musisz sprzątać — oznajmił Malik, wstając.

— Pomóż mi, będziesz odkurzał dywan — mruknął, nie siląc się nawet na uśmiech. — Mamy sporo roboty.

Tomlinson sam nie wiedział, co robił, po prostu czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę, aby tu ogarnąć, ponieważ jego były chłopak był cholernie zmęczony i widział to, dlatego nie mógł po prostu odejść.

Sprzątanie mieszkania zajęło im jakieś cztery godziny, nie odzywali się zbyt wiele, zajęci tym bałaganem, a później wynieśli śmieci. Sąsiadka z mieszkania nad nimi zaczęła pytać, czy Louis wrócił już z pracy, na co jedynie zmarszczył brwi, bo _co do cholery_?

— Jestem wykończony — mruknął Zayn, kładąc się powoli na łóżku.

— Widzę — odparł, zdejmując mu buty, po czym zrobił to samo ze swoimi, aby ułożyć się na drugiej połowie. — Możesz iść spać.

— Nie chcę — szepnął, przewracając się na bok, aby obserwować Tomlinsona.

— Wypierdalaj spać — niepewnie się zbliżył, aby odgarnąć jego ciemne włosy z twarzy.

— Chcę cię podziwiać jeszcze przez chwilę — westchnął, kładąc dłoń na pościeli między nimi.

— Adorowałeś moje ciało równie mocno, gdy mnie zdradziłeś? — spytał cicho, nie chcąc być niemiłym, ale słowa same wyszły z jego ust.

Malik przygryzł dolną wargę, przymykając oczy. Tak, zachował się wtedy jak skończony dupek, a ten ponownie mu to uświadomił.

— Nie lubię zdrad — wyszeptał L. — Nie lubię być... gorszy.

— Jesteś najlepszy — zapewnił go.

Louis miał całkowitą papkę z mózgu, ponieważ obaj mężczyźni, do których miał uczucia, mówili mu dużo rzeczy i gubił się. _A ponoć rozmowy pomagają..._


	25. 24. Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham...

Louis wsiadł do czarnego samochodu, tak jak polecił mu Harry, z którym rozmawiał przez telefon, a następnie kierowca zawiózł go na lotnisko, przez co był zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział, po co miał się tu zjawić, ale wszystko zrozumiał, gdy tylko poczuł dłonie na swojej talii.

— Cholernie tęskniłem i nie mogłem się doczekać, aż cię zobaczę, wybacz — szepnął Styles, składając buziaka na jego policzku.

— Jesteś uroczy — odszepnął, następnie dodając — przy wejściu jest dwójka facetów z aparatami.

— Kurwa — wywrócił oczami, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu, a następnie ujął dłoń Lou. — Pieprzone... — mamrotał coś pod nosem.

— Coś się dzieje? Jest coraz głośniej o tobie i... martwię się, Harry — powiedział szczerze, układając wolną dłoń na jego policzku.

— To tylko sprawy firmy — westchnął, patrząc w sztormowe oczy. — Nie mieszaj się w to, masz już i tak zbyt wiele zmartwień.

— Żyję z tobą... możemy dzielić problemy, wtedy na pewno będzie nam łatwiej — mruknął niepewnie.

— Louis — pokręcił głową, kończąc temat, a następnie złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

Pech chciał, że akurat zostali uchwyceni na zdjęciu, czego Harry naprawdę w tym momencie nie chciał. W końcu mężczyźni byli ponoć przy wejściu, tak? Naprawdę chciał dać buziaka L, nie widzieli się cztery dni!

— Jak się czujesz? — spytał loczek, prowadząc go powoli na parking. — Dałeś radę?

— Um... tak, dałem — kiwnął głową. — Zrobiłem obiad — pochwalił się.

— Tak? Jaki? — uśmiechnął się, otwierając bagażnik, do którego wrzucił torbę. — Coś pożywnego i zdrowego?

— Kurczak faszerowany mozzarellą owinięty szynką parmeńską z tłuczonymi ziemniakami — wyjaśnił, wsiadając na tylne siedzenie, co zrobił także Harry. — Lubisz?

— Cholera, tak — kiwnął głową. — Postarałeś się, kochanie, jestem dumny — cmoknął go w czółko.

— Dziękuję — przygryzł dolną wargę, czując ciepło na serduszku.

— Conrad, na co czekamy? Jedź do domu — polecił Styles, marszcząc brwi.

— Myślałem, że miał pan przylecieć razem z Camile — odezwał się kierowca.

— Um... Camile ma swój transport — wyjaśnił.

— Kto to Camile? — wtrącił ciekawski Lou.

— Niezła szycha w interesach, dzięki niej zatrzymaliśmy wspólnika.

— Nie lubię suki — oznajmił Conrad, na co szatyn się zaśmiał.

— Język! — upomniał go. — Potrącę ci z pensji, zobaczysz.

— I tak za mało mi płacisz, panie Styles — westchnął męczeńsko, co było dla niego całkowicie normalne.

Dwójka mężczyzn, gdy tylko znalazła się już w domu, nie miała ochoty na rozmowy o problemach, więc Louis nałożył obiad na talerze, Harry wyjął wino i spędzili w salonie jakieś dwie godziny. Ale to wcale nie był koniec. Później wzięli drugą butelkę wina i przeszli do sypialni, siadając na wygodnym łóżku.

— Pogramy w... _never have I ever_? — zaproponował Styles. Pamiętał, jak w czasie studiów bawili się w to na imprezach i nie było tak źle.

— Nigdy, przenigdy nie uprawiałem seksu z dwoma mężczyznami naraz — zaśmiał się L, patrząc w jego szmaragdowe oczy.

— Nigdy, przenigdy... nie robiłem loda w czasie jazdy — wymyślił, a młodszy upił trochę wina. — Oh, naprawdę? Ty mały urwisie, lubisz rozpraszać ludzi?

— Było zabawnie — uśmiechnął się, całując krótko jego usta. — Nigdy, przenigdy nie używałem sztucznego penisa.

Harry napił się, a gdy spojrzał w niebieskie oczy, uśmiechnął się.

— Musisz tego spróbować — szepnął, przygryzając delikatnie płatek jego ucha. — Nigdy, przenigdy nie pierdnąłem w otoczeniu swojej połówki — parsknął, a Louis odchylił głowę do tyłu i otworzył szeroko usta.

— Ja to zrobiłem przy Zaynie, polej mi, kotku — wymamrotał, patrząc wyczekująco na starszego, który jedynie odłożył butelkę na szafkę nocną i złączył ich usta razem.

Louis westchnął niespodziewanie, ale odwzajemnił gest, unosząc dłonie, aby zatopić je w burzy loków. Podniósł się lekko, a wtedy Styles podwinął jego koszulkę, dotykając delikatnej skóry na torsie.

— Jesteś taki piękny — westchnął Styles, odrzucając chwilę później jego koszulkę na podłogę i zaczął odpinać guziki od swojej koszuli.

— Tak uważasz? — uśmiechnął się, czując gorąc. Może to przez alkohol, może przez widok, jaki aktualnie miał.

— Taka jest prawda — mruknął, składając pocałunki na jego ciele, gdy powoli zsuwał jego spodnie w dół.

Tomlinson pozwalał na wszystko, dał się rozebrać i nawet sam pomógł w tym Haroldowi, co chwilę całowali się mocno i niechlujnie, przesuwając dłońmi po swoich ciałach, a w pokoju jakby wzrosła temperatura.

— Hazz — westchnął ciężko, odchylając głowę do tyłu, tym samym bardziej wciskając ją w poduszkę, podczas gdy starszy zostawiał malinki na jego biodrze czy torsie.

— Tak, kochanie? — uśmiechnął się, przesuwając dłońmi po jego udach.

— My... przepraszam, ale nie mogę się z tobą przespać — wymamrotał, a wtedy usta Harry'ego przestały go całować.

— Jestem za bardzo nachalny, prawda? — mruknął, ciągnąc się za włosy. — Przepraszam, Louis, naprawdę nie chciałem, abyś poczuł presję i szanuję twój wybór.

— Nie wiń się, po prostu... ostatnio dużo się dzieje i... chcę uprawiać z tobą seks, oczywiście, ale... nie dzisiaj — wyjaśnił, a gdy Styles chciał wstać, zaraz objął go nogami w pasie. — Nie odchodź, proszę.

— Mam spory problem i chciałbym się go pozbyć w łazience — mruknął, kładąc dłoń na jego kostce, a następnie złożył pocałunek na łydce. — Pójdę spać do salonu, jeśli nie czujesz się ze mną komfortowo.

— Zostań — mruknął cicho. Nie wstydził się tego, że obaj byli nadzy i widzieli wszystkie swoje niedoskonałości, czuł się przy nim swobodnie, naprawdę tak było, po prostu chciał jeszcze poczekać. — Masz lubrykant?

— Po co ci? — zmarszczył brwi, nie przestając całować jego łydki, którą dodatkowo lekko ściskał dłonią.

— Musimy jakoś skończyć, racja? — uśmiechnął się, a wtedy zielone oczy zabłyszczały.

Styles wstał z łóżku i sięgnął po lubrykant, a Louis wylał go sobie trochę na palce, następnie rozsuwając maksymalnie swoje nogi, na co starszy zachłysnął się powietrzem, bo siedząc naprzeciw niego, miał widok na... wszystko.

— Pozbądź się swojego dużego problemu, kochanie — polecił Louis, po czym zaczął wykonywać koliste ruchy środkowym palcem na obręczy swoich mięśni, nim wsunął go powoli do środka, a Harry uchylił usta, niepewnie zsuwając dłoń na swojego penisa.

— Czuję się jak nastolatek, który ma zaraz dojść — oznajmił ze śmiechem loczek, obserwując jego ruchy nadgarstka. — Boże, Louis...

— Podoba ci się? — sapnął, wsuwając głębiej palca, a gdy Harry ułożył wolną dłoń na jego udzie, dodał palec wskazujący, zaraz oba uginając i krzyżując. — O-oh, Hazz — jęknął, przymykając oczy. — Mocniej — poprosił, a wtedy poczuł wbijające się w jego skórę palce i zapewne powstaną tam siniaki.

— Cholera, wyglądasz kurewsko... pięknie — wymamrotał, przesuwając kciukiem po główce swojego penisa, czując preejakulat.

— Więc... masz tutaj jakiegoś... sztucznego penisa, którym się, a-ah, masturbowałeś? — parsknął Lou, szybciej wykonując swoje ruchy.

— Tutaj nie... niestety, choć chętnie bym ci go dał — uśmiechnął się szeroko, przysuwając bliżej niego.

— Myślisz, że trzy to za dużo? — spytał, przygryzając dolną wargą.

— To zdecydowanie za mało — jęknął, pochylając się nad Tomlinsonem, aby móc całować go po brzuszku, jednak wcale nie przestawał sobie obciągać, tak samo jak ten nie przestawał pieprzyć się palcami, dokładając trzeciego.

Obaj czuli się niesamowicie, mimo iż po prostu się masturbowali, ale to, że robili to przy sobie, na dodatek całując się, doprowadzał ich do szaleństwa.  
Jako pierwszy spełnienie osiągnął Lou, mając palce głęboko w sobie, przy czym ubrudził tors H, jednak ten nie przejął się tym, a jedynie szybciej poruszał nadgarstkiem, by dojść na pościel między nogami młodszego.

— Kurwa — wymamrotał ciężko Styles, opadając plecami na materac tuż obok niego. — Jesteś zbyt idealny... za bardzo na mnie działasz.

— Podobało ci się? — uśmiechnął się, zaraz odwracając się na bok, aby na niego patrzeć. Ich klatki piersiowe unosiły się i opadały w szybkim tempie.

— Kurewsko — przymknął oczy, a wtedy objął Louisa i przyciągnął go do siebie, aby leżał na nim. — Chyba muszę częściej wyjeżdżać, aby dostawać takie cudowne niespodzianki.

— Nie wyjeżdżaj, nie chcę być sam — mruknął, chwilę później zasysając się na jego skórze na obojczyku, dodatkowo podgryzając ją lekko.

— Dobrze, Lou... będę przy tobie — obiecał, a młodszy mu uwierzył, bo to był Hazz.


	26. 25. I need you in life, I miss you damn badly

_Firma upada, a co robi z tym Harry Styles? Przejmuje się jedynie swoim nowym kochankiem! Może obaj mają jakiś plan, aby wszystko uratować? Cóż, na razie tego nie widać, ale za to widać, jak romantycznie spędzają czas. W końcu co go obchodzą TYSIĄCE ludzi, którzy stracą pracę?_

Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc tego artykułu, ale zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony z tego, że po internecie krążyło zdjęcie, gdzie całował się ze Stylesem. Zaczynał się irytować tym, że ten był sławny, bo ciągle musieli użerać się z papsami, zwłaszcza teraz. Co kogoś obchodziło ich życie?

— Co się dzieje, Harreh? — spytał Louis, wchodząc do gabinetu, gdzie ten robił coś na laptopie, dodatkowo porządkując dokumenty w segregatorach. — W internecie piszą, że-

— Wierzysz we wszystko, co piszą w internecie? — wtrącił się od razu, unosząc wzrok na młodszego.

— Nie, ale... twoja firma upada, tak? — uniósł brwi ku górze, podchodząc bliżej.

— Louis, masz wiele swoich zmartwień — westchnął ciężko, odsuwając się od biurka i siadając wygodniej na fotelu. — Dlaczego się tym interesujesz?

— Ponieważ ja też jestem w to zamieszany — mruknął smutno, zaciskając palce na swoim telefonie. — Ludzie uważają, że to ja przyniosłem ci pecha i spowodowałem utratę pieniędzy... nie chcę mieć negatywnej opinii.

— Dobrze, skarbie... — przymknął powieki, następnie klepiąc swoje uda, więc Tomlinson po chwili na nich usiadł i został przytulony. — Pójdziesz ze mną na wywiad, co ty na to?

— J-ja...? — skrzywił się nieznacznie. — Nigdy nie uczestniczyłem w wywiadach, nie wiem, jak się zachować.

— Będziesz odpowiadał ze mną na kilka pytań, a jeśli jakieś będzie niekomfortowe, dasz mi znak, może mrugniesz okiem albo złapiesz kciuka między palce — wymyślił, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele. — Wyrobimy ci nową, lepszą opinię, bo jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie, który zasługuje na najlepsze, kotku.

— Naprawdę chcesz wziąć mnie ze sobą, aby naprawić moją opinię? — uśmiechnął się.

— Oh, kochanie, oczywiście, że tak — kiwnął głową, następnie ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. — Moja firma nie upada, zapamiętaj, okay? Media kłamią.

— Więc co się z nią dzieje? — dopytywał, marszcząc brwi.

— Straciliśmy ostatnio pewną... rzecz, ale przysięgam, nad wszystkim mam kontrolę i powoli wracamy do formy — wyjaśnił wymijająco, na co Louis westchnął, ale ostatecznie kiwnął głową.

~*~

— Co dzisiaj jadłeś? — spytał Louis, rozglądając się po kuchni, a następnie zaczął wkładać naczynia do zmywarki.

— Nie musisz... wiesz, zamartwiać się o mnie — mruknął cicho mężczyzna siedzący przy stole.

— Wiem — kiwnął głową.

— I nie musisz sprzątać, sam to ogarnę... chciałem po prostu chwilę odpocząć — wyjaśnił.

— Myślę, że nie jest z tobą dobrze, Zayn — gdy tylko włączył zmywarkę, usiadł na krześle i ujął w dłoń jego policzek. — Nie uśmiechasz się, nie jesz, chyba że cię pilnuję, sprzątasz, ale tylko dlatego, abym ja tego nie robił. Może... potrzebujesz pomocy?

— Psychiatry? — parsknął, spoglądając w błękitne oczy. — Chcesz mnie wsadzić do psychiatryka, Lou? — przechylił głowę na bok.

— Nie, nie chcę, ale psycholog mógłby ci pomóc — odgarnął ciemne włosy z czoła, a następnie zbliżył się do niego. — Masz przekrwione oczy... ale dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? Nie śpisz wystarczająco dużo godzin — westchnął, wstając, ale wtedy poczuł dłoń na swoim nadgarstku.

— Potrzebuję cię, kurwa — wykrztusił, lekko pociągając młodszego do siebie, a wtedy po prostu przytulił się do jego brzuszka. — Potrzebuję cię w życiu... Przepraszam za wszystko, ale cholernie mocno tęsknię.

Szatyn zamknął oczy, nie mogąc go odepchnąć, gdy był w takim stanie, więc wplótł palce w jego włosy i zaczął je przeczesywać, aby go uspokoić, ale Malik i tak zaczął płakać, trzęsąc się jak galareta. To go martwiło... Wiedział, że nie powinien spotykać się ze swoim byłym chłopakiem, ale nie mógł tego nie robić, bo to wciąż był człowiek, który przez lata dbał o niego.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — szepnął Louis.

— Kocham cię — uniósł na niego wzrok, a serce młodszego zabiło nieco szybciej. — Kocham cię i wiem, że... nie pokazałem tego poprzez zdradę, ale błagam, daj nam szansę, a będę najlepszym chłopakiem pod słońcem... jak przed tą propozycją Stylesa — na wspomnienie o mężczyźnie zaraz się odsunął i przełknął cicho ślinę.

— Ale Harry jest w moim życiu ważną osobą — oznajmił szczerze. — Lubię go.

— Więc gazety mówią prawdę? — spytał ze szklanymi oczach, a po jego policzkach wciąż spływały powoli łzy.

— Nie obchodzą mnie te gazety — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie czytam ich nawet — kłamstwo, ale niewielkie, więc się nie liczyło, racja?

— Ty i Harry jesteście uznawani za bardzo... uroczą parę — wyjaśnił smutno Zayn, opierając łokcie o stół.

— A ja uznawany jestem za wyzyskiwacza... albo jego dziwkę — parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

— Ponoć nie czytasz — przypomniał mu.

Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając ciężko, nim oparł się tyłkiem o stół. Nie wiedział, czemu ciągle tak bardzo martwił się o kolesia, który go zdradził, że przychodził do tego mieszkania co jakiś czas, aby go skontrolować... może wciąż czuł do niego miłość? Nie wiedział, bo był bardzo zagubiony.

— Jest już ciemno... — zaczął po chwili Malik. — Zostaniesz na noc?

— J-ja... nie wiem, raczej nie — zająknął się, marszcząc brwi. — Pójdę do siebie... do Harry'ego.

— Więc mieszkasz z nim? Myślałem, że ma dom w Los Angeles — mruknął, wpatrując się w swoje wytatuowane ręce.

— Posiada dużo... _miejsc_ — wyjaśnił Lou. — Właściwie... mogę wynająć sobie jakieś mieszkanie, ale Harry lubi moje towarzystwo, a ja jego, więc...

— Jesteś szczęśliwy? — spytał nagle, co zamurowało młodszego. — Jesteś szczęśliwszy ze Stylesem niż ze mną? Daje ci kwiaty bez okazji, jak robiłem to ja? Mówi, jak pięknie wyglądasz o poranku? — wymieniał, próbując się nie rozpłakać jeszcze raz.

— Nie możesz się tym męczyć — oznajmił cicho.

— Jesteś szczęśliwszy? — powtórzył, kręcąc głową.

— _Jestem szczęśliwy_ — odpowiedział, prostując się, a następnie przeszedł przez salon do przedpokoju, aby ubrać czarne vansy na stópki.

— Ale nie szczęśliwszy? — dopytał.

— Nie mogę tego porównywać, bo to całkowicie inne sytuacje — westchnął. — Przy twoim boku też miałem gorsze dni, tak samo jak przy jego.

— Chciałbym, abyśmy razem przeżywali gorsze i lepsze chwile... znowu razem — szepnął, ujmując dłoń Lou.

— Za szybko, Zee — zamknął na chwilę oczy, przygryzając dolną wargę. — Nie mogę.

— Gdy będziesz gotowy... komu oddasz serce? — zapytał, a jego głos był na załamaniu, wargi drżały.

Tomlinson przełamał się, po prostu przytulając mężczyznę, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, bo nie był w stanie.


	27. 26. I loved this photo! It's even a better one, made a sensation

Harry obejmował mocno Louisa w talii, prowadząc do budynku, w którym miał odbyć się wywiad. Przed nim stało kilku ludzi z aparatami, ale spodziewali się tego, więc mieli okulary przeciwsłoneczne, aby flesze ich nie oślepiły. Szczerze mówiąc, Tomlinson nie bardzo rozumiał, czemu coraz częściej natrafiali na paparazzi, chciał wiedzieć, co się działo, że Harry był tak rozchwytywany... bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

— Harry! Harry! — ciągle ktoś krzyczał, a szatyn krzywił się, bo zdecydowanie było zbyt głośno.

Loczek w końcu otworzył szklane drzwi, co prawda z lekkim trudem, ale jednak, i gdy tylko weszli, zadał pytanie:

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak, mogło być gorzej — wymamrotał Tommo, ujmując jego dłoń.

— Nie spodziewałem się tylu... — szepnął, prosząc go do odpowiedniej sali; znał ten budynek, był tu już kilka razy.

Po drodze minęli kilka kobiet w idealnie dopasowanych spódnicach, białych koszulach i oczywiście, ich kroki było słychać z końca holu przez szpilki. Mówiły jedynie _dzień dobry_ , uśmiechając się i Lou zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę tak bardzo chciały się uśmiechać, czy musiały.

— Styles! Dobrze cię widzieć — gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, do jego uszu dobiegł głos czterdziestoletniej kobiety. — A to zapewne twoja miłość na całe życie, hm?

— Chociaż ty się nie naśmiewaj — poprosił, odsuwając fotel szatynowi, który nie powiedział nawet słowa, a tylko usiadł. — Jak się czujesz?

— Świetnie i dziękuję za wywiad już teraz — uśmiechnęła się, podając im słuchawki. — Potrzebujecie chwili...? Aby ułożyć włosy, poprawić makijaż, coś w tym stylu?

— Nie, miejmy to za sobą, zaplanowałem już coś na resztę dnia — odpowiedział biznesmen.

— Zaplanowałeś? — mruknął cicho L.

— Tak, kochanie — szepnął, układając dłoń na jego udzie.

Po kilku minutach, gdy wszystko było już gotowe, zaczęła się transmisja na żywo, uwzględniając oczywiście obraz, bo przecież każdy chciał zobaczyć Stylesa... albo bardziej jego nowego _kochanka_.

— To czas, aby się rozbudzić! Witam wszystkich bardzo ciepło w ten jakże piękny dzień, miejmy nadzieję, że słońce pozostanie z nami do końca dnia, a tymczasem mam u siebie już dwa inne słoneczka. Powitajmy Harry'ego Stylesa i Louisa Tomlinsona — powiedziała kobieta.

— Cześć.

— Dzień dobry — odezwał się młodszy. Nie wiedział, czy miał mówić oficjalnie czy zwyczajnie, zaczynał się stresować.

— Wiele ludzi zaczęło interesować wasze życie osobiste, zauważyliście? — co za głupie pytanie, jak mieli nie zauważyć? — Wszyscy umierają z ciekawości, co jest między wami! Może nam powiecie?

— Myślę, że... um — zaczął Harry, spoglądając na szatyna, który ułożył swoją dłoń na tej jego, która wciąż spoczywała na jego udzie. — Cóż, jeśli ludzie myślą, że jesteśmy razem, dlaczego mamy zabraniać im tak myśleć?

— Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie — zauważyła ze śmiechem.

— Jesteśmy ze sobą blisko — powiedział jedynie.

— Louis, pytanie do ciebie — spojrzała na niego. — Opowiesz coś o sobie? Zaciekawiłeś swoją osobą niemal cały kontynent.

— Nie sądzę, żeby tak było — mruknął, odchrząkując, a widok z kamery zmienił się, aby widzowie i słuchacze mogli przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. — Jestem prostym człowiekiem, który próbuje przetrwać w Ameryce.

— Szybko mówisz — zauważyła, marszcząc brwi. — Ledwo cię zrozumiałam przez mocny akcent. Ahh, kocham Brytyjczyków za to!

— Przepraszam, będę mówił wolniej — zagryzł policzek od wewnątrz.

— Czym się zajmujesz, gdzie pracujesz? — dopytywała.

— Aktualnie nie pracuję — przyznał niepewnie. — Ja... zajmuję się... um — spojrzał na Harry'ego, szukając ratunku.

— Louis się nieco stresuje, to jego pierwszy wywiad, więc przejmę pałeczkę — uśmiechnął się, pocierając jego dłoń kciukiem. — Louis to świetny kucharz, ma w sobie nawet coś z mody. Gdy byliśmy w LA, świetnie radził sobie z dobieraniem ubrań.

— Ciekawe — pokiwała powoli głową, lustrując jego ubiór, który raczej nie zaskakiwał.

— Potrafię grać na kilku instrumentach — pochwalił się, chcąc wypaść jak najlepiej.

Kilka pytań było właśnie w tym stylu, niezbyt ważne, ale zadawane dla ciekawskich.

— Pozwoliliśmy sobie przejrzeć wasze media społecznościowe — błysk w jej oku nieco przeraził Lou, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. — I znaleźliśmy kilka zdjęć, które przyciągnęły uwagę gazet. Chcecie je zobaczyć?

— Nie sądzę, aby... — uciął Harry, widząc na ekranie Louisa, który siedział na kolanach Zayna w samochodzie i całował go delikatnie.

— Pokochałam to zdjęcie! Ale to jest jeszcze lepsze, zrobiło furorę w internecie — klasnęła w dłonie, a wtedy pojawiło się zdjęcie, w którym dwójka była w łóżku. Przykryci pościelą jedynie do bioder, Zayn obejmował go od tyłu, składając buziaka na jego ramieniu. — Podoba ci się, Harry?

— Artystyczne zdjęcia — odpowiedział, próbując nie rzucić niemiłego komentarza.

— Powinniście zrobić sobie jakieś — oznajmiła kobieta. — Ostatnio byliście widziani z kimś innym, ale skoro nie potwierdziliście tego, że jesteście razem, to chyba nie był problem, racja?

Na dużym ekranie pojawiły się dwa zdjęcia; na jednym Louis ujmował Zayna za dłoń i ciągnął w jakimś kierunku, na drugim usta Harry'ego i jakiejś blondynki spotykały się w pocałunku. Dla obu był to nie najprzyjemniejszy widok, jednak siedzieli cicho, przyglądając się temu.

— Najgorętsza para w Ameryce jednak nie jest razem, huh? — stwierdziła z uśmiechem. — Czy może... ah! Nie pomyślałam. Może jesteście w otwartym związku?

— Myślę, że skończyliśmy — mruknął Styles, na jego twarzy nie było uśmiechu, a jego dłoń nie spoczywała już na udzie L.

— Tak szybko?

Tomlinson zacisnął mocno szczękę, a następnie wstał i rzucając słuchawki na stół, wyszedł. To był jakiś jebany żart!

Harry nie pierwszy raz spotkał się z takim niezręcznym wywiadem, więc zareagował lżej. Poczekał, aż kobieta skończy gadać, a wtedy od razu się pożegnał i wyszedł, życząc jej miłego dnia. To nie miało tak wyglądać, miały być pytania, które pomogłyby Lou, aby nie wyszedł na okropną osobą, na którą kreują go media, ale chuj w bombki strzelił.

 **Harry** : gdzie jesteś?

 **Louis** : w taksówce. nigdy więcej nie zgodzę się na wywiad

 **Harry** : porozmawiamy w domu, okay?

 **Louis** : cokolwiek

Loczek zagryzł policzek od wewnątrz, wychodząc z budynku i od razu zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Wsiadł do swojego samochodu, ignorując nawoływania. Zastanawiało go, czemu Louis spotkał się z Zaynem... przecież zerwali, mieli dać sobie przestrzeń, tak? To było tak cholernie dziwne, jego głowa pękała od tych myśli.


	28. 27. Styles' lover apparently prefers his longtime partner!

— Co robiłeś z Zaynem? — zapytał Harry, siadając na kanapie obok szatyna.

— Nic — odpowiedział cicho. — Pomagam mu w ogarnianiu życia — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nic mi nie mówiłeś — zmarszczył brwi.

— A miałem ci mówić? Zresztą ty sam nic mi nie mówiłeś o jakiejś blondynce, z którą się całowałeś... Myślałem, że jesteś we mnie zakochany — wymamrotał.

— Jestem, oczywiście — kiwnął głową, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. — Ta blondynka to Camile...

Louis parsknął, odsuwając się do niego. _Camile_. Więc tak teraz wygląda współpraca?

— To było dnia, gdy moja firma nieco stanęła na nogi i oboje byliśmy szczęśliwi, a wtedy mnie pocałowała — wyjaśnił spokojnie. — Nie odwzajemniłem tego, kochanie.

— Stanęła na nogi? Mówiłeś, że nie upada — zauważył, spoglądając w, teraz zakłopotane, szmaragdowe oczy. — Kłamałeś — mruknął smutno.

— Nie chciałem cię martwić — westchnął, zbliżając się do młodszego. — Masz tak wiele na głowie, dodatkowo dowiaduję się, że pomagasz Zaynowi po rozstaniu... Chcesz do niego wrócić? Powiedz mi szczerze, bo ja... nie zamierzam stawać wam na drodze, jeśli naprawdę to jego chcesz.

— Nie chcę — szepnął, przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz; chyba sam nie był pewien, czy tak było. — Ale wciąż mi na nim zależy i nie mogłem po prostu... patrzeć, jak upada! To był wieloletni związek, Harry, mam prawo mieć wątpliwości.

— Przepraszam — mruknął ze skruchą, splatając swoją dłoń z tą jego, po czym cmoknął delikatnie jego policzek. — Za to, że naskoczyłem na ciebie i za to, że pozwoliłem na to, aby Camile mnie pocałowała. Nie podoba mi się, ale jest pomocna.

— Jeśli... jeśli chcesz coś ze mną tworzyć, nie chcę takich sytuacji — westchnął, podnosząc się, aby usiąść na kolanach Stylesa. — A już na pewno nie chcę dowiadywać się tego od jakiejś kobiety z radia.

— Przepraszam również za ten wywiad... myślałem, że przebiegnie nieco inaczej — objął L w talii, opierając policzek na jego ramieniu. — Wybacz, kochanie.

— Mogło być gorzej... przynajmniej nie wyciągnęła mojej przeszłości z policją — wymusił uśmiech.

Przez długą chwilę panowała cisza, w której obaj przytulali się do siebie i to było to, czego potrzebowali. Zaczęli nawet cicho śpiewać jakąś piosenkę, której tytułu _oczywiście_ nie pamiętali.

— Hej, tak właściwie... dlaczego nadal masz na instagramie zdjęcia z Zaynem? — spytał Harry, przesuwając palcami po jego udach.

— Moja mama mówiła, że... jeśli ktoś sprawiał, że byłeś szczęśliwy, nie należy się tego wypierać — wyjaśnił cicho. — Nie zamierzam ich usuwać, ponieważ... ponieważ tak to rozumiem. Zayn był moim szczęściem i zdjęcia mi o tym przypominają.

— Twoja mama jest cudowna — stwierdził z uśmiechem.

— Um... była — poprawił go delikatnie.

— _Oh_ — wykrztusił jedynie, nim objął Louisa mocniej. — Przykro mi, kochanie.

— To okay, minęło już sporo czasu — mruknął, składając buziaka na jego czole.

Harry podniósł go, wstając z kanapy, a następnie włączył muzykę. Nie chciał, aby ten się teraz smucił, chciał, aby był wiecznie radosny. Dlatego zaczął z nim tańczyć na środku salonu, uśmiechając się szeroko, a Lou kręcił głową ze śmiechem, jednak wcale nie zamierzał się odsuwać.

~*~

Harry pocałował krótko Lou, po czym przeczesał swoje loki dłonią. Był wczesny ranek, jednak mieli niemałe plany na ten dzień, skoro po wywiadzie im nie wyszło.

— Pierwsza strona — mruknął szatyn, pokazując mu gazetę. — _Kochanek Stylesa najwyraźniej woli swojego wieloletniego partnera, zresztą jego media społecznościowe mówią same za siebie!_ — udał zszokowanie, a Harry parsknął i wrzucił gazetę do kosza, aby następnie pocałować L ponownie, tym razem mocniej.

— Więc zróbmy sobie zdjęcie i wstawmy na instagrama — mruknął, podnosząc młodszego i sadzając go na blacie.

— Chcesz wywołać furorę? — zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, parskając.

— Chcę — uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Harry opuścił kuchnię, aby po chwili wrócić, ale z telefonem, który następnie ustawił na szafce i włączył samowyzwalacz.

— Mówiłem już, jak kurewsko mnie pociągasz w moich ubraniach? — spytał, stając między nogami Louisa i zaraz zbliżył się, aby być dosłownie milimetry od jego ust.

— Twoje koszulki są wygodne — mruknął z uśmiechem, układając dłoń na jego policzku. — Ale niemożliwe, że wziąłem ci wszystkie.

— Huh? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Jesteś w samych spodenkach, kochanie — szepnął, ledwo dotykając jego warg, co uchwycił aparat telefonu.

— Cóż, ty za to ich nie masz — odpowiedział, układając dłonie pod jego udami, aby je unieść, a następnie przyciągnął Louisa bliżej siebie, na co pisnął zaskoczony i opadł plecami na blat.

— Przez to, że mówisz tak wolno, zapominam, że potrafisz robić też szybkie ruchy — westchnął, spoglądając na Stylesa.

— Bardzo szybkie — szepnął, puszczając mu oczko.

— Oh, Boże — zakrył twarz dłońmi, czując, jak się rumieni.

— Co zjesz na śniadanie, kotku? — spytał, odsuwając się od Tomlinsona, aby następnie zgarnąć telefon i go zablokować.

— Ciebie — zaśmiał się, zeskakując z blatu.

— Deser jemy po obiedzie — przypomniał.

Gdy zjedli już śniadanie, przeszli do garderoby, a tam ubrali się w miarę podobnie. Obaj mieli na sobie obcisłe, czarne spodnie, jednak Louis na stopy założył żółte vansy w słoneczniki, a Harry sztyblety, górna część także trochę się różniła, bo gdy Louis miał na sobie tank top, który odsłaniał jego tatuaże na rękach czy obojczykach, Harry zdecydował się na koszulę w tym samym kolorze, odpinając trzy guziki od góry, przez co również eksponował swoje tatuaże.

— Ktoś cię zerżnie na ulicy, jak cię zobaczy — zaśmiał się Louis, patrząc na niego.

— Aż tak? — poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

— _Yeah, yeaaah_ — postarał się, aby zaśpiewać wysokie noty, czym zaimponował biznesmenowi. — A teraz chodźmy, kochanie — uśmiechnął się.

— Umiesz śpiewać — oznajmił, ujmując jego mniejszą dłoń. — Grasz na instrumentach... — przypomniał sobie. — Chciałeś kiedyś być muzykiem?

— Tak, oczywiście, umiem śpiewać, bo usłyszałeś dwa słowa z moich ust — parsknął, ciągnąc loczka do wyjścia.

— To były wysokie noty, Louis! — obruszył się. — Poza tym słyszałem cię już, jak śpiewasz. Chcę, abyś coś zrobił z tym głosem, bo inaczej będę _naprawdę_ zły.

— Harry, nie załatwię sobie menadżera, wytwórni muzycznej i... nie wiem kogo jeszcze, aby mnie promowali i wydawali moją muzykę — zaśmiał się. — Poza tym chciałem mieć własne radio... to jest moim marzeniem.

— A jeśli załatwię to wszystko? — zapytał, patrząc w sztormowe oczy.

— Jesteś głupkiem — pokręcił głową, składając buziaka na ustach starszego. — Nie możesz stwierdzić, że mam talent, bo zaśpiewałem dwa słowa nieco lepiej niż zwykle.

— Więc zaśpiewaj coś jeszcze — poprosił. — Ale postaraj się, proszę.

— Harry, po co ci to? Nie będę muzykiem!

— Masz rację... przepraszam, że naciskam — westchnął, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni, a następnie sprawdził godzinę, przy okazji włączając dyktafon. — Ale mógłbyś dla mnie coś zaśpiewać, wiesz? Kurwa, chcę cię posłuchać.

— Jedną piosenkę, ale tylko dlatego, bo _naprawdę_ cię lubię — wywrócił oczami. — Podaj tytuł.

— _Cherry pie_ — powiedział zaraz.

— To piosenka rockowa — parsknął Louis.

— No i? Zaśpiewaj, kochanie — zrobił proszące oczy.

— Uh... czekaj, przypomnę sobie słowa — westchnął, przymykając oczy i próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystko od początku. — Czekaj, jak to się zaczynało?

— Od refrenu, no wiesz... _She's my cherry pie_ — zanucił.

— _Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise_...? — zaczął, na co Styles pokiwał energicznie głową. — _Tastes so good, makes a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie, yeah..._ — zrobił krótką przerwę, aby przypomnieć sobie słowa pierwszej wzrotki. — _Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn, swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home, swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right. If I think about baseball, I'll swing all night, yeah... Yeah, yeaah!_ — zapewne tutaj wydarł się jak obdzierany kot ze skóry, ale Styles sam się na to pisał! — _Swingin' in the living room, swingin' in the kitchen, ost folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin', swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her, so I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater_ — spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Ej, no co to ma być? Nie dojechałeś do najlepszego momentu! — jęknął z dezaprobatą.

— Naprawdę mam zacząć krzyczeć? — westchnął.

— Tak, proszę — kiwnął głową.

— Jesteś niemożliwy — parsknął, kręcąc głową. — _I scream, you scream, we all scream for him, don't even try 'cause you can't ignore him! He's my cherry pie_ — zakończył, zmieniając słowa i wskazując na loczka, który uśmiechnął się rozczulony.

— Kurewsko dobrze śpiewasz — skomentował, całując go i dyskretnie wyłączając dyktafon. On już doskonale wiedział, co zrobi z tym nagraniem.

— Możemy już po prostu wyjść z domu? Jak tak dalej pójdzie... — Harry przerwał mu, ponownie go całując, co oczywiście odwzajemnił.


	29. 28. Wanna pretend to have sex so that she can hear?

— Lou — mruknął, przyglądając mu się. Nie był pewien, czy powinien zaczynać ten temat, ale życie miało się jedno, tak?

— Tak, kochanie? — spytał, odbijając piłeczkę o w połowie złożony stół ping-pongowy.

— Nie zamierzam tu dłużej zostawać — mruknął, a Louis momentalnie odwrócił się w jego stronę, przez co piłeczka uderzyła go w ramię.

— Co to znaczy? — zmarszczył brwi, zaciskając mocniej palce na paletce. Nie chciał, aby ten go zostawiał... nie chciał się rozstawać, nawet jeśli nie byli parą.

— Myślałem o sprzedaży kilku domów — wzruszył ramionami, kucając, aby podnieść piłeczkę.

— O tym też? — spytał.

— Tak — kiwnął głową.

— O-okay... wyprowadzę się, tylko daj mi kilka dni na znalezienie czegoś — poprosił, przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz.

— Chodzi o to, że... chciałbym, abyś ze mną wyjechał — podniósł się, następnie podchodząc do młodszego.

— I mielibyśmy mieszkać w Los Angeles? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie, chcę... chcę się przenieść gdzieś dalej — wyjaśnił. — Malta — dodał, a Lou uchylił usta ze zdziwienia.

— Malta? To całkowicie inny kontynent, Harry — zauważył, odkładając paletkę na stół. — Nie mogę wyjechać tak daleko.

— Co trzyma cię w Vegas? — zapytał, przygryzając dolną wargę. — Nie masz tu domu, rodziny-

— _Zayn_ — wtrącił, przełykając cicho ślinę. — Nie mogę być od niego tysiące mil.

Styles nie odpowiedział, ale jego serduszko nieco zabolało, bo Zayn był jego _byłym_ chłopakiem i to z nim wolał zostać, niż jechać z obecnym prawie-partnerem? Coś mu podpowiadało, że Louis wcale nie przestał go kochać i tu nie chodziło o zajmowanie się nim, aby się nie stoczył. To, kurwa, bolało, okay? Chciał, aby L w nim widział cały świat...

— Przepraszam — mruknął szatyn, patrząc w szmaragdowe oczy. — Nie mogę, Hazz, jestem przy-

Nie dokończył, bo Styles machnął ręką, kiwając głową i zaraz opuścił pomieszczenie. _Spoko_. Zostanie tu z Zaynem, odbudują swój piękny związek, a on będzie musiał jedynie zapomnieć o tym, że był szczęśliwy z Louisem. Prosta sprawa.

Tomlinson usiadł na stole do ping-ponga i spuścił wzrok na podłogę. Musiał tak postąpić, racja? Malik mówił, że go potrzebował, był w kiepskim stanie.

~*~

— Gdzie idziesz? — spytał Lou, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę. Miał na sobie tylko koszulkę H, która sięgała do połowy jego ud, a na stópkach kolorowe skarpetki i wyglądał przeuroczo.

— Spotkanie z Camile — wyjaśnił loczek, spoglądając w lustro, aby zawiązać krawat.

— Camile...? — zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc bliżej niego. — Dlaczego akurat z nią?

— Bo to z nią współpracuję — westchnął, wkurzając się na to _głupie_ wiązanie tego _głupiego_ krawatu.

— A kiedy skończy się wasza współpraca? — szatyn stanął przed nim, odsuwając jego dłonie i pomógł mu z tym, a Harry patrząc w lustro, mógł podziwiać jego tyłek, choć starał się kontrolować, ale... skoro już miał zafundowane _takie_ widoki, dlaczego miałby nie skorzystać?

— Nie wiem, raczej nieprędko — wymamrotał.

— Nie lubię jej — szepnął, kończąc, a następnie ujął jego twarz w dłoń, zmuszając do spojrzenia na siebie.

— Też wielu osób nie lubię, a jednak muszę z nimi żyć.

— Jesteś na mnie zły o tą Maltę? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie jestem, to twoje życie i decyzje należą do ciebie — odparł, chcąc złapać za klamkę, ale zatrzymał go cichy głos Tomlinsona.

— Nie dotykasz mnie już nawet, nie pożegnałeś się, wychodząc...

Styles nabrał więcej powietrza do płuc, odwracając się powoli w jego stronę, a chwilę później dociskał Lou do lustra, łącząc ich usta w bardzo zachłannym i jak dotąd najbardziej agresywnym pocałunku, jaki dzielili.

Szatyn początkowo był zdziwiony, ale szybko zaczął odwzajemniać gest, obejmując go za szyją, a wtedy poczuł dłonie starszego pod swoją koszulką i zarumienił się mocno, bo cholera, nie miał pod nią absolutnie niczego.

— Wystarczy ci? — spytał, zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach. Starał się nie dotykać jego miejsc intymnych, bo dostałby erekcji, a nie mógł się nią teraz zająć.

— Nie — szepnął z uśmiechem.

— Louis, muszę iść do pracy — westchnął, składając delikatne pocałunki na jego szczęce.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie — mruknął, przechylając głowę na bok.

— Muszę zarabiać — szepnął.

— Oddam ci wszystkie pieniądze, jaki mi dałeś.

— Nie, kochanie, nie musisz — parsknął, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele, nim w końcu się odsunął. — Są twoje, a teraz wybacz, wychodzę.

— Nie pozwól się pocałować... okay? — spojrzał smutno na Stylesa, poprawiając koszulkę, a ten posłał mu delikatny uśmiech i opuścił dom.

Louis spędził dwie godziny na jedzeniu płatków miodowych i oglądaniu filmu z Johnny'm Deppem. Cholera, miał totalnego crusha w tym facecie, zwłaszcza w tym filmie. Stwierdził, że powinien zostać aktorem, aby móc z nim grać w jakiejś gejowskiej produkcji, aby móc go pocałować, to był plan.

Później zaczął się nudzić, bo cholera, ten dom był ogromny, ale nie miał zbyt wielu mebli wewnątrz... było wprawdzie całkiem pusto, ale co się dziwić, skoro Styles mieszkał tu raz na jakiś czas.

Pobrał sobie na telefon jakieś gry, ale szybko mu się nudziły... albo się denerwował jak przy _Flappy Bird_. Najgorsza gra świata! Nigdy już w nią nie zagra, nie ma mowy.

Cóż, tak myślał, dopóki nie usiadł na tarasie. Ćwierkanie ptaków i szum liści go uspokoił, więc postanowił dać ostatnią szansę tej aplikacji.

— Kurwa — warknął, ponownie przegrywając przy dwudziestej dziewiątej tubie. — Ja pierdole — mamrotał pod nosem, mając ochotę rozwalić ten pieprzony telefon. Zdecydowanie nie miał na to nerwów.

— Loueh! — usłyszał głos H, na co gwałtownie wstał, a telefon wypadł mu z dłoni. Przeżegnał się i powoli go podniósł, odwracając ekranem w swoją stronę.

— Kur-wa-mać! — warknął, widząc pęknięcia. Odetchnął głęboko, wchodząc do środka domu.

— Jesteś? — usłyszał, a następnie poszedł w stronę głosu.

— Jestem, kochanie — kiwnął głową, chcąc go przytulić na powitanie, ale powstrzymał się, widząc obok niego blondynkę. Nie wiedział, co się działo i czemu tutaj przebywała, ale zdecydowanie jej tu nie chciał.

— Przenocuje tu dziś — oznajmił loczek, a młodszy naciągnął koszulkę na swoje uda. — Możesz ubrać spodnie — dodał z uśmiechem.

— Możemy pogadać? — spytał cicho, spoglądając kątem oka na kobietę, która zdejmowała szpilki.

— Camile, możesz usiąść na razie w salonie, prosto i na prawo — pokierował ją, nim podszedł do Louisa i uniósł go, zaraz biegnąc do sypialni. — Czemu paradujesz półnago?

— Ponieważ myślałem, że wrócisz _sam_ — zmrużył oczy, obejmując go mocno. — Nie chcę, aby tu nocowała.

— Lou, bądź gościnny — westchnął, siadając na brzegu łóżka. — To tylko jedna noc, nim wyjedzie do Nowego Jorku.

— Wy wszyscy tak podróżujecie, jakbyście mieli robaki w tyłku? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Czasami musimy — parsknął, odwiązując krawat, który rzucił na podłogę, a Lou zaczął odpinać guziki jego koszuli.

— Nie ufam jej, wiesz...? — mruknął.

— Cóż, tak czy inaczej... jutro już jej nie będzie.

— Chcę, aby wiedziała, że nie może cię całować — szepnął, zsuwając koszulę z jego ramion.

— Więc co, chcesz udawać, że uprawiamy seks, aby słyszała? — parsknął, unosząc jego koszulkę, aby następnie zacząć całować go po torsie i szczerze nie zwracał większej uwagi na to, że widział go w całej okazałości, bo nie był to pierwszy raz. Obaj byli przyzwyczajeni do swojej nagości.

— Nie udawać — pokręcił głową, zaciskając piąstkę na jego lokach.

— Chcesz... naprawdę się kochać? — spojrzał w sztormowe oczy, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak niepewności.

— Chyba mamy prawo to robić... — mruknął.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bo to był duży krok naprzód, a to chyba oznaczało, że czuł do niego... _coś_. Chciał, aby tak było, bo on naprawdę się zakochał w Lou.


	30. 29. Camile can't hear you, louder

Louis miał po dziurki w nosie tej paniusi, która panoszyła się po domu H jak królowa. Miała na sobie dwuczęściową koronkową piżamę, shorty ukazywały jej tyłek i naprawdę, kurwa, nie chciał tego oglądać. Był pewien, że chciała poderwać swojego wspólnika i... poczuł zazdrość.

— Co robisz? — spytał Lou, siadając na blacie.

— Kolację, jesteś głodny, słoneczko? — mruknął, krojąc pomidory i młodszy podziwiał go za to, z jaką szybkością to robił.

— Cholernie głodny... — przyznał, zaraz dodając — Pomóc ci? — uśmiechnął się.

— Mam wino — usłyszał nagle, na co zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na blondynkę, która pojawiła się w kuchni. To jakiś jebany żart.

— Wypij je sama — odparł złośliwie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kurwica go brała, gdy na nią patrzył.

— Jesteś zabawny — pokręciła głową, a następnie podeszła do Harry'ego i wyjęła z szuflady korkociąg.

Styles wrzucił do miski pokrojone pomidory, a następnie zajął się serem camembert. Cholera, nieźle mu szło, tylko miał nadzieję, że nie pomylił tego sera z jakimś innym.

— Harry, pomożesz? — spytała z uśmiechem.

— Louis, zrobisz to? — poprosił loczek, spoglądając na niego. — Ja dokończę sałatkę.

— Jasne — wymusił uśmiech, zeskakując z blatu, a następnie chciał wyrwać butelkę z dłoni kobiety, jednak ta zmrużyła oczy i odsunęła się. — Pomogę ci.

— Spróbuję sama — odparła, wbijając korkociąg w korek, a następnie zaczęła nim kręcić. Odwróciła się w stronę Harry i w momencie, gdy korek wystrzelił, wino wylało się na jego spodnie, a szatyn zacisnął mocno dłonie w piąstki, bo zrobiła to specjalnie! — Oh, przepraszam cię najmocniej!

— Cholera — mruknął, spoglądając w dół. Akurat wino musiało być czerwone...

— Poczekaj, pomogę ci — szybko zgarnęła mały ręcznik, który wisiał na uchwycie od piekarnika, zmoczyła go zimną wodą i zaczęła, kurwa, pocierać jego pieprzone spodnie.

Louis poczuł się, jakby dostał w twarz, bo dlaczego Harry na nią nie nakrzyczał i jej nie odepchnął? Zacisnął dłonie w piąstki i po prostu opuścił kuchnię, miał dosyć tej kobiety.

— Lou? — zawołał Styles, który naprawdę był zdziwiony zachowaniem Camile i gdy tylko jej dłonie sunęły w górę, zatrzymał je, marszcząc brwi. — Poradzę sobie, dzięki.

— Musimy to szybko sprać, bo pozostanie plama — stwierdziła.

— W razie czego kupię nowe — westchnął. — Dokończ kolację, okay?

— Jasne — uśmiechnęła się, odkładając ręcznik i zaraz zgarnęła nóż z blatu.

Loczek pobiegł szybko do sypialni, spotykając tam Tomlinsona, więc gdy tylko zdjął mokre spodnie i bokserki, usiadł obok niego.

— Kochanie — mruknął, dotykając mniejszej dłoni.

— Nie widzisz tego czy udajesz? — zapytał, odsuwając się, aby ukryć twarz w poduszce.

— Jesteś zazdrosny, o to ci chodzi? — położył się, podkładając ręce pod głowę.

— Jestem zazdrosny, tak, ale ona cię podrywa... chodzi półnago po _twoim_ domu, specjalnie cię oblała, aby cię dotykać! — fuknął, zaciskając dłoń na pościeli.

— Nie dotknęła mnie tam, gdzie nie powinna — oznajmił ze stoickim spokojem. — Dokończy kolację, a my... możemy jej coś pokazać.

— Niby co takiego? — westchnął, odwracając się w jego stronę, a następnie parsknął, widząc biznesmena w samej koszulce. — Ty zboku — szepnął.

— Chcesz to zrobić, kochanie? — zapytał, obejmując Louisa i przyciągając go do siebie.

— Na początku odpowiedz mi na kilka pytań, okay? — podniósł się, aby usiąść na biodrach starszego.

— Jasne, kochanie, odpowiem na wszystko — uśmiechnął się.

— Kim dla ciebie jest Camile i co do niej czujesz? — musiał o to zapytać, ponieważ nie chciał mieć konkurencji i tak, oczywiście nie był z nim w związku, ale czuł coś mocniejszego do niego.

— Jest wspólniczką — odparł, wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszykarskie spodenki sięgające do kolan. — Nie czuję do niej niczego głębszego, mam do niej szacunek, lubię ją, bo jest silną kobietą w biznesie.

Lou uśmiechnął się, całując go delikatnie w usta i chciał pogłębić pieszczotę, ale Harry odsunął się i odezwał.

— A ty i Zayn?

Szatyn przełknął cicho ślinę, po czym westchnął ciężko, bo on sam nie wiedział, co działo się między nimi. Ale w końcu chyba powinien o tym rozmawiać, może to mu pomoże?

— Jest bliski mojemu sercu — mruknął, kładąc dłonie na torsie Stylesa. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie potrafię go całkowicie skreślić po tylu latach... Nie mogę z tobą wyjechać, bo chcę mu pomóc.

— Może psycholog? — podsunął delikatnie. — Nie pomożesz mu za bardzo... Skoro załamał się po rozstaniu, a teraz odwiedzasz go co jakiś czas, nie polepszy mu się.

— Chciałem go gdzieś zapisać, ale on myśli, że chcę go wsadzić do psychiatryka — westchnął, kręcąc głową.

— Porozmawiamy jeszcze o tym, okay? Teraz nie myślmy o tym — uśmiechnął się.

— Chcesz, abym zrobił ci loda? — parsknął, zsuwając się niżej, aby być na jego udach.

— Chcę sprawić przyjemność tobie — szepnął, podnosząc się do siadu. — Co ty na to?

— Mhm... okay, ale ostrzegam, będę cholernie głośny, aby ta blondi mnie słyszała — zmrużył oczy.

— Krzycz śmiało.

Harry podniósł młodszego i położył go na łóżku, następnie pomógł mu się rozebrać do naga. Zaczął całować jego plecy, a dłońmi przesuwał po udach, zaciskając co chwilę mocno palce.

Lou przygryzł dolną wargę, odwracając głowę w lewo, aby przyłożyć policzek do poduszki. To miał być pierwszy raz, gdy zostanie dotknięty przez niego w ten sposób i oczywiście, że się ekscytował.

— Kurwa, kochanie... — westchnął, zagryzając delikatnie jego skórę. — Jesteś kurewsko piękny.

— Harry, droczysz się — westchnął, a następnie pisnął, gdy został pociągnięty do tyłu, przez co poczuł na tyłku erekcję starszego. — Chciałbym go już poczuć — uśmiechnął się.

— Nie dzisiaj — odparł, trzymając go mocno za biodra, samemu poruszając swoimi, aby wytworzyć między nimi tarcie, którego cholernie potrzebował.

— Co dzisiaj ze mną zrobisz? — zapytał ciężko, powoli tracił koncentrację.

— A co mogę?

— Wszystko — odpowiedział pewnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, odsuwając od niego, aby zsunąć dłonie na jego pośladki i składać pocałunki na nich. Louis ustawił swoje kolana nieco szerzej, czując rumieńce na policzkach.

Minęły jakieś dwie minuty, nim Styles sięgnął po lubrykant, a następnie położył się na łóżku, każąc Lou być ponad nim.

— _Usiądź mi na mordzie_ teraz ma sens — parsknął śmiechem młodszy, odchylając głowę do tyłu, gdy ten wysunął język, aby polizać jego penisa. — Boże, Harry...

— Camile cię nie słyszy, głośniej — uśmiechnął się, przesuwając dłońmi po jego udach, a następnie zassał się na jego główce, na co Lou jęknął, specjalnie się unosząc.

— Harry! Tak dobrze! — wręcz krzyczał, wyginając plecy w łuk. Czując język H wokół siebie, wariował i miał nadzieję, że tamta pinda ich usłyszy i zobaczy, jak super im razem było. — Jeszcze, Hazz!

To było całkiem komiczne, bo on _dosłownie_ krzyczał na cały głos, podczas gdy Harry tylko mu obciągał ustami i z pewnością, gdyby byli sami, byłoby ciszej.

— Mogę zrobić coś jeszcze? — spytał, unosząc lekko głowę, aby polizać całą jego długość.

— Pieprz mnie, rób wszystko, co tylko chcesz — wymamrotał, opadając na łokcie, które ustawił przy jego biodrach.

— Dojdziemy do tego, kociaku — uśmiechnął się, a następnie wylał nieco lubrykantu na swoje palce, po czym powoli i delikatnie zaczął wsuwać w Louisa środkowego.

— Tak, Harry, głębiej! — wydarł się, prawie zdzierając sobie gardło. Chyba polubi takie teatrzyki.

Styles po chwili powrócił do ssania jego kutasa, a dwa palce wsuwał i wysuwał z jego wnętrza, próbując się nie śmiać na to, jak głośny był. Zdecydowanie to była jedna z najlepszych chwil jego życia.

— Boże, bez jaj, Harry, kurwa, jestem blisko — westchnął, chuchając na jego penisa, co stało się automatycznie, dlatego starszy zamknął oczy, zasysając policzki i szybciej poruszając palcami, krzyżując je i uginając. — H-Harry, matko boska!

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, nim Louis osiągnął spełnienie, prawie opadając na jego ciało ze zmęczenia, ale jakoś udało mu się przytrzymać, bo nie wiedział, jak by zareagował. Harry połknął jego spermę, opadając głową na poduszkę i wysuwając z niego swoje palce.

— Spisałeś się, kociaku — pochwalił go, klepiąc delikatnie w udo.

— Było mi naprawdę dobrze, Hazz — mruknął, podnosząc się, aby następnie położyć się na łóżku. — Krzyczałem jak pojebany, no nie?

— Nigdy nie słyszałem niczego piękniejszego — zaśmiał się, zbliżając do niego, aby objąć go w talii i ucałować jego czółko.

— Kochany, doceniasz moje darcie ryja — szepnął.

— Nawet jak wrzeszczysz, brzmisz jak anioł — uśmiechnął się.


	31. 30. She wanted to kill me!

— Poradziłaś sobie z kolacją? — zapytał Harry, gdy razem z szatynem weszli do kuchni.

— Ta... — mruknęła, patrząc na nich z lekkim zdegustowaniem na twarzy. Oczywiście, że wszystko słyszała, tylko głuchy by nie słyszał. Myśl o tej dwójce razem nieco ją odpychał.

— Harry się najadł, ale skoro już jest gotowe jedzenie, to nie można go zmarnować, racja? — uśmiechnął się L, siadając przy stole.

Camile miała ochotę wykonać odruch wymiotny, ale powstrzymała się i szybko zajęła miejsce obok loczka, który nalewał herbaty do kubka.

— Pomyślałam, że dobrze by było, gdybyś jechał ze mną do Nowego Jorku, możemy podpisać tam pewien kontrakt — odezwała się po chwili ciszy, w której po prostu jedli.

Lou spojrzał na loczka, mając nadzieję, że odmówi, bo chciał spędzić z nim więcej czasu, ale zawiódł się odpowiedzią.

— Pomyślę nad tym — kiwnął głową, upijając trochę swojej herbaty.

— To może dać kopa twojej firmie — przekonywała go, dotykając dłonią jego ramienia.

Tomlinson zacisnął mocniej dłoń na widelcu, a następnie po prostu zajął się jedzeniem. Wkurwiała go ta baba, miał ochotę po prostu wyrzucić ją z tego budynku, ale nie miał takiego prawa.

— Porozmawiam z Hailee na ten temat jutro rano — wymusił uśmiech.

— Jeśli chodzi o nią... myślę, że powinieneś ją zwolnić — mruknęła, a Lou udawał, że to go nie interesowało, ale i tak słuchał.

— Dlaczego? Pracuje dla mnie już półtora roku, jest godna zaufania — zmarszczył brwi.

— Cóż, obserwuję ją, odkąd współpracujemy i zauważyłam, że-

Nie mogła dokończyć, bo Louis zaczął kaszleć, a jego oczy zaszły łzami. Kobieta wywróciła jedynie oczami i kontynuowała swoją historię o tym, jak sekretarka Harry'ego pomyliła dokumenty na ważnym spotkaniu, a gdy ten chciał jej odpowiedzieć, że każdemu zdarza się wpadka, najmłodszy w gronie ponownie zaczął kaszleć, dodatkowo czując swędzenie wokół ust.

— Może popij, kochanie? — zaproponował, wstając i podchodząc do niego, a następnie otworzył szerzej oczy, widząc wysypkę na skórze wokół ust czy na rękach. — Co ci się stało?

— Harry — wykrztusił, pociągając noskiem.

— Lou, masz wysypkę — oznajmił, a gdy ten chciał się podrapać po rękach, zaraz ujął jego nadgarstki. — Nie rób... muszę zawieźć cię do szpitala.

Camile nie bardzo przejęła się stanem Tomlinsona, szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle ją nie obchodził, a jedynie krzyżował plany.

— Bardzo swędzi, Hazz — jęknął męczeńsko.

Styles zaraz pociągnął go do przedpokoju, gdzie obaj ubrali buty, a gdy chcieli wyjść, L zatrzymał go, mówiąc, że przecież nie mogli zostawić obcej kobiety w domu.

— Pieprzyć to, muszę zawieźć cię do szpitala, tylko to się teraz liczy — westchnął, podnosząc młodszego i szybko wsiadając do samochodu. — Nie drap się, okay? Proszę, zrób to dla mnie — mruknął, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce i już chwilę później wyjeżdżał ze swojej posesji.

— Zaraz zwymiotuję — wymamrotał, trzymając się za brzuch, który zaczął go boleć. — Muszę zwymiotować, kurwa, ja... — zakrył usta dłonią, byle tylko nie pobrudzić tego pięknego samochodu.

— Jeszcze troszeczkę, kochanie — przyspieszył, przejeżdżając na czerwonym świetle, ale naprawdę miał to w dupie.

Gdy tylko zaparkował przed szpitalem, Lou wysiadł i nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać, zwymiotował na asfalt, a Harry zaraz do niego podszedł i zaczął gładzić jego plecy. Nie wiedział w ogóle, co się działo, to był pierwszy taki raz!

— Już lepiej? — spytał cicho, a Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zaszklonymi oczami i kiwnął głową. — Oh, kochanie — wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do środka, zaraz prosząc o pomoc jakiegokolwiek lekarza.

Na szczęście szybko się nim zajęli, a ze względu na późną porę nikt nie atakował Stylesa zdjęciami. Pielęgniarka, która była przy recepcji, poprosiła o wypełnienie dokumentów, ale przeprosił ją i powiedział, że nie znał zbyt wielu danych pacjenta.

Zdziwił się, że nie zobaczył żadnej wiadomości od Camile. Myślał, że zapyta o stan Lou, ale chyba się przeliczył. Cóż, może była w szoku?

Pół godziny później podszedł do niego lekarz, który wziął od niego Louisa i uspokoił go, mówiąc, że opanował sytuację, a organizm pacjenta zareagował tak na orzechy, na które był uczulony. Styles zmarszczył brwi, bo w przepisie, z jakiego korzystał, nie było żadnych orzechów, ale może Camile je lubiła i dodała, nie myśląc o tym, czy ktoś z nich był na nie uczulony. Wpadki się zdarzają, tak? Nie mógł przecież jej _bezpodstawnie_ oskarżać.

— Hej, kochanie, jak się czujesz? — spytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi, a następnie usiadł na krześle obok łóżka, na którym ten leżał.

— Zwymiotowałem w miejscu publicznym, czuję się zażenowany własną osobą — mruknął, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

— To normalne, przecież nie dałbyś rady wstrzymać tak długo — westchnął, łącząc ich dłonie razem.

— Kto normalny, kurwa, robi sałatki z orzechami? Mówiłem ci o swoim uczuleniu, dlaczego o tym zapomniałeś? — zamknął oczy, próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę od swędzącej wysypki, która miała utrzymać się na jego ciele jakiś pieprzony tydzień, tak powiedział lekarz.

— Pamiętam o tym, kochanie — odparł zaraz. — Camile kończyła sałatkę, bo ja zajmowałem się tobą, pamiętasz?

— Jak tylko wrócę do domu, wyrzucę ją za drzwi — zacisnął mocno szczękę.

— Lou — parsknął, pocierając kciukiem jego skórę dłoni.

— Chciała mnie zabić! — spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy, marszcząc brwi.

— A skąd miałaby wiedzieć o twoim uczuleniu? — spytał, przygryzając dolną wargę.

— Nie wiem... nie ufam jej, Harry, dlaczego musisz taki być? Podrywa cię, chodzi półnago i teraz jeszcze chciała mnie otruć.

— Za kilka godzin wyjedzie — odrzekł, używając tego swojego cholernego niskiego głosu.

— Nie chcę spać pod tym samym dachem co ona, jeszcze udusi mnie poduszką — mruknął, podnosząc się do siadu.

— Nie jest mordercą, słoneczko...

— To nie znaczy, że przestałem się bać! Czułem, jakbym miał wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok, dosłownie traciłem oddech — warknął, zaciskając dłonie w piąstki.

— Więc co... mam ją tak po prostu wyrzucić? — spytał cicho.

— Mogę iść do hotelu — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie, ona pójdzie — zdecydował szybko.

Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym poprosił, aby go przytulił, więc Styles zdjął buty i wepchnął się na łóżko, posuwając go lekko, a następnie objął w talii.

— Czy ona będzie z tobą współpracować, dopóki twoja firma nie stanie na nogi? — zapytał, wtulając się w jego tors.

— Tak... później może przedłużymy współpracę — wyjaśnił.

— Nie róbcie tego — poprosił, kręcąc głową.

— Na razie i tak nie mam głowy do tego — westchnął. — Wezmę sobie wolne, zajmę się moim chłopcem, co ty na to?

— Okay — szepnął.

Leżeli w ciszy jakieś dwadzieścia minut, nim do sali weszła pielęgniarka i początkowo była zdziwiona, że obaj leżeli w łóżku, ale szybko się uśmiechnęła.

— Nasz pacjent czegoś potrzebuje? — spytała uprzejmie.

— _Już nie_ — pokręcił głową.

— Uroczy jesteście — skomentowała rozczulona, a Styles wyszczerzył się jak pies po kość i pogłaskał szatyna po włosach. — Nie powinien pan tu zostawać, ale przymknę na to oko... dobrej nocy.

— Dziękujemy i dobranoc — odparł loczek, a gdy tylko kobieta wyszła i zamknęła drzwi, dodał — takich ludzi to ja uwielbiam.

— Ja też — uśmiechnął się leniwie. — Chyba nie wie, kim jesteś, ale to lepiej.

— Zostanę na noc z tobą, hm? — zaproponował, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni i zaraz napisał o tym Camile, niech wie, żeby zamknąć drzwi.

— Jesteś kochany — chwilę po tym ziewnął i spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy. — Dobranoc.

— Śpij dobrze, kochanie.


	32. 31. Recording? What recording?

Louis wszedł do kawiarni, mając czarną maskę na swoich ustach i nosie. Wciąż miał wysypkę i trochę się jej wstydził, ale musiał załatwić pewną sprawę.

— Hej — mruknął, siadając na krześle przy stoliku, który ustawiony był na tarasie.

— Cześć — zmarszczył brwi. — Czemu masz maskę?

— Miałem mały wypadek — westchnął, zdejmując ją, aby Zayn mógł zobaczyć wysypkę. — Cóż, tak czy inaczej... jest już lepiej.

— Cholera, zjadłeś orzechy? — zapytał, przyglądając mu się, na co kiwnął głową. — Po co?

— Nie jestem idiotą, nie dodałem ich, to był ktoś inny — wyjaśnił, otwierając menu, ale wtedy przyszła kelnerka i postawiła na ich stoliku tacę, z której zaraz wyłożyła dwie filiżanki i dwa talerzyki z ciastem.

— Smacznego — życzyła z uśmiechem, a Tomlinson był jej wdzięczny, że nie wpatrywała się w niego jak w kosmitę.

— Wybacz, zawsze to zamawialiśmy i... pozwoliłem sobie na to — mruknął Malik.

— Okay — wzruszył ramionami, zaraz zaczynając temat, dla którego postanowił się z nim spotkać. — Nie mogę dłużej cię odwiedzać.

— Dlaczego...? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Gdybyś naprawdę potrzebował pomocy, zgodziłbyś się na psychologa... ale ty po prostu chcesz mieć _mnie_ blisko siebie — wyjaśnił ze stoickim spokojem. Zbierał się naprawdę wiele czasu, aby to powiedzieć i nie było już odwrotu. — Zerwaliśmy i nie powinniśmy być tak blisko siebie. Wiem, że liczysz na to, że do siebie wrócimy i ja też czasami o tym myślę, ale... zbyt szybko.

— A jeśli pójdę do psychologa? — spytał, spuszczając wzrok na biały obrus.

— Będzie lepiej dla ciebie, jak pójdziesz, ale to nie zmieni mojej decyzji. Chciałbym... ułożyć sobie życie z kimś innym — wyznał, chcąc przygryźć dolną wargę, ale szybko się powstrzymał.

— Ze Stylesem — dodał, domyślając się tego; to było proste.

— Cóż... tak — przytaknął, chwilę później upijając łyka swojej kawy. — Jesteśmy blisko siebie, dodatkowo-

— Okay — przerwał mu Zayn, na co zmarszczył brwi. — To całkowicie w porządku, jeśli chcesz być szczęśliwy z kimś innym. Nie jestem dupkiem, aby cię zatrzymywać przy sobie, ale... mam jedynie nadzieję, że kiedyś będziemy przyjaciółmi, to tyle, Lou.

— Oh... — wykrztusił jedynie, patrząc w piwne oczy. Ta reakcja była zdecydowanie miła, ale zaskoczyła go troszeczkę. — Dziękuję, jesteś cudownym człowiekiem.

— Nah, nie jestem — pokręcił głową. — Robię to, co zrobiłby każdy... już i tak dałeś mi zbyt wiele swojego czasu, nadużyłem twojej dobroci — stwierdził, przeczesując swoje ciemne włosy dłonią.

Louis nie odpowiedział, a jedynie wstał i podszedł do niego z delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym go przytulił, co Zayn odwzajemnił niemal od razu, przymykając oczy.

— Dziękuję za piękne lata miłości — szepnął brunet.

— Ja też dziękuję — kiwnął głową, pocierając jego plecy dłonią.

Gdy wrócił na swoje miejsce, obaj nie odzywali się już zbyt wiele, po prostu jedli ciasto i pili swoje kawy, spoglądając na siebie co chwilę. Później objęli się na pożegnanie, Zayn dodatkowo pocałował go w czoło i... rozeszli się w swoje strony.

Louis zagryzał policzek od wewnątrz, idąc ulicami Las Vegas, a gdy wkroczył do małego parku, zdjął maskę, aby nieco odetchnąć. Zrobił dobrze, rozstając się z Zaynem na dobre, racja? Pewnie spotkają się jeszcze, ale dopiero za kilka lat, sam nie wiedział.

Usiadł na drewnianej ławce, spoglądając na ludzi, którzy postanowili spędzić tu swoje popołudnie. Widząc dzieciaki, które rysowały kredami po chodniku, uśmiechnął się. Mali artyści... urocze.

~*~

— Louis?!

— Ja! — odkrzyknął, zdejmując buty w przedpokoju, a następnie przeszedł do salonu, zdejmując maskę.

— Gdzie byłeś? — spytał, marszcząc brwi. Wstał z kanapy, zgarniając ze stolika, otwartą już, kopertę i z uśmiechem podał ją młodszemu.

— Byłem w kawiarni — mruknął, wyjmując zgiętą kartkę z niej i zaczął czytać. — Oh... dostałeś zaproszenie na jakiś bankiet.

— Nie byle jaki — uniósł brew ku górze. — Będą tam ważne osoby...

— Przestań się chwalić — parsknął, oddając mu kopertę.

— Chodź ze mną, będziesz miał szansę poznać kilku biznesmenów, którzy mogliby ci pomóc.

— _Pomóc_? — zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, do czego ten dążył.

— No wiesz... musisz jakoś rozkręcić swoją działalność — wzruszył ramionami.

— Harry, do chuja, jaką działalność?

— Muzyczną... — wyjaśnił cicho.

— Nie tworzę muzyki — odparł, wywracając oczami, a następnie przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie nalał sobie soku jabłkowego do wysokiej szklanki.

— Ale mógłbyś! Dostałbyś jakiegoś tekściarza do pomocy, później podpiszesz kontrakt z wytwórnią i _będziesz muzykiem_.

Louis zacisnął mocno szczękę, patrząc w szmaragdowe oczy. Ledwo się powstrzymywał przed zbiciem szklanki. Odetchnął głęboko, nim się odezwał.

— Czego nie zrozumiałeś, kochanie, w moich słowach, gdy mówiłem, że nie będę muzykiem?

— Wiem, że to twoje życie i naprawdę nie powinienem w nie ingerować, ale cholera, kocham twój głos i masz szansę na świetlaną przyszłość! Wysłałem twoje nagranie swojemu znajomemu, zrobi z niego jakieś demo i-

— _Co_?! — warknął, przerywając mu. Czuł się źle z tym, że Styles robił tak wiele rzeczy za jego plecami. Tu chodziło o jego przyszłość, więc chyba powinien mieć coś do powiedzenia. Ile jeszcze razy będzie musiał przeprowadzać tę rozmowę z nim? Zaraz jednak zmarszczył brwi, gdy do jego mózgu dotarły wszystkie usłyszane słowa. — Nagranie? Jakie nagranie? — spytał zdezorientowany.

Harry zamilkł, czując wstyd, bo... cóż, jak miał mu powiedzieć o tym cholernym nagraniu? Nie chciał być irytujący, ale wiedział, że szatyn nie zrobi absolutnie niczego, aby się rozwijać w tym kierunku, więc... chciał go lekko popchnąć, ale to najwidoczniej był błąd.

— Nagrałeś mnie — szepnął, mocno zaciskając palce na szklance. — Ufam ci, Hazz, a ty robisz wszystko, abym przestał. Nagrałeś mnie, gdy śpiewałem, a później wysłałeś to całkowicie dla mnie obcej osobie, nie wiedząc nawet, czy lubię swój głos na tyle, aby tworzyć muzykę.

— Przepraszam, kochanie — zaczął ze skruchą, podchodząc bliżej niego. — Wiem, że nie powinienem, naruszyłem twoją-

— Przesadziłeś — przerwał mu, a szklanka w końcu nie wytrzymała i roztrzaskała się w jego dłoni, raniąc go ostrymi kawałkami szkła, jednak on był w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby zwracać uwagę na ból.

Loczek momentalnie poczuł łzy w oczach, przyznając mu rację. Zachował się jak dupek, próbując zrobić z niego muzyka, gdy ten mówił mu, że nie chciał. Po prostu... sprawa z firmą mocno go frustrowała, chciał zająć swoje myśli czymś przyjemniejszym, ale zrozumiał, że powinien być szczery z Lou i nie robić takich rzeczy.

— Muszę opatrzyć twoją dłoń — szepnął, a Tomlinson zdołał jedynie kiwnąć głową. — Przepraszam...

Od tego momentu panowała cisza. Przeszli do łazienki, Louis usiadł na brzegu wanny i pozwalał Harry'emu, aby delikatnie wyjął z jego skóry odłamki szkła, a następnie oczyścił całą dłoń i na koniec założył opatrunek przytrzymywany bandażem. Pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na drobnej dłoni, nim spojrzał w sztormowe oczy, które były nieobecne i on wiedział dlaczego, bo sam do tego doprowadził. Miał ochotę napluć sobie w twarz za to, co zrobił i co chciał zrobić, zdecydowanie nie miał takiej kontroli.


	33. 32. The company doesn't have enough money to pay everyone's salaries

Harry nie mógł czekać w Las Vegas na jakiś pieprzony cud, to nie było jego miejsce, dodatkowo czuł się zagrożony przez Zayna, z którym spotykał się Louis, a wiedział to z gazet, bo ten nawet się tym nie pochwalił. Był zazdrosny, oczywiście, że tak, bo oni się przytulali, a to oznaczało, że zmierzali w dobrym kierunku. Stylesowi pozostała jedynie przeprowadzka na Maltę i samotne życie.

Wcześnie rano zaczął się pakować, jednak pech chciał, że jakoś po półgodzinie Louis przeciągnął się na łóżku, szukając dłonią loczka, a gdy poczuł jedynie prześcieradło, uchylił powieki.

— Harreh? — odchrząknął, pozbywając się chrypy. Miał nadzieję, że może tego poranka go spotka.

— Jest bardzo wcześnie, idź spać — polecił, po cichu układając koszule.

— Co robisz? — zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc się do siadu. Przetarł powieki piąstkami, ziewając i starszy miał ochotę go przytulić, bo on dosłownie zawsze wyglądał tak dobrze i uroczo.

— No wiesz... czeka na mnie nowy dom — mruknął, podnosząc się z podłogi, a następnie przyjrzał się Louisowi. — Nie chcę zostawać w Las Vegas, mówiłem ci już.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie — odrzucił kołdrę na bok, a następnie wstał i objął mocno Stylesa w talii, nie przejmując się swoją nagością. Swoją drogą wysypka już prawie zniknęła.

— Powiedz mi, czego chcesz, bo ja nie potrafię się domyślić — westchnął, układając dłonie na jego biodrach. — Dlaczego nadal spotykasz się z Zaynem? Nie chcę być jego gorszą wersją, spróbuj zrozumieć _mnie_.

— Dwa dni temu spotkałem się z nim, aby zakończyć znajomość — wymamrotał. To była ich pierwsza szczera rozmowa od jakichś czterech dni, czyli od kłótni. Po prostu na razie woleli unikać napiętej atmosfery, więc Harry wychodził do pracy, nie budząc go, a gdy wracał, Louis zazwyczaj siedział w ogrodzie.

— Zakończyć? Całkowicie? — uniósł brew ku górze. Ostatnio też skończyli, a jednak później dowiedział się o pomocy, jaką udzielał Malikowi.

— Chcę z tobą... być — mruknął, patrząc w szmaragdowe oczy. — Naprawdę cię lubię i... zauroczyłeś mnie swoją osobą, ale nie możesz robić ze mnie gwiazdy, bo nią nie będę, ponieważ nie mam talentu, po drugie... ta cała sława jest do bani! Nieważne gdzie pójdziesz, masz robione zdjęcie.

— To nie tak, że ciągle tak mam... — pokręcił głową, popychając lekko Tomlinsona do tyłu, aby usiadł na łóżku, a następnie kucnął przed nim, kładąc dłonie na jego kolanach. — Teraz po prostu mam problemy, dodatkowo jesteś ciekawą osobą, więc ludzie chcą wiedzieć jak najwięcej.

— Nie chcę nie mieć życia prywatnego — westchnął, unosząc dłoń, aby następnie wplątać palce w jego loczki. — Chcę być z tobą szczęśliwy, krzyczeć na cały głos, gdy jedziemy samochodem, ale... nie mogę, bo boję się, że ktoś nas uchwyci.

— Zróbmy tak — przymknął na moment swoje oczy, układając policzek na swojej dłoni. — Nie będę naciskał na twoją muzykę, skoro naprawdę nie chcesz jej tworzyć, ale pomogę ci w radiu, okay? Jedyny warunek to... przeprowadzka.

— Jak to pomożesz mi w radiu? — zmarszczył brwi, pomijając temat przeprowadzki, do tego dojdą zaraz.

— Chcesz być spikerem radiowym, mogę zainwestować w twoje radio, wypromować je, ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli twoje radio ma mieć sens, musisz być sławny, tak? Musisz mieć z kim gadać, a tak nie będzie, gdy staniesz się zwykłym, szarym człowiekiem, kochanie...

— Mogę o tym pomyśleć? — spytał cicho.

— Oczywiście — uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— I Harry... polecę z tobą na Maltę — kiwnął głową. — Jeśli to oznacza, że będziemy razem, możemy tam mieszkać...

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy — odetchnął z ulgą, podnosząc się, aby następnie złączyć ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku, który młodszy oczywiście odwzajemnił. — Porwę cię gdzieś dzisiaj, okay?

— Jasne — parsknął, chwilę później opadając plecami na łóżko. — Ale później, za krótko spałem.

— Jesteś piękny, Loueh — szepnął, składając pocałunki na jego udach. — Obudzę cię później, ułóż się wygodniej, a ja... idę zwolnić kilku pracowników — wymamrotał, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

— Czekaj, co? — Tomlinson zaraz podniósł się na łokciach, aby na niego spojrzeć. — Zwolnić? O czym gadasz?

— Firma nie ma tylu pieniędzy, aby wypłacać każdemu pensje — wyjaśnił cicho.

— Harry, ile traci twoja firma? — zmarszczył brwi. Przecież ten gość był miliarderem, przez lata zarabiał kokosy, a teraz musiał zwalniać ludzi, bo nie było wystarczająco dla każdego?

— Dużo... — odparł smutno, siadając na łóżku. — Naprawdę nie chcę nikogo zwalniać, bo znalezienie gdzieś pracy w tych czasach jest cholernie trudne, ale muszę, aby nie... aby nie popaść w długi. Sądzę, że będę musiał oddać swoje prywatne pieniądze, jeśli to ma tak dalej wyglądać.

— Ostatnio sprzedawałeś swoje domy... jest aż tak źle? — wymamrotał, obejmując Stylesa.

— Domy to nieco inna sprawa — westchnął, wplątując dłoń w jego jasne włosy. — Camile próbuje odratować moją firmę, ale... cóż, nie udaje jej się.

— Wiem, że... nie jestem tak wykształcony co ty, ale mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

— Mogę ci wyjaśnić, nad czym aktualnie pracuję... — wysilił się na uśmiech, a Louis zaraz kiwnął głową.

Przeszli do garderoby, gdzie ubrali bieliznę i jak zwykle zresztą, Harry jakieś spodenki, a młodszy jego koszulę flanelową. Nie wiedzieli czemu, ale gdy już byli sami w domu, to zazwyczaj tak chodzili.

— Jeśli coś ma trafić na rynek, musi być nadzwyczajne, świetne... idealne — zaczął loczek, siadając na fotelu i włączając swojego laptopa.

— Skoro ty jesteś idealny, trafisz na rynek? — uśmiechnął się, przysiadając na krańcu biurka.

— O ile mnie kupisz — parsknął, klepiąc go delikatnie po udzie.

— Właściwie czym zajmuje się twoja firma? Nigdy mi chyba nie mówiłeś — zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się.

— Cóż... widzę, że nigdy mnie nie googlowałeś — parsknął, a Louis pokiwał delikatnie głową, bo on naprawdę nie ufał internetowi i informacji tam. — _Styles' styles_ , rozumiesz?

— Tak nazywa się twoja firma?! — zakrztusił się, patrząc na niego w niedowierzaniu.

— Tak, bo rozumiesz... moje nazwisko jest-

— Harry, to najgorsza nazwa, jaką mogłeś wymyślić! — przerwał mu, machając energicznie rękami. — Nie dziwię się, że powoli idziesz na dno. Nigdy nie wszedłbym do budynku z szyldem _Styles' styles_.

— Jak dotąd mieliśmy wielu klientów... — oznajmił.

— Jestem tak zażenowany tą nazwą, Hazz... Boże, ile lat miałeś, gdy ją wymyśliłeś? — zapytał, wzdychając.

— Byłem wtedy jeszcze w liceum — wzruszył ramionami.

— Mój głupiutki chłopcze... ukochany mój, słodziaku, pysiaku... — zeskoczył z biurka, aby usiąść na kolanach Stylesa. — Najdroższy, najbliższy memu sercu... czasami jesteś naprawdę głupi, wiesz?

— Ale za to mnie uwielbiasz, racja? — uśmiechnął się, obejmując Lou w talii.

— Oczywiście — kiwnął głową, składając buziaka na jego loczkach.


	34. 33. I wish you... to be my boyfriend

— Gdzie mnie wywozisz? — zapytał z uśmiechem Louis, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Zdziwił się, gdy Harry pokazał mu jeepa, bo był pewien, że ten nie gustuje w takich samochodach, ale nie narzekał, po prostu skupiał się na wietrze we włosach, gdy jechali.

— Przyda nam się wolny dzień — wzruszył ramionami. To była prawda, obaj mieli już dość tego, że gdzie nie pójdą w tym zakichanym Las Vegas, zaraz zjawia się fotograf, więc teraz byli daleko, daleko od tego miasta, jadąc polnymi drogami między łąkami czy lasami.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, gdy nagle usłyszał jego telefon. Spojrzał na ekran i przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz, widząc imię Camile na ekranie.

— Wolny dzień? — przypomniał mu.

— Racja — kiwnął głową, powracając do kierowania.

Tomlinson wkurwił się, gdy ta pinda zadzwoniła drugi raz, więc odebrał i zaraz odezwał się, nie dając jej dojść do słowa.

— Kobieto, Harry nie będzie pracował dzień w dzień, zajmij się swoim tyłkiem.

— Jako wspólnicy mamy nieco do omówienia — odparła po chwili. Zdziwiła się, słysząc głos szatyna, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

— Cóż, nie dzisiaj. Miłego dnia — warknął, rozłączając się. — Przepraszam, ja po prostu... nie mogę jej zdzierżyć.

— Okay, kochanie — ułożył dłoń na udzie Louisa, posyłając mu uśmiech. — Ale daj mi buzi.

— Nie zasłużyłeś — przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Nie zasłużyłem? — prychnął, zaciskając na nim palce.

Louis pokręcił głową, a następnie wpadł na pewien pomysł. Przypomniał sobie ich grę _never have I ever_ , więc stwierdził, że to idealny moment, aby Harry odrobił lekcje.

— Skup się, Harry, obie rączki na kierownicę — oznajmił, odpinając swój pas bezpieczeństwa.

— Liczyłem, że pozwolisz mi się zmacać — westchnął teatralnie, jednak wykonał jego polecenie. — Czemu się odpiąłeś?

— Shh, nie stresuj się. Po prostu nie spowoduj wypadku, a będę bezpieczny — uśmiechnął się, odwracając się w jego stronę, aby odpiąć jego spodenki jeansowe.

— Louis! — pisnął, spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

— Prowadź, Hazz, będzie dobrze — wymamrotał, pochylając się nad nim. Wyjął jego penisa z bielizny i podniósł okulary na włosy.

— Cholera, Lou — warknął, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na kierownicy.

— Wokół jest tylko jakieś pole, więc się nie stresuj — wystawił język, aby przesunąć nim wzdłuż jego całej długości, na co loczek nabrał gwałtownie powietrza do płuc. Zrobił tak ponownie i ponownie, chwilę później odsuwając się i składając pocałunek na główce.

— Kurwa — jęknął, powstrzymując się od wplątania dłoni w jego karmelowe włosy. — To najlepsze obciąganie, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem.

— Podoba mi się to — szepnął, biorąc go do ust, ale jedynie w połowie, aby dłonią poruszać przy podstawie. Przymknął oczy, liżąc go i zasysając policzki, co definitywnie odpowiadało Stylesowi, który jęknął nisko, próbując się nie rozkojarzyć i nie wjechać w to cholerne pole.

— Tak cholernie chciałbym pieprzyć twoje usta — wymamrotał, poprawiając się na siedzeniu.

— Zrobisz to zapewne wiele razy — parsknął, gdy odsunął się delikatnie. Poruszał powoli dłonią po jego penisie, rozprowadzając ślinę i preejakulat. Wiedział, że Harry powoli się rozpadał i zdecydowanie, kurwa, lubił ten widok.

— Biorę to za jebaną obietnicę — westchnął błogo. Z jego ust uciekł jęk, gdy ponownie poczuł usta młodszego wokół swojego kutasa.

Louis rozluźnił gardło tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł i przymykając oczy, wziął go niemal całego do ust. Poruszał umiejętnie głową, jeżdżąc językiem od nasady do główki, której poświęcał najwięcej czasu.

— Louis, cholera... z-zaraz — wymamrotał loczek, nieco zwalniając, bo naprawdę, ale nie uśmiechało mu się odwiedzać znowu szpitala. Szatyn poruszał szybciej głową, spychając go na skraj przyjemności, aż w końcu osiągnął spełnienie i doszedł głęboko w jego gardle. — Louis! — jęknął przeciągle, zaciskając mocno dłonie na kierownicy, aż jego knykcie pobielały.

— Świetnie, kochanie, nie zabiłeś nas — założył mu bieliznę i zapiął spodnie, a następnie odsunął się, wyjmując chusteczki ze schowka. — Jak się czujesz? — spytał, wycierając dłonie.

— Mam być szczery? — zapytał, gdy unormował oddech, a Lou kiwnął głową. — Zajebiście, byłeś niesamowity.

— Możemy już odhaczyć to z listy zadań.

— Nie mam takiej listy — zmarszczył brwi.

— Powinieneś mieć — uśmiechnął się.

— Zrobię ją — zapewnił, parskając śmiechem.

Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach zatrzymali się... właściwie pośrodku niczego. Louis wysiadł, gdy tylko zrobił to starszy i rozejrzał się dookoła, zsuwając okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nos, bo słońce nieźle dawało po oczach.

— Więc... jakby... — zaczął, czując dłonie na swoich biodrach. — To randka?

— Tak i wybacz, jeśli liczyłeś na jakąś restauracje czy... kino? — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nic nie szkodzi, tak też jest fajnie... zresztą towarzystwo jest najważniejsze, nie miejsce — uśmiechnął się, opierając o tors Stylesa za sobą.

— Mam jedzenie, chcesz już teraz jeść? — zapytał, składając pocałunek na karmelowych włosach.

— Jeśli masz coś dobrego — kiwnął głową.

Usiedli na pace jeepa, Harry wyjął z torby termoizolacyjnej termos, w którym była mrożona kawa i pudełko, które otworzył, na co Louis pisnął radośnie, bo były w nim tortille.

— Czy możemy częściej tak wyjeżdżać? — spytał z nadzieją wyczuwalną w głosie.

— Już nie przepadasz tak za Las Vegas? — parsknął Harry, podając mu tortillę, którą ten zaraz ugryzł i mruknął. — Dobre, co?

— Zajebisteee — przeciągnął wyraz, układając policzek na jego ramieniu.

— Conrad jest nie tylko świetnym kierowcą, ale i kucharzem — oznajmił.

— Myślałem, że ty to robiłeś — zmarszczył brwi.

— Ja? Oszalałeś — pokręcił głową, nalewając sobie do kubeczka trochę kawy.

— Zapamiętam na przyszłość, że gdy dasz mi coś dobrego do jedzenia, na pewno nie jest to przyrządzone przez ciebie — zaśmiał się melodyjnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale nie odpowiedział, zbierając się, aby zacząć inny temat... poważniejszy. Cóż, myślał o tym od pewnego czasu, ale nigdy nie było idealnej chwili.

— LouLou...

— Tak, Hazz? — spojrzał na niego.

— Minęło już trochę czasu... wiesz, odkąd rozeszliście się z Zaynem — zaczął. — I bardzo cię lubię, jestem w tobie zakochany jak głupiec, więc chciałbym, abyś... był moim chłopakiem. A ty chciałbyś?

Szatyn uchylił usta w zdziwieniu, bo tego dzisiejszego dnia na pewno się nie spodziewał. Zebrał wszystkie myśli do kupy i już miał odpowiadać, gdy Styles się wtrącił.

— Jeśli nie chcesz się z nikim wiązać teraz, ja to kompletnie rozumiem i szanuję, po prostu... uhh, pomyślałem, że miło by było, gdybyśmy tworzyli coś stabilniejszego.

— Harry — uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową.

— Wiem, Louis, to dzieje się szybko, ale ja cholernie nie lubię czekać. Praktycznie nigdy na nic nie czekałem — jęknął z dezaprobatą.

— Chciałbym być twoim chłopakiem — oznajmił, układając dłoń na policzku biznesmena. — Z ogromną chęcią zakocham się w tak pięknym człowieku.

— Naprawdę? — odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc jego słowa, a następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Naprawdę, kochanie — mruknął, zbliżając się, aby dotknąć jego nosek swoim.

— Jestem teraz najszczęśliwszy, wiesz? — szepnął, przymykając oczy.

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy — odparł, cmokając krótko jego usta.


	35. 34. Can I say you look cute together?

\- Cześć - przywitał się Louis, nie będąc za bardzo pewnym, czy wywiad to dobry pomysł. Po ostatnim miał dość, ale Harry namówił go na następny, więc... cóż, nie mógł odmówić tym szmaragdowym oczom.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się życzliwie.

\- Troszeczkę zdenerwowany - wyjaśnił, a wtedy poczuł dłoń loczka na swoim udzie.

\- Nie stresuj się, jeśli tylko wkroczę na niekomfortowy dla ciebie temat, po prostu powiedz, okay? - w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie kiwnięcie głowy i to wystarczyło. - W porządku, możemy zaczynać. Harry Styles, jeden z najlepiej zarabiających młodych biznesmenów.

\- Tak... chociaż to już chyba nieaktualne - parsknął.

\- Możemy chwilę porozmawiać o twojej firmie? - spytał. - Masz świetne pomysły na swój biznes, zresztą wiesz, co o tobie sądzę, bo zatrudniłem cię... dwa lata temu? Dobrze pamiętam?

\- Tak, byłeś jeszcze wtedy w związku i jak pytałem o twoją wizję, ciągle odwracałeś się do niego i pytałeś: _tak ma być, kochanie?_ \- zaśmiał się, kiwając lekko głową.

\- Cóż, musisz wiedzieć, że miał specyficzny gust i chciałem, aby czuł się u mnie jak w domu - mruknął, zaraz się rozchmurzając i spoglądając na Louisa. - Słyszałem, że chcesz pracować w radiu.

\- Um... licealne marzenie - wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając słuchawki na swojej głowie. - Myślę, że raczej nigdy tego nie spełnię, wiesz, straciłem dwa lata na studia, które i tak rzuciłem.

\- Myślałeś o powrocie, zaczęciu od początku? - dopytał.

\- Wiele razy - westchnął. - Ale... no wiesz.

\- Okay, rozumiem - nie pytał dalej, aby nie krępować Tomlinsona. - Mogę powiedzieć, że słodko razem wyglądacie?

\- Jasne - parsknął, układając dłoń na tej Harry'ego.

\- Szczęśliwi?

\- Bardzo - potwierdził loczek. - To znaczy... wiesz, mam problemy z firmą, ale z Louisem jest lepiej. Gdybyś tylko widział go moimi oczach, to naprawdę niesamowita osoba.

\- Przestań - przygryzł dolną wargę, czując ciepło na policzkach.

\- Biznesmen się zakochał? - spytał radiowiec. - Cóż, wybacz, że zapytam, ale skoro masz tyle problemów ostatnio, internet i gazety huczą, przewidując twój upadek... czemu nie sprzedasz firmy?

\- Kto kupi firmę, która nazywa się _Styles' styles_? - prychnął Lou, zaraz odchrząkując, bo może nie powinien tego mówić, ale gdy tylko usłyszał śmiechy w odpowiedzi, na jego usta powrócił uśmiech.

\- Nienawidzi tej nazwy - wyjaśnił starszy. - Ale cóż... jak pewnie wiesz, dostałem propozycję od Camille Rowe, z którą aktualnie współpracuję, ale chyba ją odrzucę... Cholera, pracowałem latami, aby stworzyć tę firmę i osiągnąć sukces, to jest _coś mojego_ , wiesz co mam na myśli? Nie chcę nikomu jej sprzedawać, straciłaby to coś, co sprawiało, że... wiesz - mruknął, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę. - Wiem, że idzie na dno, a ja razem z nią, ale nie sięgnę po deskę ratunku.

\- Kocha swoją firmę - oznajmił Lou, przysuwając fotel w jego stronę, aby ułożyć policzek na jego ramieniu. - Ale ją uratuje, jestem pewien, w końcu to Harry Styles - uśmiechnął się, składając delikatnego buziaka na jego policzku.

\- Jak tylko wywiad zostanie opublikowany, internet padnie przez waszą słodkość, chłopcy - stwierdził mężczyzna, zaraz odpowiadając biznesmenowi. - Kompletnie cię rozumiem i twoja decyzja jest zrozumiała, trzymam kciuki, abyś nie utonął.

\- Dzięki, Nick - uśmiechnął się, obejmując Louisa w talii.

\- Chcecie powiedzieć coś więcej o sobie, swojej relacji? Czy za bardzo prywatne pytania? - zmarszczył na chwilę nos.

\- Um... - spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy, nim odpowiedział. - Harry jest osobą publiczną, więc i tak media dowiedzą się tego, czego chcą, bo... cholera, wiesz, ilu fotografów za nim chodzi? Posrać się można! Jak tylko wpisałem swoje imię i nazwisko na twitterze, przeraziłem się przez ilość niekorzystnych zdjęć, jakie mi zrobiono w jego otoczeniu.

\- Ja wyglądam niekorzystnie nawet wtedy, gdy jestem przygotowany do zdjęć - zaśmiał się Nick, a Harry pokręcił głową, przykładając dłoń do policzka. - Przyznam się, że także cię wyszukiwałem i po prostu nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, jaki uroczy jesteś i jak ten tu pan biznesmen o ciebie dba.

\- Jest bardzo... troskliwy - przyznał, przygryzając dolną wargę, aby nie uśmiechać się za bardzo. - Kochany misiak!

\- Nie rozumiem jednak tego zdjęcia - podał mu tablet, a Lou westchnął, widząc swoje zdjęcie, gdy miał jeszcze wysypkę na rękach i twarzy. - To było coś poważnego? Co ci się stało?

\- Pieprzone orzechy w sałatce - burknął, już nawet nie zważając, że nie powinien używać takich słów, bo byli nagrywani i filmik na pewno zyska popularność.

\- Jedliśmy wtedy kolację z moją współpracowniczką i... dodała te orzechy, nie wiedząc o jego uczuleniu - wyjaśnił Styles. - Prawie ześwirowałem, nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, no bo skąd? Zawiozłem go szybko do szpitala, nawet nie wiesz, jaką ulgę poczułem, gdy uspokoił mnie lekarz. Nie umiem być spokojny, jeśli o niego chodzi.

\- Jesteście tacy dobrzy razem - skomentował. - Okay, a teraz, żeby już nie myśleć o problemach, przykrych sytuacjach, co wy na to, aby w coś zagrać?

\- Jasne! Co tam masz? - spytał Tomlinson.

\- Kilka wyzwań - przeniósł szklane naczynie, w którym były małe karteczki, na stolik, przy którym była dwójka i dosiadł się. - Jesteś najmłodszy, więc możesz zaczynać.

\- Mam się bać? - parsknął, wyjmując jedną karteczkę i rozłożył ją. - Zaprezentuj swój talent - przeczytał. - Umiem grać na instrumentach, ale nie mam przy sobie... dostanę jakieś karne zadanie?

\- Gitara będzie okay? - zapytał Nick.

\- Jasne - wzruszył ramionami.

Naprawdę nie musiało minąć wiele czasu, nim ktoś przyniósł gitarę, a Lou przyjął ją i gdy już nastroił, zaczął grać, przymykając oczy. Dwójka mężczyzn wsłuchiwała się w grę, kiwając lekko głowami.

\- Na czym jeszcze grasz?

\- Fortepian, ukulele - parsknął - i perkusja, z czego jestem najbardziej dumny.

\- Perkusja? - zdziwił się Harry. - Wow, to świetnie, nie wiedziałem o tym, kochanie.

\- Wielu rzeczy nie wiesz - mrugnął do niego jednym okiem.

Następne zadanie wylosował Harry i było to rapowanie piosenki Eminema, a Nick zaproponował, że mogą zrobić zawody, kto to lepiej zrobi. Musieli chwilę przekonywać Louisa, bo _on i śpiewanie_? Ostatecznie się zgodził, bo przez rapowanie chyba nikt nie odkryje, że skrzeczał, racja? Stwierdził, że bardziej liczyła się szybkość i poprawność słów.

\- Czas start!

\- _Uh, sama_ _lamaa_ _duma_ _lamaa_ _you assuming I'm a human..._ \- Harry zaciął się na chwilę poprzez tempo, jakie mu nadano, ale próbował dalej. - _What I gotta do... t-to get it through to you I'm_ _superhuman... Innovative and I'm made of rubber_. Nie potrafię! Zwykle gadam bardzo wolno - zaśmiał się, kładąc kartkę z tekstem na stoliku.

Louis pomyślał, że do tego był przygotowywany całe życie. Wychował się na tych piosenkach Eminema czy Snoop Dogga, nie mógł tego zawalić. Pamiętał, jak lata temu próbował dorównać raperowi, co w sumie mu się nie udało, ale było przy tym dużo śmiechu.

\- _Uh, sama_ _lamaa_ _duma_ _lamaa_ _you assuming I'm a human, what I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman. Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you say is ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you. I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating_ \- nabrał szybko powietrza do płuc i kontynuował, jakby zaraz miał zostać rozstrzelany. - _How to give a_ _motherfuckin_ _' audience a feeling like it's levitating, never fading, and I know that the haters are forever waiting, for the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating 'cause I know the way to get 'em motivated. I make elevating music, you make elevator music... Oh, he's too mainstream_ \- zakończył, przymykając oczy i oddychając głęboko, a Nick razem z Harry'm zaczęli bić brawa, bo cholera, to było naprawdę szybkie!

\- Właśnie uczyniłeś mnie sławnym - zaśmiał się. - Ludzie będą klikać w ten filmik miliony razy, aby jedynie posłuchać tego, co właśnie odwaliłeś, chłopaku, wymiatasz!

\- Idę się czegoś napić, mam wrażenie, że zużyłem całą ślinę, jaką miałem w ustach - zaczął się śmiać, wstając z fotela, a następnie opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Znalazłeś sobie utalentowanego _kochanka_.

\- Jest cudowny - oznajmił Harry z iskierkami w oczach.


	36. 35. Road trip with husband

— Wow... ale tu pusto — mruknął Louis, rozglądając się po domu. Tak jak ustalili, zamierzali przeprowadzić się na Maltę; ich rzeczy już tam były, wszystko było gotowe, teraz musieli się jedynie pożegnać z Ameryką.

— Tak naprawdę zawsze było tu pusto — wzruszył ramionami, podchodząc do niego i obejmując w talii. — Tylko wtedy, gdy tu ze mną mieszkałeś, mogłem nazwać to miejsce... domem.

— _Baby cakes_ — uśmiechnął się, przykrywając jego dłonie tymi swoimi. — Czy uważasz, że to ja jestem twoim domem?

Harry złożył pocałunek na jego karku i westchnął cicho, przytakując, bo to była prawda. Już od dnia pierwszego czuł się przy nim jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Mógł śmiać się wniebogłosy, opowiadać nieśmieszne żarty, rzucać zboczonymi tekstami i po prostu być sobą, bo Louis go akceptował niemal od samego początku i to topiło jego serduszko.

— To piękne, Harry — szepnął, odwracając się w jego stronę, aby złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.

— Ty jesteś piękny — uśmiechnął się. — Chodź, musimy jeszcze odwiedzić Los Angeles.

— Pojedziemy na chwilę na plażę? — spytał z iskierkami w oczach. Tęsknił za tym miejscem bardziej, niż powinien.

— Jasne, cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz, _sweetcheeks_.

Opuścili dom i wsiedli do samochodu, kierując się na lotnisko. Louis wyjął telefon z kieszeni i włączył youtube'a, aby sprawdzić wyświetlenia pod ich wywiadem z Nickiem.

— Zgadnij ile — poprosił z uśmiechem.

— Uh... milion? — spytał Styles.

— Dwa miliony i prawie dwieście tysięcy. To naprawdę wiele jak na nas, bo ty jesteś tylko bogatym człowiekiem w świecie show biznesu, a ja nikim specjalnym. Po co ludzie chcą nas słuchać? — pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

— Jesteśmy ciekawi — wzruszył ramionami, układając dłoń na jego udzie. — Wczoraj sprawdzałem i przybyło mi followersów na instagramie, tobie pewnie też. Powinniśmy zostać jakimiś... influencerami — parsknął.

— Nasze zdjęcie ma... — wymamrotał, wchodząc szybko na inną aplikację — o Boże, mamy prawie milion polubień.

— Musimy zrobić sobie kolejne — odparł z uśmiechem.

Louis skorzystał z okazji i zrobił zdjęcie dłoni Stylesa na swoim udzie, a następnie wrzucił na swojego instagrama, dodając jeszcze jakiś filtr.

— Okay, nasze zdjęcie już wędruje po internecie, tym razem na moim koncie — wyjaśnił.

— Jakie zdjęcie?

— Przed chwilą zrobiłem — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nawet nie zauważyłem — zmarszczył brwi. — Jaki podpis?

— _Road trip with husband_ — spojrzał na loczka, chcąc znać jego reakcję, ale on jedyne co zrobił, to przygryzł dolną wargę i kiwnął głową. — Nic nie powiesz? Właśnie nazwałem cię moim mężem.

— Cóż, ludzie będą zszokowani, prawda? — spojrzał na młodszego kątem oka.

— Tak naprawdę dałem podpis: _baby cakes_ — wyjaśnił. — Nie jestem dobry w tych sprawach.

— Ostatnio lubisz mnie tak nazywać, co? — parsknął.

— To urocze, nie uważasz?

— Czuję, jakbyśmy byli razem od lat — westchnął z uśmiechem.

~*~

— Nienawidzę lotnisk — westchnął męczeńsko Louis, przekładając nogi przez podłokietnik, a plecami oparł się o ramię H. — Mamy tu czekać ponad godzinę?

— Tak, ale szybko zleci — zapewnił starszy, obejmując go.

Owszem, Styles miał swój własny helikopter, ale nie spieszyło im się aż tak, aby musieć nim lecieć dzisiejszego dnia.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziemy na plaży — uśmiechnął się, przymykając oczy. — Tym razem mam swoje kąpielówki.

— Szkoda, bo moje idealnie na ciebie pasowały — parsknął.

— Były trochę małe...

— Właśnie dlatego były idealne, mogłem bezczelnie wgapiać się w twój tyłek — szepnął.

— Czasami mam wrażenie, że interesuje cię tylko mój tyłek — zaśmiał się, odchylając głowę do tyłu, aby móc na niego spojrzeć.

— Może jeszcze kutas — mruknął, spuszczając na niego wzrok.

— I nic więcej? — pokręcił głową.

— Hmm... pomyślmy — westchnął, udając, że się zastanawia. — Lubię twoje dłonie, są malutkie w porównaniu do moich.

— Ale gdyby ich nie porównywać... są duże, racja? — uniósł brwi ku górze.

— Oczywiście, _sweetcheeks_.

— Ty też polubiłeś mnie tak słodko nazywać! — uśmiechnął się szeroko, mając wrażenie, że później dostanie przez to zakwasów na twarzy.

— Bo ty cały jesteś taki słodki, LouLou! — objął go mocno, przyciągając bliżej siebie, aż w końcu wylądował na jego kolanach. — Mam wrażenie, że zostałeś upieczony jak słodka babeczka.

— Jesteś bardzo uroczy — pokręcił głową, poprawiając się na jego nogach, a następnie wtulił się w niego mocno.

— Dziękuję — uśmiechnął się, pocierając jego plecy dłonią. Nagle przypomniał sobie coś, więc rozejrzał się dookoła i pochylił do ucha młodszego — zrobiłem tę listę.

— Jaką listę? — mruknął.

— Pamiętasz, gdy zostaliśmy oficjalną parą?

— O Boże — zaśmiał się, unosząc na niego wzrok — pamiętam. I jak, masz na tej liście lotnisko?

— Cóż... nie do końca — jego policzki stały się lekko rumiane.

— Łazienka w samolocie? — spytał, na co loczek kiwnął głową. — Ty niewyżyta bestio — zaśmiał się głośno, zwracając na nich uwagę kilku ludzi.

— To nie ja robiłem ci loda w samochodzie — zmrużył oczy, szczypiąc go delikatnie w brzuszek. — Co myślisz o tej liście?

— Myślę, że jest zajebista — mruknął, całując go krótko.

Na tym skończyli ten temat i przerzucili się na jakiś inny. Louis wciąż siedział na jego kolanach, robiąc snapy telefonem Harry'ego. Pomógł mu założyć konto, bo ten nie za bardzo ogarniał... albo nie chciał ogarniać, nieważne.

— Ohydne zdjęcie — skomentował, patrząc na swoją zniekształconą przez filtr twarz.

— Wybierzemy lepszy — zapewnił Lou, usuwając zdjęcie, po czym zaczął przeglądać filtry.

Harry spojrzał na swój zegarek, który miał na nadgarstku i uśmiechnął się aż, bo zostało trzydzieści minut do ich lotu. Nim szatyn zdążył się odezwać, podeszła do nich jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna, miała na oko dziewiętnaście lat, choć mogli się mylić.

— Wybacz — mruknął Tomlinson, zdejmując stopy z krzesełka obok.

— Nie... nie chciałam siadać — uśmiechnęła się. — Chciałam zrobić sobie z wami zdjęcie... jeśli to okay?

— Raczej ze Stylesem — podniósł się z niego i wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie, z tobą też — odparła. — Chyba że nie chcesz.

— Nie jestem osobą publiczną... po co ci zdjęcie z osobą, której nikt nie zna? — zaśmiał się melodyjnie.

— Zna cię bardzo wiele osób w Ameryce, jesteś w końcu miłością Harry'ego Stylesa i widziałam nawet fanpage o Larry'm — wytłumaczyła.

— Kto to Larry? — wtrącił biznesmen, marszcząc brwi.

— Wy! Louis i Harry to Larry. Naprawdę mało siedzicie w internecie, co? Jesteście ciekawą parą.

— I co ludzie o nas piszą? — dopytał.

— Że jesteście razem uroczy... niektórzy spekulują na temat waszej orientacji, bo ty, Harry, zazwyczaj widziany byłeś z kobietami — odpowiedziała.

— Gdzie możemy o sobie poczytać?

— Tumblr i twitter — wzruszyła ramionami. — Przepraszam, zaraz mam lot, to jak będzie z tym zdjęciem?

— Jasne — zgodził się, obejmując Louisa w talii, aby także był na zdjęciu. Dziewczyna podała najstarszemu telefon, więc zrobił ich kilka i to było całkiem ciekawe dla L, bo to była pierwsza taka sytuacja w jego życiu!

Niestety zdjęcie szybko poszło w obieg, w końcu to _Harry Styles i jego kochanek_ , więc jakieś dwadzieścia minut później na lotnisku zjawili się paparazzi.

— Załóż — polecił loczek, podając mu okulary przeciwsłoneczne i czapkę beanie.

— Ugh, niech się pierdolą, nie będę zakładał czapki, gdy jest tak cholernie gorąco — wywrócił oczami, ujmując jego dłoń i ciągnąc w stronę stewardessy.

— Nie mów później, że wyszedłeś niekorzystnie na jakimś zdjęciu! — parsknął, wkładając do torby rzeczy.

Tak, zrobiono im kilka zdjęć, ale tym razem nie przejmowali się tym aż tak bardzo. Dodatkowo przed wejściem na pokład pocałowali się specjalnie. Skoro już ludzie się pofatygowali na to lotnisko, niech mają jakiś ciekawy materiał.

Usiedli na swoich miejscach i wysłuchali stewardessy, która tłumaczyła im, jak mieli się zachować w razie jakichś turbulencji czy uszkodzenia samolotu. Louis nie słuchał jej, aby nie panikować, a dłoń H na udzie naprawdę pomagała w rozluźnieniu się.

— Mamy godzinę — szepnął Tomlinson, gdy już spokojnie wystartowali i lecieli między chmurami.

— Zdążę dojść, nie martw się — parsknął cicho, następnie całując go delikatnie w czoło.

— Teraz moja kolej, kolego — puścił mu oczko, rozglądając się i gdy nikt na nich nie patrzył, ujął nadgarstek starszego i ułożył dłoń na swoim kroczu. — Wiesz, co masz robić.

— Nie wolisz, abyśmy zaczęli w łazience? — spytał, ściskając go lekko.

— Sądzisz, że to co robimy, jest ohydne? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Co?

— No wiesz... chcemy to zrobić w miejscu publicznym — wyjaśnił szeptem.

— Dużo osób tak robi... — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie chcę, aby ktoś pomyślał, że jestem ohydnym, niewyżytym pedałem — westchnął.

— Jesteś najpiękniejszym, całkowicie normalnym mężczyzną — uśmiechnął się delikatnie, odpinając swój pas, aby wstać.

Louis westchnął, myśląc nad tym wszystkim, aż w końcu po dłuższej chwili również wstał i poszedł do łazienki, w której czekał już Harry.

— Już myślałem, że to będzie solówka — parsknął, popychając lekko szatyna na ścianę, a następnie upadł na kolana.

— Rób to wolno, okay? — poprosił, wplątując palce w jego loki.

— Okay, _sweetcheeks_ — kiwnął głową, zsuwając jego spodnie razem z bokserkami. Spojrzał na twarz młodszego i w końcu zaczął ssać jego kutasa.

— Harry — wymamrotał, jednak szybko zakrył sobie usta dłonią. Język Harry'ego powoli poruszał się na jego penisie, a gdy skupiał się na samym czubku, dłonią poruszał przy podstawie, a to wszystko sprawiało, że Louis ledwo stał na nogach, dodatkowo nieco się obawiał, że wyda z siebie jakiś głośniejszy jęk, a pasażerowie dowiedzą się, co właśnie robili.

Na całe szczęście pozostał cicho aż do momentu, w którym osiągnął spełnienie, a Harry połknął wszystko to, co mu oferował. Wstał z kolan i złączył ich usta w leniwym pocałunku, który Tomlinson oczywiście odwzajemnił, nie bardzo brzydząc się własnej spermy. Wyrównał oddech, ubierając się, a Styles przed wyjściem powiedział:

— Zaczekaj minutę czy dwie, Lou.


	37. 36. I haven't slept in thirty hours

Byli w Los Angeles już czwarty dzień. Pierwszego byli na plaży i Louis naprawdę się cieszył, że Harry przestał myśleć o swojej firmie i problemach z nią związanych. Śmiali się, pijąc kolorowe drinki, opalali się i pływali w przyjemnie ciepłej wodzie. Było tak beztrosko, jakby nadal byli na pięknym jachcie _Only the Young_.

Niestety już drugiego dnia loczek zaczął odbierać telefony i czar prysł. Louis został przesunięty na drugi tor, naprawdę starając się to zaakceptować, ale było mu po prostu smutno. Dlatego w pewnym momencie wkurwił się i sam zaczął mu pomagać, mimo iż nigdy w życiu nie pracował w tej dziedzinie.

— Harry, obudź się... proszę, obudź się! — zabrał mu kołdrę, mówiąc nieco głośniej. — Harry, kurwa mać!

— C-co jest? — wymamrotał, spoglądając na niego ledwo otwartymi oczami.

— Nie spałem od trzydziestu godzin, przeczytałem tak wiele artykułów i innych gówien, że teraz nie mam ochoty być miłym, po prostu chodź — wywrócił oczami, kierując się do jego biura.

— Dlaczego nie spałeś? — zapytał, przecierając twarz dłonią, nim poszedł za nim.

— Ponieważ próbuję uratować twoją firmę, skoro Camile _nie_ potrafi! — zbierało mu się na wymioty, gdy wspominał o tej kobiecie.

— Lou, nie znasz się na tym... — zmarszczył brwi, odchrząkując, aby pozbyć się porannej chrypy. — Która godzina?

— Trzecia, czwarta? Chuj jeden wie, Harry, mam w dupie tę godzinę, bo ta suka ojebała cię na hajs — warknął, odwracając laptopa w jego stronę. Zajęło mu to naprawdę wiele czasu, aby do wszystkiego dojść, poznać reguły, umowy i inne ważne gówna, aż w końcu wpadł na pewną niezgodność.

— C-co? — zmarszczył brwi, czytając wers po wersie. — T-to mój projekt, Louis, czemu on jest na stronie _Rowe Company_?

— Właśnie, Harry, to twój projekt — kiwnął głową. — Ukradła go i zarobiła na nim niezły hajs, a ty niczego się nie domyśliłeś... trochę mi za ciebie wstyd — westchnął.

Styles oparł się tyłkiem o biurko i zacisnął mocno szczękę. Kręcił głową, nie dowierzając, że kobieta, która miała mu pomóc, tak naprawdę go ochujała! Czuł smutek i ogromną złość, bo nie tyle co z nią współpracował, tak rozmawiał z nią czasem o swoim życiu prywatnym, a ta skoro była skłonna do kradzieży, mogła sprzedać niektóre informacje gazetom.

— Przykro mi, Harry — mruknął Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Jutro lecimy do Nowego Jorku — zdecydował stanowczo, spoglądając na niego przez ramię.

— Whoa, zaczekaj... _lecimy_? Dlaczego ja też? — zmarszczył brwi, obchodząc biurko, aby stanąć naprzeciwko niego.

— Jesteś dobry w tych sprawach, zajęło ci trzydzieści godzin, aby ją przejrzeć, podczas gdy ja nie umiałem tego zrobić przez tygodnie — wzruszył ramionami, patrząc w sztormowe, zmęczone oczy.

— Jestem zmęczony... — szepnął, obejmując Harry'ego w talii. — Nie nadaję się do tak poważnych rozmów.

— Ależ przeciwnie, jesteś w tym taki dobry! Gdybyś miał firmę, byłaby z pewnością najlepiej prosperującą na świecie — uśmiechnął się, pocierając dłonią jego plecy.

— Cokolwiek — westchnął ciężko, po dłuższej chwili się odsuwając. — Idę spać — dodał, nim udał się do sypialni.

Loczek odwrócił się jeszcze w stronę laptopa, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę, ale niestety... działo się. Musiał coś zrobić, aby Camile nie czuła się bezkarnie.

Louis naprawdę nie życzył źle Harry'emu, ale pragnął, aby firma magicznie zniknęła, aby mieli wiele czasu dla siebie, aby nie byli osobami publicznymi. Harry znał wielu popularnych muzyków, biznesmenów czy aktorów i to też utrudniało sprawę, bo był znany w internecie jako kolega tego czy tamtego, więc gdy ludzie go spotykali, chcieli zrobić sobie z nim zdjęcie, aby się tym pochwalić. Tak działał ten świat.

~*~

— Więc... jak to się robi? — spytał Zayn, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie często gotujesz, racja? — parsknął, podchodząc do niego i zaraz zajął się robieniem sosu.

— Zwykle robił to... — uciął, przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz, ale Niall i tak rozumiał, o co mu chodziło. W końcu znał też Louisa, wiedział, że byli razem.

— Możesz ugotować makaron, umiesz? — uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

— Oczywiście, że umiem — wywrócił oczami.

Czemu aktualnie gotowali? Cóż, od jakiegoś czasu spotykali się razem, aby pogadać czy pooglądać filmy. Policjant był z niego dumny, że ten nie pakował się już w kłopoty, a nawet zaczął chodzić do psychologa, jak polecił mu Tomlinson. To pomagało, naprawdę pomagało... mógł się wygadać, wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie negatywne emocje, powoli ruszając do przodu.

Dzisiaj miał kolejną wizytę, a Niall przyszedł, aby pomóc mu z obiadem. To naprawdę głupie, ale czuł, że po prostu musi to zrobić. Sam Zayn jako-tako się ogarnął, zazwyczaj dbał o czystość w mieszkaniu, robił zakupy, ale miał też takie dni, gdzie nie wychodził z łóżka, zapominając o Bożym świecie.

— Okay, gotowe — powiedział po kilkudziesięciu minutach policjant, nakładając obiad na dwa talerze.

— Podwieziesz mnie do psychologa? — spytał, przechodząc do salonu, gdzie włączył jakiś kanał muzyczny. — Nie chcę jechać swoim samochodem, bo później chcę iść na spacer.

— Jasne, nie ma problemu — wzruszył ramionami.

Ich relacja wyglądała... właśnie w ten sposób. Gadali jak starzy kumple, często sobie dogryzali, Zayn nazywał go psem, a ten za karę zakuwał jego nadgarstki w kajdanki i wychodził z mieszkania. Oczywiście wracał po kilku minutach! Było całkiem zabawnie i cieszył się, że miał kolegę, który dodatkowo był ogromnym wsparciem.

Po obiedzie pozmywali naczynia, a później przeszli do sypialni, w której Niall pomógł mu z doborem ubrań, choć nie był jakimś znawcą, po prostu mu się nudziło. Kilka minut później siedzieli już w samochodzie, jadąc w ciszy, którą przerwał Zayn:

— Właściwie... kiedy masz urlop?

— Um... mogę go wziąć w każdej chwili — odpowiedział Niall, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. — Czemu pytasz?

— Powinniśmy korzystać z tych ciepłych dni — stwierdził. — Może zwiedzimy San Francisco?

— Czemu akurat San Francisco? — parsknął śmiechem.

— Nigdy tam jeszcze nie byłem — wzruszył ramionami. — Przyda mi się coś nowego, tobie zresztą też, Nialler!

— Pomyślę nad tym, czy jechać z przestępcą na wakacje — zaśmiał się głośno, na co Zayn zmrużył oczy i uderzył go lekko w ramię.

Gdy już dojechali na miejsce, pożegnali się krótko, przybijając ze sobą żółwika, a kilka następnych minut później Zayn razem ze swoją panią psycholog przeszli na dach budynku, gdzie krzyczeli głośno, wyrzucając ze swoich serc wszystkie słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek chcieli komuś wyznać, ale nie byli w stanie, lub co na ten moment czuli.

— Mam nadzieję, że jakiś ptak obsra ci garnitur, pieprzony dupku! — krzyknęła blondynka, na co Malik zaśmiał się, przykładając dłoń do brzucha.

— Pierdol się, Bradley, za zdradzanie tak pięknej duszy! — dodał głośno.

— Dzięki — zaśmiała się psycholog, patrząc na niego, a następnie dodała — co ty masz komuś do powiedzenia?

— Wciąż cię kocham, ale uczę się, aby przestać! — przymknął oczy, a wiatr przyjemnie muskał jego skórę i rozwiewał ciemne włosy. — I jeśli kiedykolwiek znowu się spotkamy, skopię ci tyłek za kradzież tylu moich ulubionych bluz!


	38. 37. I get so high every time you're touching me

Louis w drodze do Nowego Jorku zasnął, bo naprawdę tego potrzebował i nie rozumiał pośpiechu Harry'ego. Owszem, został okradziony i oszukany, ale trzeba było na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć i dopiero wtedy robić... cokolwiek!

— Umówiłem się z Camile na spotkanie za dwie godziny — oznajmił, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Mhm... — wymamrotał Lou, machając dłonią, po czym przeskanował wzrokiem cały apartament i zaraz ruszył do sypialni, aby spać dalej.

— Powinniśmy-

— Iść spać i pocałować się na dobranoc? Tak, powinniśmy — westchnął, zdejmując swoje vansy i przesunął je bardziej w stronę ściany.

— Ale-

— Harry — pokręcił głową, wiedząc, do czego ten zmierzał. Ostatnio ciągle chodziło tylko o jedno i to samo, a Louis był tym już _zmęczony_. Styles stawał się jakimś cholernym pracoholikiem, nie chciał tego... Oczywiście, prowadzenie własnej firmy było czasochłonne i niekiedy wymagało poświęceń, ale każdy normalny człowiek potrzebował oddechu, odpoczynku, przerwy.

Loczek przygryzł dolną wargę, pozbywając się swoich białych butów na obcasie, a następnie podszedł bliżej młodszego i po prostu objął go w talii.

— Kiedy polecimy na Maltę? — spytał cicho, rozpinając powoli koszulę Stylesa.

— Jak tylko sprawa z Camile się skończy — odpowiedział, przyglądając się jego dłoniom.

— A czy ona kiedykolwiek się skończy? — uniósł brwi ku górze, wywracając jednocześnie oczami.

Harry pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a wtedy zsunął całkowicie koszulę ze swojego ciała. Pochylił się do Lou i musnął delikatnie jego usta. Zrobił to ponownie i ponownie, dodatkowo pchając go lekko w stronę łóżka.

— I co teraz? — spytał szatyn, gdy już upadł plecami na materac.

— Chcesz, abym opowiedział ci ze szczegółami... czy może mam zademonstrować? — uśmiechnął się, odpinając guzik od czarnych jeansów, a następnie zsunął je powoli z jego nóg.

— Opowiedz mi... lubię słuchać twojego głosu — mruknął, przygryzając dolną wargę.

— Więc na początku... rozbiorę cię — mówiąc to, zdjął jego bluzę i przeskanował wzrokiem jego nagą klatkę piersiową. — Jesteś najpiękniejszy, _sweetcheeks_ — szepnął, składając buziaka na jego lewej piersi.

— Ciekawe, bo powiedział to Harry Styles — odparł, wplątując dłoń w jego loki. Gdy spotkał się ze szmaragdowym spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Kurewsko mi się podobasz — oznajmił, mając całkowicie poważną minę.

Louis chciał odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy poczuł usta na tych swoich, więc po prostu przymknął oczy i odwzajemnił pocałunek, przy okazji pomagając starszemu w zdjęciu spodni.

— Co teraz? Przestałeś mówić — mruknął, a wtedy Styles przygryzł dolną wargę, a w jego oku pojawił się tajemniczy błysk.

— Chcesz, abym cię kochał? — spytał.

— Z przyjemnością — kiwnął głową. Byli razem w związku, obaj mieli potrzeby i zdecydowanie się sobie podobali, więc nie widział w tym nic złego. Z Zaynem także uprawiał seks i naprawdę to lubił. Cieszył się, że dostanie tak wiele czułości od swojego chłopaka.

— Masz to zagwarantowane — mruknął, wstając, aby wyjąć z torby potrzebne rzeczy i młodszy nawet nie pytał, czy to planował.

~*~

— Hej — usłyszał za sobą, na co zmarszczył brwi, bo znał ten głos i naprawdę nie chciał dzisiaj spotykać tej osoby. — Trochę minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

— Ta... trochę — mruknął, chowając paczkę fajek do kieszeni. — Do widzenia — posłał uśmiech sprzedawczyni, po czym opuścił sklep, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Zayn chciał już odchodzić, gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim nadgarstku. Przymknął oczy na ten gest, najwidoczniej typ miał jakąś sprawę.

— O co chodzi, _Leeroy_? — zapytał, spoglądając na niego.

— Mogę wiedzieć... dlaczego tak nagle zniknąłeś kilka tygodni temu? — wzruszył delikatnie ramionami. — Jasne, nie oczekiwałem niczego po naszej nocy, ale-

— Miałem chłopaka i zdradziłem go wtedy, sam sobie odpowiedz — odpowiedział, wzdychając. To wciąż lekko bolało, zachował się okropnie, wbijając ostatni gwóźdź i stracił Louisa.

— Nie wiedziałem — mruknął smutno, przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz.

— Nie mówię tego, abyś poczuł się źle, po prostu... — pokręcił głową, nie dokańczając. Właściwie spotkał się z tym gościem jedynie kilka razy i chyba nie powinien mu się zwierzać.

— Przez to zerwaliście? — dopytał, próbując zignorować okropne uczucie w klatce piersiowej.

— Od jakiegoś czasu się nie układało... wyjaśniliśmy już sobie wszystko, rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie — odpowiedział, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni swoich jeansów.

— Przykro mi — uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, zaraz dodając — może chcesz pobawić się z moją fretką?

— Nie przepadam za fretkami... — zmarszczył brwi.

— Jak to? One są _takie_ urocze! — jego oczy dosłownie zaczęły lśnić, gdy to powiedział.

— Ja lubię węże, które twoim zdaniem mogą być ohydne, dla mnie przepiękne, a jednak nie mówię, abyś zmienił swoje myślenie i dotknął mojego węża — wywrócił oczami, zaraz analizując to, co powiedział i ponownie wywrócił oczami, widząc, jak ten pajac się uśmiecha. — To nie miało tak zabrzmieć.

— Więc masz swojego węża? — zapytał.

— Zejdź ze mnie — prychnął, odwracając się. Zdążył zrobić kilka kroków, nim znowu usłyszał głos Payne'a.

— Chcesz wyjść ze mną na kawę?

— Nie jestem wielkim wielbicielem kaw — wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się pod nosem, czego tamten nie mógł zauważyć, bo wciąż był odwrócony do niego tyłem.

— Herbatę, kakao, piwo?

— A jeśli nie chcę żadnego z wymienionych? — spojrzał na niego przez ramię, utrzymując kamienną twarz.

— Wtedy spytam, czy chciałbyś gdzieś ze mną wyjść, aby pogadać... bez picia — uśmiechnął się.

— Okay, jeśli tylko zdobędziesz do mnie jakikolwiek kontakt, zgodzę się — oznajmił, wyjmując z kieszeni paczkę fajek i zapalniczkę. Wyjął jednego papierosa i włożył go między wargi, następnie podpalając końcówkę. — Umowa?

— Stoi — odparł, poprawiając włosy dłonią.

— Idź do fretki, pewnie za tobą tęskni — wypuścił dym z ust, kierując się przed siebie, a Liam obserwował go jeszcze przez chwilę.

~*~

Louis czasami był aż nazbyt zafascynowany muzyką, dlatego musiał włączyć playlistę na swoim telefonie i mimo iż Harry zaśmiał się cicho, nic sobie z tego nie robił. Teraz było bardziej klimatycznie. Było południe, więc pociągnął za zasłonę, zakrywając ogromne okno i w końcu odwrócił się w stronę starszego, uśmiechając lekko.

— Brakuje jedynie świec — oznajmił.

— Następnym razem, kochanie, załatwię świece — zadeklarował Styles, mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Lubisz to, co widzisz? — zapytał, podchodząc do niego powoli, a następnie odwrócił się tyłem.

— Uwielbiam — odpowiedział, kładąc dłonie na jego pośladkach i zacisnął palce. — Wyglądasz jak posąg Dawida... niesamowity — mruknął, składając buziaka w dole jego pleców.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przesuwając językiem po swojej dolnej wardze. Poruszył biodrami w rytm muzyki, na co ten zacisnął mocniej dłonie.

— Jak mnie chcesz? Powiedz mi... — szepnął, przymykając oczy.

— Na mnie — odpowiedział, rozsuwając nogi, jednocześnie przesuwając stopami po miękkim, przyjemnym w dotyku dywanie hotelowym.

Tomlinson całkowicie zapomniał o senności, jaka niedawno go przytłaczała. Teraz liczyły się jedynie pocałunki, jakie dostawał; zaczynało go to rujnować. Wkrótce został odwrócony i widząc wzrok Harry'ego, który wymownie na krótką sekundę spuścił w dół, padł przed nim na kolana.

— Lubisz, gdy to robię... — mruknął, wysuwając język, aby przesunąć nim po mięśniach na brzuchu biznesmena.

— Nie mogę zaprzeczyć — westchnął, wplątując palce w jego karmelowe włosy.

_something happened for the first time_   
_in the darkest little paradise_   
_shaking, pacing, I just need you_

Louis spojrzał na niego z dołu, uchylając delikatnie usta, a dłonią ujął jego penisa, który ewidentnie domagał się uwagi. Zaczął powoli przesuwać po nim dłonią, a wtedy Harry oparł się jedną ręką o materac, na którym siedział i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

— Mów do mnie — poprosił szatyn, pochylając się, aby zassać się na jego główce, przez co poczuł preejakulat.

— Sprawiasz, że jest mi tak dobrze... tak kurewsko dobrze — wysapał, pociągając go lekko za włosy.

Louis wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, biorąc więcej jego penisa do buzi, a Styles jęknął nisko, unosząc się lekko, potrzebując jeszcze więcej, ale przez ten gest młodszy odsunął się i jedynie poruszał dłonią.

— Ja dowodzę — oznajmił, patrząc w szmaragdowe oczy, które szybko się na to zgodziły, bo cholera, taki Louis był kurewsko gorący.

_for you, I would cross the line_   
_I would waste my time_   
_I would lose my mind_

Niewiele czasu minęło, nim Tomlinson położył się na łóżku, zagryzając dolną wargę i przyglądając się loczkowi, który wylewał lubrykant na swoje długie palce. Rozsunął maksymalnie swoje nogi, zaraz czując na sobie dotyk.

— Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, skarbie — wymruczał, zaraz powoli wsuwając w niego jednego palca, na co młodszy zacisnął piąstki na pościeli, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem, bo tak, odczuwał dyskomfort, ale był do tego przyzwyczajony, zaraz będzie lepiej.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, ciężej oddychając i jęknął krótko, gdy poczuł drugiego palca. To było tak niewiele, a już wariował. Harry wysuwał i wsuwał swoje palce, uginając je także, aby lepiej go rozciągnąć. Każdy ruch był bardzo dokładny.

— Jeszcze — poprosił Tomlinson, mocniej zaciskając piąstki na białej pościeli. — Daj mi więcej. Wiesz, że... jestem tego wart.

_don't blame me, your love made me crazy_   
_if it doesn't, you ain't doing it right_

— Tak uważasz? — powoli dołożył trzeciego palca i w końcu posuwał go nimi szybciej, co spotkało się z cichymi jękami.

Kilka długich momentów Louis spychany był na krawędź przyjemności. Przeniósł dłonie na pozłacaną ramę łóżka i zacisnął na niej mocno dłonie. Wyginał plecy w łuk, czując się ekstremalnie dobrze z tym, co otrzymywał.

— Myślisz, że możemy zacząć kolejny etap? — zapytał Harry, składając pocałunki na jego udach, aż w końcu zrobił malinkę.

— Zdecydowanie tak — odpowiedział, a na jego ustach utworzył się delikatny uśmiech.

_oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_   
_I'll be using for the rest of my life_

Harry ponownie usiadł na łóżku, opierając się plecami o poduszki, a Louis głęboko oddychając, wstał i powoli się do niego zbliżył.

— Podoba mi się to, jak się ruszasz... — wymamrotał i gdy tylko miał Lou na wyciągnięcie ręki, przyciągnął go do siebie, przez co wylądował na jego kolanach — ale wolę, gdy jesteś na mnie.

— Chyba wiem, o czym mówisz — westchnął, opierając się dłońmi o materac, aby przysunąć się jeszcze bardziej do starszego.

— Taki piękny — skomentował, układając dłonie na jego biodrach i zacisnął mocno palce, wiedząc, że pozostawi tam małe siniaki, ale Tomlinson zapewnił go kiedyś, że to w porządku i mógł to robić.

W umyśle Harry'ego panował chaos, dlatego zapomniał o prezerwatywie i tylko pokrył swojego członka lubrykantem, nim wsunął się w Lou, który powoli na niego opadł. Z malinowych ust uciekł nieco niewyraźny jęk w postaci imienia biznesmena, co naprawdę na niego działało.

_my name is whatever you decide_   
_and I'm just gonna call you mine_   
_I'm insane, but I'm your baby_

— Pokaż mi, jak bardzo to lubisz — szepnął Harry, nachylając się do jego ucha i delikatnie je przygryzł.

— Jesteś tego wart? — spytał, odwracając głowę w bok, aby spojrzeć na niego przez ramię.

Harry uśmiechnął się jedynie, a jego oczy zabłyszczały, na co szatyn uniósł się nieznacznie, aby następnie znowu na niego opaść. Zaczął powtarzać tę czynność i teraz to on był cholernie powolny w tym, co robił, a jedyne, co mógł robić Styles, to wzdychanie z przyjemności i zaciskanie dłoni na jego pięknym ciele.

— Dobrze? — zapytał, opierając się plecami o tors starszego, jednak nie zaprzestawał swoich poprzednich ruchów.

— Kurewsko dobrze — jęknął przeciągle, jedną dłoń przesuwając na jego brzuch i lekko go podrapał.

_if you walk away_   
_I'd beg you on my knees to stay_

Louis wkrótce zaczął szybciej się unosić i opadać, wzdychając i sapiąc na to boskie uczucie wypełnienia. Jedną dłonią złapał pościel i zacisnął piąstkę, będąc naprawdę blisko spełnienia. Harry zaczął przesuwać dłonią po jego penisie, a drugą mierzwił jego włosy.

— Mocniej — jęknął, gdy Styles przyłożył usta do jego szyi i zaczął tworzyć malinkę. — Ciągnij mnie mocniej za włosy — poprosił, więc ten z chęcią zaczął to wykonywać.

— Tak kurewsko dobrze... i blisko — westchnął, szarpiąc go za włosy, aby odchylił głowę do tyłu. Złożył kilka pocałunków na policzku młodszego, a później przeniósł dłoń, którą sprawiał mu przyjemność, na jego szyję i lekko zacisnął palce. — Mogę?

— T-tak — przełknął ślinę, chętnie pozwalając na każdy możliwy dotyk.

_I get so high, oh_   
_every time you're, every time you're loving me_

Obaj byli dosłownie na granicy wytrzymałości. Ich ruchy były teraz szybkie i nieco niechlujne, ale wciąż starali się, aby dostarczyć sobie nawzajem jak najwięcej przyjemności. Harry zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego szyi, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.

— Kurwa, Harreh — wymamrotał, przymykając oczy i w końcu wytrysnął, osiągając spełnienie, jednak wcale nie zamierzał przestawać się poruszać, dzięki czemu przedłużał swój orgazm i pomagał starszemu.

— Jeszcze, Lou — warknął do jego ucha, ponownie zaciskając dłoń na szyi. — Robisz to t-tak dobrze, jeszcze trochę — westchnął, całując go po ramieniu.

Styles jęknął nisko, gdy osiągnął to, czego pragnął. Zaczął jeszcze ciężej oddychać, potrzebując chwili, aby to wszystko do niego dotarło. Szatyn uchylił usta, czując w sobie jego spermę, jednak nie odezwał się, a jedynie pozwolił im obu na odsapnięcie. To było nieco innego, niż gdy Zayn to zrobił kilka tygodni temu.

_trip of my life, oh_   
_every time you're, every time you're touching me_

— Czemu tyle z tym zwlekaliśmy? — spytał po chwili Louis, opadając na jego tors i to tak właściwie wszystko, co zrobił. Nawet nie fatygował się z tym, aby się podnieść z jego kutasa.

— Przysięgam, to było kurewsko niesamowite — mruknął, obejmując go i przyciągając bardziej do siebie.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zamykając oczy i przyłożył swoje dłonie do tych Harry'ego.


	39. 38. Fuck you, Styles!

Louis zdziwił się, gdy nie zobaczył H w łóżku, a doskonale pamiętał, że zasypiał dosłownie _na_ nim! Jęknął męczeńsko, przewracając się na plecy i przymknął oczy jeszcze na krótką chwilę.

Gdy biznesmen długo nie wracał, wiedział, że wcale nie poszedł na śniadanie, a do pracy... albo Camile; w końcu miał z nią ustalone spotkanie.

Podniósł się z dużego, wygodnego łóżka i odrzucił białą kołdrę na bok. Przetarł powieki piąstkami, nim rozejrzał się po całym apartamencie. Okno było odsłonięte, ale stwierdził, że nikt raczej go nie zobaczy, skoro byli na siódmym piętrze. Dlatego pokonał kilka kroków, aby wyjąć ubrania ze swojej walizki i zaraz pomaszerował do łazienki. Nie wiedział, ile spał, ale było jeszcze widno, więc łudził się na to, że jest popołudnie.

Wziął prysznic, ogarnął to miejsce, bo ich ubrania wciąż walały się po podłodze, a później zszedł nawet do hotelowej restauracji na obiad, dowiadując się, że była godzina siedemnasta. Wrócił do pokoju powolnym krokiem, bo przecież nigdzie się nie spieszył, a przy okazji porozglądał się dookoła, podziwiał obrazy czy wazy.

— Harry? — zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył go w pokoju. Był trochę smutny, bo dzisiaj kochali się po raz pierwszy, a później Harry zniknął, zostawiając go samego, kiedy chciał czułości po tym wszystkim.

— Cześć, jak minął ci dzień? — spytał, patrząc w jego sztormowe oczy.

— Źle... Gdzie byłeś? — zmarszczył brwi, ale odpowiedź dostał już po chwili, gdy spojrzał na stolik i wszystkie dokumenty porozrzucane na nim. — Co z Camile?

— Wnoszę sprawę do sądu — oznajmił, następnie dodając — a ciebie proszę o wspólnictwo.

— Co to znaczy? — dopytał, siadając na ciemnozielonym fotelu.

— Chciałbym, abyś był moim wspólnikiem... w firmie — wyjaśnił krótko, odwracając się w stronę stolika, aby uporządkować to wszystko, przez co nie widział rozchylonych warg Tomlinsona.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — mruknął, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie, masz w sobie to coś, co jest pożądane w tym świecie — odparł, kręcąc głową.

Louis nabrał dużo powietrza do płuc, czując, że jeszcze chwila, a wybuchnie gniewem. Tyle razy powtarzał, że to nie jego świat, nie ukończył nawet pieprzonych studiów, aby być na tak poważnym stanowisku, bo Harry tak chciał. Każdy by go nienawidził w firmie, bo oni harowali na awans miesiącami czy latami, a on przyszedłby i od razu takie stanowisko. Już teraz ludzie twierdzili, że leciał na jego kasę i nic więcej go nie obchodziło, nie chciał być postrzegany jako zła osoba.

— Pierdolę to Los Angeles czy Nowy Jork, Styles — oznajmił, specjalnie używając jego nazwiska, aby być poważniejszym. — Podaj mi adres, kupię sobie lot na Maltę czy inne zadupie.

— O co ci chodzi? — spojrzał na młodszego, marszcząc brwi.

— O co mi chodzi? — uniósł brwi, wstając z fotela i podchodząc do loczka. — Zacznij myśleć racjonalnie! Jestem twoim chłopakiem, a czuję się jak... maskotka? Sam nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Jestem twoją ozdobą, pomocnikiem, a teraz jeszcze dziwką. Wiesz, powoli mam tego dość, jesteś cholernym pracoholikiem! Potrzebuję trochę czułości, rozumiesz? Oddałem ci się w całości, a ty sobie poszedłeś i co ja mam sobie myśleć? Przeleciałeś mnie i...

— Lou... — mruknął, przerywając mu. Ujął jego dłonie, całując je, a następnie objął go w talii, chcąc przyciągnąć bliżej siebie, ale szatyn wyrwał się i odsunął. — Przepraszam.

— Co mi po tym? Zaraz znowu wyjdziesz, bo pewnie masz spotkanie, a ja zostanę sam w tym cholernie drogim, dużym apartamencie — prychnął, wzruszając ramionami. Nim przeszedł do łazienki, spojrzał na Harry'ego, który przygryzał dolną wargę. — Chwila... _naprawdę_? Zaraz znowu wyjdziesz?

— Posłuchaj, ja naprawdę chciałbym...

— Więc wyjdź — warknął, zaciskając dłoń w piąstkę. — Wyślij mi adres smsem, z resztą sam sobie poradzę.

— Nie bądź zły, proszę... — westchnął wręcz męczeńsko, co jedynie podjudziło Louisa, który natychmiast zgarnął telefon i opuścił pokój, bo jak, do cholery, miał _nie być zły_?

Harry wyszedł oczywiście za nim, wołał go i prosił, aby wrócił, a na Maltę polecą razem, ale szatyn nawet go nie słuchał, po prostu pobiegł schodami na dół, bo na windę musiałby czekać. Musiał jakoś odreagować, wyluzować się, więc stwierdził, że wyjście do baru czy klubu mogło być _spoko_.

Styles zamknął z hukiem drzwi i wplątał dłoń we włosy, lekko za nie pociągając. Nie mógł odwoływać spotkań, był poważnym biznesmenem i jego firma wciąż prosperowała, nawet jeśli już nie tak jak dawniej.

~*~

Zayn przeglądał właśnie swoje media społecznościowe, czekając na Nialla, który powinien się zaraz pojawić z pizzą. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien dać unfollow Louisowi, w końcu nie byli już razem, rozeszli się, ale z drugiej strony... co do cholery? To był tylko instagram czy twitter, nie powinien się tym przejmować.

Wszedł na jego profil i uniósł brwi, gdy zobaczył, że wstawił coś na story, więc postanowił to sprawdzić. Może znowu jakieś słodkie zdjęcie z Harry'm? Cóż, nieco go to raniło, ale... już mniej. Powoli się odkochiwał, zapominał o miłości do niego, wkraczał na nową drogę w swoim życiu z pomocą Nialla i swojej psycholog.

Skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał głośną muzykę, więc od razu nieco ściszył, oglądając nagranie z jakiegoś klubu. Louis trzymał w dłoni drinka, za nim błyskało jakieś światło, na co się uśmiechnął. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie imprezy, na których się bawili.

— Pieprzyć cię, Styles! — powiedział nagle, a nagranie się skończyło. Zayn zmarszczył brwi i obejrzał je jeszcze raz, bo myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale Louis naprawdę tak powiedział. Czy oni zerwali? Powinien napisać i spytać, jak się czuł?

Nim zdążył to przemyśleć, usłyszał otwieranie drzwi, więc zablokował telefon i podniósł się z kanapy. Przywitał się z Horanem, który bardziej zainteresowany był jedzeniem, jakie przyniósł, ale nieważne.

— Więc... _Grease_ czy _the Notebook_? — zapytał blondyn.

— Nie możemy obejrzeć horroru? — westchnął w odpowiedzi.

— Żebym później się zesrał i nie zasnął w nocy? Nie, dzięki — parsknął, kręcąc głową.

— Ale to tylko efekty specjalne! — jęknął z dezaprobatą.

— Dlaczego chcesz, abym się nie wyspał? — zmrużył oczy na bruneta, który jedynie machnął na to ręką. — Obejrzymy komedię romantyczną i chuj.

— Jak wolisz, w trakcie zasnę — wzruszył ramionami, ponownie siadając na kanapie.

Gdy Horan włączył już film i zgarnął pudełko pizzy na swoje uda, Zayn po kryjomu odblokował telefon i zaczął przeglądać twittera. Może trafi na jakieś słodkie pieski? Byłoby super.

Po kilku minutach otrzymał wiadomość na messengerze, więc niechętnie to sprawdził, bo wiedział, że jeśli odłoży to na później, już nigdy tego nie odczyta.

 **Liam Payne** : udało mi się, więc jesteśmy umówieni, racja?

Zmarszczył brwi, czytając tę wiadomość, ale nie był wielce zdziwiony, że ten znalazł do niego kontakt. W końcu podał mu imię, wiedział, jak wyglądał i gdzie mieszkał.

 **Zayn** : tylko jeśli załatwisz miętową czekoladę

 **Liam Payne** : załatwię nawet kilka

 **Zayn** : okay, a teraz wybacz, ale młody John Travolta śpiewa, więc pa

 **Liam Payne** : nie wiedziałem, że jesteś typem osoby, która ogląda Grease

 **Zayn** : John był hot, już mam dłoń w spodniach

 **Liam Payne** : nie mówisz poważnie

 **Zayn** : chcesz zdjęcie na potwierdzenie?

 **Liam Payne** : chętnie bym to zobaczył na własne oczy ;)

 **Zayn** : ahahshb oglądam dalej pa


	40. 39. ...break up with me?

Louis śmiejąc się z tego, że prawie wywalił się o dywan, wszedł do apartamentu i trzasnął przypadkiem drzwiami, co również go rozśmieszyło. Wypił w klubie nieco więcej, niż zamierzał na początku, ale przynajmniej bawił się super. Pogadał z fajnymi ludźmi, potańczył i... cholera, brakowało mu tego!

— Harry! — zawołał, rozpinając swoją koszulę w jakieś bliżej nieokreślone wzorki.

Loczek przetarł powieki dłonią i podniósł się z łóżka. Dzwonił do młodszego chyba miliard razy i prosił, aby wrócił; widział wszystkie story, jakie ten wstawił na snapa czy instagrama. Okay, faktycznie... może powinien zostać z nim po ich _pierwszym_ seksie, ale spotkanie z Camile było w cholerę ważne!

— Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, żebyś się pieprzył! — prychnął, podchodząc do starszego, a następnie uniósł lekko głowę, aby spojrzeć w szmaragdowe oczy.

— Lou, proszę, jesteś pijany — westchnął, ujmując jego dłoń i chcąc poprowadzić go do łazienki, ale ten szybko się odsunął i pokręcił głową. — Musisz wziąć prysznic.

— I po co mi _ty_ do wzięcia prysznica? — uniósł brew ku górze, zsuwając koszulę ze swoich ramion, aby opadła na podłogę. — Chcesz mnie przelecieć, Styles? — mruknął, kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. — Chcesz tego, prawda? Wiem, że chcesz... — westchnął, odpinając spodnie.

— Przestań... — przymknął oczy, a wtedy poczuł dłoń na swoim policzku i kciuka na dolnej wardze. — Louis, przepraszam, że nie zostałem.

— Nigdy nie zostajesz — zaśmiał się cicho, jedną dłonią radząc sobie ze zdjęciem spodni i bokserek przy okazji.

— Jak tylko załatwię tę sprawę, obiecuję, będę przy tobie dzień i noc, _sweetcheeks_ — przysiągł.

— I będziesz mnie pieprzył dzień i noc? — spytał cicho, podskakując, aby objąć Stylesa nogami w pasie, a ten automatycznie złapał go pod udami i otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł jego nagą skórę.

— Czemu się rozebrałeś? — zapytał, odruchowo zaciskając mocniej palce na jego udach.

— Musimy wziąć prysznic — uśmiechnął się, poruszając biodrami, aby ocierać się o niego i specjalnie podniecić ich obu. — Zabierz mnie do łazienki, zrobimy dziecko.

— Jesteś mężczyzną — westchnął, niosąc go do łazienki i zamknął drzwi. Chciał odstawić Louisa, ale ten pokręcił głową i jedynie nieudolnie zdjął z niego koszulkę. — Nie możesz zajść w ciążę.

— Faktycznie — zaczął się głośno śmiać. — Nie mam waginy, nie jestem Camile, która może dać ci dziecko — dodał, nadal śmiejąc się jak szaleniec. — Wolisz pieprzyć laski, tak? Lubisz ciągnąć za ich długie włosy? Ściskać w dłoniach ich cycki? Powiedz mi, Harry, lubisz to?

— Nie, Louis, przestań — wywrócił oczami, sadzając go na zimnym blacie łazienkowym, na co L pisnął mało męsko i podłożył dłonie pod swój tyłek. — Kąpiel czy prysznic?

— Pod prysznicem możesz wziąć mnie od tyłu, a w wannie mogę cię ujeżdżać, więc... jak wolisz, Hazz? — uśmiechnął się uroczo. Skoro Harry go przeleciał i wyszedł, będzie się zachowywał jak dzieciak, aby tylko mu dogryźć, bo miał do tego prawo! Tak nie traktowało się swojego chłopaka.

— Chcę pieprzyć cię na tym blacie — warknął, stając między nogami młodszego i obejmując jego szyję dłonią. — Co ty na to? — zmrużył oczy, czym go nieco zaskoczył, bo on właśnie odpowiedział na jego grę, choć L pewien był, że odpuści i jedynie przemilczy sprawę.

— Chcesz, bierz — szepnął, przesuwając językiem po swojej dolnej wardze.

— Jesteś pijany, później powiesz, że cię wykorzystałem — rozsunął bardziej nogi Tomlinsona i przysunął go bliżej siebie, aby go _czuć_.

— Nie, lubimy seks, nie będę zły, jeśli dasz mi orgazm — prychnął, rozpinając spodnie Stylesa.

Loczek przymknął oczy, odsuwając się po dłuższej chwili, bo on naprawdę nie mógł pieprzyć Lou, gdy był pijany, na dodatek obrażony i zły! Kucnął, aby rozwiązać jego vansy, a później zdjąć je razem ze skarpetkami. Podniósł szatyna i odstawił go w kabinie prysznicowej, aby wziął ten cholerny prysznic.

— Dasz sobie radę, racja? — mruknął, zaciskając mocniej szczękę.

— Poczekaj... — westchnął Tomlinson, kiwając głową na wannę, więc Harry usiadł na jej brzegu.

Ale to nie koniec show, jakie chciał odegrać. Gdy już się umył i nieco orzeźwił, rozsunął szklane drzwi od prysznica i oparł się plecami o ścianę, dłoń zsuwając coraz niżej swojego ciała.

— Skoro ty nie chcesz, sam to zrobię... — uśmiechnął się, ujmując swojego penisa, a Harry odwrócił wzrok i zaczął niespokojnie poruszać nogą. — Patrz na mnie — rozkazał, poruszając powoli dłonią. — Spójrz, do cholery!

— Patrzę i co?! — zapytał, podnosząc nieco głos, na co szatyn przełknął cicho ślinę i bez słowa opuścił kabinę prysznicową, a następnie zgarniając jedynie ręcznik, wyszedł z łazienki. — Lou...

— Idź sobie — wyszeptał, okrywając się.

— Przepraszam, ale zachowujesz się w tym momencie głupio, porozmawiajmy na poważnie — poprosił, idąc za nim i ujmując jego nadgarstek. — Jesteś wciąż pijany, więc może jutro, co ty na to?

— Jutro będziesz pracował — parsknął smutno.

— Kochanie — mruknął, obejmując go w talii i przyciągając blisko siebie. — Zostanę z tobą, nie złość się.

Louis z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu zaczął płakać, ale to pewnie przez alkohol. Chyba nie powinien tyle pić tego wieczoru, ale cóż, stało się. Harry zaczął pocierać jego plecy dłonią, naprawdę bolał go ten widok... ale jeszcze bardziej bolał fakt, że to przez niego.

Starszy podniósł go i ułożył na łóżku, kładąc się tuż obok. Przykrył ich obu kołdrą, nim przytulił się do brzuszka Lou i złożył na nim pocałunek.

— Dobranoc, kochanie — szepnął.

— Dobranoc — odparł, pociągając noskiem i próbując przestać płakać. Miał się zabawić w klubie i mieć dobry humor do jutra, a nie płakać, bo Harry miał pracę. — Ja też zacznę...

— Co zaczniesz? — spytał, marszcząc brwi.

— Mogę pracować... chcę to robić — oznajmił pewnie.

— Nie musisz, wiesz? Mam dużo pieniążków, które mogę ci oddać — uśmiechnął się.

— Nie jesteś moim sponsorem, twoja firma prawie upada, masz sprawę z Camile. Chcę pracować i zarabiać na siebie... — wplątał palce w jego loki i pociągnął za nie lekko, aby na niego spojrzał. — Chcę wstawać o szóstej rano, mówić, że tego nienawidzę, wracać i cieszyć się, gdy przekraczam próg domu.

— Po co? — szepnął. — Praca nie jest taka fajna...

— Chcę wiedzieć, że mam grunt pod nogami... bo jeśli zerwiemy-

— Chcesz ze mną zerwać? — przerwał mu szybko.

Louis zamilkł, bo nie chciał... bardzo lubił H, może się zakochał, ale nie chciał być drugim wyborem. Mógł być nazwany atencjuszem, ale potrzebował tej cholernej uwagi czy pieszczot.

— Chcesz — oznajmił Styles, odsuwając się lekko. — A-ale... nie opuszczaj mnie, poprawię się, obiecuję.

— Teraz jestem pijany, pamiętasz? — uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Ale... — zaczął niepewnie, patrząc w sztormowe, nieco przekrwione oczy — mogę rzucić to wszystko, jeśli chcesz.

— Nie rzucaj czegoś, co lubisz i z czego jesteś dumny, nie chcę być okropnym partnerem, chcę jedynie, abyś to ograniczył, bo się przepracujesz. Mówię to wszystko dla twojego dobra — westchnął.

— Po akcji z Camile...

— Naprawdę uwielbiam — powiedział z sarkazmem — takie słowa. Jeśli będziesz tak mówił, zawsze będziesz to odkładał. Musisz zacząć już teraz, Harry.

— Spróbuję, dobrze? — mruknął, ponownie kładąc głowę na jego brzuszku. — A teraz możemy już iść spać?

— Tak, możemy — odparł, układając dłoń na jego włosach.


	41. 40. They were both home

Louis zamrugał kilkukrotnie, rozbudzając się, a następnie rozejrzał się po apartamencie i... chwila, on wcale nie był w żadnym apartamencie. To była jakaś najzwyklejsza w świecie sypialnia. Zmarszczył brwi, opuszczając łóżko, które wcale nie było tak ogromne, a następnie podszedł do okna i uchylił usta, bo to wcale nie był Nowy Jork.

_Cholera, kurwa mać, czy ktoś go porwał?!_

Miał na sobie jedynie bokserki i koszulkę, czy to oznaczało, że zdradził Harry'ego? Czy był w stanie to zrobić? Nie pamiętał niczego... nawet tego, że najprawdopodobniej pił alkohol.

Zauważył swoją walizkę, więc szybko wyjął z niej ubrania i się ubrał. Jego serce biło zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, ale naprawdę był przerażony. Zauważył telefon na szafce nocnej, ale jak się okazało, rozładował się. Na drżących nogach opuścił sypialnię i gdy zauważył schody, postanowił przejść na parter. Było cicho, co jedynie potęgowało jego strach.

Gdy znalazł się już na zewnątrz, przystawił dłoń do czoła i rozejrzał się po okolicy, której w ogóle nie rozpoznawał. Poczuł łzy w oczach, próbując uspokoić oddech. Było tu pięknie, domy były zazwyczaj białe, a niektóre wręcz nazbyt kolorowe. Niedaleko była droga, a za nią kilka większych kamieni, plaża i morze. Mógłby się zakochać w tym miejscu, gdyby nie to, że został porwany.

Nie wiedział, co miał zrobić, więc zapukał do drzwi jednego z domków. Rozglądał się dookoła, czekając, aż ktoś otworzy, a gdy to już się stało, odetchnął z ulgą.

— Przepraszam, co to za miejsce? — zapytał, bo to było najbardziej kluczowe.

— A pan to...? — starsza kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w niego.

— Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson, mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, gdzie ja jestem? — westchnął ciężko, zaciskając nerwowo piąstki.

— Dobrze się czujesz, złotko? — spytała, ujmując jedną z jego dłoni. — Cały drżysz, chcesz się napić wody?

— Proszę mi powiedzieć, gdzie ja jestem? — czuł, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. To wszystko było takie dziwne.

— Popeye Village — odpowiedziała, marszcząc brwi. — Coś się stało?

— Co to za miejsce? Gdzie dokładnie? — dopytywał. Ta nazwa naprawdę nic mu nie mówiła.

— Dostałeś udaru? Słońce dzisiejszego dnia naprawdę daje popalić, dam ci wody — zaoferowała, chcąc wejść w głąb domu.

— Gdzie dokładnie jestem?! — podniósł głos, szybciej oddychając.

— Na Malcie — odparła natychmiast, na co uchylił usta. — Jak się tu znalazłeś?

Louis poczuł, jakby tracił grunt pod nogami, a jego nieobecny wzrok dezorientował kobietę, która naprawdę nie rozumiała jego zachowania.

— Ja... muszę odpocząć — wymamrotał cicho, a wtedy poczuł dłoń na talii, na co się zląkł i zaraz uniósł wzrok, ponownie uchylając usta.

— Kochanie, co tu robisz? — spytał Harry, całując go w skroń.

— Myślę, że słońce mu zaszkodziło... — odezwała się kobieta. — Trochę nie ogarnia, co się wokół niego dzieje.

— Proszę mu wybaczyć, brał leki na uspokojenie, bo nie mógł znieść lotu i chyba nadal go trzymają — wyjaśnił loczek, a gdy pożegnał się z _sąsiadką_ i życzył jej miłego dnia, poprowadził Louisa z powrotem do domu, z którego wyszedł.

Szatyn marszczył ciągle brwi, wciąż nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało. Jakim cudem zasnął w Nowym Jorku, a obudził się w jakimś Popeye Village?

— Podałeś mi leki? — spytał, zdejmując buty przy drzwiach wejściowych.

— To nie tak, że jestem jakiś psychiczny — westchnął ciężko, idąc do kuchni, a młodszy podążał za nim, chcąc wiedzieć nieco więcej. — Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę, miałem nadzieję, że obudzisz się później. Musiałem skoczyć do tutejszego elektryka, bo prąd na piętrze nie działa, coś się chyba zepsuło. Przepraszam, że cię zestresowałem.

— Jak... ale po co? — oparł się dłońmi o blat, podczas gdy Harry wyjął miseczkę z szafki, a z lodówki jogurt i owoce. — Bałem się i... Boże, tak nie organizuje się niespodzianek!

— Wiem — westchnął ponownie, kiwając głową. — Ale spójrz, jesteśmy teraz z dala od mojej firmy, kancelarii adwokackiej, Camile czy pieprzonego Las Vegas, czy nie tego chciałeś?

— I co zamierzasz zrobić? Rozprawa sądowa przez video chat? — zapytał, spuszczając głowę w dół. To wszystko jeszcze do niego nie docierało.

— Nie dbam o to... Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, chcę ci dawać to szczęście, okay? Nie chcę, abyśmy się rozstali przez to, jak często pracuję — odłożył wszystko i podszedł do Louisa , aby objąć go od tyłu i przesunąć dłońmi po jego szczupłym brzuszku. — Tutaj jest spokój, plaża, którą kochasz i... tak, możemy wrócić do Stanów, jeśli chcesz, ale... myślałem, że to może być naszym miejscem.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przykrywając dłonie starszego tymi swoimi, a następnie oparł się plecami o jego tors. Okay, te tabletki były dość... dziwnym posunięciem, ale Harry był kochanym człowiekiem i chciał po prostu żyć z dala od aparatów czy firmy, aby jego ukochany czuł się dobrze; to właśnie się liczyło. Mógł mu wszystko wybaczyć, bo właśnie teraz pokazywał swoje serduszko.

— Okay, uczyńmy to miejsce naszym — szepnął młodszy, a wtedy poczuł mocniejszy uścisk, na co się zaśmiał. — Ale nie podawaj mi już więcej żadnych tabletek!

— Uwielbiam cię — mruknął, całując jego policzek kilka razy.

~*~

Louis przysypiał na kanapie, oglądając jakiś Hollywoodzki program rozrywkowy, a Harry z uśmiechem mu się przyglądał, chowając czasem twarz w poduszce, aby tego nie zauważył. Dom różnił się od jego pozostałych, które zresztą sprzedał i zostawił jedynie apartament w LA, bo wiedział, że i tak czasem będzie tam wpadał. Tutaj było... zwyczajnie; nie było marmurów, kryształów czy złota, a jednak Lou stwierdził, że to najlepszy dom, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. Od razu polubił te białe meble, które kontrastowały z jasnym drewnem, dywany były różowe, zielone albo niebieskie, a nie białe jak to zawsze bywało. W kuchni szafki miały przepiękne witraże, a nie przerażająco czyste szkła. Schody były drewniany bez zdobionej balustrady i były o wiele mniejsze! Wszystko wyglądało tak ciepło, rodzinnie.

— Hazz — wymamrotał, odchylając głowę na oparcie. — Musimy iść spać, ale nie chcę iść na górę, bo nie działa tam prąd.

— Możemy rozłożyć tę kanapę — zaproponował. — Nie jest najwygodniejsza, ale...

— Jest idealna — przerwał mu, wstając, a następnie przetarł powieki dłonią.

Styles cieszył się, że ten polubił to miejsce i nie zerwał z nim, bo był zakochany i jego serce by tego nie przeżyło. Ostatnio faktycznie za dużo pracował, a pijany Lou mu to uświadomił. Teraz załatwi wszystko z miejsca, jeśli to możliwe, a później poleci na chwilę do Stanów i wróci tutaj... _do domu_.

— Nie wiedziałem, że wybrałeś takie małe miasteczko — przyznał szatyn, kładąc się na lewej połowie kanapy. — Myślałem, że jesteś panem wielkich miast.

— Mieszkałeś od lat w Vegas, mały bąblu — zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, kładąc tuż obok i zaraz okrył ich obu kocem. — Przyda nam się odpoczynek od tego chaosu — dodał już poważnie.

— Jestem naprawdę dumny, H — uśmiechnął się, przylegając do jego torsu.

Styles objął go, wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulkę, aby głaskać go po plecach, co ten oczywiście lubił. Wszystko wydawało się takie... prawidłowe. Spędzili leniwie dzień, gotując, później oglądali serial, a teraz zasypiali na zwykłej, niezbyt dużej kanapie, delektując się chwilą i swoją bliskością.

_Obaj byli w domu._

Louis zamknął oczy, składając buziaka na jego piersi i właśnie tak powinna wyglądać ich chwila po seksie. To właśnie tak wyobrażał sobie każdy wieczór z pięknym, szarmanckim biznesmenem. Było dobrze, a będzie jeszcze lepiej, racja? W końcu byli daleko, daleko od problemów.


	42. 41. I want you to love me

Louis uśmiechał się szeroko, patrząc na Stylesa, który pływał w morzu, mając na sobie tęczowe kąpielówki. To był ich czwarty dzień na Malcie i wszystko było po prostu idealnie. Harry nie siedział ciągle z telefonem czy laptopem, nie wychodził na kilka długich godzin, a w zamian spędzali razem niemal całe dnie.

Traktował pobyt tu jak wakacje, chociaż to wcale nie były wakacje. Od teraz tutaj mieszkali, to było _ich miejsce_ na ziemi. Nikt tutaj ich nie znał, nie robił zdjęć czy nie prosił o takowe. Byli tu zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy zmęczeni byli dużymi miastami.

— Dołączysz jeszcze dzisiaj czy mam czekać na księżniczkę do jutra? — zapytał głośno Harry, aby ten go usłyszał.

— Księżniczka chciała się opalić! — odpowiedział ze śmiechem.

— W wodzie pójdzie ci to znacznie szybciej.

— Tak uważasz? — spytał, na co ten kiwnął energicznie głową.

Louis zaraz wstał i pobiegł do wody, szybko podpływając do starszego, którego objął nogami w pasie, a rękami za szyją, a ten złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Nie mogło być lepiej.

— Czemu wyglądasz tak dobrze w samych kąpielówkach? — westchnął loczek, układając dłonie na jego tyłku. — Jak ja mam trzymać rączki przy sobie?

— Dlaczego masz się hamować? — zaśmiał się, pociągając lekko za jego włosy.

— Ktoś nas oskarży o publiczne czułości — parsknął.

— Naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi, w końcu spędzamy dobrze czas — uśmiechnął się szeroko, całując go zaraz w czoło.

Styles kazał mu nabrać powietrza, a gdy obaj to zrobili, zanurzyli się pod wodą, łącząc po chwili swoje usta w pocałunku. Obaj czuli się jak zakochani nastolatkowie i nic nie mogło zniszczyć im tego szczęścia, jakie właśnie dzielili. _Nic ani nikt_.

Na plaży spędzili jeszcze jakąś godzinę, a później zgłodnieli, więc wrócili do domku, gdzie wspólnie zrobili spaghetti. Harry naprawdę się cieszył, że młodszy się tak nie smucił ani nie denerwował. Obiecał sobie, że już nie postawi pracy na pierwszym miejscu, a jeśli... jeśli firma upadnie, to upadnie, tak? To _tylko_ lata ciężkiej pracy.

Wieczorem siedzieli na łóżku w sypialni, jedząc chrupki serowe. Już naprawiono prąd na piętrze, więc aktualnie były oświecone dwie lampki po obu stronach łóżka. Obaj się troszkę nudzili, więc robili sobie głupie zdjęcia, a jedno, gdzie trzymali się za dłonie, wstawili na instastory.

— Zaśpiewasz mi coś? — mruknął Styles, kładąc głowę na jego brzuszku.

— Co byś chciał?

— Coś od Taylor Swift? Lubię ją — uśmiechnął się.

— Lubisz jej muzykę czy jej osobę? — dopytał.

— To i to... poznałem ją trzy lata temu, super kobieta — oznajmił, całując go delikatnie. — Zaśpiewaj _Lover_.

— Nie wiem, czy znam słowa — uśmiechnął się, wplątując dłonie w jego loczki. — Głównie słucham _Reputation_.

— Spróbuj, pomogę ci ze słowami — zapewnił, ponownie całując jego skórę.

— _We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January, this is our home, we make the rules..._

— _Our place_ — poprawił go delikatnie, na co Louis się uśmiechnął.

— _And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_ — przymknął oczy, napawając się chwilą, w której dostawał buziaki w brzuszek. — Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?

— _Can I go where you go?_ — Harry dołączył do niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. Piosenka była cudowna i słowa wyrażały tak ogromną miłość, że nie mógł sobie odpuścić. — _Can we always be this close forever and ever? And ah, take me out, and take me home. You're my, my, my, my... lover_.

— _Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_ — pomylił się i ominął jedną zwrotkę, ale starszy nie zamierzał go poprawiać, bo był za bardzo oczarowany jego głosem. — _With every guitar string scar on my hand, I take this magnetic force of a man to be my... lover_ — przeciągnął, mierzwiąc jego włosy.

— _My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue, all's well that ends well to end up with you, swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover._

— _And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_ — zaśmiał się pod koniec, bo Harry na pewno miał jakieś kiepskie, może brudne, żarty w rękawie — _and at every table, I'll save you a seat... lover!_

— Nie ma nic lepszego od wspólnego śpiewania — stwierdził Styles, podnosząc się, aby go pocałować.

— Tak myślisz? — wymruczał, obejmując go za szyją. — Jest kilka rzeczy, które temu dorównują, nie uważasz?

— Mogę ci zademonstrować, o czym myślę... jeśli chcesz.

— Zrób to.

Louis opadł na poduszki, gdy ten pociągnął go za kostki, a następnie zaczął całować jego uda, które tak bardzo uwielbiał i naprawdę uważał je za idealne. Po chwili zostawił malinkę po wewnętrznej stronie jednego z jego ud i uśmiechnął się jak szaleniec, co rozbawiło L.

— Czasami jesteś przerażający — stwierdził, rozsuwając nogi, a następnie objął go w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

— Ale i słodki, racja? — wydął dolną wargę, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele.

— Czasami ci się zdarza — kiwnął głową, odchylając głowę do tyłu, a Harry odczytując jego aluzję, zniżył się i zaczął całować jego szyję, po chwili lekko się na niej zasysając czy podgryzając. — Pojedźmy jutro na wycieczkę, zwiedźmy Maltę.

— W porządku, tak zrobimy — odpowiedział, całując go jeszcze.

~*~

Louis podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem jakąś piosenkę, nie umiejąc przypomnieć sobie wykonawcy, ale nie było to takie ważne, gdy był pod prysznicem. Woda spływała po jego ciele, pozbywając się piany po żelu. Myślał o tym, że teraz żył na stałe w tym miejscu, w tym domku, który miał tak ciepły i kolorowy wystrój. Nie martwił się już artykułami, zdjęciami papsów... po prostu to go już nie dotyczyło. Owszem, sprawa z firmą była jeszcze głośna, ale ludzie nie wiedzieli, gdzie znajdował się Harry, więc teraz nie wiedziano, czego się doczepić, aby rozsiać plotkę.

Usłyszał, jak szklane drzwi się rozsuwają, więc odwrócił głowę w lewo i spojrzał kątem oka na Stylesa. Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł jego dłonie na swoich biodrach, a następnie usta na karku.

— Wybacz, nie mogłem się opanować — parsknął, przysuwając młodszego do siebie.

— Zrozumiałe, kiciusiu — uśmiechnął się, opierając dłońmi o kafelki. — Możesz mnie obdarować czułościami.

— Zasłużyłeś? — spytał, zsuwając dłonie na jego tyłek i zacisnął na nim palce. — Kusiłeś mnie rankiem... chyba nie zasłużyłeś.

— Nie podobało ci się? — odwrócił głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć.

— Podobało... aż za bardzo — mruknął, składając buziaka na jego policzku.

— Więc dlaczego narzekasz, głupolu? — parsknął, cofając się delikatnie, aby dosunąć się do jego bioder. — A teraz... podoba ci się?

— Znowu kusisz, aby mnie podniecić i nic z tym nie zrobić? — uśmiechnął się, przesuwając dłoń na jego penisa, aby zacząć przesuwać palcami po jego główce, na co Louis westchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu. — Dobrze?

— Bardzo dobrze — potwierdził.

— Jak dobrze? — dopytywał.

— Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś mnie tutaj kochał.

— Kochał? — zwrócił uwagę na to słowo, bo hej, nie gadali o kochaniu się od czasu, w którym byli w hotelu. Może dla kogoś innego było to zwyczajne, ale nie dla niego.

— Chcę, żebyś mnie kochał... — wymamrotał niepewnie Tomlinson. Właściwie nie wiedział, czemu to powiedział, ponieważ mógł powiedzieć, aby go pieprzył, ale... on chciał być _kochany_ i to _przez Harry'ego_. Chciał miłości.

Styles złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku, który ten zaraz odwzajemnił i trwał on naprawdę długo, ale nie przeszkadzało im to. Ich rozmowa miała drugie podłoże i właśnie w tym momencie o tym myśleli, a jednak nie odważyli się, aby powiedzieć coś więcej.

Louis przyłożył policzek i dłonie do kafelkowej ściany, gdy Harry wsuwał w niego palce i rozciągał, robiąc to oczywiście bardzo powoli i delikatnie. Następnie zastąpił palce swoim kutasem, ale przed tym odwrócił młodszego w swoją stronę i uniósł, trzymając dłonie na jego tyłku. Przypierał go do ściany, wykonując powolne, ale dokładne ruchy biodrami, a w zamian otrzymywał ciche jęki czy westchnienia.

Obaj byli gdzieś w innej galaktyce, ich umysły owładnięte miłością. Czy jeden kochał drugiego? Czy to w ogóle było możliwe, aby się pokochali po kilku miesiącach i to właściwie z przerwami?

Czas stanął w miejscu, gdy Harry czuł, jak blisko spełnienia był i w chwili uniesienia wymruczał do Louisa dwa najpiękniejsze słowa, jakie ten mógł usłyszeć. Młodszy momentalnie uchylił usta, patrząc w jego szmaragdowe oczy, a jego głos ciągle krążył po jego głowie.

— Kocham cię.


	43. 42. We're in the hospital and he's... kind of unconscious

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry'ego przez długi czas, nie dowierzając w słowa, jakie usłyszał. Cała chęć osiągnięcia spełnienia odeszła, teraz nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym.

— Co powiedziałeś? — odezwał się w końcu. Może był otumaniony przez przyjemność i się przesłyszał.

— Powiedziałem, że... że cię kocham, Lou — mruknął, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego udach, bo prawdę mówiąc, denerwował się, ta rozmowa była cholernie poważna.

— Oh... to — zaczął, szukając odpowiednich słów, ale Harry pokręcił głową i wysunął się z niego, odstawiając go. — Wiesz, ja...

— To całkowicie w porządku — zapewnił, przeczesując włosy dłonią. — Po prostu pamiętaj.

— Jestem w szoku — wymamrotał, ujmując większą dłoń i przesunął kciukiem po skórze. — Nie liczyłem na te słowa, na pewno nie w momencie, gdy uprawialiśmy seks.

— Więc nie kochaliśmy się? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie... znaczy tak! Miałem na myśli, wiesz — odchylił głowę do tyłu, nabierając powietrza do policzków, aby zaraz je wypuścić. — Kochaliśmy się, tak, ale to seks, racja?

— Okay — mruknął jedynie, będąc lekko speszonym, a następnie opuścił kabinę prysznicową i zgarnął ręcznik z wieszaka.

— Cieszę się — oznajmił nagle Louis, zakręcając kurek z ciepłą wodą. — Cieszę się, że tak wspaniała osoba mnie kocha... tylko ja nie wiem, czy mogę powiedzieć to samo. Nie, to zabrzmiało źle — wymamrotał, kręcąc głową.

— Nie musisz mówić tego, co chcę usłyszeć.

— Harry, czuję do ciebie coś... ogromnego — wyznał, podchodząc bliżej niego. — Gdy praca nie jest u ciebie na pierwszym miejscu, jest mi cudownie. Naprawdę czuję się kochany przez ciebie i mam nadzieję, że czujesz to samo.

Styles posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, nim objął go w talii i pocałował w czubek głowy, a młodszy po prostu zamknął oczy i wtulił się w jego tors. Poważne rozmowy wcale nie były takie proste, jak się wydawało. Wymagały dużo odwagi i doboru odpowiednich słów, co czasem po prostu... nie wychodziło.

Przez kilka minut nie robili nic innego oprócz przytulania, a następnie osuszyli się i przeszli do kuchni, aby zrobić kolację. Nie ubierali się, byli przyzwyczajeni do swojej nagości i było to już tak naturalne, jakby byli kilka lat po ślubie.

— _Olive_ _Harry_ — powiedział nagle Louis, czym zdezorientował starszego, który odwrócił się w jego stronę i uniósł brwi. — _Olive you_.

— O czym mówisz? — uśmiechnął się, próbując to ogarnąć, ale naprawdę nie wiedział, co znaczy _olive_.

Louis uchylił usta, jego dolna warga nieco drżała, ale w końcu zebrał się w sobie i chciał wyjaśnić, gdy przerwał mu telefon. Spojrzał na Stylesa, a następnie na ekran i zmarszczył brwi.

— To Zayn — wymamrotał cicho.

— Cóż... odbierz — zachęcił go, przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz. — Może to coś ważnego?

— Tak... może znalazł coś mojego w mieszkaniu — wzruszył ramionami, odbierając. — Cześć, Zayn.

— Nie Zayn — usłyszał w odpowiedzi, przez co zacisnął mocniej palce na telefonie. — Tu Niall, pamiętasz mnie jeszcze, prawda?

— Tak, zamknąłeś nas z dwa razy w areszcie — kiwnął głową, a Harry zbliżył się, opierając łokcie na blacie. — Czemu masz jego telefon?

— Potrzebuję jego danych, jesteśmy w szpitalu, a on... jakby... jest trochę nieprzytomny — wyjaśnił powoli.

— Jak to _trochę_ nieprzytomny, Horan? — warknął, przymykając oczy.

— O co chodzi? — szepnął Harry, dotykając policzka swojego chłopaka.

— Dostał insulinę — powiedział na jednym wdechu Niall.

— Po chuj mu insulina, skoro nie ma cukrzycy?!

Harry pobiegł do sypialni i ubrał się szybko, zgarniając ubrania także dla Louisa, a następnie zadzwonił do swojego pilota, prosząc o szybki lot do Las Vegas. Okay, nie przepadał za Zaynem, bo był przez niego zazdrosny, ale... wiedział, że wciąż był ważny dla L, dlatego to zrobił. Nie chciał być złym chłopakiem i zakazywać im się widywać, skoro sprawa była poważna.

— Czy on, kurwa, myśli?! — sam zaczynał się martwić, słuchając głosu Louisa, który z każdą chwilą stawał się bardziej i bardziej zirytowany. — A ty co, nie potrafiłeś mu przemówić do rozsądku?! Nie, Niall, pierdol się!

— Powiedz, że będziemy za dwanaście godzin — polecił Harry, a ten zmarszczył brwi, bo to było kurewsko długo. — Nie da się szybciej, kochanie.

— Okay, słuchaj, Horan — westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. — Idź do salonu i przeszukaj szafki pod telewizorem, są tam wszystkie najważniejsze dokumenty. Weź to, co potrzebujesz i widzimy się za dwanaście godzin.

— Dwanaście? — spytał zdziwiony.

— Tak, nie jestem w Ameryce — rozłączył się, zaraz się ubierając — dziękuję, Hazz, naprawdę.

Loczek pokręcił głową, całując go jedynie w czoło. Chciał okazać mu wsparcie i zaufanie... w końcu Louis był z nim, byli razem szczęśliwi, żaden Zayn tego nie zniszczy, racja?

~*~

— Co się stało? — zapytał Louis, gdy tylko dostał się na odpowiednie piętro i podbiegł do blondyna, który siedział na jednym z plastikowych krzeseł.

— Jest teraz stabilnie, ale... musimy czekać, aż się wybudzi — wyjaśnił niepewnie Niall.

— Kłamiesz — warknął, łapiąc go za koszulkę i przyciągając do siebie. — Skąd miał insulinę i po co?

Harry objął młodszego w talii i wyszeptał do jego ucha, aby się uspokoił. Sam nie wiedział, jak powinien go uspokoić, cała ta sytuacja była dziwna i ten naprawdę się martwił o byłego chłopaka, nawet jeśli nie byli już razem.

— Co to za zamieszanie, panowie? — cała trójka odwróciła się w stronę głosu, który, jak się okazało, należał do jakiegoś lekarza.

— Co się dzieje z Zaynem Malikiem? — spytał od razu Louis. — Nie mogłem wcześniej dotrzeć.

— Jest pan kimś z rodziny?

— Pieprzyć to, czy jestem z jego rodziny, kurwa, byłem z nim przez kilka lat, chyba mam prawo wiedzieć, co? — zirytował się, a Harry złączył ich dłonie razem, aby ten mógł ewentualnie na nim wyładować swoją złość poprzez mocne zaciskanie palców.

— Czy naprawdę pan Malik nie ma żadnej rodziny... tylko wy? — westchnął ciężko mężczyzna, poprawiając swoje okulary.

— Tak, tylko my, do kurwy, a teraz chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć!

— Niech będzie... mam nadzieję, że pan Malik nie będzie miał nic przeciwko — mruknął, zaraz odchrząkując. — Pewnie to wiecie, ale insulina zmniejsza stężenie cukru we krwi. Zayn jest zdrowy, a otrzymał insulinę, przez co doszło u niego do hipoglikemii.

— Niedocukrzenie? — spytał dla pewności szatyn. Nigdy nie interesował się biologią, więc nic dziwnego, że o to zapytał. Zresztą był pewien, że prawie każdy pod wpływem stresu by tego nie wiedział!

— Tak — kiwnął głową, zaraz wskazując na blondyna — Pan Horan powiedział mi, że Zayn czuł niepokój, drżały mu dłonie czy wargi, dodatkowo nadmiernie się pocił, to dlatego, że jego mózg nie otrzymywał wystarczająco glukozy i tutaj mam dla was złą wiadomość...

— Złą? — Tomlinson ścisnął mocniej dłoń Harry'ego, nie wiedząc nawet, na co miał się przygotować. Jego serce biło nieco szybciej, ale to wszystko przez cholerny stres i zmartwienie.

— Um... więc Zayn nie pamiętał, gdzie trzyma swoje dokumenty w domu, plątał się w słowach i przez to był też rozdrażniony — kontynuował spokojnie lekarz, ponownie poprawiając swoje okulary. — To znaczy, że miał większy niedobór glukozy, ale na szczęście nie miał drgawek, więc możecie to odbierać jako dobrą wiadomość.

— Jest z nim teraz dobrze? — tylko to się teraz liczyło.

— Cóż... jest stabilnie — kiwnął głową, na co młodszy zmarszczył brwi. — Stracił przytomność i jeśli jego organizm się nie podniesie, to oznaczać będzie śpiączkę.

Szatyn uchylił usta, czując łzy w oczach. Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić... Nie mógł stracić kolejnej bliskiej jego sercu osoby. To nie tak miało wyglądać! Przecież teraz miało być już lepiej, miał być szczęśliwy na Malcie, pływać w morzu ze Stylesem, a nie zamartwiać się o stan byłego chłopaka!

— Dlaczego... dlaczego dostał insulinę? — wyszeptał słabo. Nie rozumiał tej sytuacji, przecież Zayn nie mógł się _aż tak_ upić, aby ją zażyć, nie był idiotą, do cholery! Poza tym próbował walczyć z chęcią napicia się, chodził do psychologa... nie zmarnowałby tak wiele czasu starań.

— Tego już nie wiem, wybacz, chłopcze... Teraz muszę wracać do obowiązków, a tobie przyda się sen... masz przekrwione oczy — zauważył, klepiąc go po ramieniu, a następnie odszedł.

— Skąd wytrzasnął insulinę? — przymknął oczy, pozwalając, aby Harry go przytulił. Po jego policzku spłynęła pierwsza łza, a Horan nie mógł tego wytrzymać, bo on znał prawdę, ale obiecał, że nikomu nie powie!

— Na pewno wybudzi się jeszcze dzisiaj — mruknął spokojnie Styles, całując go w skroń.


	44. 43. I love you more, Zee

— Naprawdę mi przykro, Lou — mruknął Harry, otrzymując w odpowiedzi smutne spojrzenie.

— Nie jest idiotą — szepnął, kręcąc głową. — Nie wziąłby insuliny... Hazz, ja naprawdę tego nie rozumiem. Było w nim okay.

— Nie dowiemy się, bo śpi — odparł, spoglądając na bruneta, który leżał na łóżku szpitalnym. — Ale muszę wiedzieć, co zamierzasz.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze, zagryzając dolną wargę. — Czuję, że powinienem przy nim być, ale... nie chcę, aby między tobą a mną było gorzej, rozumiesz?

— Całkowicie — potarł policzek dłonią i odwrócił się w stronę okna, myśląc nad całą sytuacją. — Myślisz, że... ktoś mu to zrobił?

— Nie chcę nikogo oskarżać, bo gówno wiem, byłem z tobą na Malcie, ale... mam przeczucie, że tak.

— Ale kto? — zapytał, opierając się o parapet, a Louis westchnął ciężko, bo nie wiedział, do cholery, po prostu Zayn nie mógł sam zażyć tej cholernej insuliny.

— Pójdę do Nialla i wiesz... wezmę klucze od mieszkania, pojedziemy tam i może się czegoś dowiemy? Nie wiem, Hazz, ale... możemy zostać w Vegas na kilka dni? — poprosił niepewnie.

— Oczywiście, Lou, nie jestem skurwysynem... Zayn jest dla ciebie ważny, to okay — zapewnił, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech.

Szatyn podniósł się z krzesełka i podszedł do Stylesa, aby pocałować go delikatnie i właśnie tym pocałunkiem pokazać, jak wdzięczny był za wszystko, co dla niego robił.

— _Jeg elsker deg_ — szepnął z uśmiechem, nim podszedł do drzwi. — Zaraz wracam, kochanie.

— Wybacz, nie zrozumiałem — zmarszczył brwi. — Po jakiemu to było?

Ale Louis mu nie odpowiedział, a jedynie wyszedł. Być może po prostu się bał, aby wyznać mu miłość... bezpośrednio i po angielsku. Tak, wiedział, że Harry go kochał, powiedział mu to, ale on wciąż się bał i to była normalna, ludzka rzecz.

— Hej, Niall — mruknął, podchodząc do blondyna. — Potrzebowałbym kluczy od mieszkania.

— Po co? — zmarszczył brwi, wyjmując je ze swojej kieszeni.

— Zostaję z Harry'm na kilka dni — odpowiedział. — Chcę wiedzieć, jak z Zaynem.

— I zatrzymujecie się w _jego_ mieszkaniu?

— To takie dziwne? Jak tylko będzie z nim dobrze, znikniemy — zadeklarował, chcąc przejąć od niego klucze, ale Niall odsunął rękę. — Poważnie... o co ci chodzi? Nie spaliśmy od _dwudziestu ośmiu_ godzin, jesteśmy kurewsko zmęczeni.

— Nie możecie zatrzymać się w hotelu? Harry jest bogaty — zauważył.

— To, że jest bogaty, nie zobowiązuje go do wydawania pieniędzy na tak bzdurne rzeczy — odparł, irytując się lekko.

— Po co tak właściwie zostajecie? Mogę do was dzwonić i pisać.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, wręcz wyrywając mu klucze z dłoni i naprawdę powstrzymywał się od bycia niemiłym. O co mu chodziło? W umowie na mieszkanie wciąż było jego nazwisko i okazywał kulturę, prosząc jeszcze o klucz, choć nie musiał!

— To ja byłem przy nim latami — podkreślił — i mam prawo być w mieście, gdy leży w szpitalu, nawet mnie, kurwa, nie denerwuj i nie obchodzi mnie to, że jesteś policjantem.

Horan odwrócił od niego wzrok, zaciskając lekko szczękę i nie powiedział już ani słowa, za co ten był wdzięczny, bo nie zamierzał uczestniczyć w kłótni czy bójce.

~*~

Louis zdjął buty w przedpokoju i przeszedł w głąb mieszkania, rozglądając się, a na jego ustach automatycznie zawitał uśmiech. Panował porządek, nie śmierdziało, więc Zayn dbał o mieszkanie, przez co był dumny.

Dotknął dłonią oparcia kanapy i od razu przypomniał sobie te wszystkie wieczory filmowe z toną popcornu. Zagryzł dolną wargę, aby nie uśmiechać się jak szaleniec.

_— Ostatnim razem oglądaliśmy jeden z twoich filmów! — powiedział Lou, wyrywając pilot z jego dłoni. — Muszę obejrzeć Transformers._

_— Nie musisz — pokręcił głową Malik, zbliżając się do niego i obejmując w talii. — Jest nowa część Szybkich i Wściekłych, kochanie._

_— Jutro nie zniknie — sapnął, odsuwając się, bo on doskonale znał jego gierki._

_— Transformers też nie znikną — parsknął, przyciągając go do siebie, a następnie mocno pocałował, przez co Lou zapomniał o całym świecie, po prostu zatracając się w przyjemnym pocałunku i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy ten wziął mu pilot._

Harry spojrzał na ukochanego, który stał jak w jakimś transie, patrząc tępo na kanapę, dlatego podszedł i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Lou — mruknął, przez co ten się ocknął.

— Tak? — uniósł brwi ku górze, uśmiechając się niezręcznie.

— Z tobą okay? — spytał, przesuwając dłoń na jego plecy.

— Jak najbardziej... po prostu dawno tu nie byłem i już zapomniałem, jak tu wyglądało — wyjaśnił, wtulając się w Harry'ego i zaciągając się jego zapachem. Nie powinien myśleć o _takich_ chwilach z Zaynem, one minęły i teraz kochał innego mężczyznę.

— W porządku — kiwnął głową, składając buziaka na jego włosach. — Jesteś głodny? Może coś zamówimy?

— Zjadłbym pizzę — mruknął.

Styles uśmiechnął się, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni i wciąż przytulając Lou, wybrał numer do pizzerii, aby zamówić dużą pizzę z dodatkową porcją sera i pepperoni. Właściwie... teraz Las Vegas nie było takie złe, może po prostu przedtem przesadzał z zazdrości?

Po kilku minutach przytulania przeszli do kuchni, aby zgarnąć sztućce, które im się przydadzą, a Louis ponownie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, przypominając sobie wszystko. Na przykład to, gdy czyścili lodówkę i schował się w niej, aby udowodnić, że się zmieści, a Zayn miał chyba nawet zdjęcie z tamtej chwili... o ile nie usunął.

— Otworzę — oznajmił loczek, idąc szybko do przedpokoju, a szatyn usiadł przy stole.

_Przygryzł dolną wargę, leżąc torsem na stole i czując pocałunki na swoich plecach. Zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi, gdy w końcu poczuł palce bruneta w sobie, a z jego ust uciekł cichy jęk. Odwrócił głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć i ujrzał ten powalający uśmiech, na co westchnął, czując, jakby temperatura w pomieszczeniu wzrosła._

_— Taki piękny chłopczyk — skomentował Zayn, pochylając się, aby zrobić ścieżkę pocałunków od uda do jego pośladka, a jedyne co mógł robić Tomlinson, to uśmiechać się i wzdychać z przyjemności._

_— Daj mi więcej — poprosił, przymykając oczy i odchylając głowę do tyłu, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał język tuż przy palcach Malika. — Tak dobrze!_

— Louis? — zapytał głośniej Harry, potrząsając jego ramieniem, na co pokręcił głową i spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. — Odleciałeś... coś się dzieje?

— Martwię się o niego — mruknął jedynie, nie chcąc przyznawać, że właśnie wspominał chwile, w których się pieprzyli.

— Na pewno jeszcze dzisiaj się wybudzi, kochanie — cmoknął go w policzek, nim usiadł na drugim krześle i otworzył kartonowe pudełko, w którym była pizza.

— Tak... na pewno — uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Obaj byli bardzo zmęczeni, więc gdy tylko zjedli posiłek, przeszli do sypialni i położyli się do łóżka. Nie byli pewni, czy to było okay, ale... to w połowie należało do Tomlinsona, więc chyba mogli się tu przespać raz czy dwa.

Sęk w tym, że gdy leżał już na w miarę wygodnym materacu z ręką Harry'ego wokół swojej talii, wciąż myślał o Zaynie. Nie uważał, aby to było w porządku, ale nie mógł wcisnąć magicznego przycisku, aby przestać!

_— Jesteś taki piękny — szepnął brunet, lustrując wzrokiem całą jego buzię i tylko na nią zwracał uwagę, mimo iż byli nadzy i nie byli nawet przykryci kołdrą._

_— Tak uważasz? — spytał cicho, przykładając dłoń do jego policzka._

_— Każdy tak uważa — uśmiechnął się delikatnie, całując go w nadgarstek._

_— Rumienię się — mruknął sennie, pocierając jego skórę kciukiem._

_— Kocham cię, Lou — przymknął oczy, a następnie położył dłoń na jego biodrze, aby przesuwać nią w górę i dół, tak na okrągło, aby zachwycać się cudownymi kształtami swojego chłopaka._

_— Kocham cię mocniej, Zee — uśmiechnął się._

Poczuł łzy w oczach, gdy pomyślał o tym, że Zayn naprawdę może zapaść w śpiączkę i nigdy się nie obudzić. Te wspomnienia już nie będą miłe, a okropnie raniące.


	45. 44. Taylor Swift!

Harry podwiózł Louisa do szpitala i powiedział, że wróci wieczorem, ponieważ musi spotkać się z dwiema kobietami biznesu, skoro już był w Ameryce. Nie było żadnej kłótni z tego powodu, ponieważ kim by był L, gdyby ją zaczął, podczas gdy ten był okay z przyjazdem do Vegas z powodu Zayna?

— Znowu się spotykamy — mruknął Niall, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczył szatyna.

— Masz do mnie jakiś problem? — zmarszczył brwi, siadając na wolnym krześle po prawej stronie Malika. — Co ja ci zrobiłem?

— Jestem przyjacielem Zayna, okay? Martwię się o niego i nie chcę, abyś był przy nim, gdy się wybudzi — powiedział prosto z mostu, aby nie ciągnąć dziecinnej szopki.

— Chcę, żeby wiedział, że się martwię — odparł i chciał kontynuować, ale nawet mu nie pozwolił.

— Po co?! — warknął nagle, na co uchylił usta. — Zniknąłeś z jego życia, pomogłeś mi z jego dokumentami, ale to wszystko, możesz już wracać do swojego pięknego życia z Harry'm Stylesem.

— O chuj ci chodzi w tym momencie? — zapytał, przyglądając się jego czerwonej twarzy. — Doskonale wiesz, że musiałem się od niego odsunąć, ponieważ nie mógł być przy mnie, gdy chciał się wyleczyć z miłości do mnie!

— Jesteś taki samolubny... — zakpił, kręcąc głową, a Louis nie wytrzymał i podszedł do niego, następnie podnosząc za koszulkę.

— Byłem przy nim przez wiele czasu, dbałem o niego, gdy nie mógł tego zrobić sam i zarzucasz mi, że jestem samolubny, bo układam sobie życie z innym mężczyzną? — warknął, zaciskając mocno szczękę. Był zły, bo Horan wygadywał brednie! — Minęło już trochę od zerwania, Zayn to zaakceptował, a ty robisz mi teraz dramę, jakby to cię w ogóle dotyczyło.

— Skoro tak ci dobrze ze Stylesem, wynoś się z mieszkania Zayna — mruknął, odpychając go od siebie.

— Mówiłem ci coś na ten temat — odparł, poprawiając swoją bluzę. — Chcę się dowiedzieć, jakim prawem do organizmu Zayna dostała się insulina.

— Wypadki się zdarzają — oznajmił blondyn, przez co Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi.

— Wypadki? To był wypadek? — zapytał.

— Po prostu wyjdź już — westchnął, kręcąc głową.

— _Ty wiesz_ — mruknął — wiesz, jak do tego doszło.

Niall przymknął oczy, a następnie przetarł twarz dłonią. Wiedział, ale nie mógł powiedzieć. Obiecał milczeć i dotrzyma słowa, nawet jeśli Tomlinson będzie wkurzony.

— Powiedz mi!

— Pierdol się — odparł jedynie, siadając na krześle. Już i tak czuł się wystarczająco winny, nie chciał, aby ten zaczął na niego krzyczeć czy wyzywać.

~*~

— Harry Styles!

— Taylor Swift!

Oboje uśmiechnęli się szeroko, nim wpadli w swoje ramiona. Widzieli się ostatnim razem jakoś... w zeszłym roku, cholera! To kupa czasu, zważywszy na to, że zaczynała się jesień.

— Obsmarowali cię w mediach, biedactwo — westchnęła, siadając przy jego biurku. — Najpierw się śmiali, że tak młody chłopak nie poradzi sobie z firmą, a teraz romans z Rowe... fuj, jak w ogóle można uznawać ją za atrakcyjną? Znasz Selenę! Boże, w niej to mogłabym się zakochać.

— Jest brzydka — kiwnął głową — bo ma okropny charakter. Gdyby nie to, powiedziałbym, że jest ładna, ale hej! Spotkaliśmy się tu, aby rozwiązać problem.

— Kawa już jest! — oboje odwrócili się w stronę brunetki, która niosła tacę z kubkami i ciastkami, a nogą zamknęła drzwi. — Wybaczcie, była kolejka.

— Nie musisz przepraszać, Hailee — westchnął Styles, pomagając jej, aby się nie przewróciła.

— Jesteś taka urocza! — skomentowała Taylor, przyglądając jej się. — Przejrzałam wczoraj twojego instagrama, ale zdjęcia zdecydowanie nie oddają tego, jak piękna jesteś.

— Dziękuję — uśmiechnęła się, podając jej kubek. — Ja przejrzałam wywiady z tobą i wiem, jaką kawę pijesz.

— Cholera, Harry, oddaj mi ją! — zaśmiała się, upijając łyka.

— Kobiety — usiadł w swoim fotelu, poprawiając koszulę w pszczółki. — Moja firma nie może upaść, pamiętacie?

— Nie upadnie... nie na mojej warcie — zapewniła Swift, wyjmując ze swojej torebki teczkę, którą następnie otworzyła i podała Harry'emu. — Dostaniesz mojego prawnika, spójrz, nie przegrał żadnej rozprawy.

— Dodatkowo — wtrąciła Hailee, również podając mu teczkę, tyle że inną. — Zrobiłam mały research i znalazłam haczyk na tę blondynę.

— Oh, wow... jesteście najlepsze, mówiłem już? — spojrzał na kobiety, które uśmiechnęły się jedynie. — Czy mogę dostać miśka?

— Nie — odpowiedziała Taylor, wstając ze swojego miejsca, a następnie podeszła do ogromnego okna. — Żal byłoby stracić taki widok... — mruknęła. — A właśnie! Kiedy przedstawisz mi swojego ukochanego? Przysięgam, to najbardziej uroczy człowiek świata, śledzę na bieżąco wasze instagramy.

— Aktualnie jest zajęty, ale przysięgam, poznasz go — kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się z powodu jej ekscytacji. Taylor była jedną z najlepszych osób, jakie spotkał w swoim życiu; miała w życiu kilka poważnych dram w świecie muzycznym, ale była dobrą, pozytywną osobą, która ze wszystkim potrafiła sobie poradzić.

Hailee wyjęła telefon z kieszeni swoich jeansów, a następnie weszła na konto Louisa, aby zaraz się uśmiechnąć i przyznać rację starszej kobiecie. Niestety nigdy nie miała okazji, aby go spotkać, chociaż czuła, jakby już go znała przez opowieści H.

— A teraz plan — odchrząknęła najmłodsza, zwracając na siebie uwagę dwójki — w sądzie czeka nas kilka niezręcznych pytań, musimy się przygotować.

— Lubię ją — szepnęła Taylor, klepiąc mężczyznę po ramieniu.

~*~

— Niall wie — powiedział Louis, gdy Harry przekroczył próg mieszkania, czym go nieco zdezorientował.

— Wie... o czym? — spytał, zamykając drzwi i zdejmując buty.

— Wie, jak to się stało, że Zayn leży w szpitalu — wyjaśnił szybko, ujmując jego dłoń, a następnie pocałował go krótko.

— Zaczekaj — poprosił z uśmiechem, unosząc młodszego pod udami, aby zaraz przyprzeć go do ściany i porządnie pocałować. Louis wplątał palce w jego włosy i odwzajemnił pieszczotę, stwierdzając, że naprawdę tego _potrzebował_.

Obaj nieco się uspokoili poprzez pocałunek, a następnie przeszli do kuchni, gdzie czekał już obiad zrobiony przez Tomlinsona... pomijając fakt, że był już późny wieczór.

— Jak było na spotkaniu? — spytał, nakładając jedzenie na dwa talerze.

— Super, ale musiałem znosić gadanie o tym, jak piękna jest Selena Gomez, jak ty jesteś uroczy i jak bardzo chcą cię spotkać, poza tym ustaliliśmy mniej-więcej plan na dzień sądu — odpowiedział, siadając przy stole.

— Dzień sądu brzmi poważnie — skomentował, całując go w skroń i podając mu obiad. — Smacznego, kochanie.

— Dziękuję! — posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. — A jak sprawa z Zaynem?

— Niall wie, jak już mówiłem, ale nic nie chce mi powiedzieć — westchnął, siadając obok.

— Może faktycznie nie wie, a ty odbierasz złe znaki? — podsunął, patrząc w sztormowe oczy.

— Harry... — westchnął. — Wiesz, że cię k... — uciął, uchylając usta, co spotkało się ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy starszego. — Jestem pewien, uwierz mi... nie jestem wariatem, nie wymyślam tego sobie.

— Nie twierdzę, że wymyślasz... mój najdroższy — pokręcił głową, ujmując jego małą dłoń, a ten był wdzięczny, że nie ciągnął go za język. — Mam jedynie małą prośbę: zanim kogoś uderzysz w twarz, miej pewność, że zasłużył, w porządku?

— Jesteś najlepszy, Hazz — szepnął z uśmiechem, przysuwając się, aby pocałować go w policzek. — Dziękuję, że przy mnie jesteś.

— Powinienem powiedzieć to samo — odszepnął, jakby to był jakiś sekret.

— Mogę być z tobą szczery...? — spytał, spuszczając wzrok. Myślał o tym w nocy i nad ranem, aż doszedł do wniosku, że ta sprawa nie mogła pozostać w jego głowie.

— Oczywiście — zapewnił, pocierając jego skórę kciukiem.

— Myślałem o Zaynie... a raczej wspominałem — wyznał, czując rumieńce wstydu na policzkach. — To było takie... nie wiem. Widziałem siebie i jego na kanapie, śmialiśmy się, całowaliśmy. A gdy już spałeś, znowu o nim myślałem i czuję się z tym źle, bo nie powinienem, skoro jestem z tobą, Harry, przepraszam.

Starszy uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową, a następnie odsunął się lekko od stołu i poprosił, aby Lou usiadł na jego kolanach, więc niepewnie to zrobił.

— Byłbym totalnym idiotą, gdybym robił o to kłopot, gdy wiem, jak ciężko było ci się z nim rozstać i... cholera, leży w szpitalu — mruknął, obejmując młodszego w talii. — Rozumiem, że wspominasz wasze chwile i nie zabraniam ci tego, ale... powiedz mi, jeśli wciąż czujesz to coś do niego, bo nie ma sensu tkwić w związku, gdy kocha się inną osobę.

— Harry... — zaczął, czując, że ciężej mu się oddychało. Czym sobie zasłużył na tak wspaniałego mężczyznę? Przecież on był cholernym ideałem! — Kocham cię, _babycakes_.

— Ja ciebie też kocham, _sweetcheeks_ — uśmiechnął się, nim połączył ich usta w pocałunku, a serce wybuchło z radości po usłyszeniu tych pięknych słów. Czy to było za wcześnie na takie wyznania? Chyba obaj o to nie dbali.


	46. 45. Even if he wakes up, he'll have to deal with consequences because of you!

Louis spojrzał na Zayna ze łzami w oczach i przygryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że po chwili poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi, ale naprawdę o to nie dbał. Przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka i przełknął cicho ślinę. Dzisiaj był siódmy dzień w Las Vegas i musiał wyjechać, obiecał Harry'emu, że nic go tu nie zatrzyma na dłużej, zwłaszcza że Zayn był w śpiączce. Nie mógł przesiadywać w szpitalu całych dni, płacząc i martwiąc się, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczy jego oczy.

— Trzymasz się, kochanie? — usłyszał za sobą spokojny głos Harry'ego, na co przymknął oczy i odwrócił się do niego, kiwając głową. — Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o jego... wiesz, pobyt w szpitalu-

— Zapłaciłem za to, żeby go nie odłączali — powiedział ciężko, podchodząc do ukochanego, aby się w niego wtulić. — To ciężkie... — szepnął.

— To cholernie drogie, mogę ci pomóc — zapewnił, głaszcząc go po włosach.

— Nie, poradzę sobie — pokręcił głową, zaraz dodając — ale będę wdzięczny, jeśli dasz mi numer do Nicka.

— Mogę to zrobić, ale po co?

— Chcę u niego pracować... traktował mnie w porządku, gdy każdy inny obrzucał mnie nienawiścią, bo ponoć chciałem zagarnąć twój majątek — wyjaśnił cicho. — Oczywiście, chciałbym własne radio, ale... to nie najlepszy moment.

— Nie musisz pracować — cmoknął czoło Louisa, gdy ten uniósł lekko brodę, aby na niego spojrzeć.

— Chcę — odpowiedział.

— Ale wiesz, że Nick ma radio tutaj, w Ameryce, racja? — mruknął, zastanawiając się, czy młodszy chciał wrócić, bo jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego, życie na Malcie było cudowne, mieli siebie blisko, ciszę i spokój, piękne morze. A może chodziło o to, że nie mieszkali w luksusowym domu? Może ten stęsknił się za tym ogromem Ameryki?

— Przemyślałem to — posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. — Będę u niego pracował tak długo, aż sprawa z Camile będzie zamknięta. Za niedługo rozprawa, racja? Wrócimy na Maltę i będę mógł być instruktorem.

— Instruktorem czego? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Umiem surfować i bardzo to lubię, więc stwierdziłem, że ta praca mogłaby być całkiem fajna — wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

— W porządku — odwzajemnił uśmiech, obejmując Louisa w talii. — Niech tak będzie.

Louis pocałował swojego kciuka i przyłożył go do ust Malika, jakby w ten sposób pokazywał wsparcie. Miał nadzieję, że ten nie będzie w śpiączce do końca życia... to byłoby okropne.

Opuścili salę chwilę później i zmarszczyli brwi, gdy usłyszeli zdenerwowany głos Nialla, więc podeszli bliżej, jednak stanęli w miejscu, gdy zauważyli jakiegoś dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę za rogiem.

— Kim on jest? Znasz go? — szepnął Lou, a Harry pokręcił głową, bo nie miał bladego pojęcia.

Wsłuchali się w ich rozmowę, a raczej kłótnię... Na początku pomyślał, że może to kolega z klasy Nialla, którzy przeszedł go opierniczyć za siedzenie w szpitalu zamiast na patrolu czy coś, ale nie, to nie o to chodziło.

— Mogłeś go zabić, gdyby dał mu więcej tej insuliny! — powiedział blondyn, szarpiąc się za włosy.

— Ale żyje — odparł szatyn.

— Jest w śpiączce i nie wiadomo, kiedy się wybudzi, czy to cię pociesza, kurwa? — zapytał, machając energicznie rękami.

— Posłuchaj... — westchnął ciężko, łapiąc policjanta za koszulę. — Zayn sam chciał czegoś spróbować, więc zabrałem go do dilera, a to, że otrzymał coś całkowicie innego, to nie moja wina.

Louis uchylił usta, nie wytrzymując i podszedł do dwójki, zaraz uderzając mężczyznę z pięści w twarz. To przez niego, wszystko było jego winą. Gdyby nie jego popieprzone znajomości z dilerem, Zayn nie leżałby w szpitalu.

— Jesteś, kurwa, poważny?! — warknął, popychając go na ścianę. — Chciał czegoś spróbować? Wychodził z jebanego dołka, miał rzucić picie, a ty byłeś chętny, aby wciągnąć go w narkotyki?! Kimkolwiek jesteś, popierdoliło cię ostro! — znowu go uderzył, będąc w furii.

— Louis, proszę — odezwał się Harry, chcąc go odciągnąć, ale wtedy nieznajomy mężczyzna uderzył szatyna, przez co prawie upadł na podłogę.

— Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, żeby tak robić? — warknął.

— A kim ty jesteś, aby mu oddawać? — Styles przyszpilił go do ściany, uderzając kolanem w brzuch. — Imię i nazwisko, kurwa.

— Spierdalaj — prychnął, wywracając oczami.

— Kim on jest, Horan? — spytał jeszcze spokojnie, próbując tak załatwić sprawę.

— Liam... Liam Payne — wymamrotał słabo, mając już łzy w oczach.

— To znaczy?!

— Zayn zdradził Louisa, pamiętasz? To... właśnie z nim — wyznał. Miał dość tej sytuacji i milczenia, był policjantem, powinien być lojalny i szczery! — A niedawno-

— Zamknij się! — nakazał Payne, próbując się wyrwać, a wtedy Harry bardziej przycisnął go do ściany.

— Niedawno zaczęli się spotykać i sądziłem, że to dobra rzecz, bo Zayn powinien poznawać ludzi i nie siedzieć w domu, ale... ta sprawa z narkotykami — westchnął, a Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, aby się nie rozpłakać.

— Wiesz, że mogłeś go zabić? — pociągnął noskiem, podchodząc do dwójki, a następnie spojrzał w brązowe oczy. — Nawet jeśli się wybudzi, będzie musiał się zmagać z konsekwencjami... przez ciebie!

— Nie wiedziałem, że poda mu insulinę — bronił się, a Harry nie wytrzymał i uderzył go mocno w policzek, odznaczając wzory swoich sygnetów na jego skórze.

— Chuj nas to obchodzi, że nie wiedziałeś — powiedział niskim głosem, zaciskając mocno szczękę. — Chciałeś, aby zażył narkotyk, od którego mógłby się uzależnić i w ten sposób też byś go skazał na śmierć. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że chciałeś być _fajnym_ kumplem, trzeba było mu wybić z głowy jakiekolwiek używki, zwłaszcza że nie był w najlepszym stanie, jeśli chodzi o psychikę. Jak się czujesz z tym, że typ przez ciebie i twojego dilera zapadł w śpiączkę, hm?

Liam nie odpowiedział, a jedynie przełknął ślinę, co doskonale zauważył. Harry mruknął jedynie _chodź_ , nim pociągnął go do wyjścia ze szpitala, a pozostała dwójka podążyła za nim, nie wiedząc, co zamierzał.

Znaleźli się na parkingu, tuż obok jego samochodu. Harry uderzył go w policzek, a ten wciąż się nie odzywał i nawet pozwalał na to, aby go bił.

— Nigdy, przenigdy, kurwa, nie rób w ten sposób — warknął, ponownie go uderzając. — Jeśli życie nie jest dla ciebie darem i je testujesz, to twoja sprawa, ale nie wpierdalaj się w cudze. Zayn chciał żyć pełnią życia, chodził do psychologa, jeśli nie wiesz — parsknął, zaciskając dłoń na jego szyi. — Wynoś się stąd i nie wracaj do tego jebanego szpitala, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

Louis zamrugał kilkukrotnie, bo naprawdę nie spodziewał się tego po Stylesie, który nie przepadał za Zaynem i był kiedyś z jego powodu zazdrosny, ale najwidoczniej widział, że L na nim zależało, więc nie mógł pozwolić żadnemu Liamowi na niszczenie jego już i tak zniszczonego życia.

~*~

— Kocham cię, Harry — szepnął, przytulając się do jego torsu.

Wynieśli się z mieszkania Zayna, przed tym zostawiając list, w którym napisali kilka słów o tym, że tu byli i dlaczego, że mają nadzieję, że znajdzie list i go przeczyta, że z jego zdrowiem jest lepiej. Aktualnie znajdowali się w apartamencie H w Los Angeles i młodszy czuł się, jakby cofnęli się do początku ich relacji.

— Kocham cię, Louis — odparł cicho, przeczesując jego włosy palcami. Na jego dłoniach znajdowały się opatrunki i bandaż, bo były lekko zdarte i zakrwawione po pobiciu Liama. 

— Mam na myśli... _naprawdę_ cię kocham — poczuł łzy w oczach, mówiąc to, ale czuł, że musiał to zrobić. — Wyleczyłem się z Zayna, teraz jest dla mnie bardziej jak brat, o którego się troszczę i martwię. Chcę stworzyć z tobą przyszłość, chcę się ustatkować u twoim boku, kiedyś wziąć ślub i może adoptować dziecko, jeśli obaj będziemy gotowi. Czy to jest to, czego także chcesz?

— To idealna wizja na przyszłość — skomentował cicho, zsuwając dłonie na jego talię, aby lekko go unieść i usadowić na sobie. — Będę bardziej niż szczęśliwy, jeśli będziesz moim mężem, wiesz?

Młodszy uśmiechnął się, unosząc lekko ramiona i marszcząc nosek; to był znak, że naprawdę był szczęśliwy, bo tak właśnie wtedy robił, co zaobserwował Styles już jakiś czas temu.

— Czy teraz możemy iść spać, mój ukochany? — spytał, przesuwając dłońmi po jego nagim, idealnym ciele.

— Tak — kiwnął głową, kładąc się na Harry'm, a ten przykrył ich obu kołdrą. — Dobranoc — złożył pocałunek na jego torsie.

— Dobranoc.


	47. 46. You're pale and sweaty... what's going on?

— Hej, Nick — przywitał się, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, a następnie usiadł obok niego, kładąc dwa kubki kawy na biurku.

— Hej — uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na niego. — Dzięki, co u Harry'ego?

— Jest z Taylor i Hailee, pisze do mnie co chwilę, że nie może wytrzymać tego gadania i komplementowania się nawzajem — parsknął śmiechem, spoglądając na ekran monitora.

— Mój mózg mówi, żebym nie świrował, ale chcę, aby były razem — westchnął, upijając łyka kawy. — Chcesz posłuchać nowego kawałku Steve'a Aoki?

— Jasne, tworzy świetną muzykę! — skomentował ze świecącymi oczami.

— Interesujesz się muzyką? — spytał, szukając pliku, jaki otrzymał godzinę temu.

— Jasne, mam playlisty na każdą okazję — parsknął śmiechem, upijając trochę swojej kawy i zmarszczył brwi, bo smakowała jakoś... inaczej, ale może mu się zdawało.

— Oh, więc masz ich całkiem sporo — stwierdził, spoglądając na niego — razem z Alanem Walkerem połączyli siły i oto jest _Are You Lonely_ — włączył piosenkę.

— Alan Walker jest gorący — mruknął, a Nick zaśmiał się, ale przytaknął.

Louis zaczął poruszać głową na boki, gdy nadszedł czas refrenu, który od razu wpadł mu do głowy i już za drugim razem zaczął śpiewać.

— To jest naprawdę niezłe — skomentował, patrząc w jego brązowe oczy.

— Będę ich gościć za niedługo, możesz mi towarzyszyć, jeśli chcesz — zaproponował.

— Naprawdę? — uchylił usta.

— Czemu nie? — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie mam przeciwwskazań.

— Wow, dzięki, na pewno będę — zapewnił, ponownie pijąc swoją kawę, gdy starszy robił coś na komputerze. Właściwie praca tutaj była całkiem niezła, chodził po kawę i sprzątał, wybierał też piosenki, które później były puszczane, odpowiadał na e-maile, a już za niedługo będzie obecny przy wywiadzie z Walkerem i Aoki.

 **Harry** : chcę cię już zobaczyć, tęsknię :c

Zaśmiał się, odczytując wiadomość, a następnie zrobił sobie selfie, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że musiał zamknąć oczy. Odłożył telefon, wstając, aby wyrzucić tekturowy kubek i przetarł dłonią usta, mając wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Chyba miał tam za dużo mleka...

— Twój chłopak pisze! — powiedział Nick, gdy zauważył, że ekran jego telefonu się zaświecił. — Coś ty mu wysłał? — zmarszczył brwi, widząc co chwilę nowe wiadomości.

— O co chodzi? — wymamrotał, siadając z powrotem na fotelu i ponownie przetarł usta. Zanim odblokował telefon, odchrząknął, a Nick uchylił usta, spoglądając na jego twarz.

— Hej, Lou...

— Zaczekaj — pokręcił głową, odczytując wiadomości.

 **Harry** : jesteś taki śliczny, moje serce się ROZ TA PIA

 **Harry** : hej, co masz na ustach?

 **Harry** : to wysypka?

 **Harry** : Louis, masz wysypkę?

 **Harry** : zjadłeś orzechy albo awokado?

 **Harry** : jedź do szpitala

 **Harry** : tylko powiedz do którego, abym mógł przyjechać

 **Harry** : i ostrożnie!!

Louis włączył aparat i spojrzał na siebie, marszcząc brwi. Zaraz upuścił telefon, kaszląc i kichając jednocześnie. Nick wyszedł z pomieszczenia, krzycząc, aby ktoś zamówił taksówkę.

— Kurwa, pomyliłem kawy — mruknął, łapiąc się za brzuch i skierował się do wyjścia. — Przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem — ponownie przetarł usta dłonią.

— Nie przepraszaj, to się zdarza. Zawiózłbym cię, ale nie mam tu samochodu, więc pojedziesz taksówką, okay? — wyjaśnił, idąc z nim do windy.

— Okay — wymamrotał, czując już łzy w ustach. Przechodził to nieco lepiej, bo już wiedział, co się działo i nie musiał panikować, ale wciąż objawy były chujowe.

Grimshaw kliknął kilka razy guzik, chociaż wiedział, że to i tak niczego nie przyspieszy, a gdy w końcu zaczęli zjeżdżać na dół, Louis trzymał się za brzuch, zaciskając mocno szczękę i próbując nie drapać okolic ust, bo wtedy byłoby jeszcze gorzej.

— Kurwa, ja zaraz... — uciął przez kaszel, a wtedy drzwi windy się rozsunęły. Obaj wybiegli z niej jak poparzeni, a następnie opuścili budynek, gdzie czekała już Kate przy otwartych drzwiach taksówki.

— Jechać z tobą? — spytał starszy.

— Nie, dam radę — zapewnił, wsiadając i mówiąc do kierowcy, żeby jechał do najbliższego szpitala.

— Okay, powiem-

— Nie mów Harry'emu — przerwał mu, zapinając pas i zaciskając piąstki z bólu. — Jest zajęty, a to tylko reakcja alergiczna.

— Na pewno?

— Tak, Nick, idź już — zamknął drzwi, a kierowca od razu udał się do szpitala.

Taylor zmarszczyła brwi, nieco się irytując, bo Harry ignorował całkowicie to, co mówiła, a była to ważna sprawa! Podeszła i pstryknęła tuż przed jego twarzą.

— Odłóż telefon, załatwiamy sprawy — westchnęła, patrząc na Hailee i swojego adwokata.

— Louis ma wysypkę — wyjaśnił nerwowo, pisząc następne wiadomości. Martwił się, bo nie otrzymywał żadnej odpowiedzi.

— Od czego? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— Pewnie zjadł orzechy albo awokado — odparł. — Nie odpisuje mi.

— Oh... ma leki przy sobie?

— Nie, nie chciał ich nawet kupować, bo stwierdził, że już nigdy nie tknie orzechów — westchnął. — Muszę do niego jechać.

— Skoro nie ma leków, pewnie pojechał do szpitala, a w mieście jest ich z dziewięć — stwierdziła, pocierając jego ramię. — Uspokój się, będzie dobrze, Harry. Nie był sam, tak?

— No nie, ale... martwię się o niego — mruknął, patrząc na nią i wyglądając jak zbity szczeniaczek.

— Pewnie jest już na sali — pocieszała go, posyłając pokrzepiający uśmiech.

— Nick napisał! — wtrąciła Hailee. — Wszystko okay, wsiadł niedawno do taksówki.

— Okay... wybaczcie, trochę panikuję — odetchnął z ulgą.

— Może pan jechać szybciej? — poprosił Louis, ciężej oddychając.

— Trafiliśmy na korek, proszę pana — poinformował kierowca, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. — Mogę jakoś pomóc? Nie przedostaniemy się dalej.

— Kurwa — przymknął oczy, przyciskając mocniej dłoń do brzucha. — Nie mam... lekuprzeciwhistaminowego ani... — uciął, zaczynając płakać jak małe dziecko.

— Cholera, nie wiem, jak pomóc — zmarszczył brwi. — Zadzwonienie po karetkę będzie chyba bez sensu, skoro i tak tu nie dojadą — stwierdził, analizując sytuację.

— Pójdę... na pieszo — otworzył drzwi i gdy tylko się wychylił, zwymiotował, czując zażenowanie własną osobą, że inni zapewne to widzieli.

Wysiadł, ciężko oddychając i ignorując namowy kierowcy, aby nie szedł w takim stanie, dał mu pieniądze i podziękował za jazdę, mimo iż nie dojechali. Zaczął iść między samochodami, rozglądając się dookoła, a łzy ciągle spływały po jego policzkach. Miał ochotę zwymiotować jeszcze raz, mimo iż robił to zaledwie chwilę temu.

— Czy ktoś ma lek przeciwhistaminowy?! — usłyszał za sobą krzyk kierowcy, ale mimo to szedł dalej. — Proszę, to ważne, czy ktoś ma lek przeciwhistaminowy?!

Louis nagle zachwiał się na nogach, wpadając na jeden z samochodów, a przed oczami miał czarne mroczki. Czuł się naprawdę słabo i wyzywał się od debili, że pomylił te kawy.

— Hej, co z tobą? — spytała kobieta, wysiadając z samochodu i obejmując go w talii, aby nie upadł na asfalt. — Boże, jesteś blady i spocony... co się dzieje?

— Myślę, że mam... — jego serce biło strasznie szybko i nie potrafił skupić się na słowach, jakie wypowiadał — to chyba wstrząs anafilaktyczny.

— Cholera, zaczekaj — pochyliła się do okna, a następnie odezwała się do chłopaka, który siedział za kierownicą. — Jake, podaj mi adrenalinę, jest w torebce, szybko!

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał za sobą trąbienie i podniósł wzrok, widząc zielone światło, ale mimo to szybko otworzył torebkę swojej przyjaciółki i wyjął z niej ampułkostrzykawkę. Wysiadł, słysząc ponownie klakson, przez co się wkurzył, bo czy nikt nie widział, co się działo?!

— Kurwa, wymiń mnie, idioto zajebany, a nie trąbisz! — warknął głośno.

Brunetka pomogła Louisowi się położyć i zdjęła bluzę, zwijając ją, aby podstawić pod jego kostki - nogi musiały być w tym momencie nieco uniesione. Pochyliła się nad nim, sprawdzając oddech i jako-tako oceniając sytuację, a następnie przejęła od Jake'a ampułkostrzykawkę, zaraz wstrzykując lek.

Odsunęła się na trochę, obserwując reakcję szatyna, a Jake pokazywał środkowego palca kierowcom, którzy trąbili i ich wymijali. Co za znieczulica, kurwa mać... Natomiast kierowca taksówki podjechał bliżej, zatrzymując się tuż za ich samochodem i poinformował, że zadzwonił na pogotowie już wtedy, gdy Lou wysiadł, więc powinna być już za niedługo.

Louis po kilkunastu sekundach odetchnął głęboko, spoglądając na nieznajomą, która masowała jego udo, czyli miejsce, gdzie podała lek. Wiedziała, co robić, bo sama miała już kilka wstrząsów w swoim życiu.

— I jak? — zapytał starszy mężczyzna, chwilę później słysząc syreny karetki.

— Jak widać... podziałało — uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.


	48. 47. Maybe someday you will help me, who knows?

— Dziękuję — powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się do brunetki, która pomogła mu na ulicy. Cholernie się cieszył, że zwróciła na niego uwagę i wysiadła, bo mógłby skończyć źle.

— To okay, ale pamiętaj, aby mieć leki przy sobie... w razie czego — odwzajemniła uśmiech. — Współczuję ci teraz wysypki.

— Za kilka dni już jej nie będzie — machnął ręką, bo to rzeczywiście był najmniejszy problem.

— Brooke, jeśli chcesz podwózki, to musimy spadać, bo już i tak jestem spóźniony — odezwał się Jake, podchodząc do dwójki. — Chyba że dać ci pieniądze na taksówkę?

— Mam swoje, nie martw się — ujęła jego policzki w dłoń i dotknęła jego nosa swoim. — Leć, poradzę sobie.

— Oh i jeszcze... trzymaj się, kolego — skierował te słowa do Louisa, klepiąc go lekko po ramieniu, nim ruszył biegiem do wyjścia.

— Chodź, pojedziemy razem — zaproponowała dziewczyna. — Nie zasnę spokojnie, jeśli nie będę miała pewności, że dotarłeś bezpiecznie do domu.

— Nie musisz tego robić — powiedział, idąc z nią powoli przez korytarz szpitalny. — Muszę pojechać do pracy, zostawiłem tam telefon, a mój chłopak pewnie się martwi, że nie piszę od... nawet nie wiem, ile minęło.

— Więc pojedziemy razem do twojej pracy, nalegam — spojrzała na niego, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że powiedział, że miał chłopaka, co go ucieszyło; najwidoczniej była tolerancyjna.

— Okay — westchnął, kiwając głową. — Ale naprawdę nie chcę robić kłopotu, już i tak mi pomogłaś.

— Może kiedyś to ty mi pomożesz, kto wie? — wzruszyła ramionami.

Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo Brooke była naprawdę miłą osobą. Miał nadzieję, że poprosi go o numer albo da swój, bo fajnie byłoby mieć taką przyjaciółkę. Znaczy wiadomo, nie znał jej, a ocenił z góry, że była dobra, ale takie wywarła na nim wrażenie. Stare powiedzenie mawiało _gdy się źle masz, wtenczas przyjaciela poznasz_.

— Gdzie pracujesz? — spytała, gdy wyszli już z budynku i wyjęła telefon z torebki, aby zadzwonić po taksówkę, bo jeśli miałaby jakąś teraz złapać z ulicy, zajęłoby to wiele czasu.

— BBC radio 1 — odpowiedział.

— Jesteś prezenterem radiowym?

— Chciałbym — parsknął śmiechem.

Droga minęła im właściwie bardzo miło. Dziewczyna zagadywała go i mówiła też o sobie, a gdy Louis mówił, słuchała go uważnie i to było cholernie miłe, bo nie każdy człowiek potrafił słuchać.

— Dziękuję jeszcze raz — powiedział, nachylając się, aby oprzeć dłońmi o drzwi samochodu.

— Nie ma sprawy — uśmiechnęła się. — Dbaj o siebie i unikaj orzechów, okay? Następnym razem może mnie nie być przy tobie.

— Obiecuję — przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej, nim się odsunął i zmierzył do drzwi wejściowych. — Hej, tak właściwie, mogłabyś... — zaczął, odwracając się, ale taksówka już odjeżdżała. Kiwnął jedynie głową i wszedł do środka. Najwidoczniej nie było im dane być przyjaciółmi.

Przeszedł do windy, mijając kilka osób, z którymi się przywitał i wjechał na odpowiednie piętro. Nie wiedział, czy Nick był aktualnie zajęty, ale musiał odebrać swój telefon. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył go w środku razem ze Stylesem.

— Lou, martwiłem się — westchnął ciężko, nim go przytulił. — Jesteś już we wiadomościach i na twitterze.

— Jak to? — zmarszczył brwi, wtulając się w niego.

— Zrobiłeś niemałe zamieszanie na ulicy — wyjaśnił Nick. — Cholera, wiedziałem, żeby jechać z tobą!

— Już jest w porządku — zapewnił. Poczuł usta Harry'ego na swoim czole, przez co się uśmiechnął. Zdecydowanie teraz było w porządku.

Podniósł go i usiadł na fotelu, sadzając go sobie na kolanach, a Louis ciągle go przytulał, jakby świat miał się zaraz zawalić. Przymknął oczy, odpływając na moment gdzieś dalej. Cieszył się, że miał przy sobie H, ich relacja była dobra i taka... ożywiająca.

— Chcesz zobaczyć filmik? — spytał Grimshaw.

— Pokaż — mruknął, odwracając głowę w bok, aby zobaczyć coś oprócz klatki piersiowej loczka.

Podał mu telefon, a Lou spojrzał na tweeta, gdzie jakaś dziewczyna napisała „ _O MÓJ BOŻE, JAKIŚ CHŁOPAK WŁAŚNIE ZEMDLAŁ NA ŚRODKU ULICY??? NIE WIEM DOKŁADNIE, ALE TA DZIEWCZYNA MU POMAGA, MOŻE JEST JESZCZE JAKAŚ NADZIEJA NA LEPSZY ŚWIAT_ ", przez co się zaśmiał. Otworzył filmik i zaraz zmniejszył głośność, bo dość nieprzyjemnie szumiało, prawdopodobnie przez wiatr i ruch uliczny. Widział siebie, jak szedł między samochodami, a niedługo później zasłabł; Brooke wysiadła i nagle usłyszał jakiś głos „ _czy on umarł?_ ", na co otworzył szerzej oczy.

— Co się dokładnie stało? — mruknął Harry, całując go w policzek.

— Miałem wstrząs anafilaktyczny — odpowiedział, oddając telefon Nickowi. — Mam nosić przy sobie dwie ampułkostrzykawki... albo chociaż jedną — wyjął z kieszeni pudełko, w którym one były. — Muszę sprawdzać datę ważności, wymieniać je w szpitalu.

— Mogliśmy załatwić te leki już dawno temu — westchnął, obejmując go w talii.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał, czując winę przez to, że go zmartwił. Złożył buziaczka na jego czole i odgarnął niesforne loki do tyłu. — Teraz będę uważniejszy.

Nick uśmiechnął się, patrząc na dwójkę. Jeśli to nie była prawdziwa miłość, nie wiedział, czym ona była. Przecież oni mieli tę miłość w oczach!

~*~

Louis wszedł do salonu, a jego wzrok automatycznie spoczął na szklanej ścianie, przez którą mogli obserwować miasto. Bardzo to kochał, mógł przy niej siedzieć latami, a i tak byłby zachwycony.

— Harry, co robisz? — zapytał głośno, aby go usłyszał, a następnie wyjął płytę winylową z okładki oraz koperty.

— Kończę sprzątać, a co? — odparł, wkładając talerze do zmywarki.

— Mam dla ciebie mały prezent — uśmiechnął się, kładąc płytę na tak zwanym talerzu gramofonu. Podniósł ramię za pomocą przycisku cue, przesunął tak, by igła znalazła się nad odpowiednim miejscem na płycie, a następnie opuścił ramię, również za pomocą cue. Silnik gramofonu się włączył, a po chwili dało się usłyszeć pierwsze dźwięki.

— Louis! — Harry opuścił szybko kuchnię i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który stał niewinnie obok gramofonu. — Czy to jest...?

— Tak — kiwnął głową z uśmiechem. Starszy podszedł do niego i objął w talii, zaraz podnosząc i tuląc do siebie, jakby nie widzieli się dziesięć lat. — Podoba ci się?

— Cholera, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo — odpowiedział radośnie, składając buziaka na jego nosku. — Dziękuję, _sweetcheeks_!

— Czy to dobry album? Nie masz go, tak? — spytał dla pewności, gdy został odstawiony. — Miałem niemały mętlik, gdy byłem w muzycznym.

Harry uśmiechnął się nawet szerzej, patrząc w te piękne, sztormowe oczy i tak bardzo chciał, aby zawsze wyglądały na radosne, że powiedział, że nie miał jeszcze _Wish You Were Here_ Pink Floyd w swojej kolekcji, mimo iż to było kłamstwo. Louis przytulił go mocno, ciesząc się z tego faktu, a to sprawiło, że on sam był szczęśliwy.

Przez jakiś czas słuchali muzyki, czując ją wewnątrz siebie i przytulając się na środku salonu, a po chwili zaczęli nawet tańczyć, jakby byli na balu. Wszystko było takie na miejscu... Lou właściwie był w stanie wyczuć dom w tym miejscu.

A może jego domem był po prostu Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani, zanim ktoś się przyczepi, ja wiem, że BBC radio 1 to brytyjskie radio i jest w Londynie, ale to fanfik, więc tutaj jest w LA!


	49. 48. We had a few drinks at one of the parties and ended up in bed

Dwie wielkie firmy przeciwko sobie... oczywiście, że to nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Przed budynkiem sądu zebrał się już niemały tłum, głównie dziennikarzy, którzy chcieli mieć najświeższe nowinki. Pewnie obstawiali, która za niedługo zniknie z rynku; to było jak starcie tytanów, jeden musiał zginąć, aby drugi zwyciężył.

— To będzie męczące — wymamrotał Louis, odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa.

— Tak... pewnie tak — westchnął Harry.

Obaj założyli okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wysiedli z samochodu. Woleliby przejść niezauważeni, ale nie było nawet takiej opcji, bo ludzie byli przed wejściem. Zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, aby zadać pytanie, ale Styles i tak każdego ignorował, obejmując Lou i prowadząc go do drzwi, które następnie otworzył.

— Nie wierzę, że wybrał tę tanią dziwkę zamiast porządnej dziewczyny.

Zmarszczył brwi, odwracając się i próbując dostrzec, kto to, kurwa, powiedział. Chciał być miły, ale teraz, gdy jego chłopak został obrażony, chrzanił tę całą życzliwość.

— Zostaw — mruknął szatyn, ciągnąc go do środka.

— Ale on-

— Wiem — przerwał mu.

Starszy spojrzał na niego rozczulony i wszedł do środka, zamykając drzwi, aby w końcu zaznać ciszy. Pochylił się, całując usta ukochanego i przesunął kciukiem po jego policzku.

— Kocham cię — szepnął.

— Ja ciebie też kocham, Hazz — uśmiechnął się.

Przeszli pod odpowiednią salę, Louis rozglądał się dookoła, nie bardzo wiedząc, co miał robić. Stresował się, a rozprawa nawet nie dotyczyła jego! Miał na sobie czarny, brokatowy garnitur, który doradził mu H, a sam ubrał czerwonobiały w kratę, co młodszy skomentował słowami: _super, więc teraz obrusy to garnitury_ , ale poważnie... czy on się mylił?

— Hej, Lou... — zaczął w pewnym momencie, czując się _tak źle_ , że skrywał tajemnicę. Chciał być szczery ze swoim partnerem, ale wtedy przybyła Rowe i zostali zwołani do środka.

— Będzie okay — zapewnił cicho, składając buziaka na jego policzku.

Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie, bo naprawdę chciał mu to powiedzieć i przeczuwał, że coś się stanie... coś złego.

Usiedli na odpowiednich miejscach i zaczęło się. Cała procedura przebiegała raczej spokojnie, ale i tak wszyscy się stresowali, a już zwłaszcza Taylor, która usiedzieć nie mogła. Krew ją zalewała, gdy patrzyła na Camille i miała ochotę wstać i wyrwać jej te kłaki.

Louis także musiał odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, bo w końcu to on naprowadził Stylesa na to, że ta go okradła. Nie bardzo rozumiał słów Rowe, która mieszała jeden temat z drugim, gubił się w tym!

— Jakie były nasze relacje? Cóż... dobre, tak myślę — mówiła z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. — Ale później wszystko się posypało.

— Później to znaczy...?

— Jesteśmy dorośli, więc wypiliśmy trochę na jednej z imprez i skończyliśmy w łóżku, a po tym Harry zaczął się dystansować, jakby chodziło mu tylko o to — odpowiedziała, a Lou uchylił usta i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Czy on go zdradził? — Było mi przykro, chciałam z nim porozmawiać, ale był taki chłodny...

— Ona kłamie! — odezwała się Taylor, wstając.

— Panno Swift... nie może pani się tak wtrącać — westchnął mężczyzna, a następnie dodał — dlaczego pani sądzi, że Camille Rowe kłamie?

— Ponieważ zaczęła współpracować ze Stylesem już wtedy, gdy był blisko z Louisem Tomlinsonem, a znam Harry'ego i nie zdradziłby ukochanej osoby.

— Dlaczego miałabym kłamać? — wtrąciła druga blondynka.

— Ponieważ jesteś szma... — ucięła, wywracając oczami. — Jesteś złodziejką i kłamczuchą. Podoba ci się Harry i chcesz zniszczyć jego związek, od początku tego pragnęłaś, co nie?

— Panie Styles, jak to było?

— Ja... cóż, było kilka sytuacji, w których Camille mnie podrywała, nawet w obecności Louisa, ale... nie wierzę, że mógłbym go zdradzić, kocham go — zapewnił.

— Co znaczy _nie wierzę, że mógłbym_? — dopytywał mężczyzna.

— Um... to trochę niewyjaśniona sprawa — bał się odwrócić, bał się spojrzeć w oczy L, bał się, że może wszystko zniszczył.

— To jest wyjaśniona sprawa! — oznajmiła Rowe. — Dlaczego się tego wypierasz? W hotelu są kamery!

Harry przyłożył dłoń do czoła i przymknął oczy. Skoro Camille gadała o kamerach, na pewno to zrobił. Ale jak i dlaczego? Boże, przecież już wtedy szalał za Lou!

Młodszy spojrzał na Taylor, która ujęła jego dłoń i potarła kciukiem, chcąc jakoś pocieszyć. Wciąż nie wierzyła tamtej szmacie, ale L najwidoczniej zaczynał to robić, sądząc po jego minie.

— Hej, nie płacz — szepnęła, obejmując go i ścierając łezkę, która spłynęła mu po policzku. Czuł się tak bardzo źle, najpierw Zayn go zdradził, a teraz Harry? I to jeszcze wiedząc, jak bardzo go zrani! — Kochanie...

— Zrobił to? — spytał cicho.

Swift pokręciła głową, uparcie pozostając przy swojej racji, choć tak naprawdę pierwszy raz o tym słyszała i nie mogła być pewna. Po prostu znała H kilka lat i nie mogła uwierzyć, że mógłby to zrobić! Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, nawet po alkoholu, a imprezowała z nim już nie raz.

Przez resztę rozprawy Louis był nieobecny, jakby znajdował się pod wodą; niby słyszał, ale nie rozumiał. Czuł, jak jego serce pęka na pół, a jego organizm wypełniał się smutkiem. Został zdradzony... drugi raz w tym roku. Harry czuł się okropnie z tym wszystkim, właśnie to chciał mu powiedzieć przed salą, a teraz było już za późno, zniszczył wszystko. Chciał wyjść i rzucić wszystko, a później błagać młodszego o wybaczenie, ale nie mógł... musiał wciąż tam siedzieć, tłumaczyć całą sprawę i jakoś odratować firmę. Gdyby ją stracił, dużo ludzi straciłoby pracę, a mieli rodziny i kredyty, niełatwo znaleźć nową pracę i to dobrze płatną.

— Następna rozprawa dziesiątego listopada — oh, świetnie, kolejna! Miał już serdecznie dość.

Louis wstał i szybko opuścił salę, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne, aby nikt nie zauważył jego załzawionych oczu, a Taylor popędziła za nim, doskonale wiedząc, że przyjechał z H, a na pieszo iść nie mógł, bo ktoś na pewno by go zaczepił.

— Odwiozę cię — powiedziała, łapiąc go za dłoń.

— Nie chcę wracać do domu — odparł cicho.

— W porządku, więc zatrzymasz się dzisiaj u mnie — zaproponowała.

— Louis! — zawołał Harry, ale ten nawet się nie odwrócił. — Proszę, zaczekaj!

Swift westchnęła ciężko, wychodząc z szatynem i gdy w końcu przepchnęli się przez dziennikarzy, wsiedli do jej samochodu. Dyskretnie napisała wiadomość do przyjaciela, a następnie wyjechała z parkingu.

 **Taylor** : nie martw się, odwiozę go do ciebie jutro. obaj odetchnijcie i lepiej załatw jakieś wytłumaczenie

Styles pokręcił głową, czytając wiadomość. Nie miał wytłumaczenia i to było najgorsze! Wczoraj odwiedziła go Camille, mówiąc o całym wydarzeniu i faktycznie, pamiętał, że byli tam na imprezie firmowej, obudził się w hotelowym pokoju, ale... nie pamiętał, aby się z nią pieprzył. To nawet brzmiało surrealistycznie! On i Camille? _Ew._ Z drugiej strony były te nagrania z kamer, które mieli zobaczyć dziesiątego listopada...

Wsiadł do swojego samochodu i przymknął na moment oczy, był tak bardzo zirytowany, że nawet teraz, gdy potrzebował spokoju, musiał się użerać z natrętnymi dziennikarzami. Kto ich w ogóle szkoli na takich?

 **Harry** : dlaczego w ogóle wepchnęłaś tę noc w tę sprawę? to dotyczy naszych firm

 **Camille** : ale to ma związek z naszymi relacjami, czyli jednak ma powiązanie z firmami

 **Harry** : myślałem, że jednak jesteś mądrzejsza

 **Camille** : a co, Louis od ciebie odszedł? :c

Styles wywrócił oczami, nie odpisując już, bo to najmniejszego sensu nie miało. Bał się, że przez to wszystko stracił Lou... w końcu jego serduszko było kruche, a on je właśnie połamał, niewiele później, gdy Zayn zrobił to jako pierwszy.


	50. 49. I'm going to prove Harry didn't cheat on you

_Louis kochał Harry'ego._

Kochał go tak mocno; myślał, że wszystko w końcu się ułoży i nic nie będzie go martwiło, a ten zdradził go z Camille? Miał ochotę zwymiotować na jej twarz, gdy o tym myślał. Nie był wystarczający? Czy może za rzadko się kochali? Z każdą kolejną godziną czuł, jakby jego głowa miała zaraz wybuchnąć. Chciał wiedzieć dlaczego to się stało!

— Proszę — mruknęła Taylor, podając mu pucharek z lodami, bitą śmietaną i owocami. — Słodycze dobrze robią na smutek.

— Nie rozumiem tego — spojrzał na nią.

— Ja też, ale ponoć to prawda — wzruszyła ramionami. — Jedzenie to jedna wielka zagadka.

— Co? — zmarszczył brwi, podczas gdy ta włożyła do ust łyżeczkę lodów.

— Co? — wymamrotała.

— Nie gadam o jedzeniu, tylko o Harry'm i Camille — wyjaśnił cicho, czując nieistniejące kolce, które powoli rujnowały jego serce.

— Błagam, nie wymawiaj ich imion w jednym zdaniu, bo zaraz zwrócę te lody.

— Ale on mnie zdradził! — westchnął ciężko, wbijając łyżkę w deser.

— Nie, nie zrobił tego, Lou — odparła, obejmując go ramieniem. — Kocha cię, nie mógłby tego zrobić, wiem to na sto procent.

— Nawet nie zaprzeczył.

— Wiesz co? Możemy to załatwić — oznajmiła nagle, przez co ten ponownie zmarszczył brwi. — Zamierzam udowodnić, że Harry cię nie zdradził. Wasz związek jest cudowny, jesteście razem szczęśliwi, nie pozwolę, aby jakaś szmata spod sztucznej gwiazdy to zepsuła.

— Jak? Nagrania już pewnie zostały zabrane — stwierdził.

— Po co nam nagrania, skoro możemy mieć coś lepszego?

— Okay... co masz na myśli, Tay? Jeśli to coś nielegalnego, wybacz, ale nie mogę znowu zadzierać z policją.

~*~

Hailee siedziała za biurkiem i porządkowała papiery, odkładając na bok te, które Harry później podpisze. Wszystko to było zasadniczo nudne, ale nie narzekała; praca asystentki była czasem męcząca, ale praca asystentki Stylesa była całkiem... miła.

— Powinienem do niego napisać? — westchnął mężczyzna, chodząc w kółko jak szaleniec. — Nie, powinienem dać mu chwilę oddechu... — odpowiedział sam sobie, a Steinfeld uniosła na niego wzrok. — Ale ja chcę to wyjaśnić... ale nie wiem jak! — dodał zaraz, ciągnąc się boleśnie za włosy.

— Co byś mu powiedział? — mruknęła, powracając do pracy i nie, nie przeszkadzała jej w tym jego obecność.

— Że go kocham — odpowiedział prosto. — I żeby nie zapomniał pić wody... i aby założył skarpetki, bo jest całkiem zimno.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego czule. Czasem miała ochotę położyć się na podłodze i płakać, bo ich związek był tak bardzo przepełniony miłością, że tego nie wytrzymywała.

— To byłoby naprawdę kochane, ale nie teraz, okay? — odrzekła, spoglądając na ekran telefonu, gdyż się zaświecił.

 **Taylor** : hej piękna, jak z H? ja i Lou idziemy do hotelu

— Jak to możliwe, że nie pamiętasz tej nocy? — zapytała, dyskretnie odpisując.

 **Hailee** : jesteś słodka, wiesz? ciągle się zadręcza i chodzi w kółko

 **Taylor** : nie flirtuj ze mną, bo się zakocham

 **Taylor** : buziak!

 **Hailee** : pa x

— Nie wiem, ale czuję się tak bezradnie z tego powodu — westchnął, opadając twarzą na kanapę. — Nie mogę stracić Louisa, kochamy się... chciałem mu się kiedyś oświadczyć — wymamrotał, poprawiając się i zdejmując buty.

— Piłeś alkohol? — dopytywała.

— Tak... ale czy to możliwe, żebym się tak spizgał, aby kogoś zdradzić? Nienawidzę tego.

Dziewczyna przymknęła powieki, rozmyślając nad całą sytuacją i naprawdę współczuła Harry'emu, bo widać, że nie miał żabiego pojęcia, co zrobił.

 **Hailee** : hej, tak właściwie mam pewną rzecz, której możemy się chwycić

 **Taylor** : mów dalej słonko, my właśnie wysiedliśmy z samochodu

~*~

Następnego dnia Louis wrócił do domu... a może powinien powiedzieć do apartamentu Stylesa? Nie mógł siedzieć u Taylor, która pracowała nad nową płytą, choć zarzekała się, że wcale jej nie przeszkadzał, a jeden dzień czy dwa wolnego nie sprawią, że jej kariera runie.

— Camille? — usłyszał, przez co zmarszczył brwi i zsunął buty ze swoich stóp.

— Spodziewasz się jej? — parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, zawieszając marynarkę na wieszaku.

— Louis? — zdziwił się Harry, zaraz przechodząc do przedpokoju. Chciał go przytulić i chronić jego serce, zanim rozpadnie się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki niż teraz, ale nie mógł...

— Louis — kiwnął głową, patrząc na niego smutno. — Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

— Tak, spodziewam się jej — mruknął. — Chcę wyjaśnić tę sprawę...

— Jasne, że tak — wysilił się na uśmiech, nim przeszedł do sypialni i zamknął drzwi, opierając się o nie plecami. Musiał być silny, nie mógł znowu płakać... był silny!

— Jeśli jesteś głodny-

— Nie jestem — przerwał mu, rozpinając koszulę. Miał dosyć jak na razie; w hotelu nic się nie wyjaśniło, a jedynie bardziej spieprzyło, bo tak, pracownicy widzieli H i Camille, jak szli do pokoju... _razem_.

Styles zacisnął dłoń w piąstkę i przymknął oczy, chcąc otworzyć drzwi sypialni, ale jednocześnie chciał dać przestrzeń ukochanemu, więc tego nie zrobił, a jedynie przeszedł do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie, przez co miał idealny widok na miasto i zachwycałby się nim, gdyby nie to, że za niedługo czekała go rozmowa z tą irytującą kobietą.

Tomlinson przebrał się w wygodny dres, a na stópki ubrał kolorowe, grube skarpetki, aby było mu ciepło, bo to, że był przygnębiony, nie znaczyło, że miał zamarzać. Sam nie wiedział, czemu było mu tak zimno... czy to naprawdę przez pogodę, czy może jednak przez to, że jego serce nie było już całością i przepuszczało lodowaty wiatr?

Usiadł po turecku na łóżku i czekał, aż usłyszy odgłos szpilek, a jego powieka będzie drgać, bo w apartamencie były ładne panele, które nie chciał, aby były zniszczone w jakikolwiek sposób.

— Ding dong — usłyszał kobiecy głos razem z pukaniem, przez co wywrócił oczami, bo co ona, do cholery, sobie myślała, mówiąc jebane _ding dong_?!

— Sring dong, kurwa — przygryzł dolną wargę przez to, co powiedział Styles, gdy szedł otworzyć. To było dość niespotykane, aby się tak wyrażał, ale najwidoczniej był zirytowany i nie miał siły być miłym.

— Dostałam twoją wiadomość — uśmiechnęła się, wchodząc do środka. — Nie mogłeś beze mnie wytrzymać nawet dwóch pełnych dni?

— Po prostu idź do salonu — westchnął, zamykając drzwi.

Rowe posłusznie wykonała jego polecenie, wiedząc doskonale, gdzie był salon, bo była już w tym mieszkaniu, co uznawała za coś, kurwa, niesamowitego, czym mogła się szczycić. Usiadła na kanapie, zakładając nogę na nogę i spojrzała na mężczyznę.

— Więc o co chodzi?

— Powiedz mi, co działo się tamtej nocy, bo ja nic nie pamiętam — oznajmił, zajmując fotel, aby nie czuć się niekomfortowo przy niej.

— Mam ci powiedzieć, jak uprawia się seks? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— Nie uprawialiśmy seksu — zaprzeczył pewnie, choć wewnętrznie nie miał takiej pewności, ale nie chciał tego okazywać.

— Nie pamiętasz — przypomniała mu.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytał spokojnie, marszcząc brwi i wyglądał w tym momencie naprawdę poważnie i nawet odrobinę groźnie, szczerze powiedziawszy.

— Dlaczego mówię prawdę? — parsknęła śmiechem, odpinając dwa guziki swojego czerwonego płaszcza. — Harry, dlaczego zadajesz tak idiotyczne pytania?

Louis otworzył drzwi sypialni, aby lepiej ich słyszeć i okay, nie powinien podsłuchiwać, ale temat dotyczył też w jakimś stopniu jego, więc mógł!

— _Załóżmy_ , że to prawda... przespaliśmy się — wywrócił oczami. — Dlaczego to zrobiłaś, widząc, jak bardzo szaleję za Louisem?

— A szalejesz? Wybacz, chyba tego nie widzę poprzez jeżdżenie innymi samochodami do innych domów — uśmiechnęła się, a on miał ochotę zedrzeć jej ten uśmiech z twarzy, bo to nie było zabawne, a ona właśnie sobie kpiła!

— To była jednorazowa sytuacja, a poza tym co złego jest w jeżdżeniu innymi samochodami? Jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi, po prostu-

— Tłumacząc mi się, udowadniasz, że nie jesteście — przerwała mu przesłodzonym głosem. — Jeśli masz mi mówić te bzdury, wychodzę.

— Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jaką opinię sobie wyrabiasz? Najpierw złodziejka i oszustka, a teraz szmata, bo inaczej nazwać kobiety nie mogę, skoro sypia z zajętymi — wkurzył się już tak bardzo, że nie mógł sobie darować i nie nazwać jej tak.

— Oh, więc teraz masz zamiar mnie przezywać? Po prostu dopuść do siebie fakt, że twój penis nie był tylko w tym całym Tomlinsonie — wzruszyła ramionami.

Szatyn zacisnął dłonie w piąstki i czekał tylko, aby wyładować swoją złość. Przysłuchiwał się uważnie rozmowie, która powoli się kończyła, nie wnosząc do ich życia praktycznie nic nowego, a gdy kroki się zbliżały, otworzył gwałtownie drzwi sypialni, uderzając ją w twarz. Nikt mu nie udowodni, że to specjalnie; wypadki się zdarzały!

— Co ty zrobiłeś?! — pisnęła, łapiąc się za noc i zaraz spoliczkowała Louisa.

— To był wypadek, suko, nie masz prawa mi oddawać! — popchnął ją lekko, aby nie stała tak blisko niego, a następnie spojrzał na Harry'ego, który uniósł kącik ust ku górze.

— Nie wierzę ci, marny frajerze — syknęła, zmierzając do drzwi głównych. Jebana żmija...

— Do widzenia! — prychnął jedynie.

— Wytresuj swojego psa, Styles — wywróciła oczami, wychodząc, a wspomniany mężczyzna podszedł do szatyna i niewiele myśląc, przytulił go.

— Dziękuję, Lou — szepnął.

Młodszy zamknął oczy w momencie, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły i poczuł kłujące łzy, ale nie odsunął się, jednocześnie pozwalając na chwilę bliskości. Wszystko było takie beznadziejne, że miał już siły, aby... robić cokolwiek.


	51. 50. Trust your heart if the seas catch fire

Louis właściwie nie wychodził z mieszkania aż do drugiej rozprawy, a w tym czasie praktycznie cały czas słuchał _Cigarettes After Sex_ , aby się dobić. Chciał wierzyć Taylor na słowo, że Harry nie byłby w stanie go zdradzić, ale on nawet nie pamiętał tej nocy, nie zaprzeczał. Kochał Harry'ego, a on kochał Lou, ale nie mógł tak po prostu zapomnieć i żyć dalej, jakby nic się nie stało. Brzydził się zdradą, dlatego nie potrafił pozostać przy Zaynie, nie chciał być wtedy przez niego nawet dotykany, bo od razu czuł się tak bardzo źle.

— Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze — mruknął Styles, gdy ubierali buty w przedpokoju.

— Wiem — spojrzał na niego i zagryzł policzek od wewnątrz. Nie chciał być niemiły, ale to tak samo wyszło... reakcja obronna, właściwie sam nie wiedział na co, skoro otrzymał komplement.

— Na pewno chcesz jechać razem? — zapytał, czując ukłucie w serduszku. Naprawdę nie chciał, aby ich relacja się popsuła, bo w końcu znalazł właściwą osobę, którą szczerze pokochał, a przez to wszystko prawdopodobnie znowu zostanie... całkiem sam.

— Mogę jechać taksówką, jeśli chcesz — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie chcę — odparł cicho.

— Więc pojadę z tobą.

Atmosfera była nieco... niekomfortowa, dlatego więcej się już nie odzywali. Przed sądem oczywiście byli dziennikarze, którzy chcieli wiedzieć jak najwięcej, możliwe, że odgadnąć emocje po sposobie chodzenia i obstawić, kto dzisiaj polegnie. W końcu większość jedynie czekała na ich porażkę, bo to będzie sensacja i niezłe pieniądze, a w świecie showbiznesu tylko to się liczyło.

— Załóż-

— Wiem, Harry, nie jestem dzieckiem — przerwał mu, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne, mimo iż był listopad, nim wysiadł z samochodu i wysilił się na uśmiech, aby nikt nie odgadnął jego prawdziwych uczuć.

Poczekał na starszego, aby szli razem i nie zdradzali, że mieli ciche dni, bo wtedy byłoby jedynie więcej plotek, a tego chcieli uniknąć. To było swego rodzaju dziwne, Louis nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, mimo iż spędzał z nim czas od miesięcy.

Bez słowa przeszli pod odpowiednią salę, gdzie czekała już Taylor z uśmiechem, ale naprawdę nie wiedzieli, z jakiego powodu ona się, kurwa, uśmiechała, skoro sytuacja była chujowa.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, chłopcy, Hailee zaraz będzie i dzisiaj to ją będą pytać — powiedziała, a oni jedynie kiwnęli głowami. — Halo, a gdzie: _hej, Taylor, tęskniliśmy_?

— Cześć — mruknął młodszy, przytulając kobietę i przymknął oczy, wyciszając się na moment i choć jej ramiona nie były tymi, które kochał, to nie narzekał.

Harry miał ochotę płakać, widząc tę scenę, bo wiedział, że to z jego winy ten był taki smutny i... jakby w innej galaktyce; bał się, że rozmyślał odejście od niego, tego by nie przeżył.

— _Sercu zaufaj, gdy morza ogień ogarnie i żyj miłością, choć gwiazdy pędzą wspak_ — powiedziała blondynka, patrząc w szmaragdowe oczy, które wyglądały na lekko zdezorientowane.

~*~

Harry był cholernie wdzięczny samemu sobie, że zatrudnił ponad rok temu Hailee, która perfekcyjnie poradziła sobie przy składaniu zeznań. Przedstawiła sytuację firmy lepiej niż on sam, a tak przynajmniej uważał, bo on skupił się bardziej na emocjach i pracownikach, a ona na wykresach i statystykach, ale najlepsze były dowody, jakie dzisiaj oglądali, aby później się z nich tłumaczyć. Dwudziestodwulatka przekazała sędziemu pewien ciekawy artykuł, a także e-maile, które wymieniała z dawnymi pracownikami Rowe, nawet załatwiła to, aby tu przybyli! Świat czasem naprawdę nie doceniał kobiet.

— Zwlekała z wypłacaniem pensji, a my mamy rodziny i musieliśmy opłacać rachunki...

— Koniec końców i tak dostałam mniejszą połowę tego, co powinnam!

— Nie traktowała nas najlepiej... moja koleżanka, która niestety jest dzisiaj nieobecna, była pod ogromną presją, zawsze musiała gdzieś biegać, bo pani Rowe jej kazała, a kończąc pracę w jej firmie skończyła również ze stanami lękowymi.

Oczywiście Camille starała się bronić, ale przez wtrącanie się i podnoszenie głosu miała jedynie doliczane kolejne stówy do zapłacenia i cóż, Louis był z tego powodu zadowolony, ale to nie było to, na co czekał... pragnął znać prawdę na temat _zdrady_. Nie było nagrań, akurat tamtej nocy była jakaś awaria, a słowa hotelarzy nie pomagały.

— Mieli naprawdę dobre humory, byli widocznie podpici albo nawet pijani, a później poszli prosto do pokoju... a co tam się działo, nie wiem, ale mogę się domyślać.

Taylor ujmowała jego dłoń niemal przez cały czas i próbowała go podnieść na duchu, ale smutny wzrok Harry'ego wszystko psuł... jego serce znowu się łamało, nie wiedział, co miał zrobić, do cholery.

— Skazuję niniejszą Camille Rowe na dwa lata pozbawienia wolności za niewypłacanie wynagrodzenia swoim pracownikom w zawieszeniu na pięć lat, a także zostaje ukarana karą grzywny o wyrównaniu rachunku oraz stu tysięcy za zadośćuczynienie. Sprawę uważam za zamkniętą, problem został rozwiązany.

Louis poczuł się tak... _słabo_ , gdy tylko sędzia uderzył młoteczkiem o drewnianą podstawkę. Sprawa została zamknięta... już się nie dowie, co stało się w hotelu, nie zobaczy nagrań, bo ich nie było.

— Hej, słoneczko, nie smuć się — szepnęła Swift.

— Chcę po prostu wrócić _do domu_ — odparł cicho, wstając i zaraz opuścił salę, a Harry wpatrywał się w niego smutno, bo wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale chciał walczyć o tę miłość, bo czuł, że to była ta jedyna i prawdziwa; zainfekowała na zawsze całe jego ciało i umysł.

Louis właściwie nie przemyślał tego wszystkiego, bo gdy tylko wyszedł z budynku, zaraz został oślepiony fleszami, więc szybko założył okulary i próbował przepchać się do samochodu, ale każdy zadawał mu pytania i nie odpuszczali, nawet jeśli nie mówił ani słowa. Czuł się tak źle i jeszcze na dodatek musiał powstrzymywać płacz, żeby nie wyjść na płaczliwą sierotę w mediach. Nienawidził tego...

— Zostawcie go w spokoju! — odwrócił się za siebie, a jego oczy zaszły łzami, czemu mimo wszystko dzięki okularom nie było widać. Harry złapał go za dłoń i niezbyt delikatnie przecisnął się między ludźmi, szybko otwierając drzwi samochodu, aby młodszy mógł wejść, a wtedy czuł się już bezpieczniej z przyciemnionymi szybami. — A wy pytania zadawajcie Camille... o ile oczywiście będziecie mogli ją odwiedzić w więzieniu — posłał im złośliwy uśmiech, nim również wsiadł i nie czekając na absolutnie nic więcej, odjechał z parkingu.

Louis zdjął w końcu okulary, a po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć i czy w ogóle powinien to robić, ale cisza była przytłaczająca. Powinien się cieszyć, że firma ocalała, dostanie całkiem dużego kopa, a tamci pracownicy w końcu należyte wynagrodzenie i co najważniejsze - Camille trafi do więzienia, ale nie potrafił, bo myślał jedynie o zdradzie, której koniec końców nie udowodniono, ale także nie zaprzeczono niej.

— Najmocniej przepraszam, Louis... jest mi tak przykro, chciałbym powiedzieć, że-

— Myślę, że wrócę do domu na jakiś czas, a później porozmawiamy, dobrze? — przerwał mu, wiedząc, że nie wytrzyma tego wszystkiego. Nie był teraz w stanie wysłuchiwać jego przeprosin; czy był w ogóle jakiś sens w przepraszaniu, skoro nie wiedział, czy to zrobił?

— Do domu? — zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego kątem oka, ale starał się bardziej skupiać na drodze.

— Do Doncaster — wyjaśnił cicho, próbując spokojnie oddychać. — Potrzebuję odetchnąć...

— W porządku... ale nie skreślaj nas, błagam, kocham cię, Lou — odparł, czując nieprawdziwe, ostre szpileczki, które powoli wbijały się w jego serce. — Chcę to naprawić, jeśli tylko dasz mi szansę.

— Nie sądzę, że... że teraz dam ci odpowiedź — westchnął, przymykając oczy, a po jego policzkach spłynęły następne i następne łzy.

— Dobrze — szepnął jedynie w odpowiedzi.

To był dzień, gdy dwa zakochane serca tak bardzo pragnęły swojej obecności, ale po raz pierwszy nie mogły tego dostać. _I jak niby mieli im zaufać, gdy nawet logicznie nie myślały?_


	52. 51. Damn, it feels like you're my soulmate

Louis co chwilę czuł na sobie wzrok Nicka, ale starał się go ignorować i dokończyć robotę, jaką zaczął jakieś osiemdziesiąt minut temu. Ameryka huczała od wieści, że Camille Rowe trafiła do więzienia, a firma Harry'ego znowu miała miodowe dni; czuł się o wiele lepiej, gdy wypłacał pensje i był pewien, że nikogo zwalniać nie musiał.

— Wrócicie za niedługo na Maltę, racja? — zaczął w końcu starszy, nie mogąc znieść ciszy, którą jedynie czasem przerywała muzyka.

— Nie wiem, co zamierza Harry, ja lecę do Brytanii — wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. Grał wyluzowanego, a nawet obojętnego, bo nie chciał znowu płakać, nie teraz i nie tutaj.

— Z jakiego powodu? — zmarszczył brwi, przysuwając fotel do Lou, aby być bliżej niego.

— _To mój dom_ , a teraz mam okazję wrócić... nie byłem tam od lat i cholernie tęsknię — spojrzał na mężczyznę, uśmiechając się delikatnie, ale chyba obaj wiedzieli, że był to wymuszony uśmiech.

— Tak, ale... w przyszłym tygodniu jest Święto Dziękczynienia — przypomniał mu delikatnie. — Zdążysz wrócić? Chciałem was zaprosić.

— To _aż_ dziesięć dni, Nick, na pewno zdążę — zapewnił, choć nie był pewien, czy w ogóle chciał wracać... Kochał Harry'ego, oczywiście, że tak, ale nie miał magicznych mocy, nie potrafił tak po prostu wyłączyć myślenia. Wyobrażał sobie Camille i jej uśmiech, gdy ten ją... okay, stop, bo zaraz zwymiotuje. Nie lubił szmaty.

— W porządku, więc kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

— Nie wiem, może za dwa dni... sprawdzę dzisiaj loty.

Grimshaw kiwnął głowa, klepiąc go po ramieniu w koleżeńskim geście, a następnie wyszedł, bo zaraz miał przeprowadzać wywiad, a nie mógł się spóźnić. Lou został sam, więc na chwilę odsunął się od biurka i spojrzał na ekran swojego telefonu, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś wiadomości, choć wiedział, że i tak nikt nie napisze.

Powrót _do domu_ będzie cholernie trudny, prawie zapomniał, jak wyglądał... Czy ten dzieciak dwie ulice dalej, Matthew, wciąż interesował się piłką nożną i chciał skończyć w Doncaster Rovers? Czy Calvin, jest dawny przyjaciel z liceum, tęsknił za nim? Z drugiej strony... gdyby tęsknił, napisałby. Czy Stan wciąż był dupkiem i gdy teraz Lou był rozpoznawalny, unosił się ponad innymi, bo kiedyś byli razem? Czy Mark chciał go widzieć czy może lepiej, jak zatrzyma się w hotelu?

Powrócił do pracy, chcąc ją skończyć jak najszybciej, a następnie opuścił budynek radia, jadąc do apartamentu. Potrzebował ciszy, samotności i spokoju... Chciał mieć jakiś dowód na to, że Harry go nie zdradził, wystarczyłyby chociaż jego słowa: _przypomniałem sobie, kochanie, nie zdradziłem cię, a ta suka kłamała_. Tylko tyle potrzebował, aby poczuć się lepiej.

Zdjął buty w przedpokoju i włączył płytę winylową zespołu _Sleeping At Last_ , oczywiście się dobijając, bo to, kurwa, uwielbiał. Zrobił sobie na szybko zapiekankę i jedząc ją, przeszedł do sypialni, wykładając z szafy dużą walizkę. Chciał, aby wszystko było ponownie piękne... czy to zbyt wiele?

— Louis, jesteś?! — usłyszał znany głos, a następnie spojrzał na otwarte drzwi. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale on wciąż siedział na podłodze z rozpiętą walizką; nie spakował jeszcze niczego, będąc zbyt zamyślonym i pochłoniętym muzyką.

— Tak — odpowiedział głośno, ale nie tak głośno jak on, bo nie miał siły, aby krzyczeć.

— Um... wiem, że nie powinienem niczego planować podczas obecnej sytuacji — zaczął Harry, wchodząc do sypialni, a następnie zmarszczył brwi na widok walizki — ale Taylor nalega, abyśmy spędzili razem Święto Dziękczynienia...

— Nie będzie mnie tu, przekaż, że mi przykro — pokręcił głową.

— Gdzie zamierzasz być? Już wyjeżdżasz do Doncaster? Nie możesz być sam w takiej chwili — stwierdził, czując, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce z piersi i zgniótł w pięści.

— Harry — westchnął, spuszczając wzrok. — Nie mogę zostać... nie wiem, co mam robić.

— W jakim sensie? — mruknął, siadając obok niego na podłodze.

— Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie być przy tobie... ciągle w głowie mam wyobrażenie ohydnych rzeczy, jakie prawdopodobnie robiłeś z Camille — wymamrotał, czując wokół szyi niewidzialny drut kolczasty, przez co trudno było mu mówić, ale mimo to kontynuował. — Chciałbym wierzyć, że tego nie zrobiłeś, ale... Camille na ciebie leciała od samego początku, a ty nie pamiętasz nawet cholernej rzeczy.

— Wiem, że spieprzyłem, Lou... — kiwnął głową, ujmując jego mniejszą dłoń. Splótł ich palce razem, chcąc się uśmiechnąć, bo ich dłonie po prostu idealnie do siebie pasowały. — Ale chcę walczyć o twoją miłość, bo... cholera, czuję, że to ty jesteś moją bratnią duszą.

Tomlinson uniósł na niego wzrok i wzmocnił uścisk na jego palcach, jakby upewniając się, że był prawdziwy. Nie wiedział, co miał odpowiedzieć, więc milczał... Patrzyli na siebie z widocznym smutkiem w oczach, a łzy usilnie próbowały się z nich wydostać.

~*~

Louis spojrzał na śpiącego Harry'ego i zagryzł dolną wargę. Czuł się przytłoczony tym wszystkim, chciał znać całą prawdę, aby podjąć właściwą decyzję. W jego oczach od kilku minut były kłujące łzy, a serce biło nieco szybciej niż normalnie.

Uniósł drżącą dłoń i dotknął dwoma palcami jego policzka. Tęsknił... owszem, mieszkali razem, widywali się codziennie, ale on tęsknił; za jego obecnością, bliskością i wspólnymi momentami.

Podniósł się do siadu i zakrył usta dłonią, aby nie obudzić starszego. Spojrzał na walizkę, która wciąż była pusta, a wtedy zaczął płakać jak bobas. Na chwiejnych nogach opuścił łóżko, musiał wyjść z sypialni, potrzebował się wypłakać, miał ochotę krzyczeć i wywracać stoły.

Czy jeśli będzie już w Doncaster, to będzie łatwiejsze? Czy będzie w stanie trzeźwiej myśleć? Czy będzie mógł się do kogoś przytulić i nie mówić ani słowa? Czuł się samotny, mimo iż wiedział, że mógł liczyć na Taylor czy Nicka, a nawet Hailee! Nie wiedział, czemu to się działo... Ludzi spotykały gorsze rzeczy i jakoś się tak nie mazgaili. Czuł się tak bezsilnie i tak słabo.

Z jego ust wydobył się szloch, gdy przechodził do drzwi i potknął się o coś, sam nie wiedział o co, bo było ciemno... może po prostu nogi go zdradziły? To było całkiem możliwe. Upadł na kolana, sunąć dłonią w dół drzwi i nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać; zaczął szlochać, a nawet uderzył piąstką o podłogę, budząc Stylesa.

Starszy nie wiedział, co się działo. Rozejrzał się dookoła i uchylił usta, widząc ciemną posturę Lou na podłodze. Zaraz do niego podszedł i objął, przyciągając do siebie, po czym odgarnął jego karmelowe włosy z czoła i spytał delikatnym głosem:

— Co się dzieje?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział, kręcąc głową i zaraz krzyknął, a Harry przeraził się, ale wciąż go obejmował. Serce mu się łamało na widok tak załamanego Louisa... chyba jeszcze nigdy go takiego nie widział.

— To w porządku, kochanie — szepnął, pozwalając mu się wykrzyczeć i wypłakać, aby to z siebie uwolnił. Przesuwał dłonią po jego plecach i chciał go tak uspokoić, ale nie wiedział, czy mu się to udawało, ponieważ Tomlinson wciąż szlochał i nie wyglądało na to, aby zamierzał przestać.

Oba serca były wystawione na próbę, ile jeszcze wytrzymają.


	53. 52. One way flight

Harry postanowił przygotować coś miłego dla Louisa, aby jakoś załagodzić między nimi ten spór, chociaż nie nazwałby go tak, bo oni się nie kłócili, po prostu... było niekomfortowo. Dużo spraw ostatnio ogarniał w firmie, ale dodatkowo chodził do hotelu i pytał pracowników, czy mogliby mu pomóc. Nie bardzo wiedział, co robić, czego się chwycić, na swoją obronę miał jedynie deklarację, że nie mógłby tego zrobić, ale nic poza tym.

Szczerze się bał... bał się rozstania z Louisem na zawsze, ponieważ wiedział, że ten został zraniony już drugi raz w ten sposób i na pewno nie będzie w stanie mu wybaczyć. Owszem, nadal się kochali, ale nie mógł powiedzieć: _słuchaj, skarbie, skoro nadal mnie kochasz, pozostań przy mnie i zapomnijmy o wszystkim_. To nie wchodziło w grę.

— Wróciłem — uśmiechnął się delikatnie, chcąc podnieść się na duchu, gdy usłyszał głos Tomlinsona, a następnie odgłos zdejmowanych butów.

— Ja wróciłem wcześniej i przyrządziłem posiłek — odparł, aby wiedział, gdzie się kierować. Spojrzał na stół i odetchnął głęboko... _spokojnie, Harry_.

— Myślę, że musimy pogadać — mruknął, podążając do kuchni, a następnie uchylił usta, gdy zobaczył zastawiony stół w jadalni, która w sumie była połączona z tamtym pomieszczeniem. Nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego było tu tyle jedzenia, bo we dwójkę na pewno tyle nie zjedzą...

— Używałeś mojego laptopa i widziałem bilet — zaczął cicho, podchodząc do młodszego, aby podać mu bluzę, bo widział gęsią skórkę u niego. — Skoro jutro wyjeżdżasz, nie będzie cię na Dziękczynieniu i... pomyślałem, że dzisiaj możemy zjeść ten obiad i... wiesz.

— Ktoś jeszcze przyjdzie? — zapytał, chętnie ubierając bluzę, bo było mu naprawdę zimno.

— Nie, chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu sam na sam... póki jeszcze mogę, rozumiesz?

— Nie wiem kiedy-

— Widziałem... _lot w jedną stronę_ , nie oczekuję, że wrócisz po dwóch dniach, chcę dać ci przestrzeń, jakiej widocznie potrzebujesz, ale... chcę, żebyś wiedział, że po pewnym czasie będę próbował się z tobą skontaktować, aby naprawić to wszystko.

— W porządku — kiwnął jedynie głową, ujmując dłoń Stylesa. — Jest mi cholernie przykro... to była trudna decyzja, ale naprawdę tego potrzebuję. Chcę przemyśleć na spokojnie wszystkie sprawy, a tutaj nie mogę.

— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć — posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. — Rozumiem nawet bez słów.

Obaj usiedli przy stole, nakładając po trochu każdej potrawy i mimo iż znowu trwała cisza, nie była tak niekomfortowa jak te inne. Ta była... zrozumiała. Harry nie starał się go zatrzymywać i naprawdę to doceniał, może weźmie to pod uwagę, gdy będzie chciał podjąć decyzję, ale kto wie? Na razie zajmował się kurczakiem i opiekanymi ziemniakami.

— Od pierwszego będą już na Malcie — odchrząknął loczek, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni, bo zapomniał o chusteczkach, a nie chciał teraz wstawać.

— Coś zamierzasz? — spytał, spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

— Spędzić tam święta? Może — wzruszył ramionami. — Byłoby miło, gdybyś był tam ze mną... jeśli tylko będziesz chciał.

— Nie wiem... nie odpowiem ci teraz — mruknął, upijając trochę soku ze swojej szklanki.

Harry kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się, nieco to wymuszając, ale w sumie czego on się spodziewał? Ta cała noc w hotelu wszystko zepsuła... teraz mogliby się cieszyć i żyć miłością, a nie zmartwieniami. To było trudne... dla nich obu, ponieważ obaj się kochali i ta miłość była jeszcze tak ogromna, a teraz mieli być na innych kontynentach i wszystko zależało od _dwóch_ rzeczy.

— Wiesz, to bardzo miłe, co zorganizowałeś — uśmiechnął się lekko, odsuwając od stołu. — Naprawdę to doceniam.

— Mogę cię jutro odwieźć na lotnisko? — spytał, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Nie chciał zaplusować u młodszego, chciał po prostu spędzić miło czas z nim i chyba się udało, nawet jeśli mało rozmawiali.

— W porządku — w jego oczach był pewien błysk, którego nie potrafił rozszyfrować, ale postanowił się w to nie wgłębiać, ponieważ nie chciał psuć atmosfery.

Obaj wstali ze swoich miejsc niemal w równym czasie i mieli ochotę się zarumienić, ale nie mogli, bo nie byli w stanie, nawet jeśli chcieli. Harry ujął jego dłoń i poprowadził do salonu, gdzie włączył wolną piosenkę zespołu _the Cinematic Orchestra_.

— Co rob-

— Shh — uciszył szatyna, układając wolną dłoń na jego talii. — Pozwól nam na ten moment — szepnął.

Louis objął go za szyją i zbliżył się na tyle, aby ułożyć policzek na jego ramieniu, a wtedy obaj zamknęli oczy i poruszali się powoli po salonie, wsłuchując w muzykę.

 _There is a house built out of stone, wooden floors, walls and window sills. Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust... This is a place where I don't feel alone, this is a place where I feel at home..._  
  
Na chwilę nie myśleli o niczym, po prostu skupiali się na biciu swoich zakochanych serc i piosence, przez którą ich humory nieco opadły, ale nie była to zła rzecz, oczywiście, że nie! Było intymnie, nawet jeśli wciąż byli w ubraniach, nie całowali się ani nie dotykali w niegrzeczny sposób.

Styles w pewnym momencie po prostu objął młodszego i wcisnął nos między jego włosy, wyczuwając przyjemny zapach jagodowego szamponu. Kołysali się lekko na boki, a czas leniwie płynął dalej.

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top, I climbed the tree to see the world when the gusts came around to blow me down._

Już za niedługo nie będą tak tańczyć, nie będą blisko siebie i nie będą się przytulać, gdy jeden z nich będzie w rozsypce. Słońce odejdzie, a pozostanie jedynie Deszcz, którego teraz nie potrafili docenić.

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me._

Żałośnie zabawne... dwójka kochających się ludzi musiała się opuścić na jakiś czas albo na zawsze z powodu jednej kobiety, która nie miała dowodów na zdradę, a Harry nie miał dowodów na nie-zdradę.

Tej nocy trudno im było zasnąć, ponieważ myśleli o jutrzejszym dniu, rozłące i pożegnaniu. Czy skończą jak Rosie i Alex z komedii romantycznej? Już zawsze daleko od siebie... robiąc inne rzeczy... z innymi ludźmi.

Louis, słysząc w końcu miarowy oddech starszego, co świadczyło o śnie, wstał i zgarnął spakowaną walizkę, ale zanim wyszedł z sypialni, złożył malutkiego buziaka na jego skroni. Nie chciał niczego obiecywać, bo nie wiedział, czy sobie z tym poradzi, więc... robił to, co robił.

Opuszczał Harry'ego w najokrutniejszy sposób, nie dając im szansy na pożegnanie, ale nienawidził tego, bo czuł, że jedyne, co będzie w stanie wykrztusić, to szloch i jakiś bełkot. Chciał być silny, czuć moc i mieć kontrolę... choć raz.

Zadzwonił do Conrada, który zadeklarował, że zjawi się za kilka minut. Wyszedł z apartamentu, martwiąc się, że ktoś okradnie Stylesa albo go skrzywdzi, ale nie miał innego wyboru, jak zostawić niezamknięte drzwi.

Gdy siedział już w samochodzie, czuł łzy w oczach. Starał się to kontrolować i nie wychodzić na beksę, ale czy inni nie czuliby się podobnie w takiej sytuacji? _Oczywiście,_ mógłby zapomnieć o sprawie, w końcu Camille nic nie udowodniła, ale... to bolało, zwłaszcza że już raz jego serce było złamane przez zdradę i nie potrafił tak dłużej. Człowiek miał swoje granice.

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..._


	54. 53. You're not coming back, are you?

Louis się stresował... naprawdę się, kurwa, stresował. Zaciskał dłoń w piąstkę, chcąc zapukać, ale stał tak już którąś minutę i nic. Zaraz ktoś go zauważy i zadzwoni na policję, a wtedy nie będzie tak śmiesznie.

Był w Wielkiej Brytanii... nawet w swoim rodzinnym mieście, ale ogarniał go strach. Może wcale nie był tu mile widziany? Może powinien odejść i nie robić nikomu kłopotu? Pewnie został już zapomniany! Zniknął lata temu, porzucił dawne życie, więc czego oczekiwał?

Zrezygnowany pokręcił głową i odwrócił się, odchodząc. Nawet nie wiedział, co by mu powiedział. _Hej, dawno mnie nie było, ale wpadłem na herbatę!_ Nie, nie chciał się wpraszać, gdzie nie był chciany.

Zaczął iść ulicami Doncaster, rozglądając się dookoła, aby zobaczyć, czy coś się zmieniło. Było tu bardzo ładnie, pełno zieleni, a dalej stadion... jako dzieciak chciał być piłkarzem Doncaster Rovers i w sumie był bardzo dobry, ale w końcu to porzucił.

— Mam omamy? — usłyszał nagle, więc odwrócił się w stronę głosu, uchylając usta. — Wrócił _Król Miasta Kasyn_?

Spuścił głowę w dół, słysząc to określenie, bo kilka lat temu naprawdę nie zachował się w porządku, tak naprawdę uciekając z Zaynem do Ameryki, ale nie mógł tu pozostać, bo po śmierci matki było to cholernie trudne. Ile by oddał, aby ponownie znaleźć się w jej ramionach...

— Gdzie twój kochaś, hm?

— W szpitalu — wymamrotał, słysząc kroki, które się do niego zbliżały, ale wciąż nie unosił wzroku, czując wstyd. — Zapadł w śpiączkę...

— Byłem pewien, że jeszcze kilka dni temu widziałem Stylesa na pierwszej stronie gazety i wcale nie był w śpiączce — parsknął śmiechem, na co Lou zmarszczył brwi.

— Pytałeś o niego?

— Tak, pytałem o twojego chłopaka.

— Nie wiedziałem, że o nim wiesz i myślałem, że wciąż myślisz, że ja i Zayn...

— Mam internet, głupcze — ułożył dłoń pod jego brodą, aby na niego spojrzał i wywrócił oczami. — Nie przywitasz się ze mną?

Tomlinson wyglądał cholernie smutno, potrzebował uścisku, który zapewniłby, że się nie rozleci, ale nie był pewien, czy mógł go przytulić... Chciał się odezwać, a wtedy został przyciągnięty do jego klatki piersiowej.

— Tęskniłem za wami — wyznał mężczyzna, pocierając jego plecy, a Lou zamknął oczy i zacisnął palce na jego bluzie. — Przykro mi z powodu Zayna...

— To nie była jego wina... nie powinien tam być — mruknął, kręcąc głową.

— Może opowiesz mi wszystko przy gorącej czekoladzie? Jest cholernie zimno.

— Ale ja... — spojrzał na swoją walizkę. Nie mógł się wpraszać, nie mógł niczego oczekiwać.

— Nie byłeś jeszcze u ojczyma, hm? — westchnął.

— Boję się — wyznał cicho, przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz.

— Chodź do mnie, gamoniu — uśmiechnął się, podnosząc jego walizkę, a następnie zaczął iść w stronę swojego domu. — No dalej, bo ten głupi tyłek ci zamarznie.

Szatyn szybko dorównał mu kroku i włożył dłonie do kieszeni bluzy. Spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę, unosząc kącik ust, bo ten chyba nie był na niego zły za to całe zniknięcie, a może nawet się cieszył?

— Dzięki, Calvin.

~*~

Louis już kolejny raz powiedział, jak bardzo tęsknił za Harry'm i chciał znaleźć się w jego ramionach, a Calvin przechylił butelkę słodkiego wina, aby się napić. Był już późny wieczór, a może nawet i noc, a oni rozmawiali o wszystkim, co działo się w ich życiu, gdy byli tysiące kilometrów od siebie.

— Chcesz spędzić z nim resztę życia? — spytał blondyn.

— Tak, kocham go — pokiwał energicznie głową, a w jego oczach ponownie wezbrały się łzy. Może nie powinien pić, ale przynajmniej teraz było mu łatwiej o tym rozmawiać.

— Więc może... może byłbyś w stanie mu wybaczyć, jeśli naprawdę cię zdradził? — odłożył butelkę, podchodząc do łóżka, na którym leżał Tommo i okrył go kocem, bo ten nie miał skarpetek, a nie chciał, aby zamarzał.

— Nie potrafię — wymamrotał, patrząc na niego. — Chcę, ale nie potrafię.

— Nie wiem, co ci poradzić, jestem gówniany w tych sprawach — usiadł na brzegu materaca. — Jeśli nie potrafisz... dlaczego powiedziałeś, że wrócisz? Bo nie wrócisz, prawda? Znam cię, Lou... jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, spędzaliśmy kiedyś dużo czasu razem.

Szatyn spuścił wzrok i okrył się bardziej kocem, a to jedynie potwierdziło jego słowa. _Nie zamierzał wracać do Stylesa..._

— Nie każę mu na mnie czekać — szepnął, czując okropny ból w klatce piersiowej.

— Ale i tak będzie to robił... skoro tak mocno cię kocha, jestem tego pewien i nie wydaje mi się, aby to był dobry pomysł, ponieważ on powinien wiedzieć, że już nie wrócisz — westchnął, odgarniając jego karmelowe kosmyki włosów z czoła.

— Nie chcę łamać jego serca... zasługuje na dobro — przysunął się do przyjaciela, aby ułożyć głowę na jego kolanach, a następnie przytulił się do niego.

— W ten sposób także będzie miał je złamane, wiesz? — mruknął cicho, przymykając oczy.

Louis to wiedział, ale chciał się łudzić, że jeśli nie powie mu tego, będzie lepiej... Czuł ogromny ciężar na swoich barkach i chciał po prostu spokojnie zasnąć, nie martwiąc się niczym, ale nie potrafił, bo jego umysł nie chciał współpracować.

Calvin położył się obok niego i zgasił lampkę, która była na stoliku nocnym, a następnie okrył się kołdrą, przykrywając również Lou, bo koc na pewno mu nie wystarczy, trwał zimny listopad, a nie chciał, aby ten się rozchorował.

— Powiem mu jutro... — szepnął jeszcze Tomlinson.

— Dobrze.

Tej nocy nie spał spokojnie, ale nawet nie był zdziwiony. Myślał o tym wszystkim, wyobrażał sobie reakcję Harry'ego... płakał i błagał o powrót, aż on sam zaczął płakać. Mówili, że koszmary były straszne i przerażające, miało się wtedy ciarki, ale ten jego był jeszcze gorszy... chciał krzyczeć i płakać, cofnąć czas, ale nie mógł.

— Lou — wymamrotał Calvin, spoglądając na niego i zaraz uchylił usta, gdy dostał z łokcia. — Kurwa — przyłożył dłoń do nosa, czując już krew, więc podniósł się z łóżka. Nie wiedział, czy powinien go budzić... czy ludzi się budziło w takich sytuacjach? Skąd miał to wiedzieć?

Włączył lampkę, dostrzegając na policzkach przyjaciela łzy, mamrotał coś pod nosem i poruszał się niespokojnie. Nie chciał, aby się męczył, więc zaczął go budzić... chyba dobrze robił, racja?

— Hej — zaczął, odsuwając się od jego dłoni, aby ponownie nie dostać. — Obudź się, proszę, nie chcę tu rozróby — potrząsnął nim lekko.

Ponowił ruch, a wtedy Louis gwałtownie podniósł się do siadu, ciężko oddychając, a przez to zderzyli się czołami. Calvin jęknął z bólu, czując, że jeszcze trochę, a zostanie znokautowany przez własnego przyjaciela.

Tomlinson przymknął oczy, przykładając dłoń do klatki piersiowej i próbował unormować oddech, podczas gdy ten drugi szedł chwiejnie do łazienki, aby się ogarnąć. Teraz zdecydowanie bał się jeszcze bardziej, nie chciał łamać serca Harry'emu, bo wtedy i jego będzie połamane. Nie wiedział, co robić, aby obaj skończyli dobrze...

Każdej nocy wymyślał inny scenariusz, inną reakcję na słowa _nie wrócę, musisz żyć dalej beze mnie_ i to go zabijało... Wiedział, że powinien porozmawiać z Harry'm, zanim się wykończy, obiecywał Calvinowi, że to zrobi, ale jutro o jakim mówił, nie nadchodziło.


	55. 54. Doesn't it seem strange that there are no recordings from that night?

Harry wiedział, że spieprzył po całości, gdy minęły dwa tygodnie i żadnego znaku życia od Louisa. Co zabawniejsze, za kolejne dwa tygodnie były jego urodziny i naprawdę nie chciał, aby spędzał je samotnie... poza tym to były święta, powinni spędzać je razem, inaczej nie było sensu w świętowaniu.

— Harry! Słuchasz mnie? — ocknął się, kręcąc głową i spojrzał na Hailee. — Wychodzę z Taylor na obiad, dasz sobie radę z tym?

— Z czym? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Czyli nie dasz — mruknęła, zgarniając z jego biurka wszystkie dokumenty, jakie mu przekazała minutę temu.

— Wybacz, nie bardzo dzisiaj... nie mam głowy do tego — wyjaśnił, wysilając się na uśmiech.

— Tylko dzisiaj? — wywróciła oczami, choć wcale nie zamierzała być niemiła. Po prostu nie wiedziała już, co miała robić, aby ten nie latał z głową w chmurach. Właśnie jego firma znowu świetnie prosperowała, a jeśli zamierzał olewać obowiązki, upadnie. Była jego sekretarką, musiała o tym myśleć mimo wszystko. 

— Uhm... ja-

— Harry — przerwała mu, nim zdążył wymyślić jakąś bzdurę. — Absolutnie kocham waszą dwójkę razem, ale nie możesz zaniedbywać firmy, o którą tak walczyłeś. Wiem, że to trudne... 

— Będzie ze mną dobrze, obiecuję — kiwnął głową, spoglądając na ekran swojego laptopa. — Możesz już iść na obiad.

— Ty też coś zjedz — westchnęła, nim opuściła jego gabinet.

Styles przymknął oczy, przykładając czoło do biurka i próbował oczyścić umysł z wszystkich tych głupich myśli, ale po prostu się nie dało! Ale co jeśli Lou się nie odzywał, bo coś mu się stało? Co jeśli miał jakiś wypadek? Ale wtedy zostałby o tym poinformowany, więc taka możliwość odpadała. Czy on chciał się odkochać? Nie widział już ich przyszłości razem? To cholernie bolało...

Postanowił wysłać do niego wiadomość głosową, bo mimo iż obaj potrzebowali czasu, tak obaj równie mocno potrzebowali odpowiedzi _co dalej_. Jeśli ich drogi na zawsze się rozdzieliły, powinien pomóc mu w przeniesieniu jego rzeczy do Brytanii i prawdopodobnie sprzedać domek na Malcie, bo będzie mu się kojarzył jedynie z chwilami z Lou, a to rozszarpie jego serce.

_Uh... cześć, Lou... Louis. Wiem, że jesteś teraz w_ _dom-_ _w Doncaster, ale minęły już dwa tygodnie. Musimy... ustalić, co dalej, bo ja naprawdę nie wiem, co robić. Nie chcę pakować twoich rzeczy... ale chcę, abyś wiedział, że cokolwiek zdecydujesz, zaakceptuję to. Kocham cię i zawsze tak będzie, ale nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Nie musisz odpowiadać od razu, ja... ja mogę czekać... Oh! I proszę, noś ciepłe skarpetki, grudzień w tym roku jest chłodniejszy._

Nie wiedział, czy dobrze dobrał słowa, ale wiadomość już się wysłała, więc nie mógł zrobić tego ponownie. Westchnął cicho, patrząc na ekran telefonu, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi już teraz, ale logicznie myśląc, stwierdził, że to nierealne.

~*~

— Mogę zaprosić Louisa na święta, on przyjedzie, a ty już u mnie będziesz? Zróbmy taki podstęp, proszę — mamrotała Taylor od dobrych kilku minut.

— To nie będzie fajne — odparł, przecierając twarz dłonią. — Będzie zły.

— Ale musicie się spotkać! — oznajmiła, odbierając Hailee widelec z kawałkiem kurczaka. — Jestem pewna, że go nie zdradziłeś.

— Ta, ale to nie wystarczy. Już raz został zdradzony i to w tym roku, to nie jest dla niego łatwe, a okłamywać go nie chcę — wyjaśnił. — Brzydzi się tym, okay? Ja też się brzydzę, Camille możliwe, że kłamała, ale nie mam niczego, aby to udowodnić.

— Czy to nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że akurat z tej nocy nie ma nagrań? To jest jakiś dowód na to, że kłamała — zjadła kurczaka, oddając brunetce widelec, która bez słowa powróciła do jedzenia. Tak to w sumie wyglądało między nimi, były bardzo blisko i mimo iż Taylor zwykła z tego, aby nie ufać ludziom zbyt szybko jako gwiazda na skalę światową, co do Hailee miała dobre przeczucia.

— Co miałbym mu powiedzieć? Tay, proszę cię, nie mogę go zatrzymywać przy sobie, gdy jest tak bardzo zraniony! — sam już przestał wierzyć w to, że mógłby go zdradzić, coś wewnątrz mówiło mu, że to była jedynie gra, aby rozbić dwójkę zakochanych, ale trzeba było przyznać, całkiem dobra, skoro podziałała.

— Możesz zapłacić komuś z hotelu, aby powiedział ci prawdę — zaproponowała Steinfeld.

— Myślisz, że o tym nie pomyślałem? To społeczeństwo jest okrutne. Gdy wyjmę portfel i zaproponuję jakąś sumę, rzucą się i powiedzą wszystko, co chciałbym usłyszeć, aby dostać pieniądze. To byłoby kłamstwo... — pokręcił głową, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do kominka, aby ogrzać zimne dłonie.

— Zostają tortury — stwierdziła Swift, otrzymując zdziwione spojrzenia w swoją stronę. — Camille długo nie wytrzyma, więc w końcu powie prawdę.

— Hailee, zaparz jej melisę — mruknął, wywracając oczami. Nie wiedział, czy był to żart, czy może mówiła na serio, ale to i tak odpadało. Tortury? Co to w ogóle za poraniony pomysł?

— Jak inaczej udowodnić kłamstwo, huh? Czy ty się poddałeś? — zmarszczyła brwi, podchodząc do niego, podczas gdy Steinfeld wciąż jadła kurczaka, mając dziwnie duży apetyt. — Harry, kochasz go, będziesz cierpiał sto razy mocniej, gdy dostaniesz od niego odpowiedź, w której powie, że nie jest w stanie ci wybaczyć.

— Więc co mam zrobić, twoim zdaniem? Jechać do niego i błagać na kolanach o powrót? Mam brać go na litość, bo wyglądam jak nieszczęście?! — podniósł głos, odwracając się w jej stronę, a blondynka uchyliła usta, patrząc w ciemnozielone oczy. Smutek i cierpienie przerodziły się w złość, dlatego, aby nie pogarszać jego stanu, odsunęła się i nic już nie powiedziała.

Loczek zaciskając piąstki, opuścił jej dom, uprzednio ubierając jedynie buty. Mógł wziąć kurtkę, bo było zimno, nawet jeśli miał na sobie grubą bluzę, ale nie chciał zawracać. Był tak bardzo sfrustrowany, nawet nie mógł spokojnie oddychać. Bez Louisa było źle, najgorzej! Przecież byli sobie przeznaczeni, powinni zawsze trzymać się razem i pokonywać przeszkody _razem_ , a nie na dwóch innych kontynentach.

Gdy tylko był na tyle daleko od domu, a wokół nikt się nie kręcił, podszedł do jakiegoś drzewa i zaczął uderzać pięściami w korę, przez co ranił sobie dłonie, ale naprawdę to go nie obchodziło. Z jego ust uszedł głośny, przerażający krzyk, który w następnej chwili przerodził się w żałosny szloch. Upadł na kolana, uderzając resztkami sił w korę, chociaż teraz trudniej było mu trafiać przez łzy, zamazujące mu pole widzenia.

— Potrzebuję, abyś wrócił... potrzebuję, Lou — wyszeptał bardziej do siebie, w końcu był tu sam.

Pomyśleć, że przez _jedną_ osobę i kilka słów, które mogły być kłamstwem, dwa serca zostały złamane, a trzy kolejne cierpiały z tego powodu, tyle że w inny sposób.


	56. 55. I plan to start over, Zayn...

Ostatnie tygodnie były jednymi z najgorszych w ich życiu i pokazały, jak bardzo za sobą tęsknili. Louis nie mógł kontrolować swojego płaczu, gdy nagle przypominał sobie coś, co robili wspólnie, a teraz był sam... dobrze, miał Calvina i swojego ojczyma, z którym się pogodził, a ten zapewnił, że nieważne co będzie się działo, drzwi dla niego zawsze będą otwarte, ale było to całkowicie inne. Mógł znajdować się w samym środku tłumu, a i tak odczuwał osamotnienie, jakby nikt go nie rozumiał, co gorsza, on sam siebie nie rozumiał. Chciał wpaść w ramiona starszego, pocałować go i dotknąć jego twarzy, a w następnej minucie bał się... Nie chciał się go brzydzić, bo Harry był pięknym człowiekiem, wewnętrznie i zewnętrznie, ale miał wrażenie, jakby to robił, ponieważ Camille powiedziała, że miała wszystko to, co powinien mieć tylko on.

Odsłuchał wiadomość głosową po kilku dniach, ale nie wiedział, co miał mu odpowiedzieć. Powinien coś zrobić, wiedział to, bo tkwili w martwym punkcie, ale on po prostu nie wiedział. Nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji, ale szczerze, czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej?

— Myślę, że powinieneś-

— Wiem — przerwał szybko przyjacielowi. Naprawdę wiedział, domyślał się, o co mu chodziło. Czuł się gorzej z każdym dniem, jakby życie z niego uchodziło i nie było to fajnym uczuciem, na pewno nie takim, jakie powinno mu towarzyszyć wraz ze zbliżającymi się świętami i urodzinami. Właściwie nie chciał się starzeć, nie czerpał już takiej radości z dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, bo niby z jakiego powodu? W porządku, uwielbiał świętować z Zaynem, ale teraz go nie było i bał się zmian... Do niedawna pragnął spontaniczności, ale teraz autentycznie się bał, bo niby jak miało to wyglądać?

Miał wrażenie, że zaczynał żyć w strachu i niczym więcej.

Osiemnastego grudnia ekran jego telefonu zaświecił się w środku nocy, dodatkowo wydając z siebie piosenkę zespołu Led Zeppelin i to kolejna rzecz, która kojarzyła mu się ze Stylesem, bo wcześniej słuchali ich albumów i podśpiewywali pod nosem, robiąc obiad.

— Halo? — wymamrotał zmęczonym, prawie wypranym z emocji głosem.

— Louis Tomlinson?

— Tak, przy telefonie — zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc się do siadu. Nie znał głosu osoby, która do niego zadzwoniła, więc obawiał się najgorszego; w końcu życie ostatnio lubiło kopać go w tyłek.

— Dzwonię ze szpitala, nazywam się Jackson Whittemore — przedstawił się, jednak to niewiele pomogło Louisowi, który w ciągu dalszym był zdezorientowany.

Czy Harry'emu coś się stało? Czy miał wypadek? Właśnie miał się dowiedzieć o jego śmierci? Nie, nie mógł tak nawet myśleć. Nie przeżyłby tego...

— To ja zajmowałem się Zaynem Malikiem od pewnego czasu — wyjaśnił, a wtedy szatyn zacisnął mocniej palce na telefonie i przełknął cicho ślinę. — Wiem, że mówił pan, że pieniądze nie grają roli i może pan płacić za utrzymywanie Malika przy respiratorze, ale osobiście nie byłem z tego powodu zadowolony, ponieważ nie widzę sensu, aby człowiek był...

— Warzywem? — dokończył za niego, aby nie musiał szukać żadnych innych słów. — Wiem, że to tylko leżenie i zajmowanie łóżka komuś innemu, ale jestem pewien, że Zayn się wybudzi i jestem gotów nawet dopłacić więcej, jeśli o to chodzi, jeśli to jest powodem, przez który do mnie pan zadzwonił.

— To już nie będzie koniecznie, panie Tomlinson.

— Nie rozumiem... może pan jaśniej? — poprosił, włączając lampkę nocną, a wtedy w pokoju zapanowała częściowa jasność. Mógł teraz przyjrzeć się mniej lub bardziej dokładnie swoim starym meblom, bo oczywiście mieszkał już w swoim rodzinnym domu, nie mógł ciągle żerować na Calvinie czy jego rodzinie, która i tak zapewniała, że bardzo chętnie mogli mu ze wszystkim pomóc.

— Zayn Malik nie zajmuje już łóżka w naszym szpitalu.

Louis uchylił usta, a jego oczy automatycznie napełniły się łzami. Nie, to nie było możliwe, aby umarł. Nie mógł umrzeć, ponieważ jego pieprzonym obowiązkiem było wybudzenie się i życie pełną piersią, jakby jutra miało nie być.

— Chce pan z nim porozmawiać? — spytał Whittemore, jednak nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, bo Tomlinson był za bardzo zdezorientowany. — Podam mu telefon, w porządku?

Lou ponownie nie odpowiedział, zastanawiając się, co właściwie się działo i analizując całą sytuację. Więc Zayn żył, tak? A skoro zaraz mieli rozmawiać, oznaczało to, że się wybudził i szczerze... była to jedyna dobra wiadomość w ostatnim czasie. Jego serce chociaż w tej chwili mogło się radować.

— Cześć, Loueh — usłyszał nieco zachrypnięty głos swojego byłego chłopaka, a po policzku spłynęła mu pierwsza łza. — Nie wiedziałem, do kogo się zwrócić... wiem, że układasz sobie życie z kimś innym, ale... tęskniłem za tobą i chciałem chociaż na chwilę uzupełnić pustkę wewnątrz siebie.

— Zayn — wykrztusił, pociągając noskiem. Jego dolna warga drżała, ponieważ chciał powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy, ale nie był w stanie, jakby odgryzł sobie język.

— Powinienem ci podziękować, racja?

— N-nie, ja...

— Dziękuję ci najmocniej na świecie — przerwał mu, nim zdążył powiedzieć, że to drobnostka i ma o tym nie myśleć, bo wcale tak nie było. — Wierzyłeś, że będzie ze mną dobrze i... Jackson opowiedział mi wszystko. Byłem tak bardzo głupi, nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, aby chcieć sięgnąć po narkotyki, ale myślę, że... byłem po prostu zagubiony. Chodziłem do psychologa, uwierz mi, naprawdę chodziłem i chciałem być lepszym człowiekiem, ale to była chwila słabości. Nigdy więcej tego nie zapragnę, obiecuję.

Szatyn właściwie nie wiedział, czemu ten mu to mówił i obiecywał, ale zgadywał, że chodziło o to, aby po prostu się komuś wygadać, komuś znajomemu i bliskiemu, mimo rozłąki oczywiście.

— Mam taką nadzieję, nie przeżyłbym kolejnej takiej sytuacji, rozumiesz? Masz o siebie dbać albo przylecę do tego pieprzonego Las Vegas i cię spoliczkuję — przygryzł dolną wargę, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Gdzie teraz jesteś?

— Niedaleko miejsca, w którym zaczęliśmy — odpowiedział nieco wymijająco, ale po prostu zastanawiał się, czy ten zgadnie, o co mu chodziło.

— Niedaleko Londynu? Wróciłeś do Wielkiej Brytanii... — stwierdził cicho, analizując jego słowa. — Wróciłeś do Doncaster — wyszeptał, a Lou nie wiedział, jak odczytać jego uczucia.

— Tak, cóż... tęskniłem za tym każdego dnia i nocy, a ostatnie wydarzenia pozwoliły mi na to, aby... odetchnąć i być tutaj — wyjaśnił powoli i spokojnie, brzmiąc bardzo... _odlegle_ , jakby był w innej galaktyce.

— Planujecie tam zostać?

— Planuję zacząć od nowa, Zayn... cokolwiek, nie mam pojęcia — pokręcił głową, okrywając się szczelniej kołdrą, aby nie było mu zimno, ale sęk w tym, że nie odczuwał chłodu z zewnątrz, a wewnątrz...

— Mówisz w liczbie pojedynczej — zauważył starszy. — Co się stało?

A co mógł zrobić Louis? Zwierzył mu się. Powiedział wszystko od A do Z, jakby wciąż byli przyjaciółmi, którzy mówili sobie absolutnie wszystko. Może chodziło o to, że gdy zwierzał się Calvinowi, ten nie wszystko rozumiał, a Zayn już tak, ponieważ uczestniczył w tym wszystkim... do pewnego czasu oczywiście.

Ich rozmowa trwała dobre trzy godziny, ale obaj czuli, że możliwie właśnie tego potrzebowali, aby nieco sobie ulżyć na duszy. Nie było to łatwe; rozmawianie ze swoim byłym chłopakiem o sprawach z aktualnym, ale przebrnęli przez początkową niezręczność i było już coraz lepiej.

~*~

To wszystko wydawało się takie spontaniczne i niespodziewane, ale nie mieli możliwości, aby porozmawiać. Ich gardła były obwiązane drutami kolczastymi i niewiele mogli z tym zrobić. Utęsknieni trzymali się w ramionach, jakby wokół świat się zawalał, a oni postanowili jakoś przetrwać... _razem_.

Louis naprawdę nie spodziewał się jego widoku dwudziestego grudnia, gdy otworzył drzwi, ale nawet nie miał zamiaru go wyrzucać i pytać z pretensjami, co tu w ogóle robił, ponieważ nie na to była pora. Tęsknota zwyciężyła; wtulał się w niego, jakby był malutkim kotkiem, który właśnie został uratowany przed przejechaniem na autostradzie, jakby znalazł nowy dom i właściciela.

Jego ojczym wyjechał na przedświąteczne zakupy, aby później przygotować te wszystkie posiłki, których nie będą w stanie zjeść przez trzy dni.

— Kurewsko za tobą tęskniłem — szepnął wyższy, a Lou po prostu pokręcił głową i zatrzasnął drzwi, aby byli wewnątrz ciepłego budynku.

Sami nie wiedzieli, co nimi kierowało, ale przeszli do pokoju młodszego i zaczęli się całować z utęsknieniem. Wszystkie inne emocje były odsunięte na boczny tor, nie było już obrzydzenia po zdradzie, nie było złości czy frustracji, tylko i wyłącznie tęsknota za czymś znanym.

Z każdym kolejnym dotykiem poznawali się na nowo; badali opuszkami palców każdą krzywiznę ciał, niedoskonałość czy mięsień. To był pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, gdy Louis w końcu nie zadręczał się konsekwencjami. Po prostu tu był i nie myślał o tym, czy robił dobrze i to jeszcze z kim? Z mężczyzną, który go zdradził, a później... właściwie trudno było określić tę relację.

To było jak latanie pośród chmur. Tego właśnie potrzebował, aby poczuć się lepiej.

Czuł spokój wewnętrzny, gdy był tak dobrze kochany. Z odchyloną do tyłu głową i przymkniętymi oczami mógł zobaczyć bruneta jak przez mgłę. Przesuwał paznokciami po jego plecach, wzdychając z przyjemności, jaką otrzymywał.

Ruchy bioder starszego były precyzyjne, mocne, ale cholernie dokładne, jakby musiał mieć pewność, że to się naprawdę działo, czuli to i pragnęli więcej.

— Loueh... — wymamrotał, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze i zaciskając szczękę, jakby tym chciał mu przekazać, jak blisko był, aby szczytować. Obawiał się, że ten tego nie chciał, ponieważ ani jeden, ani drugi nie pomyślał o prezerwatywie, ale Tomlinson jedynie objął nogami jego biodra i kiwnął głową, pragnąc wszystkiego, co mógłby mu zaoferować.

I wszystko wydawało się takie na miejscu, mimo iż obaj wiedzieli, że nie powinni tego robić. Po prostu choć raz chcieli nie myśleć o konsekwencjach.

Po wszystkim obaj opadli na łóżko, próbując unormować oddech i w tej sytuacji było to nieco inne, ale już się stało; nie było odwrotu. Przespali się ze sobą, praktycznie w ogóle nie rozmawiając, ale było... świetnie.

— Wiesz, Niall-

— Nie gadajmy teraz o tym policjancie — przerwał mu, kręcąc głową, a następnie po prostu objął Lou w talii, jakby dając mu do zrozumienia, że był na tyle zmęczony lotem z Ameryki, że potrzebował snu... właśnie u jego boku.


	57. Epilog

Dwójka mężczyzn już którąś godzinę leżała w ciszy, będąc tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko możliwe i, szczerze, było to całkowicie w porządku. Obaj myśleli o tym, jak powinna wyglądać ich relacja teraz, po tym wszystkim. Nic nie zostało wyjaśnione, po prostu się ze sobą przespali, ale to niczego nie rozwiązało. Chcieli wierzyć, że możliwie to pomogło, byli blisko siebie, a to przecież się liczyło.

Starszy przesuwał dłonią po delikatnej skórze Louisa, obaj wciąż byli nadzy, po prostu nie mieli siły wstawać. To ich wykończyło, wszystkie ostatnie problemy i emocje dźwigane na barkach. Pragnęli, aby cisza wszystko załatwiła, aby nie musieli otwierać ust i magicznie znowu będą szczęśliwi... _razem_.

Ale wiedzieli, że tak nie będzie.

— Chcę to kontynuować — szepnął cicho, a jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty, przez co sprawił, że Lou dostał dreszczy na ciele.

— Wiem — odparł, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Nie miał tyle odwagi, aby spojrzeć w _te_ oczy, aby w ogóle ukazać swoje emocje poprzez kontakt wzrokowy. To było zbyt wiele.

— Co z tobą? — spytał, mając nadzieję, że odpowiedź go zadowoli. W końcu teraz powinno być lepiej. No właśnie, _powinno_ , ale co powinno, a co będzie to dwie różne rzeczy.

— Co chciałbyś, abym powiedział? — mruknął, powoli i delikatnie sunąc palcem po jego wytatuowanym torsie. Złożył motyli pocałunek na jego skórze, zachwycając się nią w duchu.

— Prawdę... tylko i wyłącznie — przeniósł dłoń na jego karmelowe włosy, aby odgadnąć je nieco z twarzy i mimo iż Lou wciąż patrzył w dół z policzkiem na jego torsie, poczuł się lepiej z faktem, że mógł podziwiać chociaż w minimalnym stopniu tę opaloną buźkę.

— Zdradziłeś mnie... i to boli, wiesz? — zaczął powoli, wiedząc, że był mu winien te kilka słów. — Nie byłem w stanie wybaczyć Zaynowi, a każdy jego późniejszy dotyk sprawiał, że czułem się brudny... ale wiesz co? Jeszcze bardziej boli mnie życie bez ciebie, bo cię kocham, głupcze... Nie potrafię przestać, moje serce jest przywiązane liną do twojego, a jeśli jesteś daleko... rozrywa się, bo lina nie jest wcale taka długa. Nie wiem, jakim cudem leżę teraz przytulony do ciebie, ale... nie chcę, abyś odchodził i ja też nie chcę odchodzić.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a następnie podniósł delikatnie ukochanego, aby siedział na jego biodrach i gdy tylko spojrzał w te sztormowe oczy, które teraz wydawały się takie spokojne, jasne... jak bezchmurne niebo, poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po całym organizmie.

Sprawa ze zdradą nie była jeszcze wyjaśniona, więc młodszy miał prawo myśleć, że ten faktycznie go zdradził, Styles nawet nie mógł zaprzeczyć, ale w tym momencie to już nie było ważne. Ujął w dłonie jego buzię i podniósł się do siadu, aby go ucałować.

— Możesz mi obiecać, że już _nigdy_ mnie nie zranisz? — szepnął szatyn, składając krótkie buziaki na jego ustach.

— Obiecuję i przepraszam z całego serca, Lou — odszepnął, obejmując go w talii. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się bałem, że już nigdy cię nie przytulę.

Tomlinson uniósł kąciki ust ku górze i nie odzywając się już, po prostu schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, wtulając się w niego, jakby był najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi. I tak właściwie był, _był jego domem_.

Zaufali sercom, gdy morza ogień ogarnął i żyli miłością, choć gwiazdy pędziły wspak. Uhonorowali przeszłość, ale witali przyszłość z otwartymi ramionami.

Niewiele się odzywali, bardziej po prostu cieszyli się swoją obecnością. Już za trzy dni urodziny Louisa, które spędzą razem, czyli tak jak powinni, a gdy skończą się święta, wrócą na Maltę, aby kontynuować wspólną przygodę.

~*~

Ojczym Tomlinsona poznał się ze Stylesem i powitał go w rodzinie; to było takie... nowe, a jednak dobre. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że poczuje tak ogromną radość z tak błahego powodu, a jednak tak właśnie było. Zjedli wspólnie kolację, podczas której opowiadali o sobie, a co najlepsze, o planach na przyszłość. Gdy Lou zanosił ostatnie talerze do kuchni, w której urzędowali mężczyźni, sprzątając, podsłuchał kawałek rozmowy. Uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie moment, w którym usłyszy pytanie: _chciałbyś zostać moim mężem?_ Nie dał po sobie poznać, że to usłyszał, bo w końcu wszystko by tym zepsuł, a naprawdę chciał się ustatkować i mieć wszystko poukładane. Zaręczyny postawiłyby sprawę jasno, zajęliby myśli czymś całkowicie innym, zaczęliby następny rozdział.

We dwójkę udali się do pokoju szatyna, a tam okryli się kołdrą i przytulili do siebie, jakby zaraz mieli się rozlecieć na milion kawałeczków. Uspokajało ich jedynie to, że teraz znowu byli razem i wszystko się układało.

Cichą rozmowę o bzdurach przerwał im telefon Harry'ego. Westchnął, sięgając po niego, a następnie powrócił do obejmowania Lou i odczytał wiadomość od blondynki.

 **Taylor** : mówiłam to wtedy i mówię to teraz, nie zdradziłeś Louisa

— Możemy przestać o tym gadać? Zapomnijmy po prostu... — uciął, gdy starszy otrzymał drugą wiadomość, a dokładniej filmik. Brunet zmarszczył brwi i otworzył go, zaraz widząc jakiś korytarz... chwila, znał ten korytarz. — Gdzie to jest?

Styles nie odpowiedział, a jedynie oglądał dalej nagranie. Zaraz wszystko się wyjaśniło, szedł razem z Camille do pokoju, był już trochę podpity, ale nie chwiał się na nogach, więc nie było źle... do czasu. Gdy rozebrał marynarkę i poszedł do toalety, aby się ogarnąć, kobieta nalała do kieliszków wina, do jednego z nich dodając czegoś jeszcze. Wykorzystała go? Czy naprawdę była w stanie? To okropne, do czego się posunęła, aby zniszczyć jego szczęście!

_— Jestem już zmęczony, nie mam ochoty pić — wymamrotał, jak tylko opuścił łazienkę._

_— Daj spokój, ostatni kieliszek za nasz duet, który zmiecie z rynku wszystkie inne — odparła, podając mu go._

_— Ostatni, później idę spać — westchnął._

Napili się, rozmawiając o sprawach biznesowych, było zwyczajnie, dopiero później widział widoczną zmianę u siebie. Do końca nagrania dwójka ukochanych się nie odzywała, jakby bała się tego, ale Rowe, na szczęście, nie wykorzystała go seksualnie, chociaż nie oparła się rozebraniu go...

— Więc mnie nie zdradziłeś — szepnął szatyn. — Skąd jest to nagranie? Dlaczego TayTay je ma? — zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc się do siadu, a wtedy usłyszał, jak jego ojczym zaczął go wołać.

Podniósł się z łóżka, gdy Harry mruknął pod nosem, że już dzwoni do kobiety. Opuścili pokój, schodząc schodami na parter. To wszystko jeszcze do nich docierało; owszem, to bardzo dobra rzecz, ale dlaczego nie mogło się to wyjaśnić wcześniej? Niepotrzebnie wylali tyle łez, niepotrzebnie się rozdzielali i tak kurewsko tęsknili, chociaż z drugiej strony... Louis cieszył się, że pogodził się z ojczymem i Calvinem, że w ogóle zdecydował się na powrót do Wielkiej Brytanii, bo gdyby nie to, że chciał uciec od problemów, prawdopodobnie nie byłby w tym miejscu, na pewno nie w tym roku.

— Co jest? — spytał, naciągając rękawy świątecznej bluzy na swoje dłonie.

— Masz gościa — odpowiedział krótko.

Styles zatrzymał ukochanego, włączając tryb głośnomówiący; jego gość poczeka, to była ważniejsza sprawa! Swift wyjaśniła, że początkowo podała redaktorowi pewnego magazynu informacje o tym, że sławna para, która była uwielbiana przez innych, rozpadła się, o Lou nie było informacji, bo zniknął, ale podkoloryzowała stan H, a to sprawiło, że młody pracownik hotelu poczuł się źle i przyszedł do niej z ukradzionym nagraniem, tym samym łamiąc dane słowo, że nic nikomu nie powie.

— Oh... to brzmi aż surrealistycznie — skomentował cicho szatyn, spoglądając w szmaragdowe oczy.

— Cóż, wcześniej obiecałam pieniądze, może to też nakłoniło go do tego — odparła. — Skoro wszystko jest teraz super, przyjedziecie do mnie, Hailee i Nicka? Chociaż na Sylwestra! Musimy świętować.

— _Na pewno tak_ , a teraz wybacz, zadzwonimy później — oznajmił Harry, unosząc lekko kącik ust na wspomnienie swojej sekretarki; widocznie się ze sobą dogadywały.

Lou zmarszczył brwi, idąc w końcu do przedpokoju, aby zobaczyć, kto był jego gościem. Ta cała sprawa wydawała mu się wciąż... dziwna. Mógł tak to określać? Cóż, nie był pewien, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniejszego słowa. Może po prostu za dużo rozmyślał? Powinien się cieszyć.

Otwierając drzwi, zdał sobie sprawę, że _wszystko naprawdę było na sprzedaż_.

— Zayn?

— Cześć, _mały motylku_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ostatniej minuty zastanawiałam się, jakie dać zakończenie i prawie wygrał sad end... Rozważałam napisanie dodatku albo alternatywy, ale wiecie co? Zostawię to w ten sposób, a wy będziecie mieli większe pole do popisu, aby rozmyślać o tym, co działo się później.
> 
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie mojej pracy, mam nadzieję, że się podobała; Pijcie wodę, jedzcie owocki i warzywa, uśmiechnijcie się może... Miłego dnia, najdrożsi! x


End file.
